Azurite: The son of Lapis Lazuli'
by Zero2004
Summary: 'Lapis Lazuli and another gem named Onyx have a child named Azurite. They get caught between the war, which has Onyx's gem shattered and with Lapis's gem placed in a mirror while her son was inside her gem. But decades later, Steven helps her.' (Story might change into an M rated story. Please review, I would appreciate it.)'
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Mirror Gem**

'A blue gem, named Lapis Lazuli had arrived on Earth. She held the hand of another gem, who appeared to be a young boy and had light grey skin, his name was Azurite.

They heard a voice call to them, they smiled at the Gem, who was calling them over. The gem was named Onyx and he was the mate of Lapis and the father of Azurite.

Both mother and son sprouted wings from their backs, both of their wings were made out of water but Azurite's wings had a grey hue to them. They flew over to Onyx, and they embraced each other. But the happiness that they felt at that moment would not last long.

* * *

 **Time skip**

It was some time in the night, Steven quickly ran out of the house with a fearful look on his face. "Ahh! I'm sorry!" Steven cried out after slapping Garnet. The young boy held a mirror in his hand, which was the reason why he slapped Garnet.

The young hybrid quickly hid behind the side of the temple. "What am I going to do!? What's the problem with you!?" Steven asked the mirror in concern. It then communicated with the boy, using the voices of the people he met earlier today.

"Away from home...Let...me..oooouutttt!" the mirror said.

"I don't understand!" Steven said.

Suddenly Steven heard Pearl call out your names, "Please, tell me how I can help you!" he said. The mirror then showed the boy how to do so, he then formed a look of determination on his face then flipped the mirror around staring down at the cracked blue gem attached to it.

He then grabbed a hold of the gem and pulled it out, shielding your face when the glass suddenly shattered.

Steven stared with wide eyes when the blue gem glowed and levitated off the ground, floating closer to the water before it began to take it's human form. The Gem took her form then fell to her hands and knees.

Steven ran up to the Gem and slowly inched himself closer until the Gem suddenly turned her head around to face the boy with eyes that showed his own reflection. "Thank you." the blue Gem said.

"You didn't..." she began to say until she was about to collapse but Steven quickly grabbed a hold of her.

She then looks at Steven with a grateful smile, "You actually talked to me. You helped me." she said.

The blue Gem straightens herself, "It's Steven, right?" she asks having the boy give her a nod.

"I'm Lapis. Lapis Lazuli." she introduced herself. "Are you really a Crystal Gem?" she asks him.

Steven smiles at Lapis "Yeah." he responds which confused the water Gem. "But you helped me." Lapis said to the boy, and it was Steven's turn to look confused.

"Steven!" the boy hears Garnet angrily call out and turns to see them summon their weapons. Steven gasps in horror then runs in front of the Crystal Gems.

"Wait!" the boy cries out. The group widen their eyes hearing the waves begin to move and see a large hand of water form behind Lapis. "You...You three knew I was in there, and you didn't help me. Did you even wonder, who I used to be!" Lapis said, angrily. The Gem then uses the water-arm and slams it down, having Pearl and Amethyst fly back but trapping Garnet.

"I am Lapis Lazuli, and you can't keep me trapped here anymore!" she shouts.

She then looks towards Steven, "They're not going to let us leave." she said, glaring at the three Gems. She then parts the waters of the ocean, making a pathway. "Steven, come with me." she tells him.

"Where!?" he asks, confused.

"Home." Lapis replies, a saddened look on her face. "B-But, I-I..." Steven stuttered, wondering what she meant. Lapis stared down at the ground before a look of annoyance replaced her features. "Fine." she said, having the walls of water to collapse.

Suddenly Garnet punched her way out of Lapis's water-arm and ran towards her, "Don't trust them Steven. Goodbye." she tells the boy then walks towards the ocean. She then has a wave of water throw Steven and Garnet back.

* * *

 **Time skip**

Lapis had decided to construct a tower of water using the planet's ocean, and it was taking more time than she thought since her gem was cracked. The blue Gem then reached behind her and placed her hand on her gem, "Don't worry sweetheart. Mommy's going to get us home." she said with a saddened expression on her face which then turned into one of determination.'


	2. Ocean Gem

**'Chapter 2: Ocean Gem.'**

* * *

 **Azurite's gem is located on his chest. He also has silver hair and silver eyes, and wears a grey t-shirt, a black trench coat, and black pants.'**

* * *

'Lapis hovered above the ocean. She parted the water around her and began forming a tower out of the water.

 _'I'll get us home.'_ , said Lapis through her mind.

* * *

As she was forming the tower, she sensed Steven, the Crystal Gems, and humans nearby. She let out a growl, "Lapis Lazuli, it's me, Steven!", she heard Steven shout. She forms her face on the tower and speaks to Steven.

"Go away before I make you", she says.

"But we're beach-summer-fun buddies!", Steven responds.

"You're one of them, one of the crystal gems.", Lapis says, glaring at the boy.

"What do you mean? We're all gems, right? Just let us help you.", says Steven.

"You don't understand, none of you do. Just leave me alone.", Lapis says, glaring at the other gems, and goes back to working on the tower. She then feels Steven hit the tower with his hands.

"We're not leaving, Lapis not until you give us back our ocean!", says Steven. Fed-up with him, she decided to form copies of both him and the Crystal Gems.

"I said, _'leave me alone'_!", she says through the copy of Steven as she grabs his shirt, and has the copies attack them.

* * *

"Lapis, I'm coming up to see you. So please don't drown me.", says Steven, after his shield has the copies disappear. Lapis then brings Steven to the top of the tower.

"What are you doing here, Steven?", she says, holding Steven's body inside a bubble.

"No! What are you doing here? This thing, the ocean, this is crazy. Can't we work this out? We gems should be friends.", Steven says.

"You still don't understand, do you? Your friends, they don't really care about other gems. All they care about is this planet.", she says. Her expression then turns into a saddened expression.

"But I never believed in this place.", she says. She then releases Steven from the bubble.

"I just want to take us, home.", she said

"But, the Earth is my home.", said Steven.

Lapis looks back at him, "No Steven, you misunderstand. I have a son, Steven.", she said. Steven lets out a gasp. Stars then form in his eyes, "You do!?", he says, smiling widely. She smiles sadly, "Yeah.", she replies.

"Where is he?", Steven asks her.

"He's inside of my gem, Steven. But he can't come out, he's trapped, and I'm only using the ocean because my gem is cracked. Maybe, if I get to Homeworld, somehow they can fix my gem.", she said. She then looks towards a light in the distance.

"If I just stretch it far enough.", she then sighs. "This is never going to work.", she said.

"I can fix your gem! I have healing powers!", Steven says, happily. Lapis's eyes widen.

"Wait, you have healing powers?", she asks him.

"I know, right?", Steven says, excitedly.

"Oh, what should I...", Lapis said, confused.

"Oh, uh, sorry. This might be a little weird.", Steven says. He then licks his hand and touches Lapis's gem, having her shiver.

Her gem glowed and healed, she sprouted her wings, and her eyes turned back how they originally were. Her gem then glowed again and a figure began to come out of her gem. The figure took the form of a young boy.

Lapis felt the figure come out of her gem, she turned around and let out a gasp while Steven's eyes were wide.

"Azurite.", Lapis said, tears began forming in her eyes.

Azurite looked at her, his eyes widened and tears began forming in his eyes.

Lapis launched herself at him and embraced him tightly.

"Oh Azurite, my little Azurite.", Lapis said, tears streaming down her face and rubbing his back with her hand.

"Mommy.", Azurite said, sobbing, tightly embracing his mother.

Steven looked at the scene with a smile on his face. Lapis looked at him, a smile on her face, "Thank you, Steven.", she said.

"No prob, bob.", Steven said. Lapis looked at him, confused.

"It's Lapis.", she said.

"Yeah.", he said, smiling. Azurite then looked at him, and hugged him, surprising Steven.

"Thank you.", he said. Steven returned the embrace, and Lapis looked at he scene with a warm smile.

They broke the hug, and Azurite stood next to his mother. He sprouted his wings.

"Bye, Steven.", said Lapis with a smile, while Azurite waved at the boy. They then took flight, and flew towards Homeworld.

But they did not know how much their home had changed.'


	3. Homeworld

**Chapter 3**

'Lapis and Azurite arrived at Homeworld. As they flew over it their expressions to into shocked expressions. Buildings were constructed over what was once a forest, the rivers were dried up. They were gone from this planet.

They landed near a pathway which led towards the entrance of a large green building. Two gems stood in the doorway and approached them.

"State your business and identification.", one of the gems said.

"My name is Lapis Lazuli and this is my son, Azurite. We came back from Earth.", she said, putting a comforting hand on her son's shoulder. They were then brought inside the building, and entered a large room.

In the end of the room, sat Yellow Diamond. Her eyes landed on Azurite, who gripped his mother's dress tightly. Lapis placed her arm around him, comforting him.

"Tell me what happened Lapis.", Yellow Diamond said. Lapis took a deep breathe and told her of how she became trapped in a mirror during the war.

"How were you released?", Yellow Diamond asks her with an eyebrow raised. But Lapis kept silent, she did not want to tell her about Steven and the Crystal Gems.

"Lapis, answer the question.", Yellow Diamond says sternly, but Lapis still kept silent.

"Very well.", she said. She then pressed a button on her holopad, suddenly a yellow beam shot out from above Lapis and Azurite. They screamed as the electricity coursed through their bodies, they then poofed.

* * *

Lapis woke up in a small room, chains wrapped around her arms,, in front of her stood a large gem, a Jasper.

She glared at the gem, "Where's my son!?", she shouts at her.

"Calm down, he's in the room across yours.", said Jasper.

"Why are you doing this?", Lapis asks, worried for her son.

"I'm following my orders. You'll be coming with us.", said Jasper.

"Where? What do you mean by _'us'_.", asks Lapis.

"Me, a Peridot will be going to Earth and take a look at the Crystal Gems she informed us about. The Azurite is coming with us too.", Jasper said.

"What!? No! Please take me, but leave him alone.", Lapis said

"Will you willingly come with us?", Jasper asks.

"I will, if you don't take him with us.", Lapis said

"Fine.", said exits the room, Lapis caught a glimpse of a Peridot speaking to another in a room towards the left. Hours passed until she came back inside.

She then releases Lapis and they walk out of the room. A holopad appears in front of Jasper and on the screen appeared Peridot. "Jasper, I've placed the Azurite inside its cell on the ship, we're getting ready to depart.", she said.

Jasper's and Lapis's eyes widen, "You lied to me!", Lapis shouted. She sprouted her wings and used the water to push Jasper back against a wall. She quickly made her way towards the room she saw Peridot in.

She entered the room and saw the device the Peridot used. At first, she had trouble to figure out how it worked but she managed to send a message to Earth.

She gasped when Jasper punched through the door, Lapis took flight but Jasper grabbed one of her legs and brought her back down. She then punched her, having her poof.'


	4. Jailbreak

**'Chapter 4'**

* * *

 **'Azurite physically appears to be around eight years-old, but he is or might be around 2,000 years-old.'**

* * *

'Lapis woke up with a gasp inside of a cell. She looked around, she then growled and began banging against the energy field.

Japer walked up towards her, "Stop doing that.", she said sternly. But Lapis continued banging on the field, which annoyed the gem.

Suddenly Peridot spoke through a speaker, "Jasper we're preparing to land.", she said.

Jasper then opened Lapis's cell, Lapis growled at her and tried to punch her, but Jasper dodged and grabbed her arm roughly.

Lapis struggled against her grip while Jasper took her towards the ship's exit.

* * *

Jasper knocked Steven unconscious and defeated the other Crystal Gems while Lapis looked on with anguish, she then took Lapis back to her cell. Lapis curled up and began sobbing, which Peridot noticed.

Feeling pity for the gem she walked towards the cell that Azurite was in. The gem was also curled up and sobbing, she turned the energy field off and walked inside, Azurite gasped and tried to back away further.

"No, it's okay. I'm going to take you to your mother.", Peridot said in a comforting tone. Azurite looked at her with wide eyes, Peridot picked him up and cradled him against her chest. She then walked towards Lapis's cell.

Lapis heard Peridot's footsteps and looked towards her, she gasped when she saw Azurite in her arms.

Peridot shut down the field and gave Azurite to Lapis, both gems embraced each other and Lapis gave Azurite a kiss on his forehead. She then looked at Peridot, with a grateful smile. Peridot smiled back, she jumped when she heard Jasper's footsteps., she quickly turned on the energy field.

"Peridot, what's going on here!?", Jasper shouted.

Peridot felt a little nervous, but she replied, "Come on, Jasper. I think it's the least we could do for her being our informant.", Peridot said.

Perdot and Jasper looked at the the mother and son, Azurite snuggled against his mother while Lapis looked at Jasper with a worried expression. Azurite looked at he two gems, his eyes wide.

Peridot smiled at him and gave him a wave, Jasper also felt a warm feeling inside of her.

Jasper walked away, Peridot then followed her.

Lapis then spoke to her, "Thank you.", she said. Peridot froze, she looked back at her, "Your welcome.", she replied and walked towards the control room.

* * *

Some time had passed, Azurite took a nap on his mother's chest while she had her arms wrapped around him. Lapis then heard footsteps running towards her direction.

She looked up and saw a Ruby and Steven, "Lapis!", Steven shouted in worry.

"Steven.", Lapis said, Azurite then fluttered his eyes open and gasped when he saw Steven. Azurite gave him a wave which Steven returned.

"I can get you two out of there.", Steven said about to touch the field.

"Stop!", Lapis shouted, thinking that the field would hurt Steven.

"I don't want your help Steven." she said, holding her child close to her.

"Things are bad enough as it is. I've already made too much trouble. Once we get back to homeworld, they're going to decide what to do with us.", she said

"I don't have time for this!", Ruby shouted in frustration and ran in the other direction.

"Wait!", Steven shouted to Ruby.

"Steven, whatever you're doing, just stop. If we do everything they say, they might go easy on us.", Lapis said

"But they're mean. They hurt my friends. They hurt my face. They've got you two here in prison!", Steven said

"They don't seem that bad, or at least the Peridot. She brought Azurite here.", Lapis said stroking Azurite's hair. Her face then formed an angered expression.

"I'm the one that went back to Homeworld, I took Azurite there. Because of me he got hurt.", she said, feeling self-loathing.

"It's okay mommy. You didn't know how much Homeworld changed.", said Azurite.

Lapis chuckled sadly, "Please go, Steven.", she said.

Steven looked on sadly, "I'll come back for you two.", Steven said, he then ran in the direction the Ruby went.

* * *

A few minutes had passed until both Lapis and Azurite felt the ship shake, as it plummeted towards the ground.

Azurite shook in fear, Lapis held him tightly, and shielded him. Rubble then landed on them as they felt the ship hit the ground.

Lapis then struggled to get out of the rubble, her body scratched and bruised. Azurite struggled to help her with the large peice of rubble. Lapis collapsed on her hands and knees.

She the gasped when she noticed Jasper running towards them. She quickly grabbed Azurite and sprouted her wings, she tried to fly away from the area but Jasper grabbed her by her leg and brought them down. Lapis then threw Azurite towards Steven and the Crystal Gems.

"Mommy!", Azurite shouted, worried for her.

"Lapis!", Steven shouted, also feeling worried for her.

"Lapis, listen. Fuse with me!" Jasper said

"What?", Lapis aid in confusion.

"How long did they keep you trapped here on this miserable hunk of rock? These gems they're traitors to their homeworld. They kept you prisoner. They used you! This is your chance to take revenge!", Jasper said.

Lapis looked towards Steven and the Crystal Gems, her eyes then landed on Azurite. She closed her eyes, and made her decision.

"I love you, Azurite.", she said, giving him a sad smile.

She then extended her hand towards Jasper, they then fused into a large gem called Malachite. The fusion cackled as she raised her arm, which had an arm made of water to come out of the ocean, the arm then wrapped around Malachite's arm and formed into a shackle.

"Huh?". Jasper's voice said in confusion. Another arm made of water grabbed Malachite's other arm and formed into a shackle.

"What?!", Jasper's voice said. Another chain formed around her torso and began pulling her towards the ocean.

Azurite sprouted his wings and tried to fly towards the fusion, but Garnet quickly pulled him back.

"Mommy, please don't go.", said Azurite.

"What are you doing?!", Jasper's voice said.

"I won't let you hurt my son, I won't let him become a prisoner to Homeworld." Lapis's voice said. Malachite then looked towards the Crystal Gems.

"Please, take care of him.", Lapis's voice said. The Crystal Gems gave her a nod, having the fusion give them a small smile.

Malachite then looked towards Azurite, tears forming in her eyes, "Goodbye, Azurite.", she said, then went under the ocean.

Azurite's lips quivered, and tears welled up in his eyes, he then sobbed in Garnet's torso. A tear streamed down her visor, Pearl then crouched down and held the child in her arms. Azurite hugged her tightly as he continued to sob. Amethyst put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Steven looked at the place Malachite was once at with a saddened expression.'


	5. Enter Bishop

**'Chapter 5'**

'It had been a few days since Malachite went under the ocean, at first Azurite cried until be felt tired, but the Crystal Gems, Steven, and Connie also managed to have the gemling feel happiness at certain times. Both Steven and Connie also become sibling figures to Azurite and the other gems become aunt figures to the child.

During his time with the Crystal Gems, Azurite and the gems found the escape pod that Peridot used, the child felt worried for her.

Azurite and the gems watched a video posted on a blog called _'Keep Beach City Weird'_ , the gemling found certain parts of it humorous but some parts had him remember his mother which had him feel sad.

He felt an arm wrap around him and saw Pearl smiling comfortingly at him. Azurite gave her a small smile and rested his head on her chest.

"I wonder how many people have seen this thing." Pearl said.

Amethyst laughed, "I think we're one of the only ones.", she said. She pointed towards the screen, which showed that the video had two views.

"I wonder who else saw it.", Steven says in curiosity.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a darkened room in an underground facility, a man with platinum blonde hair, and wearing a red sweater had finished watching the video. A smirk formed on his lips, he then walked out of the room and entered a large room which had rows of machines inside.

The machines, so far, had a body shape similar to a human. The man walked up to one and his eyes turned red, the visor on the machine then turned red as it powered on.

* * *

 _'Time skip'_

Azurite was sitting on the floor helping fold Steven's shirts, Pearl spoke about the injectors and about the possibility of Peridot activating them again but Azurite thought that she wouldn't do that.

They went to the Kindergarten and looked around the area, Azurite decided to fly deeper into the Kindergarten, his eyes widened when he heard a familiar voice.

"Log date 652. This is Peridot, updating status. Still stuck on this planet. I am continuing to feel concerned of whether or not the Azurite had made it out of the ship. Another thing worrying me is that a few of the fusion experiments have emerged early...", she said.

"Peridot!", Azurite shouted in happiness. Peridot jumped in surprise and gasped when she saw the little Azurite.

Azurite launched himself at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. The child giggled as he snuggled his face on her body. Peridot who was still in shock wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

"Hey, little one.", she said. She then looked around and noticed that Lapis was not with him.

Azurite looked at her and knew what she was confused about, tears formed in his eyes. Peridot didn't know what happened, but she knew that the child needed to be comforted. She knelt down and stroked his hair, as he cried into her shoulder.

"Peridot!", Garnet shouted as she and the others ran towards them.

Peridot shrieked in alarm, Azurite broke out of her embrace and stood protectively in front of her.

"Stop!", Azurite shouted. The gems and Steven stopped, "Get away from her, Azurite.", Pearl said in worry.

"It's okay you guys, she's not going to hurt us.", Azurite said.

"I'm not so sure about that, little guy.", Amethyst said.

"No, he right. Believe me when I say, I'm not going to bring any harm towards you." Peridot said nervously. Garnet thought about this, her gauntlets then disappeared.

"Stand down, gems.", she said. Pearl and Amythest reluctantly had their weapons disappear.

Azurite let out a small smile, Peridot then explained to the Crystal Gems about the corrupted gems that were underground.

"Take us there.", said Garnet, anger in her tone. Peridot took the gems underground and what they saw had most of them shudder at the shards of gems stuck together, but Garnet was horrified at seeing them.

"I'm sorry.", Peridot said. Suddenly Garnet summoned a gauntlet and punched the wall, which had the room shake.

Azurite ran up to Garnet and embraced her, Garnet looked down at the child who was looking up at her with pleading eyes.

"Please don't be mad at Peridot, Auntie Garnet.", said Azurite. The fusion calmed down and looked towards Pearl and Amethyst.

"We need to bubble all of them." she said.

Suddenly the ground shook, "What was that!?", Pearl said in alarm. Azurite sprouted his wings and flew out of the room and outside.

His eyes widened when he saw a robot walking through the area, its footsteps thumping against the ground. It then turned its visor towards him, "Well hello there.", a male voice said from a speaker in the robot.

The other gems came onto the surface. Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst summoned there weapons.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun.", said the voice.

The robot then split its arms and legs into two pairs. A cannon came out of one of them and began firing at the group. They quickly moved out of the way, Amythest wrapped her whip around it but another arm took out blade that was able to cut the whip. Garnet fired her gauntlets at it which pushed it back, the gems were surprised when they heard the robot let out a painful groan.

It then growled at Garnet and fired a beam from another arm at her. Steven quickly summoned his shield, went in front of Garnet and blocked the beam.

Azurite then sent shards of ice at the machine, piercing its body. It fired its beam at the child, Azurite screamed in pain and poofed. The gems gasped at seeing this.

Pearl went to grab Azurite's gem, as she did the machine grabbed her leg and swung her against the wall. Pearl groaned as she got up, the voice then began to whistle a song as it approached her, Pearl gasped in shock having heard the song before.

A green sphere then encased the machine, the gems looked and saw Peridot holding the robot with a tractor beam, with a yell she swung it against the wall.

The robot struggled to get up, but Peridot caught it in the tractor beam again and repeatedly swung it against the wall until it was dented and sparks began to come out of it. The red light on the visor disappeared as it powered down.

Peridot felt a shoulder on her arm and saw Garnet, "Good job.", Garnet said.

Pearl stood there, looking at the machine. She heard that song before.

Steven walked up to her, "Pearl, are you okay?", he asked.

But Pearl continued to stare at the machine.

* * *

In the facility, the man shouted as he threw objects around the room. He went inside a bathroom and took off his sweater, he noticed bruises on his body, but on where his belly button should be was an Imperial Topaz gem. The man's name was Bishop.

 **'If you want to you can picture Bishop similar to the character Akan from the film, 'hardcore henry'.'**


	6. Remembering

**'Chapter 6'**

* * *

 **'The song is called, 'Everything stays', it is also singed in the animated series, 'Adventure time'.'**

* * *

'A few days had passed since the battle with the machine, and since the gems bubbled the shards. The group, along with Peridot returned from the ocean trying to look for Jasper and Lapis.

Azurite laid down on the bed, sad that they were not able to find Lapis. Pearl noticed this, "We should be out there searching, not in here not searching.", she said

"Steven isn't like us, he needs rest.", said Garnet

"Don't you guys need rest, too? You look exhausted.", said Steven. He and Azurite noticed that the gems looked disheveled.

"We look awesome.", replied Garnet.

"Look, you can't really knock sleep until you try it. And maybe we can throw a little fun into the mix with a slumber party!", said Steven as he threw pillows on the floor.

"Fun?", said Pearl, with a look of annoyance.

"Yeah. All of us together, peacefully dozing off. It'll be like there isn't a vengeful fusion boiling the ocean with hatred.", said Steven. He noticed Azurite flinch, "Sorry, Azurite.", he said. Garnet looked at Azurite and decided to keep looking for his mother.

"Steven's right. You should stay here and relax, but I'm going. Cause I'm always relaxed.", Garnet said to the gems.

"I'm not sure that you'll be able to manage searching the ocean without help." Peridot said.

"She's right Garnet. Let me... let us help you.", Pearl said, wanting to help find Azurite's mother.  
"We're a team!", she said

"No. Right now, you're a party a slumber party.", Garnet said and began to walk backwards towards the warp-pad.

"Steven, put these Gems to bed. Don't stay up too late. There's snacks in the fridge. Bye.", she said as she left.

* * *

The gems managed to fall asleep, a bright light woke up Amethyst, Peridot, and Azurite. A hologram came out of Pearl's gem.

Amethyst gasped at seeing what appeared on the hologram, she saw a younger Pearl laughing as a what appeared to be a young boy tickled her sides.

 _"Ha,ha,ha,ha,st-stop,ha,ha.", Pearl shouted, but the child continued tickling her as he laughed. Pearl wrapped her arms around his body, and pulled him, which had them tumble down the hill._

 _They laughed as they released each other, they noticed that their faces were inches apart from each other and blushed._

 _They quickly looked away, a few minutes passed until Pearl heard the boy begin to whistle a song, Pearl began to whistle along until the boy's whistling became distorted._

 _Suddenly the landscape changed, the boy was not there anymore and Pearl was a battlefield, she called out the boy's name. She gasped when she saw a torn part of the boy's red sweater. She held it tightly in her hands as tears formed in her eyes._

* * *

"Pearl wake up!", shouted Amethyst and Steven, startling the gem awake.

"Huh, what?", Pearl said as she sat up and looked around. She then remembered what she dreamt about and held in a sob as she put her hand against her mouth.

Azurite embraced her, she returned the embrace and cried against him.

Tears formed in Amethyst's eyes, knowing what Pearl dreamt about, while Steven and Peridot wondered who that boy was.

Later on, Garnet arrived and spoke to Pearl about the dream and comforted her.

Most of the group had fallen asleep, while Azurite had trouble sleeping. He gently shook Pearl awake, who fluttered her eyes open.

"Azurite, are you okay?", she asked.

"I'm having trouble falling asleep, Pearl.", he said.

"Oh sweetheart, come here.", she said as she held him in her arms and began singing the song

 _Pearl;_

Let's go in the garden  
You'll find something waiting  
Right there where you left it  
Lying upside down

* * *

Meanwhile in the darkened room, Bishop also sang the song while thinking about a certain Pearl,

 _Bishop;_

When you finally find it  
You'll see how it's faded  
The underside is lighter  
When you turn it around

* * *

 _Both;_

Everything stays  
Right where you left it  
Everything stays  
But it still changes

* * *

 _Pearl;_

Ever so slightly  
Daily and nightly  
In little ways  
When everything stays.

Pearl looked down at the young gem, seeing him asleep, she kissed his forehead and pulled covers over him. She then fell asleep and dreamt about a certain platinum blonde haired boy with a red sweater.


	7. The Reunion

**'Chapter 7'**

'Under the ocean, wrapped in chains was Malachite. For many days Lapis had struggled to keep the fusion intact.

 _'How long you think that you can keep on fighting me?'_ , asked Jasper inside the fusion's mind.

 _'I'll fight you for as long as I have to'_ , Lapis responded. Jasper was silent for a few minutes.

 _'You care much about the Azurite, don't you?'_ , Jasper asked.

 _'Yes, he's also one of the only things that helps keep me going.',_ Lapis responded.

Jasper was in though, _'Let's go.'_ , she said

 _'What?'_ , Lapis said confused

 _'Let's go find your son.'_ , Jasper said. Lapis's eyes widened, but she glared at the gem through her mind.

 _'How can I trust you, even after you lied to me before!?'_ , Lapis said

 _'I'll keep this promise, trust me.'_ , Jasper said

Lapis contemplated this, she then nodded through her mind.

She then released the shackles and chains, the fusion then began swimming towards Beach City.

* * *

Azurite was drawing a picture of him and his mother holding hands with the Crystal Gems, Steven, and Connie in the background.

He heard the door open and saw Steven and Connie enter the house with Connie holding a small bag,

Azurite smiled and hugged them, and wrapped his wings around them. "Hey, big brother and big sister.", he said.

"Hey Azurite.", they said, chuckling. Azurite then broke the embrace.

"I brought you something little guy.", Connie said and handed him the bag. Azurite took it from her and pulled out a chocolate frosted donut, he looked at it in curiousity and took a bite of it.

Suddenly his eyes widened and sparkled, he then rapidly munched down the rest. Both Steven and Connie stared at the gemling in surprise, they then giggled seeing Azurite's chocolate covered lips.

Connie took a napkin and wiped the chocolate from his lips, "That was yummy, Connie.".

"I'm glad you liked it.", she said.

Azurite then gasped and showed the picture that he drew to them. Both Steven and Connie blushed when they saw that the drawings of them were holding hands and hearts around them. They shook off their blush and smiled at the boy.

"That's an beautiful drawing, sweet pea.", Connie said. Azurite smiled at her sheepishly.

They suddenly felt the ground shake, and quickly ran outside. The three of them gasped at seeing Malachite.

The fusion's eyes landed on Azurite, she smiled widely. "Azurite!", she shouted.

The fusion then glowed and split apart, Lapis and Jasper landed on their hands and knees, Lapis smiled widely at her son and sprouted her wings, and flew towards him.

Azurite also sprouted his wings and flew towards his mother, they embraced each other and twirled around in the air.

Azurite sobbed into his mother's chest, "I'm here sweetheart, mommy's here.", Lapis said in a comforting tone, tears forming in her eyes.

They then landed on the ground, the other children ran up to them.

"Lapis!", Steven shouted in happiness. He embraced Lapis, she chuckled and returned the embrace, "It's nice to see you too,Steven.", she said.

Azurite looked towards Jasper and gripped his mothers dress. Lapis noticed her son's discomfort, she kneeled down, "It's okay Azurite, she wanted me to come find you.", she told him.

Azurite looked at her in surprise, he then looked back at Jasper. He walked up to her and hugged her, surprising Jasper.

"Thank you.", he said and then gave her a peck on her cheek. Lapis smiled warmly at the scene, while Connie giggled.

Steven then walked towards Jasper, wanting to thank her for helping to bring Lapis back to Azurite, but Jasper glared at him and quickly stood up.

"Stay away from me Rose.", she growled at Steven, she then jumped away from the area. The warp pad shined from inside the house and the Crystal Gems and Peridot exited the house.

"Sup guys.", said Amethyst, their eyes widened at seeing Lapis.

"Did we miss something?", asked Amethyst. The children and Lapis then looked at each other and entered the house, and began to explain to the Crystal Gems and Peridot what had happened.'


	8. Sisters

**'Chapter 8'**

'After explaining to the Crystal Gems and Peridot what had occurred, Amethyst made her way to the door.

"Amethyst, where are you going?", asked Pearl

"I'm going to try to find Jasper.", she said

"But Amethyst you don't even know where she is.", Connie said. Peridot then sat up from the couch, the group looking at her.

"I think I know where she might be.", Peridot said.

* * *

Peridot along with Amethyst, Steven, Azurite, and Lapis headed towards the Beta Kindergarten. As they traveled through a warp-pad, Peridot and Amethyst spoke.

"So your telling us that Jasper is from Earth?", asked Amethyst

"Yeah, you're from the Prime Kindergarten in Facet Five. She's from the Beta Kindergarten in Facet Nine.", Peridot said.

They arrived at the Beta Kindergarten, it was smaller and more narrow than the Prime Kindergarten, and was made from red sandstone.

They walked around the area and noticed the various shapes and sizes of the holes in the Kindergarten.

They then spotted Jasper, who was sitting on the ground, staring at a large hole, the hole that she came out of.

Amethyst approached her, "Hey sis.", she said.

Jasper didn't respond to her, Amethyst sat down next to her. "So this is the hole you came out of, huh?", she said.

Still no response.

"It sure is huge.", Amethyst said.

"Well we already know she's tall.", said Peridot, walking next to them. Amethyst glared at her, "What?", said Peridot

Jasper moved her eyes to look at the gems.

"I'm not going with you, if that's why your here. I'd rather shatter my gem than ally myself with Rose Quartz.", Jasper said.

Azurite then flew next to her, "What happened between you and Rose?", he asked.

Amethyst's and Azurite's eyes widen when they notice tears begin to well up in Jasper's eyes.

"My Diamond.", she said, a sob escaping her then turned around, staring at Steven with anger.

"You shattered my Diamond!", she shouted, then summoned her helmet.

"Jasper, stop!", Amethyst shouted

Azurite quickly flew in between Jasper and Steven and using his wings summoned a wall of ice. The impact had Azurite propelled back and land on the ground with a groan.

The Gems and Steven gasped in concern.

Jasper knelt down and held Azurite, "I'm sorry.", she said, feeling guilty.

Azurite gave her a comforting smile, "It's okay, Jasper.", he said, he then got up.

"That's not Rose Quartz, Jasper.", Peridot said as she pointed at Steven.

"What do you mean by that?", Jasper asks in confusion. Amethyst then explains to her of how Steven was Roses son, having Jasper feel less anger towards Steven.

Jasper then knelt down in front of Steven, "Um, uh, I'm sorry for trying to hurt you kid.", she said while rubbing the back of her neck. Suddenly Steven launched himself at her and embraced her, having the other gems smile widely.

The Gems and Steven did not notice a small drone hover near a ledge, its visor red.

* * *

Bishop sat in the darkened room, "So Rose, that's your son. This might make certain things for me, much sweeter.", he said, he then smiled sinisterly.'


	9. Nightmare Hospital

**'Chapter 9'**

'A few days had passed since Lapis reunited with her son. She, Peridot and Jasper had asked Garnet if they could be a part of the Crystal Gems.

Currently they were in the living room with the Crystal Gems with Garnet standing in front of Pearl and Amethyst.

"Me along with with Pearl, and Amethyst have come to a decision. The three of you are now members of the Crystal Gems.", Garnet said with a small smile.

Azurite launched himself at his mother, Jasper, and Peridot and hugged them tightly, "Yay.", he shouted with a smile. The three Gems chuckled and returned the embrace.

* * *

It was night time, Steven had taken Connie to her house using Lion. Peridot and the other Gems were speaking about how to prevent the Cluster from taking form, she informed them of it days ago.

"So the plan is to build a machine in order to get us to the Earth's center?", asked Lapis.

"Precisely.", answered Peridot. She then began ripping materials from the house to use for the machine.

"Wait,wait,wait,wait. Auntie Peridot, I think they might need those things.", said Azurite, flying up to her.

"Mostly Steven, actually. But there is a barn that might have things adequate enough for us to get started." Pearl said.

Amethyst then looked around the house, "Does anybody else think that Steven been taking a long time to come back home?", asked Amethyst.

"Your not the only one.", said Jasper, folding her arms.

"Yeah, I think so too.", Lapis said, a concerned expression on her face.

"Well then, let's go find him.", said Peridot.

"Okay, Lapis, Peridot, Azurite, you go check on Steven, while me and the others head to the barn and look for materials to help us build the machine.", said Garnet.

The Gems nodded and headed towards their destinations.

* * *

Lapis, Azurite, and Peridot arrived outside of Connie's house. They noticed that the lights were off, "They're not here.", said Azurite.

"Hmmmm.", Peridot said, putting a finger to her chin.

"Connie mentioned that her mother works in a hospital, maybe they went there.", said Azurite

"Maybe.", responded Peridot. Suddenly Lapis lifted her up by her arms, having Peridot shriek.

"Lazuli, what are you doing?", shouted Peridot.

"We're going to the hospital to find Steven.", said Lapis as she and Azurite flew towards the hospital.

They had arrived at and entered the hospital, their eyes widened when they heard shrieking coming from another part of the hospital they quickly headed towards the area.

Their eyes widened when they saw Steven, Connie, and inside a pink bubble that Steven formed and fusion experiments on banging on the bubble, while Connie was arguing with her mother.

One of the fusion experiments turned around, it shrieked and charged at them. Peridot quickly aimed her blaster and fired at the fusion experiment. The beam hit it, having it poof.

Steven drops the bubble, the other fusion experiment lunges towards Priyanka, but Connie jumps and cuts it into two horizontally, having it poof. Steven then bubbled their gems and sent them to the temple.

They then explained to Priyanka about the fusion experiments, "So that's why it had no pulse, gem experiments. This is what you've been doing? Training to fight these things...", she said. She almost walks into Lions and screams.

 **"** Sorry, Dr. Maheswaran, that's my lion.", Steven said

 **"** Mom... I'm really sorry about lying to you. It started off as a tiny secret, and then I felt like if I didn't hide it, you wouldn't let me see Steven ever again.", Connie said

"Is that how you feel? Are we too controlling?", Priyanka asks.

 **"** Maybe.", Connie responds.

 **"** I just wanted to be a good mother. I- I just wanted to protect you.", Priyanka said.

Lapis walked up to her, " . From one mother to another, I think that our children can also defend themselves at certain times. Being too overprotective might have them not be able to defend themselves when they age over the years. But I think that they will always be our babies. We can be there when they need us and to help them too.", she said. Priyanka smiled at her.

"She's right mom. I can protect myself, and so can Azurite.", said Connie.

Connie and her mother then hugged, "C'mon Steven, let's go home.", said Lapis.

Suddenly the ground began to shake, the group had trouble keeping balance on the ground. The car alarms in the parking lot began to go off.

"What's happening!", shouted Connie. Lion looked at an area underneath Steven and growled.

"Steven!", Lapis shouted, she then picked Steven off the ground, and placed him on another part of the ground.

Suddenly a large machine erupted from the ground, a large drill attached to it. It began rising from the ground using its legs and arms that seemed similar to tendrils, a red visor in the bottom portion of the body.

The machine growled at Lapis for moving Steven out of the way. It then tried to swat at them with one of its arms, but Azurite used the water from his wings and froze the arm, Peridot then fired a beam at the arm, shattering it.

The visor landed on them, it then tried to crush them with one of its legs, but they moved out of the way.

"Mom, you have to get out of here!", shouted Connie.

Priyanka was about to protest, but Connie cut her off. "Mom, please!", Connie said.

Priyanka had a worried look on her face, but she listened to her daughter. She ran towards her car, but a leg crushed it, having the woman shout.

"None of you are leaving this place.", said Bishop through a speaker on the machine. A purple beam began to illuminate from one of the arms, it aimed at Priyanka, who gasped.

"Mom!", Connie shouted.

Steven quickly tossed his shield, cutting the arm in half.

Bishop yelled in pain and snarled at Steven, "Come here, boy.", he said.

The machine wrapped an arm around Steven, "Steven!", the humans and Gems shouted.

Steven groaned as the arm wrapped around his body tighter.

"I cared about your mother once, you know.", Bishop said.

Steven's eyes widened. "What?", he said.

"Are you in there Rose? Did you ever mourn over me?", Bishop said.

"Why are you doing this? Tell us, maybe we can help you.", Steven said.

"Oh, is that you Rose? Pretending to care about me? Well I won't fall for it anymore!", Bishop said he then brought the arm down, Steven screamed in fright.

Peridot quickly encased Steven in a tractor beam, stopping the descent.

The machine then looked at her, it used another arm and flung her against a car. "You won't stop me from executing my plans anymore.", Bishop said, as he remembered that Peridot used her tractor beam on the other machine. The arm then propelled itself at her, she gasped as it went through her stomach, having her poof, her limb enhancers fell to the ground.

"Peridot!", Connie, Steven, Lapis, and Azurite shouted.

"Now to shatter you.", said Bishop as he raised the machine's leg, and about to bring it down over Peridot's gem.

"Get away from my Auntie Peridot!", shouted Azurite, he then cut the leg using the water from his wings, having the machine lose its balance and fall to the ground.

Azurite grabbed Peridot's gem, Connie then drove the sword through the machine's visor, having Bishop scream. The machine then began flailing around, Connie took out the sword and landed on the ground, an angered expression on her face.

Lapis then used the water from her wings and sliced the remaining arms and legs, which had Bishop scream in pain. She then let out a shout as she sliced the machine in half, the red visor flickering off.

The children and Priyanka stared at Lapis with wide eyes, Lapis smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck. She then put her hands on her hips, "Looks like we have something to use the machine for.", Lapis said, referring to the drill part of the robot.

* * *

After leaving Connie and her mother in their home, Azurite and Steven entered their home while Lapis held the drill in her arms. She then set it on the ground, and then flew into the house.

Azurite, took Peridot's gem out of his pocket and set it down on a pillow. Suddenly the warp-pad activated and the other Gems appeared.

Lapis had explained to them what had occurred and informed them about the drill.

Peridot's gem then began to glow and hover above the ground, what the Gems, except Jasper, saw surprised them. Peridot formed her body, but she seemed shorter without her limb enhancers.

"Don't worry guys, I'm here.", Peridot said. She then noticed that she was inside the house and without her limb enhancers. She looked behind her, Steven and Azurite stared at her with stars in their eyes, while the Gems except Jasper looked at her with wide eyes.

"Aw, you look so cute, Peridot.", said Steven with a wide smile. The other Gems giggled, while Peridot blushed.'


	10. Pearl's Secret

**'Chapter 10'**

'Azurite and Steven were inside of Greg's garage looking through some boxes. Azurite then found something that had his eyes widened, he pulled out a VHS tape that had a picture of Pearl on it. She wore a black sweater, with a red piece of cloth stitched to the chest portion of the sweater.

"Steven, can you come here, please.", he said.

Steven walked towards him, "What you got there, Azurite?", Steven asked.

"I don't exactly know.", Azurite said. He then handed Steven the tape, Steven looked at it with surprise.

"Maybe we can watch what's on it in the house.", said Steven, giving Azurite with a smile.

* * *

Steven and Azurite went back to the house, they entered the house and saw Lapis, Peridot, and Amythest sitting near the television.

They heard the door open and smiled when they saw the children, Lapis flew down and embraced them.

"Hey, guys.", she said.

"Hey Lapis.", said Steven.

"Hey, mommy.", Azurite said.

"Do you guys mind if we use the T.V?", Steven asked the Gems.

"Go right ahead, Steven.", Amethyst responded. Azurite picked up Steven and flew towards the television, Steven then inserted the tape inside the VCR.

At first static appeared, what they saw next had most of them weirded out or confused. They saw Pearl dancing, wearing the sweater and dancing while she sang;

 _Round and round,_  
 _Let the city turn_  
 _Party in the hills_  
 _We can party in the burbs!_  
 _Roof on fire_  
 _"Let it burn"_  
 _Champagne in my hand_  
 _I'm not concerned!_

"What is this?", asked Peridot an eyebrow raised.

"I think it's a music video.", replied Steven.

"Are those all the lyrics in this?", Amethyst asked, as the lyrics repeated themselves.

Lapis looked at the video with an eyebrow raised, she looked downward at her son. He was shaking his head from side to side with a smile on his face, which had her smile. Amethyst also noticed what Azurite was doing.

"Looks like Azurite likes it.", said Amethyst with a smile.

Steven and Peridot looked at the young Gem, and also smiled.

* * *

Steven and Azurite headed towards 'The Big Donut', while handing out flyers for 'Beach-a-palooza', they saw Lars walk out and Steven held a flier out to him.

"Here Lars.", he said, but Lars ignored him. Steven then put the flier on the ground, "I'll just leave it here.".

Both children entered the store, but they didn't see Sadie at the counter. They began to hear music coming from the back, they made their way towards the back.

Their eyes widened when they saw Sadie was singing and dancing to the song,

I can't help it if I make a scene,  
Stepping out of my hot pink limousine.  
I'm turning heads, and I'm stopping traffic,  
When I pose, they scream, and when I joke, they laugh.

I've got a pair of eyes that they're getting lost in,  
I hypnotize by the way I'm walking,  
I've got them dazzled like a stage magician,  
When I point, they look, and when I talk, they listen, well.

Everybody needs a friend,  
And I've got you and you and you  
So many, I can't even name them,  
Can you blame me? I'm too famous.

Steven and Azurite clapped and cheered, startling Sadie. She threw the box she held on the ground, "No, I— I was just— I wasn't, uh", she said flustered, then turned off the radio.

"Sadie, I think that you should sign up for 'Beach-a-palooza'. Your voice sounds beautiful.", said Azurite with a smile.

"Aaaawwww, that's so sweet of you to say. But, you think people would want to hear _me_ sing?", she asked the gemling.

Azurite gave her a nod, Sadie decided to sign up. She and the two children then made their way towards Sadie's house.

* * *

While they were in the basement, which Sadie prefered to think of as a bunker, they looked around and Steven thought that Sadie should have a gimmick but she refused.

After taking out two outfits, they heard the door slam which startled them.

"What's that?", Steven asked Sadie

"Maybe we'll do this another time!", Sadie said.

Suddenly Sadie's mother, Barbara, barged into the room. "Hey Sadie.", she greeted her daughter.

"Hey mom. You're home early.", Sadie said.

"I just had to rush home to show you this! Look at this little guy I got for you. Ain't he the cutest?", Barbara said as she hands Sadie a pink teddy bear.

"Hi Mom. You're home early.", she said as she grabs the teddy bear and tosses it into the pile. Barbara notices Steven and Azurite

"Sadie, what are you doing hanging out with Greg' boy and the water Gem's kid?", asked Barbara.

"We're gonna help Sadie get ready for 'Beach-a-palooza'.", replied Azurite.

After saying that Barbara, Steven, and Azurite decided to help Sadie get ready for the event, but while doing so Azurite noticed that Sadie seemed uncomfortable. He also noticed that while Barbara cared for her daughter, she also did not notice how her daughter felt about the situation, at the moment.

Azurite flew up to Sadie, who had a saddened expression on her face. "Sadie.", he said.

Sadie widened her eyes in surprise and turned around to face the gemling.

"Oh, hey Azurite.", she said, giving him a small smile.

"Do you mind if I ask you something, it's about your mother.", he said nervously.

"Um, no, go ahead.", she said

"Does she go a little overboard with certain activities that you are interested in?", he asks her. Sadie widens her eyes, she then rubs her arm nervously but she then gives him a nod.

Azurite then places a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You can tell her Sadie, she will understand.", he said, he then gives her a comforting smile.

Sadie smiles at the gemling, she then gets off of the chair, and walks toward her mother.

* * *

It was night time and Azurite decided to ask the Gems to come to the event. As he entered the house he heard the song playing.

 _Round and round,_  
 _Let the city turn_  
 _Party in the hills_  
 _We can party in the burbs!_  
 _Roof on fire_  
 _"Let it burn"_  
 _Champagne in my hand_  
 _I'm not concerned!_

His eyes widened in surprise when he noticed that Peridot had her face inches from the television, singing along to the song in a monotone voice.

Lapis walked out of her room and smiled at seeing her son, "Hey Azurite. What have you and Steven been up to?", she said.

"We've been trying to help Sadie get ready for Beach-a-palooza, I wanted to invite you and the other Gems.", he said.

"Aaaawwww, that's sweet of you, honey. Sure, we can come, but I think we might have some difficulty getting Peridot to the event.", she said

Suddenly, Pearl exited her room. Her eyes widened at hearing the song, she ran up the stairs. She then quickly ejected the tape, this had Peridot blink her eyes, then looked up at Pearl.

"Hey, I was watching that!", she said.

"Where did you get this!?", Pearl asked her, a glare on her face. Azurite flew up to her, "I found it Auntie Pearl, it was in Uncle Greg's garage.", he said.

Pearl pinched her nose, "I told him to get rid of it.", she said.

"Is something wrong Auntie Pearl?", the gemling asked her.

Pearl let out a sigh, "Seeing that tape, just brings back certain memories, Azurite.", she said, in sadness.

The gemling looked down in sadness, "I'm sorry.", he told her.

"It's okay, sweetheart. You didn't know.", she said, giving him a comforting smile.

Azurite then gasped, stars in his eyes. "Auntie Pearl, Mommy, do you think that you two can sing with Sadie at Beach-a-palooza'?", he asked the Gems. Lapis nodded, while Pearl widened her eyes at the question.

"What!? I-I don't know Azurite.", Pearl said nervously.

"You and Mommy both sing beautifully.", he said, a blush formed on his cheeks. Both Pearl and Lapis also blushed, Lapis gave her son a sheepish smile.

Pearl sighed, "Okay.", she said, giving the gemling a small smile.

"Yay!", Azurite shouted, then embraced both Pearl and his mother, having them giggle.

* * *

Azurite and the other Crystal Gems arrived at the event. He, Pearl, and Lapis went to the back and saw Sadie wearing an outfit that she chose and no makeup.

Sadie, Pearl, and Lapis walked onto the stage, the human and Gems danced to the song and smiled at each other.

 **Sadie:** I can't help it if I make a scene,  
Stepping out of my hot pink limousine.  
I'm turning heads, and I'm stopping traffic,  
When I pose, they scream, and when I joke, they laugh.

 **Pearl and Lapis:** I've got a pair of eyes that they're getting lost in,  
I hypnotize by the way I'm walking,  
I've got them dazzled like a stage magician,  
When I point, they look, and when I talk, they listen, well.

 **Sadie, Pearl, and Lapis:** Everybody needs a friend,  
And I've got you and you and you  
So many, I can't even name them,  
Can you blame me? I'm too famous.

 **Sadie:** Haven't you noticed that I'm a star?  
I'm coming into view as the world is turning.  
Haven't you noticed I've made it this far?

Now, everyone can see me burning.

Now, everyone can see me burning.

Now, everyone can see me burning.

The audience claps and cheers. Sadie sees Lars, who is smiling at her, she blushes and waves at him.

But near the area was a small machine, the size of a mosquito. It had also viewed the performance.

* * *

In the darkened room, Bishop had tears in his eyes. He had tried tried to shatter Pearl's gem at the Kindergarten, but after the incident he bean to remember certain things that had occurred between them.

"My beautiful Pearl.", he said, staring at her through a screen that was in the room.

* * *

 **'The song that was on the tape is also part of a song called, The Party; L.A'.'**

 **'Deedee Magno, the woman that voices Pearl, also sang in that song.'**

 **'If you want to, you can also view a video on YouTube called, '** **Peridot finds out about Pearl's secret rap career'.'**


	11. The Earth Protection Force

**'Chapter 11'**

"It was in the afternoon, Pearl was sitting on the couch, a troubled expression on her face. The door to the temple opened, both Garnet and Jasper walked out of the temple and noticed Pearl's expression.

"What's wrong with her?", asks Jasper.

Garnet lets out a sigh of sadness, "She's thinking about something that happened long ago.", Garnet said.

Garnet then walked over to Pearl and sat down next to her. "Pearl.", she said

"Rose told me that he was gone, I believed her.", said Pearl, she began to feel anger towards the Quartz gem.

The door opened and the other Crystal Gems walked inside, Azurite greeted Pearl with a hug, which helped diminish the anger that she felt.

"Hello Azurite, where have you and the others gone to?", she asked.

"We went to Funland, but me and Auntie Peridot weren't able to go on the roller-coaster, but that was okay. We also found out that Auntie Peridot can control metal. ", the gemling said with a smile. After the incident in the hospital, while Azurite carried Steven, Steven held onto Peridot's limb enhancers. But Peridot decided to try to do certain things without them.

Pearl and Jasper widened their eyes in surprise, while Garnet smiled and adjusted her shades.

"Yeah, check this out!", said Peridot, placing her tablet that Steven gave her on the counter across from the group. She then stretched out her hands and the tablet began to levitate.

"She's like Magneto.", Azurite said in wonder, Steven had also shown him and the others some of the X-men films which he also interesting.

This had Peridot blush and let out a chuckle.

"I'm sure Lance would be interested in hearing this.", said Garnet. Pearl and Amethyst widened their eyes in surprise, while the others looked on in confusion.

"Who's Lance?", asked Lapis

"He's a friend of ours. The three of us, and Rose met him when he was just a teenager. Years have passed and he has become the head of an organization that helps protect the Earth. He saw Rose as a mentor and wanted to help this planet as she had.", said Garnet

"But Garnet, it's been so long, are you sure he wouldn't mind us going over there?", Pearl said, she wanted to see Lance, but she felt a little nervous.

"Oh come on P, I'm sure he wouldn't mind having us over there. Besides, it's been a long time since we saw our little bro.", Amethyst said with a wide grin.

"Bro? So, he's a Gem.", said Peridot. But Garnet shook her head.

"No, but we have formed a bond with him and he with us.", said Garnet

* * *

The group took a warp-pad to Antarctica, Steven wore a thick coat while the others did not. The group except, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst widened their eyes when they saw a large facility.

They walked towards the front door and Garnet knocked. The door then opened two men wearing body-armor and helmets walked out, they also carried rifles. Upon seeing the group they looked at each other and motioned for them to come inside.

Steven sighed at the feeling of warm air hitting his face. Both men then took of their helmets and gave the gems a warm smile, "It's an honor to see you, Crystal Gems.", said one of the men

"The honor is ours.", said Garnet, returning the smile.

The men then escorted the gems towards another part of the facility. The doors opened and the gems saw a large room with multiple screens, some were showing various parts of the Earth while others showed certain parts in space.

A man with silver hair, and wearing a black coat and black pants turned around. His eyes widened at seeing the gems, he walked up to them with a smile on his face.

Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst also walked towards him. The other gems widened their eyes when the three gems and human embraced. The four of them giggled.

"How you doing, little bro?", Amethyst asked the man.

"Little? Who are you calling little, shorty?", said man said, he then ruffled Amethyst's hair.

"Hey, we're still older than you, that makes you our little bro, Lance.", Amethyst said, smirking at the human.

"It's wonderful to see you again Lance.", said Garnet, smiling while adjusting her shades.

"It's wonderful to see you to Garnet, how's Ruby and Sapphire?", said Lance

"They're doing fine Lance, they're glad to see you too.", she said with a smile.

Pearl then launched herself at him and embraced him, "Hey, Pearl.", he said, holding the back of her head.

"It's been so long since we seen you, Lance.", said Pearl. She then broke the embrace and wiped the tears from her face.

"So, how have you been doing?", she asked

"I've been doing okay, Pearl.", he said. He then looked towards the other gems, "Are these other members?", asked Lance. Pearl gave him a nod.

Lance then made his way towards them, he then gave them a bow, the gems also bowed.

Lance then smiled at Steven and Azurite, "What are your names?", he asked the children.

"I'm Steven Universe.", said Steven, smiling widely.

"I'm Azurite.", said Azurite, also smiling widely.

Azurite then motioned towards the other gems. "This is my Auntie Jasper, Auntie Peridot, and my Mommy, her name's Lapis Lazuli.", the gemling said. Lance smiled at the gemling.

Garnet then walked up to Lance, "Lance, there is something that I have to tell you.", she said

* * *

The gems and Lance entered another room, "So, he has attacked you?", said Lance

Pearl gave him a nod, a saddened expression on her face. Lance's hands shook in anger, someone had attacked his sisters and the others. Garnet placed a hand on his shoulder, having him calm down.

"One time when he attacked, my mommy sliced off the drill portion of the robot he was using. She was amazing", said Azurite, blushing. His mother also blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Besides Bishop attacking us, another situation we have is The Cluster.", said Peridot. Lance looked at her in confusion, she then explained to him about The Cluster.

Lance then mentally slapped himself and banged his fist on a desk. "From the places that we thought that Homeworld could harm us, I didn't think that they had a weapon underneath the Earth.", he said, angry at himself for not thinking of looking under the Earth for certain dangers that Homeworld might have put under the Earth.

Pearl placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, helping him to calm down.

Suddenly Azurite let out a yawn, having the group look at him. Lapis then cradled her son, "Are you tired, sweetheart?", she asked. Azurite looked up at her and gave her a nod.

Garnet chuckled, "It seems we'll be heading back to Beach City.", she told Lance. He gave her a smile and a nod.

The gems then took the warp-pad back to Beach-City, Lapis entered her room and laid her son on the bed. She then laid down on the bed and lifted the covers over their bodies.

Azurite snuggled against his mother, Lapis smiled warmly at him and wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.'


	12. The Premonition

**'Chapter 12'**

'Lapis was sleeping on the bed, but what she saw frightened her. She felt herself walking through a wasteland, but she could not control her body. She walked towards the edge of a cliff and saw the ocean was dried up and a city on fire.

"Lapis", yelled a voice, she turned around and saw what appeared to be a woman holding a pink shield and sword. She felt shocked when she noticed that the shield was Steven's and the sword was Connie's. She then noticed that this woman might be Stevonnie from what her son described to her.

Suddenly the scene changed to one in which a dark figure stared down at them.

Lapis then saw the dark figure fly towards Stevonnie.

"Stevonnie!", she shouted. The figure tackled Stevonnie, it clawed at her but she dodged it. She then swung her sword at the figure, but it caught the blade in it's hand. It then held her and lifted her by the neck then jabbed it's arm through her chest. Stevonnie widened her eyes and gasped.

She then poofed, but Lapis was shocked when she saw the body of an adult Connie fall to the ground, a hole through her chest. She then saw the figure pick up Steven's gem from the ground, it snarled, and then crushed it with it's hand.

"Noooo!", Lapis shouted, tears in her eyes, anger towards the figure. She tried to punch the figure, but it dodged. It then jabbed it's palm at her chest, sending her back.

Lapis groaned as she got up from the ground, her eyes widened at seeing other figures make their way towards her. She then felt arms wrap around her neck, she headbutted the figure that held her. Another figure hit her across the face with the butt of a rifle. She used the water in her wings to propelled the figure back, but other figures then tried to hold her down. She grabbed one of them and brought him down. The figure growled and screeched as Lapis wrapper her arms around his neck, she then twisted and broke his neck.

Other figures began to either punch or kick across her body, she then heard a growl behind her and gasped when she saw another figure behind her. It raised it's fist and brought it down on her head, knocking her unconscious.

She then gasped as she regained consciousness, she noticed that her arms were wrapped in chains. She looked around and saw humans that also had their arms wrapped in chains.

She noticed the figures standing apart from each other in a hallway. She heard a _whooshing_ sound and the dark figure landed with a _thud._ She gasped when she saw that the dark figure had wings made of water, she recognized his face. It was Azurite, but he appeared to be a teenager. His eyes were black.

She wanted this to stop, she wanted to close her eyes, but her body wouldn't do it.

He roughly gripped her chin in his hands and snarled, "This world is mine.", a voice said, but it wasn't her son's voice. He then lowered his hand and plunged it through her chest, she screamed in agony.

She shot up from the bed quickly, her body drenched in sweat, breathing heavily.

Azurite then stood up from the bed and looked at his mother in concern, "Mommy, are you okay?", he asked

Lapis launched herself at her son and embraced him, "Oh, my baby. My sweet baby.", she said, sobbing.

Azurite returned the embrace, comforting his mother.

* * *

Meanwhile Bishop was also asleep.

In the dream he was on Earth, ages ago. The wind blew across the valley he stood, the feeling helped bring calm to him.

"Bishop!", he heard a female voice shout. He turned around and saw a young Pearl, his Pearl, run towards him. She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, giggling as she did.

A warm feeling coursed through his body. He hadn't heard her voice in decades, his missed it. He missed her touch.

His eyes widened, he pushed her away. The look of pain on her face hurt him. He forced himself awake.

He shot up from the bed and then began to breathe heavily.

He then glared and then stood up. He then made his way towards a hangar that was in the facility, there stood an enormous machine. His eyes then turned red, the visor on the machine also turned red.'


	13. Collossal Battle

**'Chapter 13'**

* * *

 **'I might delete certain dialogue that Bishop had in Chapter 12, he might not be affiliated with 'the dark being', or not entirely, now. The end scene of this chapter might be considered 'dark'.'**

* * *

'The Crystal Gems stood in front of Peridot as she spoke to them, meanwhile Steven was asleep on the ground near them.

* * *

Steven, who woke up as a Watermelon Steven, walked through Mask Island with a watermelon dog that he had met. The boy became surprised when he saw that the Watermelon Stevens built a village on the island. Steven formed a saddened expression on his face when he thought of baby melon. Suddenly the ground began to shake, Steven and the Melons tried to keep their balance. A large shadow covered most of the island, Steven looked up in shock as he saw an enormous machine tower above them. It turned its head, its optic landing on him. An orange light began to illuminate on its optic, a humming sound emitted from it. Steven let out a gasp as an orange beam shot out of its optic and headed towards him.

* * *

Steven sat up from the ground with a gasp and a startled expression on his face, the ground shook a little.

"Did you feel that?", asked Peridot, a startled expression on her face.

"Feel what?", asked Amethyst.

"The ground shook! This could be the start of the emergence of the Cluster!", shouted Peridot.

"Stage 1: Slight tremors every quarter-hour. Stage 2: Full-scale earthquakes. Stage 3: The Earth is destroyed. We're running out of time, we need to drill right now!", shouts Peridot.

"No, it's Bishop.", says Steven.

"Bishop!", the Gems say, shocked.

"I was on Mask island. I was in a watermelon Steven. They have a lovely community, but there was this huge robot. The biggest one I've ever see", says Steven.

"He's probably trying to lure us out.", said Jasper, folding her arms.

"Mask Island might be the start, we don't know how far he'll go.", says Garnet.

"Well, if it's a fight he wants, then we're gonna give him one.", Amethyst says in determination. Meanwhile Pearl has a unsure expression on her face, which they notice.

"You don't have to come with us Pearl.", Garnet tells her.

Pearl closes her eyes and sighs, she then stares at the fusion with a determined expression. "No, we have to stop him. I'm coming with you.", she responds.

Garnet gives her a nod then looks towards Steven, "Steven, Azurite, it's too dangerous for you. Stay here and watch after the drill with Peridot.", the children give her a nod.

Lapis kneels down in front of her son and kisses him on his forehead. "Don't worry sweetheart. We'll be back soon.", Lapis said.

"Let's go, Gems. To the nearest warp pad.", says Garnet

"To the nearest warp pad!", the other Gems shouted. They then made their way towards a warp-pad.

* * *

A few minutes passed and Peridot and the children sat on the ground with either a worried or bored expression on their face.

Suddenly the ground shook again, startling them.

"Oh! Aah! I gotta help them! But they told me it was too dangerous.", says Steven.

"Why don't you just disobey them? Rebel. Isn't that like your guys' thing?", says Peridot.

Huh, you're right! Ooh, I know! I'll fall asleep and go into a Watermelon Steven again. This way, I can help them and be safe, at the same time.", says Steven, with a chuckle.

"Wow. You're a real anarchist.", says Peridot sarcastically.

"No one can tell me what to do.", says Steven as he began to fall asleep.

Azurite then sprouted his wings and curled one of them around Peridot, he gave her a warm smile which she returned.

* * *

Steven again woke up in the body of a Watermelon Steven, the ground shook as he made his way towards the beach. He saw the Gems, while in front of them the large machine blasted at various parts of the island, having the sand rise up and shredding the trees.

"All right, let's put an end to this.", Garnet says. She, Amethyst, and Pearl danced and fused into Alexandrite while Lapis and Jasper danced and formed Malachite.

"Bishop!", roared Alexandrite.

The machine turned around and let out a chuckle, "You made it.", he said. He suddenly fired the beam from the optic having the two fusions dodge. Bishop then fired a cable with a hook at the end of it at Alexandrite.

She roared in pain as it pierced her skin, Bishop then pulled her towards him with two arms as another one formed a buzz-saw. Alexandrite gasped at this and struggled to take the hook out of her. "You three still care for Rose. She was a liar. She didn't care about you three!", Bishop said through a speaker.

"She did care about us! She cared about you!", shouted Alexandrite. She was inches from the optic, he grabbed her head and said. "Did she care about Bismuth? Did she ever tell you of what she did to her?", he said, having Alexandrite widen her eyes in surprise.

Suddenly the water shot up between them and cut through the cable and had him release her. Alexandrite looked towards Malachite with a grateful smile, which the other fusion returned. Alexandrite then took out the hook from her body as she grunted in pain.

Malachite then formed a fist with the water and punched the machine in its chest having it stumble back. Its four legs skidded across the ground, it quickly looked up and fired its optic beam again. Malachite quickly formed a wall of ice in front of her and Alexandrite, the beam hit the ice, it helped to protect them from it but the wall broke into many pieces. The force of the blast had them fly back.

Malachite sprouted wings from her back, and formed Jasper's crash-helmet. She then launched herself at Bishop, the impact had the machine dent in its stomach area and have Bishop let out a groan of pain.

He growled and held two of Malachite's hands with its own hands. She struggled to get out of his grip, her eyes widened when an orange light began to illuminate in the optic, she then gasped in fear.

Suddenly an arrow pierced through the machine's head vertically, having it power down and become limp.

Malachite then released her arms from the machines grip, both fusions breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly the machine began to power on, its optic glowed orange, it turned its head to stare up at Alexandrite. Alexandrite stared wide-eyed as the machine shot its beam at her, having her fly back. The fusion poofed and Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl began to fall to the ocean.

Malachite gasped and formed a hand of water and caught the three unconscious Gems. Bishop then hit her with one of the machine's arms sending her back, landing on the beach. The water arm began to fall, Bishop went towards the Gems to grab them but chains of water formed around the machine's limbs and forced him back.

She then formed the water hand again and caught the Gems, she the formed the water into ice. Bishop then broke the chains as Malachite began to get up, he then threw down one of his arms on her neck, choking the fusion.

She grabbed at the arm with two of her arms, but Bishop stepped on both of them with two of the machine's legs, having her shout in pain.

He growled at her and pressed his arm and legs down harder on the fusion, having her groan. Suddenly a small arrow hit him in the optic have him shout and stumble off of her.

Malachite rubbed her neck, suddenly more arrows began flying towards the large machine. She looked back in confusion and her eyes widened at seeing the Watermelon Stevens firing arrows and others fire boulders at Bishop.

Malachite quickly got behind him and held the machine's head and began to pull. Bishop used the machine's arms, hitting Malachite across her face many times but Malachite continued to pull. Wires and sparks began to appear as the machine's head began to detach from its body. With a roar Malachite ripped its head off, its body fall limp and fell to the ground.

The Watermelon Steven's cheered, Malachite let the head fall to the ground and brought the other Gems to the shore. Malachite then gently set them on the ground and unfused. One of the Watermelon Stevens ran up to and hugged Jasper's leg.

"Steven, is that you?", asked Jasper the Watermelon Steven, it gave her a smile and nodded.

"Thank you for helping us.", Lapis said, giving him and the Watermelon Stevens a grateful smile.

"What you did was brave.", Jasper said with a smile, having Steven and the Melons blush and give embarrassed reactions. The ground again began to shake, having the island split. Jasper and Lapis held onto the other Gems.

"It must be the Cluster. Steven you have to wake up. The warp-pad was destroyed, even if Lapis flies us back we might not be able to get back in time.", Jasper said. Steven held onto Jasper's leg tightly, worried for her and the others.

"Don't worry about us, Steven. You can do this. Take care of Azurite", Lapis said.

"Be careful Steven and remember we love you.", said Jasper, as Steven began to wake up.

* * *

 **'Hours after the Cluster is bubbled.'**

'Bishop sat in a chair with a glass of champagne in his hand, the rumbling that occurred hours ago from the Cluster annoyed him. After swallowing a sip, he felt his stomach rumble.

"Been a while since Ive eaten. How long was it, four years?", he said. With a sigh he stood up and made his way outside.

It took him a while but he managed to find a convenience store in a small town. He looked through the aisle and saw a snack called 'Lion Lickers'. He hummed in curiosity and went to pay for one.

"Hey, you felt those earthquakes a few hours ago.", the clerk behind the counter asked him.

"Oh yeah.", Bishop said, his tone annoyed.

After paying for the snack he took a bite out of it and began walking out the door. Suddenly a man opened the door and walked inside, Bishop sniffed the air and smelled that the man was near the Crystal Gems. The man then shoved his aside with his shoulder.

"Watch it you bastard.", the man said. Bishop stiffened at hearing the word, he stared at the man with a glare. After buying something, the man left and Bishop followed him.

He was a few paces behind the man, both of them walked under the darkened streets. The man looked back at him, annoyed at him. He reached into his coat and pulled out a pistol, pointing it at the silver-haired man.

"You got a problem man.", the human said.

"Yes I do.", Bishop said, he then finished eating the snack he bought and threw the wrapper in a garbage bin near him. He then began walking closer towards the man. The human pulled the trigger, but Bishop quickly dodged and pulled the gun out of the man's hand. He then punched him across the head, knocking the human unconscious

* * *

The man woke up with a gasp in a dimly lit room, he noticed that he was tied to a metallic chair. He struggled against his bindings, he stopped when he heard the locks to the door open. Bishop then walked inside, staring down at him with a glare.

"What's wrong with you!?", shouts the human.

"Oh, there's plenty wrong with me.", Bishop said.

The man struggled against his restraints, "What's your name? Oh wait, you don't have to tell me I looked through your wallet.", Bishop.

The humans eyes widened in surprise, "How you doing Zack? You comfortable?", Bishop said. The human, Zack, glared at him.

"You really think that you can speak rudely to someone and for there not to be consequences?", Bishop said.

"What do you do with an unruly child? I think that you punish them.", Bishop said, he then pulled out the pistol the man used from his pocket.

"No.", Zack whimpered as Bishop moved his finger towards the trigger.

"No, please, NO.", Zack shouted, the bang from the gun filled the room. Zack shut his eyes, but slowly opened them when he noticed that the bullet did not hit him. His eyes widened in shock when he saw that the bullet was inches from his face, hovering in front of him.

Bishop put a hand to his mouth as giggles emitted from his mouth, he then began to laugh loudly.

"What are you?", Zack said, fear in his tone. Bishop ceased laughing and pulled up his sweater to show him the Imperial Topaz gem that was where his belly button should be.

"Your one of those Crystal Gems?", Zack said.

"Don't you dare call me that! I am nothing like them!", Bishop said.

"The Crystal Gems will find you!", Zack shouts at him, having Bishop erupt in laughter.

"I want them to. Oh, I want them to.", said Bishop. He then grabbed the bullet in his hand, "You know they're like sisters to me, keeping their brother out of trouble.", he said.

"I'm not afraid of you!", Zack shouted. Bishop then sat on his lap, and placed his hand on the human's cheek. "Oh you should be. You really should be.", Bishop said.

"Your ID says that your a guard working with the Earth Protection Force. Should I invite your kids over, and tell them about what their daddy does at work? Um, what are their names, Heather and Barry?", Bishop asked.

"H-how...", Zack began to say.

"Oh, I did some research on you, after bringing you here.", Bishop responded.

"Please, leave them out of this.", Zack said, tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Don't worry they'll be okay for about four minut...", he said as he looked at a digital clock inside the room.

"Oh wait, that clock four minutes slow.", he said. Zack sobbed as he tried to move in the chair, Bishop let out a sigh.

"Some fathers are not respectful towards their children. My father wasn't. It wasn't until Rose took me in that I believed that I knew what love felt like. But I was wrong. Sometimes you think that your mommy would come and help you, but mine didn't", the silver-haired man said.

Be a liar. Be a liar and rebellious even. But don't lie to me that you love me with a smile on your face!", Bishop said. He then let out a smirk, "You know.", he said, he then laughed hysterically.

He then ceased to laugh and stood up, he then fired the remaining bullets towards Zack but stopped them before they hit him. He smirked then placed his face inches from his.

"Well, its been fun. I mean really really fun. Bye.", he said as he began to walk out the room.

"Oh, I won't be able to hold those for a certain amount of time.", he said, gesturing towards the bullets hovering near Zack. He shut the lights off and closed the door to the room.

As he walked throught the hallway he heard the bullets impact.'


	14. Are you in pain like me?

**'Chapter 14'**

'Some time had passed since Steven bubbled the Cluster. Lapis walked back inside the barn after meeting with the other Crystal Gems. She noticed her son was asleep, she then smiled mischievously and walked towards him. She then lifted up her son's shirt and blew raspberries on his belly. Azurite widened his eyes and began giggling loudly.

Lapis giggled as she continued to blow raspberries on his stomach, Azurite sprouted his wings and tried to fly away but Lapis caught him and pulled him back.

"Come back here you.", she said, smiling mischievously. She then began using her fingers to tickle him, her child squirmed, "M-Mommy, it tickles Ha, ha, ha, ha.", Azurite giggled.

Lapis then ceased her tickling, and giggled as Azurite propelled himself and embraced her. "How's my baby doing?", she asked.

"I'm doind okay mommy.", he said.

"Lets go meet your Aunties at the beach, Azurite. We're gonna do something that I think you might like.", she said, she holds her arm out to him. Her son wras his hand around hers, both then fly out of the barn and head towards Beach City.

Upon arriving they saw the others including Connie sitting on the beach waiting for them, Azurite noticed that they had swimwear which had him widen his eyes.

His mother then summoned a one-piece swimsuit **(Steven Universe- Lapis Lazuli 06 by theEyZmaster)** , on her body. Stars formed in Azurite's eyes, he then let out a gasp of excitement and formed a pair of dark grey trunks on his body. He quickly dived into the ocean. The Crystal Gems and Connie giggle at the scene, and head towards the beach water.

* * *

Lapis and Azurite were swimming under the water, the gemling and his mother were playing hide and seek. Azurite giggled as he hid behind a small rock formation while Lapis moved swam around the area. She began swimming towards the rock formation, Azurite quickly went under the sand. Lapis looked around the area and saw the lump in the sand.

"Hmm, where could he be?", Lapis said out loud, a smirk on her face. She hen swam away from the area, Azurite then got out of the sand and giggled.

"Found you.", he heard his mother say. He widened his eyes and looked up and saw his mother staring down at him with a smile.

"You didn't dig deep enough sweetheart.", she said with a smile.

They then swam towards the surface and saw Jasper, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst playing volleyball. Steven and Connie were building a sand castle, while Peridot was using her pad while sitting down on the sand.

Azurite then flew towards Steven and Connie. Lapis looked at the children with a warm smile on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile in Antarctica, Bishop walked through the area and headed towards the facility.

Inside the two guards that the Gems met stood in their positions, they heard the door creak, having them quickly raise their rifles and step back. Suddenly the door shot open, pieces of it hitting them across their bodies, knocking them unconscious.

Bishop walked inside with a smirk on his face, as the alarm blared and other guards quickly got in front of him with their rifles raised. They began firing at him, but Bishop raised his arm up, which stopped the bullets from hitting him.

He then formed his fingers into the shape of a gun, "Bang.", he said with a smirk. The bullets then propelled back onto the guards, having them drop to the ground, dead.

 **(Halsey- Gasoline)**

The silver-haired man then made his way towards the control center of the building. He even began dancing while he walked towards the destination, he turned in a hallway. A group of guard stood in front of him, he stopped the bullets, and with a flicking motion he had two of them crash through the wall. He held up another guard, who struggled as he felt a force around his neck. Bishop walked under the human and froze the remaining guard in place, in a swift motion he snapped his neck.

"Excuse me.", he hears someone say. He turns around and sees one of the guards, he raises his eyebrow when the guard drops the rifle that he was holding.

"I've heard about you, that you hate the Crystal Gems.", the human says as he walks towards Bishop.

"I actually don't like them. You know, years of working here has had me notice some things about them. I think we can help each other.", the guard said.

"Why would I need help from a human?", Bishop asked.

"I know some things that you don't, like a way to destroy this facility.", the human said.

Bishop tilts his head, "Hmm", he says. He then smirks and slaps him on the arm, "Okay, you can join me. By the way you got any other people like you?", Bishop asks.

"I have some buddies that quit working here. We can probably find them later.", the guard said.

Bishop then continues to walk through the corridors of the facility, he smirked upon arriving at a large door, he extended his arm. The door began to bend until they were torn off. After entering the room, Bishop felt something on his nose, he held his hand towards his nose and saw blood on his hand.

* * *

Lapis flew through the air with her son while the others were back at the beach. A seagull flew next to Azurite, curiously the gemling stroked its body with wide eyes, the boy then giggled.

Lapis stared at the scene with a warm smile. A saddened expression then formed on her face as she thought of her mate, Onyx. Azurite noticed his mother's expression.

"Mommy, are you okay?", he asked. Lapis stared at her son, giving him a comforting smile, but she did not answer then took his hand and flew back to the beach, but Azurite noticed that a saddened expression formed on his mother's face.

* * *

Lance struggled against the restraints on his wrists and legs, he was strapped to a chair, bodies were around him. He heard whistling coming from behind him and Bishop walked in front of him.

"Your insane.", said Lance

"Oh, I'm insane? I'll tell you what's insane, that you can't see what Rose and the other Crystal Gems really are.", Bishop said. He then crouched down, glaring at the human.

"Look at me, you can see that I'm not insane. I have opened my eyes, I can see through their lies.", Bishop said.

"Your wrong about them.", Lance said, glaring at him. Bishop then punched Lance across his face, Bishop let out a sigh. "You are a stupid boy.", he said, leaning towards his face.

Lance groaned as he stared back at him, he then headbutted Bishop, sending him stumbling back and groaning. Suddenly Bishop began to laugh as he stared back at the human. He then stretched out his arm tore off a railing and began forming small pieces of jagged metal.

He then took a hold of Lance's hand, "W-What are you doing?", Lance said. Bishop smirked as he levitated a jagged piece and had the jagged end come closer to one of the tips of Lance's fingers.

Lance's screams then filled the room

* * *

The Crystal Gems went back inside the house, watching 'Crying Breakfast Friends'. Suddenly the program cut off and static appeared on the screen, suddenly Bishop appeared on the screen, blood dripping from his nose.

"Hello Beach City, and other places that are viewing this.", Bishop said. The Gems gasped at seeing the bodies around him, Pearl quickly covered Steven's and Connie's eyes while Lapis covered her son's eyes.

"I'm here to spread the message of wisdom and hope.", Bishop said. The sound of a man groaning near him was heard, he looks towards the human. The human shouted in pain as the sound of bones breaking were heard.

Bishop then stares back at the camera, shaking his head. "Some people have no manners.", he said. He wipes the blood with his hand, having it smear across his face. He then places the camera close to his face, whispering.

"You're all prisoners. What you call sanity, it's just a prison in your minds that stops you from seeing that you're just little tiny cogs in a giant absurd machine. Break your shackles and see what I see. See that the Gems that have lived on this planet for decades have had you fooled by telling you lies and false hope.", he said.

"Wake up!", he shouts. The Gems stared at him unnervingly, mostly Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst.

"Why be a cog? Be free like me.", he said, then begins giggling. He then pulls the camera back, having the Gems see Lance unconscious.

The Gems gasp at seeing this, Bishop presses his fingers on Lance's lips having the human form a one-sided smile.

"Just remember, smile. It's been so long since I have.", Bishop said.

A guard walks up to him, Bishop stares at him and gives him a nod.

"Looks like it's time for me to leave. But don't worry. I'll be back very soon.", he says, placing the camera down while the guard touches a few buttons from the computer behind them. Suddenly an alarm begins to blare as a timer is set.

"Hang on to your hats, folks. Cause you ain't seen nothing yet!", Bishop said, he then began laughing, his face close to the camera. It then shut off and the program continued playing.

"We have to get there now!", shouts Garnet, concerned for her brother and others. The Gems make their way towards a warp-pad, but their eyes widen in shock when the pad was not taking them.

* * *

Back in the facility, Bishop and the guard exit the building. Both didn't notice one of the guards regain consciousnesses, he struggled to stand up, groaning as he did. He gasped seeing the other humans limp on the floor, dead. He notices an unconscious Lance and limps his way towards him, the man takes out a blade from his holster and cuts the bindings around Lance.

He then begins carrying him towards an elevator that was in the door, and begins heading towards the level below them.

Upon arriving on the bottom floor he lets out a sigh of relief seeing a warp-pad. He quickly makes his way towards it as the timer nears 0, in a flash of light they warp out of the building and into Steven's house.

The human stares at the Gems, breathing heavily until he collapses in exhaustion. Amethyst holds the human guard, a concerned expression on her face as she brings him towards the couch. Garnet grabs a hold of Lance, tears streaming down her visor, while the other Gems stare at the humans in concern.'


	15. The Ruby Squad

**'Chapter 15'**

'Some time had passed since the incident. The human guard, whose name was James, was sitting on the couch with a troubled expression on his face. He felt someone walk up to him and saw Amethyst giving him a comforting smile.

"Hey, you doing okay?", she asked

"Certain things could be better.", James responded. Amethyst formed a saddened expression on her face, she stared at her brother.

"Thank you, for helping him.", she said. James gave her a nod, suddenly Lance groaned having the Gem and human run up to him. Lance fluttered his eyes open and saw one of his sisters and one of the guards that worked with him. He tried to stand up, but winced in pain.

"Stay down, little bro.", she says, gently pushing him back down. Garnet and Pearl walked in, their eyes widen at seeing Lance regained consciousness, they run up to him and embrace their brother. The human returns the embrace, while James looks at the scene with a smile on his face.

* * *

In the barn Azurite was snuggled up against his mother while Jasper and Peridot slept across from them. The other Crystal Gems decided to stay in the house in Beach City and help take care of Lance and the other human.

Azurite fluttered his eyes open, he decided to quietly break from his mother's embrace. He looked towards the valley in the distance, he saw the sun beginning to rise.

Peridot stirred in her sleep, her body faced the direction Azurite was as she fluttered her eyes open. She stared at the gemling as he sprouted his wings and took flight.

Azurite sat on top of the silo, staring in awe at the sunrise.

"Azurite.", he hears a voice say below him. Azurite looks down and sees his Auntie Peridot below him, he gives her a warm smile, then flies down.

"Hey Auntie Peridot.", he says, embracing her. They both stare at the sun, "It's beautiful, isn't it?", she said.

"It is.", said Azurite.

Suddenly a light began to shine above the clouds, both Gems stared at the light in surprise. The clouds then parted and revealed a ship, Peridot let out a shriek and grabbed Azurite's hand and began running back to the barn.

"They found us! They found us!", shouted Peridot in fright.

"Auntie Peridot, what is that!?", shouted the gemling.

"It's a Roaming Eye, Azurite. We have to warn the others!", she shouted. Azurite then sprouted his wings, he then held her and quickly flew towards the barn.

Lapis fluttered her eyes open, hearing Peridot's shouts. She then gasped and looked around in worry not seeing her son near her, she then walked outside, her eyes widened at seeing the ship along with her son and Peridot heading towards the barn.

She quickly formed a large water hand using the lake and glared at the ship, she then slammed on the ground.

Azurite landed on the ground along with his auntie and embraced his mother. Lapis placed a comforting hand on his back, staring at the ship. The three Gems then hear Jasper groan while rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on?", she asks. Her eyes widen at seeing the ship.

* * *

A few hours had passed since morning came, and the Crystal Gems gathered inside the barn. Peridot had told the others of what had transpired, "Homeworld must have found out that the Cluster didn't form! They're gonna imprison us, interrogate us, and shatter our Gems!", she said, nervously.

"Peridot!", shouted Lapis, glaring at the Gem. Peridot jumped at the water Gem's outburst and stared at her wide-eyed. She then stared at the trembling Azurite that was had his arms wrapped around her.

Jasper folding her arms, frowning at the water Gem. "Lapis, can I speak to you for a moment.", she said.

Lapis looked towards the Quartz soldier, wondering what she wanted to speak about. Both walked towards a corner of the barn while the others spoke to each other in relation to the ship.

"You can't keep doing this Lapis.", Jasper says sternly.

"Doing what?", Lapis asked confused.

"Being this protective of your gemling. Based on what Connie told me, you told her mother ' _Being too overprotective might have them not be able to defend themselves when they age over the years'._ ", Jasper said. _  
_

Lapis winced at this, noticing that she was probably a hypocrite.

"B-But Jasper, I don't want my baby feeling scared. I don't want him to see the horrors that are out there.", Lapis said.

"But he will be scared and he will see horrible things. You can't shield him from that, but what you can do is help him prepare to face those horrors and to teach him to not be afraid of certain things and to teach him how to endure.", Jasper said.

Lapis looked down, a thoughtful expression on her face.

Suddenly the group heard the ship open, the Gems and Steven looked outside and were shocked to see a Ruby with one eye climb out of the vessel. Jasper stares at the Ruby, _'I've seen her before.'_ , she thought

"Ruby?", Steven says. Garnet picks him up and the group hides behind the walls of the barn while other Rubies climb out of the ship.

The fusion sees Peridot and Azurite holding on to each other, trembling. She places a hand on both their heads giving them a warm smile, "Don't worry you two it's our sworn duty to protect anything that calls this planet home." She then turns towards the other Gems, "Listen up, everyone. I have a plan. Or should I say... _We_ have a plan.", she says, then unfuses into Ruby and Sapphire.

"Hello everyone.", Sapphire says with a smile.

"Ruby! Sapphire!", Pearl and Amethyst said.

"HUUGGS", Steven says as he hugs them, both Gems return the embrace with smiles on their faces.

"So, what's the plan?", asks Amethyst.

Sapphire turns to Ruby, "You got this, just act casual.", she says to her.

"Yeah casual." Ruby says, then bumps her fist against her palm. Jasper raises an eyebrow and smiles nervously as Ruby walks outside awkwardly.

* * *

The Gems were shocked when they heard from Doc that they were looking for the leader of the Earth mission, which was Jasper.

"Well, she's definitely not in that barn!", Ruby says nervously, having Jasper face-palm herself.

"Whoa, I didn't see that before. Maybe we SHOULD look around in there.", Doc says.

Ruby runs back to the barn, "They want to search the barn!", she tells the group.

"We heard.", says Steven.

"We saw.", says Pearl.

"Let's ambush them!", shouted Amethyst, holding up a bat.

"Whoa there sis. No one has to get hurt, unless if it's necessary. I'm gonna go out there and speak to them.", Jasper said.

"Aaww, you called me sis.", Amethyst said with a wide smile.

"Are you sure about this Jasper?", Pearl asked, concerned. Jasper gives her a nod and begins to walk outside, she stops when she feels a pair of arm wrap around her leg.

"Be careful, Auntie Jasper.", Azurite says, Jasper gives the gemling a small smile and ruffles his hair.

Azurite lets go of her and the Quartz soldier continues to walk outside.

One of the Rubies, Eyeball, widens her eye at seeing Jasper and points towards her. "Look! It's Jasper!", she shouted.

The Rubies, are glad at seeing her. Eyeball pushes through the other and walks up to her, " Jasper! I'm Ruby 1F4-Cut-4ND.  
I fought in the war for Earth.", she says with pride.

"At ease.", Jasper says, command in her voice.

"I was on the ground in Facet 6 when I heard the tale of the Facet 9 Kindergarten Quartz That Could. They said you popped out of the ground with your helmet on and took out 80 Crystal Gems before the sun went down.", Eyeball said, having Jasper grimace.

 _'Not really proud of that anymore.'_ , Jasper thought, a guilty expression on her face.

"When I found out this mission was to look for you, I nearly dissipated my form! It is an honor to finally meet you.", Eyeball said, smiling at seeing the Gem she heard much about. Doc and the other walked up to them.

"Yellow Diamond is awaiting your return. We'll take you back to Homeworld right away.", Doc said. She raised her eyebrow, noticing Jasper frown.

"Jasper?", she said.

Jasper knelt down, "I'm flattered at your enthusiasm for meeting me.", she tells Eyeball, giving her a small smile.

"I'm staying here.", Jasper tells the Rubies, surprising them.

"What?", says Doc.

"Why?", asks Leggy

"Yeah, why Jasper?", says Navy.

Jasper looks towards the barn, seeing the others, a smile forms on her face.

"Because this is my home now.", she responds.

"Home?", asks Eyeball, Jasper gives her a nod.

* * *

After the Rubies left, respecting Jasper's decision. She offered them to join the Crystal Gems, but they decided to return to Homeworld.

As Jasper looked towards where the ship flew away, Steven walked next to her. "Do you think they'll be back?", he asked her.

"Maybe one day.", she replied.

The group then hear Sapphire giggle, "You know, one outcome I saw was mist of us playing baseball with them.", she said.

"Really? That would be rather strange.", said Pearl.

"What's baseball?",asked Azurite.

"It's a human sport, your big brother Steven can teach you." Steven says with a smile, twirling the bat.

"Ow.", he winced as it hit him on the head.

The Gems summoned baseball outfits on their bodies, although Azurite formed his outfit with his wings covering his body.

"Azurite, what's wrong?", Pearl asked.

"I'm embarrassed.", he said, shyly.

"Oh Azurite, you don't have to be embarrassed. None of us are gonna laugh at you, right guys?", Lapis said to the others.

"Mm-hmm", they responded.

Azurite slowly spread his wings, moving his feet against the ground shyly, looking down. He looked up and his eyes widened at his mother's expression, her mouth was agape while her eyes had stars in them.

"Mommy?", Azurite said.

Lapis let out a squeal, she then embraced Azurite and rubbed her cheek against his. "Eeee, you look so cute!", she squealed. Azurite blushed in embarrassment, while the Gems and Steven chuckled at the scene.'


	16. Fathers

**'Chapter 16'**

'Lapis was asleep in the barn, while Jasper, Peridot, and Azurite began digging a large hole outside. Much had happened the past few days, such as Steven knowing that he could float in the air.

As Lapis slept a smile formed on her face.

* * *

 ** _'Dream sequence'_**

 _Lapis flew through the sky, the wind blowing against her hair._

 _"Lapis.", she heard a male voice call to her. She turned around but did not see who called to her. She then felt arms wrap around her and spin her around having her let out a shriek. She stopped spinning and was face to face with the male, who she saw had her eyes widen. It was her mate._

 _"Onyx?", she said._

 _"It's wonderful to see you again my love.", he said with a smile._

 _"Onyx!", Lapis shouted, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled back and gave him a smirk, she then crashed her lips against his. She felt him run his hands through her hair._

 _'Oh how I missed this.', she thought._

* * *

Peridot walked in the barn, "Hey Lapis, we made a lake outside of...", Peridot began to say, her eyes widened and a blush formed on her face at what she saw.

Lapis was holding a pillow close to her, moaning and twirling her tongue against it.

"Lapis!", Peridot shouted.

Lapis shot her eyes open and quickly sat up, "Huh!? What!?", she shouted looking around. She noticed the pillow that she was holding and the saliva that was on it, her eyes shifted towards Peridot, who had a large blush on her face.

Lapis remembered the dream she had and sprouted her wings to cover her blushing face.

"Uuuuhhhh...", she began to say.

Peridot raised her hands, "No,no,no,no, I don't want to hear about your fantasies.", she said.

"We made a lake outside, you can come if you want.", Peridot said. She then walked out the barn leaving the water Gem with a flustered expression on her face.

* * *

 ** _'Time skip'_**

"Mommy, is it okay if I help Steven with taking out some equipment for Sour Cream.", the gemling asked his mother.

"Sure sweetie, I'll meet with you in a few hours.", she said with a smile.

Azurite then sprouted his wings and headed towards Sour Cream's house, Lapis stared at the boy, a saddened expression then formed on her face. She then sprouted her wings and flew towards the temple.

Upon entering the house, the water Gem noticed Pearl asleep on the couch. Her eyes widened when she heard her mumbling in her sleep while having an expression of fear on her face.

She gently shook her awake, but startled the other Gem. Pearl quickly sat up, breathing heavily, she noticed Lapis staring at her with a concerned expression on her face.

"Oh Lapis, um, how are you?", she said, nervously.

"Pearl, please tell me what's bothering you.", the mother said.

Pearl laughed nervously, "W-Whatever do you mean. I'm okay.", she said. She then sat up and walked towards the kitchen.

Lapis raised an eyebrow as Pearl began to make a sandwich, "What are you doing?", she asked

"What? I'm hungry.", Pearl said.

"You don't eat Pearl.", Lapis said, her arms folded. Pearl tried to ignore her, she took a bite of the sandwich, as she chewed she began to feel nauseous. She tried to hold it in but quickly spit it out into the sink and rinsed her mouth. After doing so, Lapis turned Pearl around, having the Gem face her.

"Tell me what's bothering you.", Lapis said sternly.

"I don't have to tell you anything.", Pearl said, getting fed-up.

"You've been like this for days. It's because of _him_ isn't it?", said Lapis, referring to Bishop. She noticed Pearl wince, Lapis then growled.

"What do you see in him Pearl! How can you care for that monster!", Lapis said. Pearl then formed a dark expression on her face. Suddenly she punched Lapis across the face, having Lapis stumble back and hold her cheek in pain, as a bruise began to form.

"Don't you dare call him that!", Pearl shouted

"Well he is! After what he's done, to Lance to _Azurite_ you still are defending him!?", Lapis glared at Pearl.

Pearl looked down in sadness, "You don't understand.", she said.

"Then let me understand.", Lapis said.

Pearl let out a sigh then sat down on the couch, Lapis sat down next to her.

"It was during the war, Rose was walking towards me, holding something or rather someone in a blanket. She moved the blanket and I saw these eyes, his eyes. His eyes were shaking, he was traumatized. I was so shocked at seeing someone as young as him in that state. I wanted to help him, I did help him...at least for the moment. We got separated moments before Homeworld used the weapon, 'The Corrupting light' against the rebellion. Rose...she tried to pull me towards a warp-pad.", Pearl said, she then let out a humorless chuckle.

"One of the only times I actually disagreed with her. I tried to get out of her grip, but I couldn't.", she said.

"When we returned to Earth, she told me that she saw him get shattered...I didn't want to believe her. Not a day went by were I didn't think to myself _'Did I not look hard enough?'_ or _'Did I fail him?'_.", she said

"From the day that she found him I knew that there was something that she wasn't telling me...and when she did _'_ _sob'_ I understood why he he was traumatized, why he was so broken.", Pearl then began to sob, tears welled up in her eyes.

"She told me that she heard a scream coming near her. When she went to see what it was she saw a female human, dead. One of her own, a member of the rebellion stood over her, her blood on his weapon. She saw the Gem walk towards Bishop, about to shatter him. But she stopped him, she told me that she hadn't felt that much anger before, she shattered that Gem and took him in.", Pearl said.

"We found out that the Gem had forced himself on that woman, which explained why he appeared human and had a gem on his body. He told us things from his point of view and to hear what that Gem did...it sickened me. Probably goes to show that even a Gem that was a member of the rebellion could be as cruel or worse than any Homeworld Gem.", Pearl said.

"Now, these past few weeks, I've wondered why...why did she tell me that she saw him get shattered...why did she lie to me.", Pearl said, tears streaming down her face, her tone sounding angered.

"Maybe she lied to you so you wouldn't feel the pain anymore. But it wasn't right that she lied to you.", Lapis said.

Pearl began sobbing more, Lapis then wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. Pearl returned the embrace, sobbing into her shoulder.

* * *

 **'Time skip'**

It was some time in the night, Lapis decided to attend the rave that would be at the beach along with Peridot, who had her limb enhancers. She also wanted to see how her son was doing.

Upon seeing her, the gemling flew up to her and embraced her, having her chuckle and ruffle his hair.

"Hey there, water droplet. How have you been doing?", she said.

Lapis frowned at seeing the uncomfortable expression on her child's face, "I've been okay, but something about Sour Cream's dad rubs me the wrong way.", he said.

"Yellowtail?", she asked, raising an eyebrow. Azurite shook his head, "No, Marty.", he said, pointing towards a human, with a similar hair style to Sour Cream's, standing on top of the stage.

"How's it go- is this mike even on?", Marty muttered.

"How you feeling, Beach City!?", Marty shouted.

"You know, I've always been someone with good taste, so you got to believe me. This show is special to me. It's personal.", Marty said

"Because I want to introduce you to a fresh, raw experience, to a whole new flavor, to a brand-new soda!", he said, surprising Sour Cream.

That's right. Guacola! The world's first guacamole soda. Each can comes with the power of three whole avocados! Now, come on, Beach City. Are you ready to guac?", he shouted, throwing cans of the soda towards the crowd of humans.

Lapis, Peridot, and Azurite caught some. Lapis raised an eyebrow and decided to try it, upon touching her tongue, she felt sick to her stomach. She then spit out the substance, "Ah, this stuff tastes awful!", she shouted.

"Eh, it's okay.", Peridot said, having Lapis widen her eyes and stare at her quizzically.

Azurite spit out the substance, and rubbed his tongue with his hands, trying to get the taste of the soda out. Lapis then hovered some water towards Azurite, "Why don't you rinse your mouth?", she said, smiling at him. Azurite took the water into his mouth and rinsed it inside his mouth then spit the water out of his mouth.

The mother and child then look towards the stage, "But I thought this was about making up for lost time, not some lame soda.", Sour Cream said.

"Look, kid, I need this Guacola deal, okay? Don't be selfish!", Marty said, having both Lapis and Azurite widen their eyes in shock.

Azurite then glared at him then flew up in between Mart and Sour Cream, "Hey, you shouldn't speak to your son like that!", Azurite said.

Marty jumped back in surprise, "What the...! What is that!?", Marty shouted.

"I'm a Gem.", said Azurite.

"Well whatever you are, go bother someone else, you freak.", Marty said. Azurite had a hurt look on his face, while Sour Cream stared at his father in shock.

Suddenly a fist connected with Marty's face, knocking him back. Marty fell to the ground with Lapis standing above him, glaring down at him.

"Don't you dare call my son, a freak!", she said. She then held him up by his jacket, "You don't deserve to be a father. Yellowtail has been there for Sour Cream and Vidalia while you just left them.", she said, then threw him to the ground.

Sour Cream then began to shout similar to Yellowtail, having Marty stare at him in confusion.

"What did you say?", he asked.

"I said I don't need you or Guacola to do what I want to do! I never have! I can do this show on my own!", Sour Cream said, blushing.

"Fine!", Marty said, he then stood up and rubbed his jaw from the pain. He then walked off the stage and began to speak to Greg, "Hey, Universe, I only came here because I'm legally obligated to give you this.", he said, handing Greg an envelope.

"Huh?", Greg said.

"Don't say I never gave you nothing." Marty said, leaving.

"Well, I guess that's it. So much for me and the music biz.", Sour Cream said, Lapis placed a hand on his shoulder giving him a comforting smile.

"It's okay Sour Cream.", she said, she then giggled. "It was actually kinda sweet how you began to speak similar to Yellowtail.", she said.

Sour Cream blushed in embarrassment, he then rubbed the back oh his neck. "The guy seems to have rubbed off on me.", he said.

Yellowtail then gave back Sour Cream's equipment, surprising the teenage boy. They both hugged each other, "Hey, Steven, Azurite, since you two are still my official roadies, help me set up."

"Yeah!", the two children cheered.

* * *

"Let's kick it!", Sour Cream shouted as music began to emit from the speakers. The crowd of people then began to cheer and dance, Lapis smiled at seeing Yellowtail dancing next to Vidalia.

She shifted her eyes and giggled at seeing Peridot perform what some humans called 'The Robot', she even lit her finger tips with energy and had them seem like glow-sticks.

She then saw Azurite dance awkwardly, having her let out a giggle. She then walked towards him and danced next to him, a smile on her face.

* * *

The group found out that Marty had given Greg a check for $10 million.

Lapis and Azurite then flew back to the barn, the mother pulled the covers over her son.

"Mommy?", Azurite said.

"Hmm?", Lapis said.

Azurite then shyly looked downward, "Can you tell me again how you and Daddy met?", he asked, having Lapis let out a blush. She then let out a smile.

"Sure sweetie.", she said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 ** _'Dream sequence'_**

 _A young Bishop was trembling as his Gem father walked towards him with his weapon in his hands, intending to harm the boy. Suddenly his mother, a human woman with platinum-blonde hair moved in between the two males._

 _"Move Lucy.", the Gem growled._

 _"I'm done listening to you.", Lucy said. Bruises appeared on the woman's body showing the abuse that the Gem had done to her._

 _"Well then.", the Gem said then plunged his weapon, a katana, through the woman's body having her let out a gasp of pain._

 _"Mommy!", Bishop shouted. The Gem then plunged the sword in deeper, having Lucy let out a shout of pain._

 _The Gem then pulled the sword out of her, the woman then fell to the ground, dead._

 _"Mommy!", Bishop shouted, tears welled up in his eyes._

Bishop gasped as he woke up, he looked around. The platinum-blonde haired man was inside a car along with the human guard he met at the facility.

"Hey you okay there, buddy?", the guard asked.

Bishop glared at the human, "I'm not your buddy.", he said.

"Okay fine. Anyway I called my friends and told them we were on our way.", the guard said.

After a few minutes they arrived at a small building, and upon entering a room Bishop was met with the smell of cigarettes, having him cough.

In the room he saw many humans, lounging around. He overheard some remarks that they made to each other, having him scowl.

 _'These are the kind of humans you fought for Rose'_ , he thought. He then walked further inside the room.'


	17. My Pearl

**'Chapter 17'**

'It was some time in the afternoon, Azurite was inside the barn putting together various objects that he had found together, such as a broken mirror, a Cookie Cat wrapper and a pair of broken glasses he found in a garbage bin. His Auntie Peridot helped give him the idea of making music using objects and not sounds.

I'm probably going to have to come up with a name for it later.', he thought.

He took a drawing he made of Steven and Connie then torn it in half. He then placed the drawing of Steven on one side and the drawing of Connie on the other.

He then drew a picture of Stevonnie and placed it in between the pictures of Steven and Connie.

* * *

 _'Flashback'_

 _Some time while Malachite was under the ocean, Azurite has feeling down. The gemling was laying down on the bed with a saddened expression on his face._

 _The door opened and both Steven and Connie entered the house. The children noticed the Gem, they then turned towards each other and gave each other knowing glances._

 _A few moments passed until Azurite felt someone gently shake him awake. He fluttered his eyes open and smiled at seeing Connie smiling warmly at him._

 _"Hey Azurite, you doing okay?", the girl said. The gemling frowned a little and tears began to well up in his eyes._

 _"Oh sweetie don't be sad.", Connie said. She then held Azurite up and embraced him. Azurite shifted his eyes and his eyes landed on Steven, Connie's laptop was next to him._

 _"You guys gonna be doing something?", the gemling asked._

 _Connie broke the hug, "Yeah, well we thought of you joining us.", she said._

 _Azurite widened his eyes, "W-What are we gonna do?", he asked.  
_

 _"Just dancing little brother.", Steven said with a smile._

 _"How bout you pick the song Azurite?", Connie suggested._

 _"O-Okay.", Azurite said nervously as he flew down. He scrolled through a playlist and clicked on a song._

 **(Phillip Phillips - Home)**

 _"Yeah, nice choice Azurite.", Steven said having the gemling smile._

 _Connie stood next to Steven and offered him her hand while blushing. Steven also let out a blush and took the girl's hand, both children began dancing with each other._

 _Azurite smiled at the scene and also began dancing although awkwardly._

 _Suddenly a light enveloped the two children having Azurite widen his eyes. In place of the two children stood a fusion, Stevonnie._

 _The fusion stared down at her body in surprise, "I really didn't expect this.", she said, her eyes landed on the gemling._

 _"But hey let's not have this ruin the fun.", she say, giving the gemling a smile. She then continued to dance and made her way towards Azurite, the fusion took a hold of his hands and began to slowly dance with him and helping him to balance himself._

 _Azurite stared in awe at the fusion, she was beautiful._

 _Stevonnie let go of his hands and moved her hips to the beat, which had the gemling let out a blush. As the song came to an end she began to breathe heavily and stared at Azurite with a smile._

 _A confused expression formed on her face at seeing Azurite's shocked expression. "Azurite, are you okay?", she asked._

 _"What's your name?", he asked, with a blush on hs face._

 _"Oh, yeah we didn't meet each other before. I'm Stevonnie.", she said with a wide smile._

 _Azurite sprouted his wings and covered his blushing face, "Y-You look pretty.", he said._

 _Stevonnie giggled, "Aw thank you sweetie.", she said. The gemling let out a smile  
_

* * *

Pearl had taken Connie for her first mission, Steven was also with them. Pearl had expected one corrupt Gem but was surprised when another appeared.

Connie had suggested splitting-up, "You can go after one of them, Pearl, and Steven and I will go after the other one.", the girl said.

"Connie, you are my pupil, so I know your combat skills are excellent. But I'm afraid this is too risky." Pearl said, unsure.

"You've never been in a real fight before.", she said.

"Well, that's not true. Connie defeated one of those gem experiments at the hospital and she used her sword to cut through that robot Bishop was using.", Steven said

Pearl winced a little, knowing that whatever the machines felt, somehow Bishop was able to feel.

"But...", she began to say. Steven then pulled out a walkie-talkie. "And look! I brought these walkie-talkies so we can talk to each other in case something happens!", Steven said.

"But...", Pearl began to say.

"And I've read this book front to back, at least 20 times!", Connie said, pulling out a book.

 _'I-I don't know about this...I don't want to feel that pain again.'_ , Pearl thought, thinking of how she felt when she though she had lost Bishop. The Gem closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Well, all right. But as soon as you find the monster, contact me immediately. I don't want you fighting this thing alone. One more time, what are you looking for?", Pearl said, strictly.

"A monster.", both Steven and Connie said.

"What do you do when you find it?", she asked.

"Call you.", the children said. Pearl then crouched down and hugged them, "Be careful out there.", she said.

"Yes, ma'am!", the said, returning the embrace.

Connie and Steven walked through the snow following the footprints of one of the corrupted Gems.

"Wow, Connie, you're a wilderness expert.", Steven said

"Well, I like to be prepared. When civilization collapses and this world ends, I need to be ready to build the new one.", Connie said.

"Yeah, I guess if Homeworld invades Earth, things could get pretty crazy for humanity.", Steven said

"Forget gems. Humans are already starting their own demise! Peak oil, Steven! How do we handle terminal decline without alternate energy sources.", Connie said.

Their eyes widen at hearing footsteps, they see the outline of a figure coming towards them, they both readied their weapons. Both children were shocked when they noticed that the figure was not one of the corrupted Gems, rather that it was Bishop.

"Although I do agree with some things that you two have said, you have no idea what is on its way.", Bishop said.

 _"How are you two doing?"_ , Pearl said through the wakie-talkie. Bishop raised his hand taking the walkie-talkie out of Steven's hand, "Hello my Pearl.", Bishop said.

Pearl widened her eyes in shock at hearing the man's voice, "Bishop, where's Steven and Connie!", Pearl said, concerned for the children.

"Oh they're here in front of me, such nervous looks on their faces. Don't worry I haven't harmed them, or at least not yet.", he said.

 _"Please don't do this."_ , Pearl begged.

"Let's see how much pain I can bring them until you get here. Better hurry, darling.", he said,then crushed the device in his hand.

The sound of gunshots echoed through the area, Bishop looked behind him. "It seems the humans found one of the corrupted Gems.", he said.

"No! You can't shatter it! It used to be a normal gem like Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet. They had thoughts and feelings, friends.", Steven said.

"I know how Gem corruption works boy. So you know I won't just shatter her, rather I plan to use both of them for something.", Bishop said, he walked towards the boy but Connie got in front of him, her sword pointed at him.

"Don't you take one more step.", Connie said, glaring at the man. Bishop let out an exasperated sigh, he grabbed the sword by its blade and pulled it out of Connie's hands.

He then threw it a few feet away then held the girl up by her coat.

"Connie!", Steven shouted in worry. Both children widened their eyes when a metallic blade began to come out of Bishop's arm.

He slowly moved the tip towards one of Connie's eyes, "Let's see how it feels when I stab you in one of our eyes.", Bishop said. Suddenly Steven threw his shield hitting Bishop in the chest, which had the the man release Connie and fall on his back.

Steven ran towards Connie and helped her up, "Connie! Are you okay!?", Steven said.

"Yeah, thanks Steven." Connie said with a grateful smile. Bishop let out a growl, he then quickly got up and charged at the children. Steven raised his shield as Bishop brought his blade down, a loud hum emitted from the impact.

Steven pushed him back, Connie quickly jumped up with her sword raised. Bishop quickly moved out of the way and swung his blade at Connie who blocked it with her sword.

She grunted as she tried to push back, she then used her leg to trip Bishop sending him to the ground. Connie held her sword to his neck, "Stay down.", she says. Bishop raised his hand which flung Connie into the air, he then brought his hand down having the girl collide with the ground.

Although the snow broke the fall a little, the ground underneath it was enough to break some bones in Connie's body having the girl let out a shout in pain.

"No!", shouted Steven, the boy charged at the platinum-blonde haired man. But Bishop raised his hand and lifted Steven off the ground. The man smiled as he brought the boy's face closer to him, he then walked towards Connie and brought Steven with him.

"Lay your eyes on this, boy.", he said, wanting Steven to see the state that Connie was in. The girl let out a groan as she struggled to get up, she cried out in pain as Bishop lifted up one of her arms which was broken from the fall.

Bishop stared at Steven but he frowned upon seeing that Steven was trying to look away, he then noticed the tears that began to well up in the boy's eyes. "Do you have a thing for this girl, huh? Well that sucks.", Bishop said.

"Steven." Connie groaned, she then let out a whimper when Bishop placed his foot on top of her back.

Bishop stared down at Connie then looked back at Steven, "I just want you to know that there was a reason for all of this. So take a look.", he said, growling.

Steven shut his eyes closed, his tears streamed down his cheeks, "Take a look!", Bishop shouted.

Suddenly Pearl threw her spear towards him, the spear cut his cheek having him let out a cry in pain and release Steven and take his foot off Connie. Bishop stared up and he let out a growl upon seeing Pearl, who was glaring at him.

Suddenly Bishop began to chuckle, he then began to laugh. Pearl stared at him in shock but she walked towards the children to see if they were okay.

"Steven, Connie! Are you okay!?", the Gem asked, her eyes widened at seeing the state Connie was in. Steven held he girl in his arms "Don't worry Connie. I can heal you.", the boy said as he began to take off Connie's coat.

"Now this! This is the problem we have in this planet, children! The problem of evil, the problem of _you_ above everyone else!", Bishop said, pointing at Pearl. Pearl widened her eyes in shock.

"None of you helped me! None of you Crystal Gems intervened to delivered me from Homeworld's fist and abominations.", he said then raised his blade, "This is what they did to me.".

Tears began to well up in his eyes, "No..no, I figured way back who you Gems really are. You Gems said that Rose saw the beauty in everything, that she loved us. Then why did she let so many Gems get shattered...why didn't she come for me."

"Bishop..Rose told me you were shattered.", Pearl said.

"Further information showing the kind of Gem she really was.", he shouted.

"Please..believe me, she loved you.", Pearl said, tears in her eyes. Bishop shook his head, "You Gems are still blind to see who she was. They, the humans, these children, they need to see the frauds you are, with their eyes.", he said. He then raised his blade again and turned his hand, showing the Gem the blood that was coming out of the opening.

"The blood on your hands, and they will.", he said. He then let out a roar as he charged at Pearl and brought the blade down at her, Pearl quickly blocked it with her spear.

He then swiped the blade across her body, but Pearl jumped back.

"Please, stop this!", Pearl shouted.

"You want me to stop, you will have to shatter me! Let them see that your willing to kill another one of your own.", Bishop said. He then tried to pierce her gem with his blade but Pearl moved her head out of the way. She jabbed the other end of her spear at his face having him stumble back and groan.

"That was strangely pleasant.", he said, with a smirk. He then raised his hand and lifted of a few rocks off the ground and sent them at the Gem, Pearl quickly dodged and used her spear to slice through some of the rocks. She then jumped on them, much to the man's surprise.

Pearl let out a battle cry as she jumped off one of the rocks and raised her spear and began to bring it down on him. He raised his hands to block the attack, but his eyes widened when he did not feel the spear hit him. He looked up and saw Pearl breathing heavily with her spear inches from his head, she then faded away her weapon.

Suddenly she wrapped her arms around the man having him let out a gasp. His eyes widen when she began to sob against him, he then returned the embrace.

"I missed you so much.", Pearl said.

Bishop's felt a warm feeling in his heart, he then closed his eyes. "I missed you too, my Pearl.", he said.

Steven had managed to heal Connie, both children stared wide-eyed at the scene.

"I don't want to hurt you, I don't want either of us to end up killing the other.", Pearl said tightening her grip on him, not wanting to let him go.

"I don't know exactly what it was that had you become this way. But, you don't have to be alone, we don't have to kill each other. Please let me help you...please stay with me.", Pearl said.

Bishop let out a sigh, "I'm sorry, but no. No, it's far too late for me.", he said.

"Forgive me, my Pearl.", he said. Pearl gasped as she felt something pierce her body, Bishop pulled back and Pearl saw the blade that was pierced through her body. She stared at him with hurt eyes, Bishop stared at her feeling guilt. She then poofed, her gem falling on the snow.

Bishop retracted the blade back into his body, he then stared at the children. "You two are alive for now because of her.", Bishop said. He then walked away leaving the children.

Steven picked up Pearl's gem and both he and Connie made their way back to the warp-pad.'


	18. New Love and Old

**'Chapter 18'**

'Peridot and Lance were inside the barn, the Gem was currently using a screwdriver to tighten a bolt on a home-made drone that she had decided to build, which was rather a large one. Both hear the sound of wing flaps coming towards the barn and looked towards the entrance to see both Lapis and Azurite enter the barn.

Upon entering their eyes widen at seeing the large drone, "Woah, Auntie Peridot did you make this?", Azurite asked, eyes sparkling.

"Mmmhmm.", she responded with a blush and a smile.

"It must have been difficult for you to make this.", said Lapis.

The Gem let out a smile, "It's not that hard for me actually, just have to find the correct parts.", she said.

"So where's James?", asked Lapis, looking around.

"He and Amethyst were sparring with each other.", Lance said.

Lapis chuckled, "I don't know about you guys, but I think those two have a thing for each other.", she said. She would notice the stares that both human and Gem would give each other at times, it was adorable.

"Yeah, I actually noticed that too. What about you Peridot", responded Lance.

"Eh, I ship them.", she said, shrugging. She raised her eyebrow at seeing Azurite with his arms stretched out and standing between the drone and the entrance to the barn.

"You okay there Azurite?", she asked the gemling.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, it's just...Auntie Peridot do you think that that plane can fit through the barn?', he asked tilting his head. Peridot picked up some measuring tape then stood next to the gemling. Her eyes widen at seeing that the drone's wings were too long to be able to fit through the doors. "Whelp, looks like we're gonna either have to detach the wings or rip the front of the barn apart.", she said.

The group suddenly heard the warp-pad activate and ran outside to see that Amethyst was running towards them. Lapis quickly sprouted her wings and flew towards the purple Gem.

"Amethyst, is something wrong?", she asked, a look of concern on her face. She saw that Amethyst had a worried expression on her face.

* * *

The Crystal Gems and humans stood inside the house, with Steven and Connie sitting on the couch looking disheveled and Steven holding Pearl's gem.

The children retold the events that had occurred between them and Bishop, shocking the others. Azurite meanwhile stared at the ground, dark thoughts moving around in his head. _'That monster, he hurts my brother, sister and Auntie Pearl. He doesn't deserve to live.'_ , he thought. His eyes widen, shocked at himself for thinking those dark thoughts, he shook his head trying to take them out.

"Would you like us to take you home Connie?", asked Lapis.

"No, i-its fine. I can get there by myself.", she responded still shaken up by the events. After Connie left Garnet looked towards James, "Can you take Steven and Azurite out for a moment?", she asked to which he nodded.

When Steven was far enough from the temple the group stared at each other. "What are we gonna do?", asked Peridot.

"Isn't it obvious, we find that brute and make him wish he didn't mess with them.", replied Jasper.

"Easier said than done, we don't even know where he is.", said Lance.

"Well we probably would know, if some of us weren't just sitting around all day.", said Amethyst.

"And what's that suppose to mean?", said Peridot, while Lapis glared at Amethyst.

"It means that both of you haven't been doing anything these past few days except messing around with some junk or babying the little guy!", she said.

"Okay first off, it's not just some junk. I'm using that junk to build something that might help us one day.", said Peridot.

"When the heck would we ever need some plane or whatever it's called. One of us already has wings, or rather two of us.", said Jasper, glaring at the green Gem.

"I think any of us would realize that we need that drone, since one of our only means of flight is either at Funland, eating some donuts, or singing someone else to sleep.", Peridot said.

"Excuse me!?", Lapis glared at Peridot as she began walking towards her. Garnet held her arms out in front of both Gems.

"Both of you, calm down.", said Garnet

"You heard me! Why are you with Azurite when you could be flying around the Earth trying to search for any evidence of Bishop's location!", Peridot shouted.

"Because I love my gemling!", Lapis said.

"What so you don't care if Bishop hurts any more people.", Amethyst said.

"I didn't say that I didn't care.", Lapis said.

"Well it doesn't seem like it. Maybe you will care once Bishop gets his hands on Azurite!", Amethyst shouted. She quickly shut her mouth with her hand as her eyes widened.

Lapis glared at Amethyst, tears began to well up in her eyes. She let out a growl as she sprouted her wings and flew out of the house with Pearl's Gem in her hands.

* * *

James, Steven, and Azurite stood outside of the Maheswaran residence. Even though Connie chose to walk home alone, both boys wanted to comfort her.

"I'll wait for you guys out here.", said James. Both children gave him a nod, Steven then knocked on the door, a few moments later Priyanka answered the door.

"Steven, Azurite. It's nice to see you.", she said with a smile.

"Hey , is Connie doing okay?", asked Azurite. Priyanka let out a sigh, "She's not feeling well sweetie. Why don't you two come inside?", she said.

The two boys enter the house and go into Connie's room to see her laying her head on the pillow, dry tears streamed down her face. Azurite flew up to her and hugged her having the girl's eyes widen, "Azurite?", she said. She turned her head and saw Steven giving her a sad smile, she blushed at seeing the boy.

"What are you guys doing here?", she asked.

"We wanted to see how you were doing.", Steven said.

"I'm doing fine guys, you don't have to worry about me.", she said.

Please don't lie Connie.", said Azurite. Connie then let out a sigh, "I'm sorry Azurite.", she said.

The girl stared at Steven, "Um Steven..what Bishop said...about you having a thing for me. Is that true?", Connie said, blushing.

The boy blushed while Azurite let out a small smile, Steven stared shyly at the ground but gave the girl a nod having her widen her eyes.

Steven widens his eyes when he feels Connie wrap her hand around his, he stares up at blushing face.

Suddenly Connie gives Steven a peck on his cheek, having the boy's face turn red and both Connie and Azurite giggle.

* * *

Meanwhile Lapis was inside the barn with her arms wrapped around her knees with Pearl's gem next to her.

Suddenly a glow emitted from Pearl's gem having Lapis widen her eyes, Pearl then formed her body. Upon seeing Pearl eyes as she opened them, Lapis noticed the pain that showed in them.

Pearl launched herself at the water Gem, wrapping her arms around her and crying into her shoulder. Lapis returned the embrace, comforting the heartbroken Gem.'


	19. Comforting a broken Pearl

**'Chapter 19'**

* * *

 **Chapter Music Theme: The Wanted; Glad You Came**

* * *

'Azurite was currently working on a meep-morp, that was what he decided to call it. Lapis and Peridot also decided to make some meep-morps these past few days. One noticeable thing was the meep-morp that Azurite made of Stevonnie was not seen in the open. The gemling was so embarressed of his mother finding it that he decided to hide it, he had placed it inside a cabinet in the corner of the barn.

His mind wandered to what Steven and Connie told the group of their incident between them and Bishop, Azurite was afraid of them getting harmed. He heard his mother land just outside of the barn, she walked inside and smiled at seeing Azurite.

"Hey sweetie, you making another meep-morp?" she asked. Azurite gave her a smile and nodded.

"Do you mind if I add something to it?" she asked.

"No, I don't mind Mommy." Azurite said. Lapis's eyes sparkled, she then made her way towards the cabinet in the corner of the barn intending to take out a mirror she placed inside a few weeks ago. Azurite widened his eyes in fright.

"Wait! Mommy!" Azurite shouted.

Lapis gasped and widened her eyes at seeing the Stevonnie meep-morp inside, she picked it up in her hands and looked towards her son. "Azurite...did you make this?" she asked. Azurite blushed but gave her a nod.

"Is this Stevonnie?" she asked pointing at the drawing of Stevonnie with a drawing of a heart around her. Azurite gave her another nod, his blush deepened.

The gemling's eyes widen when he began to hear his mother sob, he stares up at her and see a smile on her face. "Oh, my baby's growing up." she said. She launches herself at him, wrapping an arm around him.

"Let's go show this to Steven and Connie." Lapis suddenly said, with stars in her eyes.

"Wait, what!?" Azurite said. He let out a scream when his mother suddenly sprouted her wings and flew out the barn with tremendous speed.

* * *

A few moments later both mother and son arrived outside of the temple and in front of the door. Lapis let out a squeal at seeing both children inside, "I can't wait to tell them of your adorable crush on their fusion Azurite! Are you just excited as I am!?" she squealed.

She turned her head to stare at her gemling but was surprised when she didn't see him, "Azurite?" she said. She looked in the distance and her eyes widen at seeing her child flying away from the beach. She quickly flew towards him and noticed that his expression was one of nervousness.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Oh nothing's wrong Mommy, I'm so glad that you were about to tell Steven and Connie of my feelings towards their fusion." he said sarcastically.

Lapis widened her eyes in shock, her child never acted this way towards her, well at least until now.

"A-Are you being sarcastic?" she asked.

"Of course I'm being sarcastic!" Azurite shouted. Both Gems widened their eyes at the outburst, in shock. But Lapis eyes also showed hurt in them.

"M-Mom I-I'm sorry." he said, his eyes looking down.

Lapis let out a sigh, "While I don't appreciate that tone you had, I forgive you." she said then wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't you want to tell them?" she asked him.

"I-I want to, but I feel so nervous. What if they find it weird and stop wanting me to be their little brother?" he said.

"I don't know what they'll think Azurite. But I know of their understanding of fusion, every fusion is it's own Gem or maybe in this case person. So your love for Stevonnie is separate from your love for them individually." Lapis said.

Azurite let out a sigh then nodded, "I'll tell them...but not now." he said to which his mother gave a nod.

He then let out a giggle, "Aren't you late for your meeting with Auntie Pearl?" he asked.

Lapis widened her eyes at this, ever since the incident involving Bishop both Gems had began to hang out with each other more often. Lapis would comfort Pearl, recounting the moments she had with Onyx to show the Pearl that their were beings out there that weren't like Bishop.

"Ahh, your right! See you later sweetie." she said then placed a kiss on his forehead. "Love you!" she shouted as she flew away.

Azurite smiled at his mother as she flew farther from him, "I love you too, Mommy." he said.

* * *

Lapis landed outside the Big Donut, she and Pearl would sit inside having conversations and while Pearl wouldn't eat or drink, Lapis would.

Lapis quickly swung the door open, her eyes landed on Pearl, who was waiting patiently. Pearl looked up and smiled at seeing the Water Gem, "Good afternoon Lapis." she said as Lapis took a seat across from her.

"Sorry I'm late." Lapis said smiling nervously.

"Oh don't worry Lapis, it's no problem." Pearl said giving Lapis a smile which she returned. Sadie walked to to them, "Hey you two, um would you like anything Lapis?" she asked the Water Gem knowing that Pearl didn't like to eat.

"Oh, yes. Can I have a banana smoothie, please." she said.

Sadie gave her a nod and walked away. Lapis stared back at the Pearl, "Oooo I got a question for you. What was the first thing you ever tried to eat?" she asked.

Pearl giggled, "Oh my that was so long ago, I can hardly can remember that." she said.

"Oh come on, you can remember the first time you fused and the exact number of times Amethyst told you to stop squawking. I'm pretty sure you can remember the first food you tried to eat." Lapis said with a smirk.

Pearl gave her a playful glare, "I don't squawk." she said.

"I didn't say you did." responded Lapis. "But now that I think about it, you definitely do." she said, smiling. Pearl blushed then let out a huff and crossed her arms.

Suddenly Sadie came holding the banana smoothie and placed it on the table, "Here you go, enjoy." she said, giving Lapis a smile.

"Thank you." Lapis said, giving Sadie a wide smile which had Sadie's smile grow.

Lapis then began to drink her smoothie, closing her eyes in bliss, enjoying the sweet taste. She opened her eyes and saw Pearl staring at her, this had Lapis look at her sadly.

"Lapis is something wrong?" Pearl asked. Lapis kept silent, she walked to the counter taking a straw and walking back to the table. She placed the straw inside the glass cup, "Drink Pearl." she said.

"What?" Pearl asked confused.

"I don't want you to feel lonely." Lapis said.

"B-But Lapis, you know I don't..." Pearl began to say.

"I know Pearl, but trust me when I tell you that you will enjoy it." Lapis said staring at Pearl with pleading eyes.

Pearl let out a sigh, "Oh okay." she said. She wrapped her lips around the straw and began to slowly sip the substance into her mouth, upon hitting her tongue stars formed in Pearl's eyes. She then began sipping up the smoothie more vigorously having Lapis giggle.

"Hey, hey, leave some for me." Lapis said having Pearl widen her eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I got carried away there." Pearl blushed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's okay. Let's just drink it together, slowly." Lapis said. Pearl gave her a nod, both Gems then began drinking the milkshake. They closed their eyes as the sweetness touching their tongues. They then opened their eyes and gazed into each others eyes, blue staring into blue. They didn't realize that they had finished slurping up the milkshake, a few moments passed until they realized, which had them widen their eyes and unwrap the straws from their lips.

Both Gems blushed, Lapis cheeks turned yellow while Pearl's cheeks turned a blue color. Lapis then let out a snort and giggled, the other Gem also giggled.

Sadie stared at the scene and smiled, _'Aaaawwww'_ she said in her mind.

* * *

It was nighttime Lapis was carrying Pearl back to the temple, she set her down near the door. "Thank you for being with me today Lapis." Pearl said with a smile.

"No problem Pearl." Lapis said, returning the smile. Both Gems stared at the ocean, the moonlight shining upon it and them.

"It's beautiful." Lapis said.

"Yes it is." Pearl said. Both Gems continued to stare at the ocean, the wind blowing against their hair and clothes. Suddenly Lapis heard Pearl let out a sob, she turned her head to see that Pearl had her back facing her.

"Pearl?" Lapis said ,concerned. _'Is she thinking about Bishop again?'_ she thought.

"I'm so sorry Lapis." Pearl said surprising the water Gem.

"For what?", she asked confused.

"For keeping you and Azurite in that mirror. I was so foolish not to think of who the Gem was that was attached to that mirror." she cried. Ever since finding out that Lapis was still conscious while inside the mirror she scolded herself.

"I could have done something ages ago, instead I kept a mother and her child inside an inanimate object for decades." Pearl sobbed. Lapis widened her eyes.

"Please forgive me." Pearl said.

Suddenly she felt Lapis wrap her arms around her body, "Oh Pearl, that was in the past. I forgive you.", Lapis said tightening her arms around her.

Pearl sobbed into her shoulder, after a few moments they broke the embrace. "Now come on, don't let those tears mix with your saltiness." Lapis said, chuckling.

Pearl let out a gasp then playfully punched Lapis on her shoulder having the Water Gem chuckle, "Shut up." she said giggling.

"Well I can't let those tears soak up your salt, that's my job." Lapis said.

"Why because you can control water? Or, are you just jealous of my tears?" Pearl said with a smirk.

Lapis huffed, she then crossed her arms and turned her back towards Pearl, "So what if I am." she said.

"Well I'm just going to have to tell to Mr Tears leave me and let you soak up the saltiness...which I don't have." Pearl said.

Lapis snorted, "Mr Tears? Seriously, that's the best you can come up with?" Lapis smirked.

"Oh, and what would you call it?" Pearl asked playfully glaring at Lapis.

"I don't know, but I would take the Mr out of the title. Putting Mr in front of certain things seems ridiculous for me" Lapis said.

"Ridiculous!? Coming from a Gem that imitates the sound of humans passing gas." Pearl said.

"Oh now that's not fair, besides that's fun." Lapis said

"Do tell how such a crude thing this fun." Pearl said, challengely.

"Oh I don't know...maybe like this." Lapis said with a smirk then launched herself at Pearl, slamming her against the side of the house. She then began to blow raspberries on Pearl's neck having Pearl giggle uncontrollably.

Lapis ceased blowing raspberries on Pearl's neck, both Gems giggled. They then stared into each others eyes as they did before, but this time they began to lean their faces closer to each others. Their lips then met, they then began to kiss each other passionately twirling their tongues around the others. Pearl wrapped her arms around Lapis's neck while Lapis placed her hands on Pearl's hips.

The moon shined upon them as the waves of the ocean were heard, as a rose would bloom do had the love of two Gems.'


	20. Restaurant Wars

**'Chapter 20'**

* * *

'It was some time in the afternoon, Lapis was heading towards the temple to visit Pearl. They still hanged out but ever since that day it would be as girlfriends, although they haven't told the others yet. Upon entering the house she saw Amethyst preparing a meal for herself while James say next to her, "Hey Amethyst, James." she said.

The purple Gem stared up at her and gave her a smile, "What up Lapis." she replied.

Amethyst had felt guilty of what she said days ago, she decided to go apologize to the Water Gem who forgave her.

"If you're looking for Pearl, she's in her room." said Amethyst.

"Thanks." Lapis said smiling widely at her. She then walked towards the temple's entrance but stopped when she smelled smoke. She looked back at Amethyst and James, "Do you two smell something burning?" she asked them, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, that's coming from his pants." Amethyst replied having Lapis stare at her quizzically. James face-palmed, while Amethyst chuckled "That came out wrong, didn't it?" she asked him.

James moved from behind the counter and revealed to Lapis that his pants had scorch marks on them. "That happened?" she asked him.

"Well, me and Amethyst were sparring with each other. She decided to wrap her whip around my leg," James said.

"I shook my whip, and you know what happens when I do that." Amethyst said. Lapis widened her eyes, remembering that when Amethyst would shake her whip that a purple flame would appear.

"Oooohh. But, um, don't you want to get out of those pants?" Lapis asked the human.

"Nah, I'm good." James said.

"Yeah, he wouldn't want to show anyone what he's hiding under there." Amethyst said, elbowing the human. James and Lapis blushed, "A-Amethyst!" James shouted in embarrassment having both Gems giggle.

Lapis then walked into Pearl's room, her feet touched the water as it sparkled around her.

She walked around a bit until she saw Pearl practicing her dancing, with a smirk Lapis gave a flick of her hand having the water underneath Pearl to shoot up having the pale Gem lose her balance and fall on the wet surface.

"What the...?" Pearl began to say when she heard her girlfriend giggle below her, which helped bring a smile to her face. Lapis flew up towards her then scooped her up in her arms twirling her around.

"How's my Pearl doing?" Lapis asked.

"Well I was doing fine until you ruined my session." Pearl said giving her a mock glare.

Lapis giggled, "But you still love me, don't you?" she asked. Pearl looked away shyly, she then stared back at Lapis, "Yeah." she said. They then locked lips, both Gems moaned as they kissed.

Suddenly the door to Pearl's room opened and Steven walked inside, "Hey Lapis!"" the boy said. The Gems eyes widen at hearing Steven, they quickly break the kiss as Steven arrived. "Oh Steven, when did you get here?" Pearl asked nervously with a blush.

"And just so you know we weren't doing anything intimate." Lapis said also blushing. Pearl stared at Lapis as if saying ' _Are you serious?'_ , with a raised eyebrow, Lapis responded with a shrug, smiling nervously.

"Um, okay?" Steven said, confused.

"Do you need something Steven?" Pearl asked.

"Well, Lapis. I was wondering if you know where Azurite is." the boy said.

"Oh, he's with Peridot watching _'Camp Pining Heart'_ , he should be here in a few minutes." Lapis responded.

"That's great! Can we head out for a while?" Steven asked her with pleading eyes, wanting to spend some time with his little brother.

Lapis and Pearl giggled, "Sure Steven, stay close to each other." Lapis said before Steven runs out the room.

* * *

 **'A few moments later'**

Steven waited outside for Azurite, his mind wandered as he thought about Connie. A blush formed on his cheeks remembering the kiss that she gave him, a smile then formed on his lips. His eyes shifted upward and widened at seeing Azurite flying towards the beach, the gemling landed and embraced the boy.

"Hey Azurite, you ready to go?" Steven asked, Azurite responded with a nod. Both then made their way to the Fryman's place.

Steven ordered the bits for Azurite, the young Gem immediately began munched them down with a wide smile on his face. Steven wanted to try something else, which ended up being mozzarella sticks.

"Thanks, Peedee." Steven and Azurite said then walked away. Azurite emptied the bag of fry bits into his mouth, he widened his eyes when there were no more fry bits in the bag, "Aww." he said.

Steven gave the gemling a sad smile, he looked down at the mozzarella sticks. With a smile he handed Azurite one, the gemling stared wide-eyed at it, his eyes shifted towards Steven who gave him a wide smile.

Azurite took the mozzarella stick out of Steven's hand and slowly took a bite out of it. Stars appeared in his eyes,, he then munched down on the food then stared at the rest of the mozzarella sticks that Steven hrld.

"Azirite?" Steven said, consciously.

"Gimme! Gimme!" the gemling said, going to reach for the mozzarella sticks. Steven held the box away from the Gem while using his other hand to try to pry him away.

"Steven! What is this?!" Mr Pizza said as he walked up to the two children.

"Um." Azurite said

"Bread cheese marinara sauce! The basic elements of a pizza! Where did it come from?" Mr. Pizza asked them, Steven pointed at 'Beach City Fries'.

"Fryman infringing on my business. I have been ready for this day" Mr. Pizza said, narrowing his eyes. He walked back inside his shop and placed up a sign saying _'Now serving Fries'_ which surprised the two boys.

"So it begins anew. Eh, Kofi?" Mr. Fryman said

"Just like old times, Fryman." Mr, Pizza said. "Kofi!" Mr. Fryman growled. "Fryman!" Mr. Pizza growled.

"Restaurant war!" they both shouted while the two boys stared back and forth at them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lapis and Pearl made their way towards the barn with Lapis carrying Pearl.

They went inside and saw both Peridot and Jasper watching 'Camp Pining Heart'. The green Gem seemed to be scowling while Jasper stared at the television with an uncaring expression.

"I'm beginning to rethink my Pierre and Percy shipping." Peridot said.

"Hello Peridot, Jasper." Pearl greeted the two Gems

"Hey Pearl." they responded, while still staring at the television.

"Oh, what's happening now!?" said Lapis exitedly, sitting down o =n the floor pulling Pearl down with her.

"Well as it turns out, Pierre has had a crush on Paulette since the beginning. And you know what bothers me about that?" Peridot asked her coldly.

"Um, no, Why does that..." Lapis began to say but was cut off by Peridot.

"Because it just came out of knowwhere! There haven't been any hints to it! And you'd think by the way he treated her that Pierre would loathe the girl and vice-versa, but no! Peridot said, angrily.

"Peridot, I believe that you should calm down..." Pearl said, the green Gem cut her off continuing with her rant.

"It looked like the makers of this show were going for Pierre and Percy being together based on the episode that we saw two weeks prior to this, I don't think you would believe how excited I was for that. But then I realized how selfish Pierre is, only caring in winning the events, pushing away any chance he had with either Percy or Paulette. I am now starting to gravitate more towards Percy and Paulette being together." Peridot said.

The three Gems stared at her, wearily. "You got that out of your system?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah." responded Peridot.

* * *

Back with Steven and Azurite. The two children along with the children of Mr. Fryman and Mr. Pizza were thinking of a way how to stop the feud between the two men.

Azurite shot up from the couch, "Oh,oh, I got an idea!" the gemling stated.

The group looking at him with wide eyes, "What is it Azurite?" Peedee asked.

"How about me and Steven try to regurgitate the mozzarella sticks we ate this evening, then it would be like we didn't eat them in the first place and it would be like this incident didn't happen." he said.

"Sweetie, I don't think..." Kiki began to say before Azurite began to move his hand into his mouth, but Steven quickly stopped him.

"Does anyone else have an idea?" Peedee asked.

Steven looked towards Ronaldo, then to Kiki then back. "Ronaldo! Kiki!" the boy shouted having both teenagers look at him.

"You're sitting next to each other." Steven said, smiling.

"Where are you going with this Steven?" Kiki asked, hands on her hips.

"You guys should pretend to be in love! There won't be any time for fighting if your families have to plan a wedding together!" Steven said.

"Well I guess we could try? Anything to get this war over with." Kiki responded.

"All right! We'll fight this war with the power of love!" Steven said.

"No way! We can't do this because I have a girlfriend." Ronaldo said.

"Where's she at, though/You do?" Jenny and Azurite asked.

You said what I was thinking, Jenny." Peedee said.

"Okay, you don't have to pretend to get married. Just pretend to be in love long enough to get this feud over with." Steven said.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Ronaldo said, unsure.

"Shut up, Ronaldo! Nothing bad is going to happen, and you'll get to spend time with the cutest girl in Beach City." Jenny said as she hugged Kiki and blew a raspberry on her cheek, having Kiki giggle.

* * *

"Ah, Kiki, my darling!" Ronaldo said holding out a bouquet of flowers. "Oh, Ronaldo, my sweet!" Kiki said

"My dear, sweet Kiki, who I love with all my blog." Ronaldo said.

"What the?" Fryman said

"Oh, Ronaldo, you're so sweet and quirky in a way I can tolerate." Kiki said, which had Azurite giggle.

"Kiki, why aren't you in here, working your shift?!" Kofi said as both he and Fryman walked up to them.

"Yeah, come on, Ronaldo. We got customers to take care of." Fryman said.

"But, Dad, ever since this war started, I've had to spend countless hours away from my beloved Kiki." Ronaldo said.

"What!?" both men said, shocked.

"And the only way for us to be together is if we quit working!" Kiki said.

"Are you telling me that you two are involved in a romantic relationship?!" Steven asked the teenagers. Both men stared back at the boy, "That's right, Steven. We have been for some time now." Ronaldo said. "You two are only hugging, right?" Kofi asked Ronaldo.

"Uh, yes, sir! Just hugs and longing looks!" Ronaldo said, chuckling nervously.

"Well, Kofi, love is a beautiful thing." Fryman said.

"Yes, love is beautiful. We must end this feud in order for this love to blossom." Kofi said

"Yeah! The restaurant war is officially over!" Fryman said. Both men were about to shake hands until a female voice spoke.

"Ronaldo?" a girl, who was Ronaldo's girlfriend said in sadness. "I come all this way to return your "Koala Princess" DVDs, only to find you with another girl?"

"Wha-a-a-a-a-t?!" Jenny and Peedee both said, in shock.

"Jane, my sweet, this was all just a trick to get my dad to stop selling mozzarella sticks!" Ronaldo said to the girl."

"Save it for your blog, Keep Beach City Single!" Jane said as she ran away, crying.

"Jane, my ohime sama!" Ronaldo said, about to go chase after the girl before he tripped and fell face-down on the ground.

"The deal is off!" Kofi said

"Fine by me! Peedee, fire up those fryers!" Fryman said before walking back to the shop.

"Kiki, pick up the phone!" Kofi said before walking away.

"Jane!" Ronaldo cried out, Azurite flew down to him and patted him on his back. "Don't worry Ronaldo." he said, then flew towards Jane.

The girl continued to run away from the area, her tears flying into the air. _'How could he do such a thing, I trusted him!'_ she thought.

"Excuse me, Miss!" Jane heard a male voice say to her, she turned around but didn't see who spoke to her. She looked around in confusion until she heard the voice again.

"Up here, Miss." Azurite said having Jane stare up wide-eyed at the gemling. Azurite gave her a wide smile, "Hello." he said then flew down.

Much to Azurite's surprise the girl suddenly wrapped her arms around him, squealing. "Oh, you are one of the cutest things I have ever seen!" she said having Azurite blush.

"Um, thank you Miss Jane. But I came to talk about Ronaldo." said Azurite. Jane widened her eyes then scowled, she broke the embrace folding her arms across her chest. "So that two-timer is using a cutie like you to make me go back into his arms!?" Jane said in disgust.

"What!? No! Miss I chose to come because I wanted to help you and Ronaldo get back together." Azurite said. Jane blushed in embarrassment, "Oh, really? Well that's sweet of you, but I'm not gonna go back to that cheater." Jane said.

"But Miss Jane, he didn't cheat on you. Like Ronaldo said, it was just a trick, you see both his dad and Kiki's dad are having a feud because me and Steven ate some mozzarella sticks. Then Kiki's dad chose to sell fries while Ronaldo's dad chose to sell deep-fried pizza, which was delicious by the way. I wanted to throw-up the mozzarella sticks I ate but Steven thought that was a bad idea, so Steven decided to have Kiki and Ronaldo act like a couple so that their dads would stop this feud, and I think you know the rest." Azurite finished explaining.

Jane stared at the gemling, not understanding much of what the Gem talked about. _'Who's Steven? And deep-fried pizza, that must be unhealthy. Is this kid flying!?'_ she thought, not noticing Azurite's wings.

Jane then let out a gasp, "Are you one of those Crystal Gems, I heard in Ronaldo's blog!?" Jane asked, stars in her eyes.

"Mm-Hmm" Azurite said. The girl again embraced the boy, "It's nice to meet one of you guys. Oh, can you introduce me to Pearl?" Jane asked excitedly.

"Okay. But Miss Jane, sorry if I'm sounding rude but did you pay attention to anything I said before?" Azurite asked.

"Oh sorry. But yes I did." Jane said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"So you're going to be Ronaldo's girlfriend again?" Azurite asked the girl excitedly. Jane gave the boy a nod which had the boy fly around her, cheering. Jane giggled at the scene.

"You can come to the Temple later, Ronaldo might be there and you can speak with him." Azurite said, smiling. Jane blushed at this, "That would be nice, where is this temple?" she said. Azurite pointed towards the area were the temple was, "Okay, I'll be there." Jane told the child.

"I'll see you later Jane!" Azurite said about to fly away.

"Wait! What's your name?" Jane said.

"My name's Azurite." Azurite said.

* * *

Back with Pearl and Lapis, the group continued staring at the television. The episode ended with a cliffhanger which had the Gems except Pearl to groan in annoyance. Lapis stood up, stretching her body. "I think that's enough 'Camp Pining Heart' for now. You guys wanna come?" Lapis asked Jasper and Peridot.

"Your kidding right? I want to find out if Pierre is going to get disqualified for that stunt he pulled on Paulette." Jasper said.

"I though you weren't interested in this show based on your constant complaints on it from time to time." Pearl said. Jasper blushed at this, although she complained about the show, she actually enjoyed it.

"Just because I complain about some of the decisions these humans make, doesn't mean that I don't like the drama involved in it." Jasper said.

"So your like Peridot, except you can control your fangirl moments." Lapis said with a smirk.

"Exactly/ Hey!" Jasper and Peridot said. Lapis and Pearl giggled, the Water Gem sprouted her wings and picked Pearl up bridal-style earning a yelp from Pearl. Lapis then flew out the barn, with the other Gems staring at where they once were. "They seem to be in a good mood today." Jasper said.

"Hmm." Peridot said, rubbing her chin while narrowing her eyes. _'Were have I seen that before?'_ she thought.

* * *

 **Time skip'**

Steven had told the original Crystal Gems along with Lapis and Azurite the recent plan he thought about, which would require Pearl to be in a waitress outfit. Pearl formed the outfit on her body and upon seeing her Lapis blushed which didn't go unnoticed by Garnet, a small smile formed on the fusion's lips. Lapis saw the fusion staring at her, Garnet gave the Gem a thumbs-up having her blush deepen.

She quickly shook off her blush before the others noticed, but it was hard for her to keep it down when Pearl caught her staring and gave her a wink. But she blush went away when the two families came inside, much to her relief. She didn't really know what happened between the two men, but it seemed to be a big situation to them and she smiled when the two men discontinued their feud.

Peedee hugged his father while Jenny and Kiki hugged their father. Ronaldo was sobbing with his head on the table, suddenly the door to the house opened.

"Jane, you came!" Azurite shouted having Ronaldo lift his head off from the table and look back to see Jane staring at him with a sweet smile.

"Jane!" Ronaldo shouted, running up to his ohime-sama and embracing her. Jane blushed then returned the embrace "You can thank that little guy." Jane said, motioning towards Azurite.

In a flash Ronaldo scooped up the gemling embracing him and sobbing in happiness. "Thank you! Thank you!" Ronaldo said.

"N-No prob Bob." Azurite said, flinching a little from how tight Ronaldo was hugging him.

Way to go little bro!" Steven said giving Azurite a thumbs-up, Azurite chuckled but flinched again at Ronaldo's grip.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

The group of human soldiers that Henry introduced Bishop to stood around in the hangar. The half-Gem had moved them to his facility, one such soldier walked towards the cells where they placed the two corrupted Gems that they caught. The cells were similar to the ones on-board the ship that Jasper and Peridot arrived in. The soldier poked at the barrier which resulted in the Gem growling at him, he quickly pulled back when it charged at him.

The Gem was shocked once it touched the barrier, earning a chuckle from most of the humans while a certain group had blank stares. He looked back at them, laughing with them and decided to try the same action again. The Gem tried to claw at his arm, but he pulled it out of the barrier which ended up in it getting electrocuted again. The soldier was about to try it again but was stopped when a hand wrapped around his wrist.

He turned his head to see Bishop glaring at him. Suddenly Bishop unsheathed a blade from his arm and in a swift motion Bishop sliced off the man's arm, the one he used to poke the barrier. The soldier screamed in pain as the others around him stared at the scene in shock including Henry.

"You should have been taught by your ex-commander to take your work seriously. _You will not cost me my goal_." Bishop hissed out.

"And let that be a lesson to you, to all of you. Any human that harms these Gems, that will render them shattered, will answer to me." Bishop told the humans. He turned towards Henry motioning towards the soldier on the ground, "Let him bleed out, I won't tolerate any human that will not take their work seriously." he said before heading to his room. Henry stared at the Half-Gem, _'Did I make the right decision?'_ he thought.

* * *

Both Lapis and Pearl sat on the Beach after putting both Steven and Azurite to sleep. They stared up at the stars, remembering their time on Homeworld before the war.

"Do you ever missed it, how it was ruined?" Lapis asked Pearl.

"How course I do, sometimes I think how things would be if the war never happened." Pearl responded.

Lapis stared down at the sand with a saddened expression, remembering her mate. Pearl placed her hand on top of hers which had the Water Gem look up at her. Pearl gave her a comforting smile, which Lapis returned.

"Even thought the war brought us pain, I can't help but feel almost glad that it happened." Pearl said. Lapis stared at her in confusion, "Why would you feel glad?" she asked.

"I wouldn't have got to meet such amazing Gems. Garnet, Amethyst, Bismuth, Rose. You and Azurite." she said, blushing at saying the last two. Lapis smiled at Pearl, squeezing her hand. "Yeah, I guess I'm kinda glad too." Lapis said, although a little unsure.

She then lightly punched Pearl on the shoulder, "Ow! What was that for?" Pearl said, rubbing her shoulder.

"For teasing me back there, and because of that Garnet's onto us." Lapis said.

"We've hid this from them for some time, I think it's time for them to know." Pearl said. "Are you sure about that?" Lapis asked.

Pearl gave her a nod, "I can't wait to see how Azurite might react when he finds out that he has two mothers now." Pearl said, smirking.

Lapis let out a snort and giggled, Pearl blushed finding her snort rather cute. After her giggles ceased Pearl placed a kiss on Lapis's lips surprising the water Gem. Both Gems closed their eyes, the blue Gem held the back of Pearl's head and deepened the kiss.

"All right, P!" Amethyst said. Pearl and Lapis widened their eyes and broke their lips apart turning around to see the Gems giving them smiles. They looked to see Azurite with his mouth agape and stars in his eyes, he suddenly sprouted his wings launching himself at the two Gems having them fall on their backs. The three of them giggled, having the others giggle too.

 _'Oh my stars! We have our own Percy and Paulette!'_ Peridot said, squealing on the inside.'

* * *

 **(Phillip Phillips - Unpack Your Heart.)**


	21. Of Things To Come

**'Chapter 21'**

'It was some time in the night, Lapis, Azurite, Jasper, and Peridot were sleeping in the barn. The other Gems were preparing the process so that they could construct their own rooms inside the temple.

Unsurprisingly, Pearl insisted that Lapis's room be formed next to hers. The four Gems did not notice a small object crash near the barn, it seemed to be a large chunk of rock. It split open and a black mist came out and made its way towards the barn.

It noticed Azurite's sleeping form, the mist entered his body through his closed eyes. Meanwhile Azurite was dreaming of he and his mother flying through the sky, suddenly unearthly whispers began to emit around him. His mother vanished and the scene turned into a black void, the whispers grew louder. Azurite had a frightened expression on his face, "Mommy!", he shouted.

Azurite!", Lapis shouted as Azurite's eyes shot open. He saw her staring down at him while Jasper and Peridot were kneeling next to him. Tears welled up in his eyes, he embraced his mother, his body shook against her.

"Shh, Shh. It's okay sweetie. Mommy's here.", she says in comfort. Lapis looks towards the other Gems, a concerned expression on her face.

* * *

The morning came, Azurite was not able to go back to sleep after the incident, fearing what would happen if he did fall asleep. Lapis walked back inside the barn after helping Peridot form a lake outside. She smiled sadly at him and embraced him from behind. She wasn't sure what had happened to her gemling, he was frightened to tell her. Her memory shifted to the vision she had while she was asleep weeks ago. _'I'm going to speak to Garnet about this'_ she thought.

"Where are Auntie Peridot and Auntie Jasper?" her little gemling asked.

"They're outside, do you want to go see them?" she asked in a comforting tone. Azurite gave her a nod, his mother helped him up. The child saw the Gems near the lake, his Auntie Peridot in a water-tube while his Auntie Jasper had her feet inside the turned towards the child, wanting to know how the little one was doing, upon seeing his expression they formed looks of concern. Lapis turned towards her gemling, she frowned at still seeing that almost broken expression on his face.

"Gems. Can you step out for a while" Lapis spoke to Jasper and Peridot, who did so. Azurite stared at his mother in confusion, wondering what she was planning.

Lapis lifted her arms up, some water rose up. She then moved her arms around, as she did so the water drew closer to Azurite and began to take a form. A few moments the water took the form of a guppy. Peridot and Jasper stared at the creature in amazement, Lapis smiled as a small smile formed on her child's face.

She crouched down, staring at the guppy as it swam in the air around Azurite. The gemling giggled as the guppy gave him a little kiss on his cheek, having his mother giggle.

"Remember when I did this when you were younger?" she asked the gemling. Her eyes widened when she saw tears form in Azurite's eyes, the boy stared at his mother in happiness.

"Of course I do." he replied before wrapping his arms around her neck, snuggling into her. His mother helped the fear that was inside him to leave, Lapis then smiled, happy to see that Azurite was feeling less downcast.

* * *

Lance sat down with James using Connie's laptop. They were currently trying to figure out any link as to were Bishop was, they both knew the half-Gem had to be hiding somewhere, somewhere were he would be able to have access and store massive amounts of machinery due to the machines he used. They were both able to find surveillance footage of him, one such place being the store where he bought the Lion Licker.

"Is that Zack?" James asked Lance, he had seen Zack from time to time while he worked inside the facility in Antarctica but he chose not to interact much with him because of the anger the other human would show to certain co-workers, one being him. Both men grew nervous at seeing the interaction he had with Bishop through the surveillance footage.

Lance let out a sigh, "That would explain why I haven't seen him the past few weeks." he said.

"You two found anything?" Garnet asked them from behind as she stared at the computer screen.

"Not much, but it is something." James said.

"Little information might go a long way." Garnet replied.

"Well, we do know that he has to be hiding somewhere near this small town in Oregon. We looked through the camera footage but we noticed that he hasn't used any vehicle to get there, he mostly walked which helps us know that he's not hiding far from here." Lance said.

"Did you say small town and Oregon!?" Steven asked, the boy was up in his bed watching _'Crying Breakfast Friends'_.

The Gem and humans looked up at him, "Yes, why do you ask Steven?" Lance said.

"Me and Connie know some people there. We spoke with them through her laptop." Steven said.

"Really, what are their names?" James asked.

"Dipper and Mabel Pines." Steven said with a smile.'


	22. Monsters in Many Forms

**'Chapter 22'**

* * *

 **'This chapter will be or might be one of the few chapters that have Steven Universe crossover with Gravity Falls. Not all the story or chapters have Gravity Falls or the characters from Gravity Falls, in this story.'**

 **'I also will or might have the Gems have a certain religion or also goddesses.'**

* * *

'There was currently a small aquarium around the three Homeworld Gems and Azurite. A swarm of guppys were kissing Azurite as the child was on the ground giggling.

Jasper smiled as a tiger fish swam towards her, she petted the creature and her smile widened when it leaned against her touch. She formed a confused expression as Peridot ran away screaming as a group of jellyfish were chasing her. "Peridot, can you calm down?" Jasper said annoyed.

"You try to be calm when these creatures are trying to harm you!" Peridot said. Jasper rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure if they were trying to harm me, I wouldn't be screaming and waving my arms around." Jasper said.

Peridot ran into the barn, she quickly picked up a mop and swung it at the jellyfish, "Stay back! Back I say!" Peridot said. Lapis giggled, she then summoned the jellyfish away from the green Gem. Peridot let out a sigh of relief, she then heard her pad ring and went to go check who the caller was.

Meanwhile Lapis lifted up a large amount of water, "Check this out Azurite." she said with a smirk. The guppys moved away from the gemling as he stared at her. Lapis moved her arms around, the water then took the form of a whale shark. Jasper and Azurite stared at the creature with wide eyes as it swam around, some of the other fish swam under the larger creature.

"That's so awesome!" Azurite said with stars in his eyes.

"Wait until you see some other tricks I learned." Lapis said giving Azurite a wink. Suddenly Peridot ran outside, "Guys Steven says that their heading out." she said. Lapis, Azurite, and Jasper stare at each other in confusion wondering as to where the group plan to go.

* * *

Upon arriving Lapis was embraced by Pearl, the former giggled and returned the embrace. Azurite launched himself at his brother and sister, Connie and Steven smiled as they embraced the gemling. Garnet shifted her eyes, staring at both Azurite and Jasper.

"So where are we going?" Jasper asked.

"Gravity Falls. It's been a while since we last visited that town." Pearl said.

"Wait, you guys been their before?" Connie asked the three Gems in surprise.

"Yes it's a nice place, although I found the characters to be quite colorful there." Pearl said.

"Kinda like here, hey P." Amethyst said to Pearl with a smirk.

Pearl giggled, "I suppose so Amethyst." she said.

"Are we going to take the warp-pad Auntie Garnet?" Azurite asked the fusion.

"There is no 'We' for this trip little one. You and Jasper will stay here?" Garnet said.

"Huh!?" the group shouted, surprised at the change.

"B-But Garnet I..." Lapis began to say. Garnet held her hand up, stopping the Gem. "I know you're worried Lapis, but your gemling will be fine. Besides I think he can use this to bond with Jasper a little more." she said.

"Garnet, are you sure about this?" Pearl asked her.

"Yes." Garnet responded, but also gave Pearl a look that said _'I'll explain to you later'_. Pearl gave her a nod and turned her head to see the unsure expression of her girlfriend.

"Lapis, take a deep breath and let it out." Pearl said soothingly, the water Gem did so, even though she didn't need to breath, it helped her to calm down.

"Azurite is going to be okay. Jasper's going to take care of him, aren't you Jasper?" Pearl asked as she looked at the Quartz soldier. Lapis stared at Jasper with a pleading look, the large Gem have her a nod. "I will Lapis." she said.

Lapis again took a deep breath, she then gave Jasper a thankful look. She kissed her child on his forehead, "Don't worry baby. Be strong." Lapis said.

"Like you and Daddy." Azurite said, having Lapis let out a sad giggle. She gave him a nod then embraces him tightly, "Yes sweetheart. May Moonstone be with you" Lapis said, the humans, Steven, and Amethyst stare at Lapis in confusion as she walks towards the warp-pad. Lance, James and the other Gems then walked towards the warp-pad.

Connie and Steven gave the little one a hug, "Well be back soon little brother. I'll tell you what we find there." she said.

"And we'll say 'hi' to Dipper and Mabel for you." Steven said.

"Thank you Steven, Connie." he said embracing them tightly. The group stood on top of the warp-pad, "Oh, Azurite! I forgot to mention something!" Lapis said.

"What is it?" Azurite asked with concerned. Lapis then smiled and formed a heart with her hands, "I love you. Bye." she said having Azurie let out a blush.

"See you later, little buddy." Amethyst said while Pearl smiled warmly at Lapis, the group was then teleported away from the temple.

Jasper stared at the gemling who gave her a wide smile. "Um, wanna watch some television?" Jasper asked, jerking her thumb towards the television.

"As long as I'm with you." Azurite said, Jasper widened her eyes then gave the little one a warm smile.

* * *

Back with the others, as they traveled through the warp-pad the group noticed that Lapis had her eyes closed, her hands intertwined and was mumbling.

"What's she doing?" Amethyst asked Steven who shrugged.

"She's praying." Garnet said.

"Praying?" Amethyst asked

"Yes, we back on Homeworld Gems would worship the goddesses, the beings that made the first Gems." Pearl said

"So not all of us where grown from the ground?" Amethyst asked. She was surprised at this information, she hadn't heard of this before.

"No, at least that is what some believe." Garnet said.

"Wow, I didn't know that Gems had certain religious beliefs." Connie said, surprised.

"Do you two believe?" Steven asked Pearl and Garnet.

"Um, no, actually." Pearl responded. _'That would explain why they didn't tell me'_ Amethyst thought.

Lapis stopped mumbling, and then finished her prayer. She then stared at Pearl and Garnet, "You two don't believe in the goddesses?" she asked them.

"The war kept us busy, we had no time." Garnet said, _'That's not the actual reason'_ both she and Pearl thought.

"Well, that's your choice, I'm not going to force my beliefs on you." Lapis said giving them a smile, which was a mixture of a comforting and a saddened expression.

The group arrived near the town, inside the woods. "It shouldn't be far from here." Garnet said as the group made their way towards Gravity Falls.

* * *

 **'Back at the temple'**

Jasper and Azurite were sitting on top of Steven's bed watching a re-run of an episode of _'Crying Breakfast Friends'_ , which had Azurite feel a little disappointed.

 _'How do these kids watch this?'_ Jasper though, cringing as she was viewing the episode. Her eyes widen when she feels Azurite lay his head down on her hair, she looked down at the child. He smiled as he snuggled against her hair, the Quartz Gem's eyes sparkled at the cuteness. She let out a warm smile and wrapped her arm around Azurite, bringing him closer to her.

"I'm glad I met you and your mother, little one." she said.

* * *

 **'In Gravity Falls'**

The group continued walking, the children walked next to Lapis. "What did you saw in your prayer?" Connie asked, curious.

Lapis looked down at the human girl, "I prayed to Agate, I asked her to protect Azurite." she said.

"Do you believe in Polytheism or Monotheism?" Connie asked, the girl wanted to learn more of the Gem's culture.

"Polytheism. Agate is one of the four goddesses. The others are Moonstone, Apatite, and Unakite. Agate is the goddess of Protection, Moonstone is the goddess of Love, Apatite is the goddess of Healing, Unakite is the goddess of Harmony." Lapis said

Connie stared at the Gem with wide eyes, fascinated by what she was telling her. Lapis then let out a giggle, "Now that I think about it. Steven, I think your mother might have prayed to Moonstone and Unakite based on what the Gems told me about her, her finding the beauty in everything." Lapis said which had Steven widen his eyes in surprise.

"We're here." said Garnet, Lapis and the children looked up and saw a small house made of wood.

"Sure has changed since the last time we came." Amethyst said, noticing the missing S where the word _Shack_ should be.

Garnet walked up to the door, she tried to open the door but realized that it was locked. Pearl sweat dropped at this, "Garnet, I know what your thinking. How about we try to find some other way we can..." she began to say, until Garnet summoned her gauntlets and punched through the door and opened it from the other side having Pearl let out a sigh.

"Steven, Connie, you can take a look around. Call for us if you find anything." Garnet said, both children gave her a nod.

"You mind if I go with them?" Lapis asked Garnet, to which she gave a nod.

* * *

 **'With Azurite and Jasper'**

Azurite fluttered his eyes open, "Hmm?" he said, wondering what he was resting his head on and at who had their arm wrapped around him.

"Did you sleep well Azurite?" Jasper asked Azurite who stared up at her with wide eyes. The gemling gave her a smile, then nodded. He then snuggled against her hair, enjoying the softness .

"Auntie Jasper, your hair is so soft." Azurite said having the Quartz Gem blush. Suddenly they heard a knock at the door, Jasper went to go answer it and raised her eyebrow at seeing a human girl, Jenny, standing on the other side.

"Um, hi." the girl said nervously.

"Can I help you?" Jasper asked folding he arms across her chest.

"I-Is Azurite here?" Jane asked.

"Who's asking?" Jasper asked ready to defend the little Gem if this girl tried to harm him.

"I-I'm a friend of his, my name's Jane." she said.

"Jane?" Azurite called out, the gemling flew down. His eyes widen at seeing the human girl, he then embraced her. Jane giggled and wrapped her arms around the gemling.

"You know her?" Jasper asked Azurite.

"Yeah. This little guy helped me and Ronaldo get back together." Jane said. Jasper scowled at the human, "I didn't ask you. I asked Azurite." she said, anger in her voice.

"Yes Auntie Jasper. Please calm down." Azurite said, flying up to the large Gem. Jasper shut her eyes as she took a deep breath, "Okay." she said.

"So, what's your name?" Jane asked. The Quartz looked at the girl, although she appeared to be calm, her eyes showed something else. "Jasper." she replied.

"It's nice to meet you Jasper." Jane said, holding her arm out. Jasper stared down at the girl's hand, but then walked away. Jane formed a saddened expression on her face which Azurite noticed, he held her hand having Jane stare down at him. "Don't worry, Auntie Jasper can be a little tough with certain people. But she's a caring Gem." he said, Jane gave him a small smile.

* * *

 **'In Gravity Falls'**

The Pines family still hadn't arrived yet, Lapis walked inside the twins room. She looked around the room and was surprised at the colorful things in Mabel's portion of the room. She sat down on Dipper's bed, her eyes widen when she felt something near her. She lifted up the covers and was surprised to see some type of book with a gold hand with six fingers and the number 3 in the center. She opened the journal, seeing the worn and torn pages inside. Her eyes widen in shock when she saw various words that were written in Gem language.

"What you got there Lapis?" Steven asked having Lapis jump a little.

"Oh sorry." the boy replied, giving her a sheepish smile as Connie walked inside.

"It's okay Steven, just knock next time. Anyway, I'm not sure what this is. It looks like some sort of journal but some of the things in this thing are strange." she said handing Connie the journal.

The young girl and boy looked through the pages and the various creatures recorded in it. "The Hide Behind. Gnomes. Unicorns?" Connie said. Steven let out a gasp, "Unicorns are real?" he said, excitedly.

"I doubt that Steven." Connie says rolling her eyes.

"Actually they are real, but they're really mean." a young girl tells them as she stood in the doorway. The children and Lapis let out a startled yelp, the water Gem angrily got up. "What is wrong with you humans!? Is knocking such a hard thing for you!?" she shouts.

"Sorry." the girl says sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Mabel!" Connie and Steven shout running up to the girl and hugging her.

Mabel giggled, returning the embrace. "Steven, Connie. It's so good to see you guys in person." she says.

"I'll say." a young boy says walking inside the room. Steven and Connie smile at seeing Mabel's brother Dipper, Steven pulls the boy into the hug.

"Hehe, it's nice to see you too Steven. Um, it's getting a little hard to breathe now." Dipper says, Lapis smiled at the children. She formed an expression of worry as she thought of her gemling.

* * *

 **'With Jasper, Azurite, and Jane'**

The gemling had got the idea that the three of them should play hide and seek. Jasper was confused as to what the game was and when Jane went to explain to her the large Gem growled at her, Azurite chose to explain to her. The three of them were currently in a forest near the barn with Azurite flying backwards facing the human and Quartz.

"So who goes first? You go first? I go first?" Azurite said, wondering who of them should hide.

"How about you Azurite." Jasper says, giving him a smile.

"Yay! Now, you guys count to forty." he said then flew deeper into the forest.

Jasper waited a while until Azurite was far enough before turning to Jenny. The human girl stared up at the Gem, shrinking away from her glare. "Let's this one thing clear. I've known this gemling longer than you have, you just recently met him. You come between us and I'll make sure that you don't see him again." Jasper said then stormed off. Jane stared at the Gem with wide eyes, she then glared at her and ran towards her.

* * *

 **'In Gravity Falls'**

"Amethyst, can you please get off of me." Stanford said. He was on the floor with a crying Amethyst, who was embracing him tightly.

"No! I missed you so much, you big nerd!" Amethyst said. Meanwhile Stanley was laughing at his brother's frustration, Stanford let out a sigh but then placed a hand on top of the purple Gem's head, comforting her.

"I missed you too." he said, a few moments passed until Amethyst decided to get off of the human. The Gems had met Standford years ago while he was searching in the forest for more supernatural creatures, the human bonded with them and even spoke to them about his family, such as Stanley.

"Stanford Pines, I'm glad that you are okay." Lance said, placing his hand on his shoulder. Lance had met Stanford when they were younger, for a while Stanford joined the EPF, and even met Rose Quartz.

Lance pulled Stanford into a tight embrace, surprising him. Pearl walked up to Stanley, holding her hand out. "You must be Stanley, your brother told us much about you." she said. Stan widened his eyes in surprise, _'H-He told them about me.'_ he thought. He was shocked that Stanford would speak to anyone about him, considering their relationship at the time.

"Well it's nice to see something weird in this town that isn't trying to kill us." Stanley said, shaking her hand.

"What are you Gems doing here?" Ford asked them.

"We've been led to believe that someone dangerous is taking residence near the town. We also wanted to stop by here and see the family." Garnet said.

"Oh yeah, I've heard about _him_. It seemed he only wanted to broadcast that message of his to you Gems, but the frequency was strong enough for many other towns and cities to see it." Ford said. The moment he saw that message sent shivers through his body, the crazed look in Bishop's eyes. His face turned into a horrified expression when he saw Lance strapped to the chair. He was glad that his friend was okay.

The group heard Steven and Mabel giggle as they ran down the stairs, the boy wore a pink sweater with stars on them. Lapis and Dipper walked behind the two children.

"Lapis, I'd like you to meet Standford Pines, an old friend of ours. And his brother Stanley." Pearl said, pulling Lapis towards the two men.

The water Gem walked up to the two men and gave them a smile. "Lapis Lazuli, nice to meet you." she said, Ford held his hand out. Lapis didn't understand the gesture, having the two stare at each other.

"Awkward." Stan coughed out. Ford glared back at his brother then gave Lapis a smile. "Hehe, I take it that you don't know what that gesture means yet." Ford said. Lapis giggled, "No." she responded.

Ford then began to walk back out the door, "Let's get going." he said.

"Wait, what!?" Pearl said.

"I'm going with you Gems, I'm not gonna let that man harm my family again." Ford said.

"We're your family now?" Amethyst asked with a smirk. Ford gave her a smile, "Ever since I met you, you have been." he said.

* * *

 **'With Jasper, Azurite, and Jane'**

Azurite giggled as he flew through the forest, his eyes widen when he hears the whispers again. He turned around, looking around in fright.

 _"Azurite."_ the voice whispered out. The gemling looked around more frantically as the voice kept repeating his name. He froze as his eyes landed on a dark figure with long arms and long legs. It had black eyes and had black claws, the index finger on the right hand was longer than the others.

Azurite breathed in fright, suddenly the figure sprouted four black tendrils from its back. It let out an unearthly roar as its tendrils flailed around, Azurite screamed in fright then began to fly away from the creature. A few moments went by until he felt pain course through his body, he struggled to keep flying but crashed into the ground. He groaned as he stood up, he felt nauseous and balanced himself on the side of a tree.

He suddenly spewed a black substance from his mouth, which landed on the ground near the tree, the black substance then went underground, and entered through the trees roots. Azurite breathed heavily, feeling sick to his stomach. His eyes widen when he suddenly felt more bile rise up towards his throat, again he threw up. And again. And again.

 _'Please, please stop'_ he thought, tears welling up in his eyes. Suddenly the gemling heard the sound of wood creaking, he looked up to see the tree branches of the tree were moving. He stepped back, staring wide-eyed at the tree, it suddenly wrapped a branch around his leg, Azurite screamed as it held him upside down. The tree then tied up the boy's other limbs with its other branches, Azurite struggled against the tree's grip. His eyes widen when he hears heavy footsteps approach him, he gasped at seeing the dark figure walking towards him.

Tears then began well up in the boy's eyes, "M-Mommy, please, help me." he said. He shuddered as the creature held his face with its large hands, it leaned towards his face, as it did so Azurite began to sob. "Mommy please..." he said. The creature then let out a demonic roar as its lower jaw split open, Azurite screamed in fright then closed his eyes.

"Azurite!" he hears Jasper and Jane shout.

* * *

 _'Four minutes ago'_

Jane walked up to Jasper, "You can just tell me, you know." she said, glaring at Jasper.

"What?" Jasper said, glaring at the human.

"The reason why you don't want me around Azurite. You think that I'm gonna take him away from you or something. Your jealous." Jane said.

"Shut your mouth, human. You don't know anything about me!" Jasper said, towering over the girl.

"I know how he makes you feel, I know he gives you that warm feeling in your heart. And to me I think you haven't had that feeling in a long time." Jane said. Jasper averted her eyes from Jenny, who have her a look of concern.

"I know how you feel, Jasper. It wasn't until I met Ronaldo that I felt that warm feeling. I care for Azurite, I'm not trying to take him away from you. Let's not have there be any conflict between us, please, let's try to be friends." Jane tells her, holding her hand out. Jasper stares at her hand, then at her face, she reaches out and grasps her hand in her own.

"I'm sorry." Jasper said, to which Jenny gave her a smile. Suddenly the two of them heard Azurite scream, "Azurite!" they shout in worry.

* * *

 **'In Gravity Falls'**

The Gems, Steven, Connie, Lance, Ford, and James were walking on top of a mountain. Ford had told the group that the mountain was hollow and that there were several electrical disturbances coming from inside the mountain, which could be the place where Bishop was hiding.

The group stopped in front of two pathways, Garnet turned towards the group. "We'll be splitting up into two groups." she said

"Oh, Amethyst can come with us and Lapis can go with you Garnet." Steven suggested.

"Sorry Steven, but I'll be taking Ford, Lance, and James with me. You and the others can head down the other path." Garnet said, the fusion wanted to speak with Ford in private.

"Oh, that okay." Steven said, a little disappointed. Connie elbowed the boy and gave him a smile, "Hey, at least were going together." she said having Steven blush.

The group then split apart, a few moments went by until Garnet decided to speak to Ford while Lance and James were far enough behind them. "So, have you learned anything recent about Bill or what he's planning?" she asked.

"Not recently no." Ford responded.

"I believe something far worse is upon us Ford." she said.

"What do you mean Garnet?" he asked.

"I believe that _he_ is here Ford and that _he_ was found a vessel to inhabit." she said. Ford widened his eyes in shock, "No, you don't mean..." he said

"I do." Garnet said.

"But I thought the goddesses locked him away." Ford said.

"They did, or at least they managed to lock away a portion of him." Garnet said.

"What do we do?" Ford asked in worry. Garnet let out a sigh, "I'll have to take care of the vessel. But Ford, if Lapis asked you anything about _him_ , don't answer her." Garnet said.

Ford stared at her in confusion, wondering why she said that, but gave her a nod.

* * *

Meanwhile with the others, the children walked next to Lapis. "Lapis, do you mind telling us more about the Gem goddesses?" Connie asked.

"Hmm. Well something that Gems learned was there was once a dark entity that existed alongside the goddesses. He waged war against them for eons, long before Gems were made. The Order manged to seal him away in what was called 'The Nightmare Dimension'." she said, the Gem sighed in sadness before continuing. "But not before he managed to defile the goddesses, letting his darkness to pass onto their offspring, the Diamonds, which would also be passed onto other Gems, such as me." Lapis said.

"What!? The Diamonds are the daughters of the goddesses!?" Steven and Connie shouted in surprise, to which Lapis gave a nod.

"The Diamonds want to deny it, to believe that they are not related to the dark one. But the war along with other things that they have done show something else." Lapis said.

"You sure know much about the Order and its history." Pearl said.

"Well when I was younger I didn't have interest in learning about them, but the more I learned about them the more I saw how much they care for us and how much they have done for us. I even helped teach Onyx some things." Lapis said.

"Maybe you can teach me a few things." Pearl said, although in a flirtatious way.

"Really?" Lapis asked, thinking that the Gem was serious.

"Why yes." Pearl said, then stopped walking and placed her hand on Lapis's hip, bringing her closer. "And maybe we can learn a few other things of each other." she said before locking lips with Lapis. The children stared at the scene finding it cute, while Amethyst smiled at the two. None of them noticed one of Bishop's machines, which was the size of a mosquito, watching the scene.

* * *

Inside the underground facility, Bishop stared at the scene through a screen with wide eyes and a shocked expression on his face. That expression then turned into one of anger.

Two guards were walking by Bishop's room until they heard the Gem-hybrid screaming in anger, "Aaaarrrrgggghhhh." he screamed as they heard banging and the sound of objects being thrown around. The two guards then decided to walk the other way, not wanting to meet the angered man.

* * *

 **'With Jasper, Azurite, and Jane'**

Azurite shot his eyes open and was surprised to see that the dark figure was not in front of him. He smiled at seeing Jasper and Jane running towards him, he let out a gasp when the tree began to move. Jasper and Jane froze as the tree lifted up off the ground and then swung one of its branches at them. Both females quickly moved out of the way.

Jasper summoned her crash helmet and launched herself at the tree. She it it, sending it back, but along with Azurite. "Sorry Azurite." Jasper said, with guilt.

The tree creaked as it got up, suddenly its roots shot up through the ground and wrapped around Jasper's legs. The Gem ripped the roots off of her legs, upon ding so other roots wrapped themselves around her arms and brought her down. More roots wrapped themselves around her legs, pinning her to the ground.

"Jasper!" Jane shouted, she tried to run towards the Quartz but was stopped when other roots wrapped around her body, she struggled against the roots grip but was not able to break them. The tree then moves towards Jasper, who continued to struggle against the roots grip, her eyes widen as the tree raises a jagged part of one of its branches and was about to bring it down on her gem.

It brought it down towards her, "Sttttoooopppp!" Azurite shouts. The tree then freezes inches away from Jasper's gem, it then releases both her and Jane and then moves away from them. Jasper and Jane at the scene in surprise. The tree then releases Azurite, then falls over and begins to decay rapidly.

Both females run towards the gemling, "Azurite, are you okay?" Jane asks him. Azurite stares up at her with tears in his eyes, he then embraces her, sobbing into her chest. She returns the embrace, comforting the boy while Jasper places a comforting hand on the gemling while staring in confusion at the decaying tree.

* * *

 **'In the mountain near Gravity Falls'**

The group that also consisted of Lapis, Steven, and Connie continued to walk through the path. Suddenly the ground around them began to shake, the ground burst open as a large worm-like machine appeared. He stared down at the ground, it's small red optics staring down at them.

It then stared at Pearl and Lapis, Bishop let out an angered scream while the machine let out a mechanical shriek. The machine then launched itself at them, both Lapis and Pearl dodged. The machine went underground but then rose back up and stared at Amethyst and the children, it sprouted tendrils then shot energy beams through them. Steven summoned his shield around the three of them, deflecting the energy blasts.

Lapis and Pearl stared at the scene, they were about to run towards them until Bishop tackled Lapis. The Gem-hybrid began punching the Gem across her face, she let out a growl and caught his fist in her hand, she then used the water from her wings to push him off of her. They glared at each other, Bishop shifted his eyes towards Pearl, who had a worried expression on her face.

"Please stop this." Pearl said

"Shut up!" Bishop shouted at her, having Pearl gasp and Lapis to growl at him.

"I'm doing this because of you, both of you!" he shouted. "I loved you My Pearl, you were one of the first Gems to show me kindness. But you spat in my face...You betrayed me!" he shouted.

"How did she betray you!? You two were never in such a relationship, don't you dare blame her!" Lapis shouted..

"Just another Gem, like the others." he said, ignoring Lapis. "You don't give people hope, you take it away." he said. He ran towards Pearl, who quickly summoned her spear. Suddenly Lapis tackled the hybrid and went crashing through a portion of the mountain, while Pearl stared on in shock.

Steven and Connie stare at the scene in worry, "Don't worry about this guys. Me and Pearl can handle it." she tells them.

"You ready to do this Steven?" Connie asked, offering the boy her hand. Steven smiled and held her hand, both children danced a little until a bright glow encased them

* * *

Bishop screamed in anger at Lapis, the Gem then threw the hybrid toward the ground near trees that were in the mountain. Dust rose when he crashed into the ground, Lapis flew down near him. With a scream Bishop ran out of the dust cloud and towards Lapis, he unsheathed the metallic blade from his arm. Lapis quickly formed a wall of ice, which Bishop shattered as the blade pierced through it.

Lapis tumbled back and fell to the ground, Bishop charged at the water Gem with the blade raised, as he was about to bring it down a pink shield knocked him back.

He screamed as he was sent crashing into a boulder, Lapis stared in shock at the scene. Her eyes widened when she saw a hand near her face and stared up to see Stevonnie holding her hand towards her with a smile. Lapis smiled, grateful, she then held Stevonnie's hand and the fusion helped her up. The turned their heads when they heard a groan. Both of them saw Bishop staggering out, he stared up in anger, but he then stared in shock at seeing the fusion.

"What?" he said, in confusion.

"Either you leave us alone, or you stand against me." Stevonnie said. Bishop growled at the fusion then charged at her and swung the blade at her, she ducked his attack and used her legs to have him trip. She placed the tip of her sword to his neck having him growl up at her.

"Are you finished?" she asked. Bishop used his blade to push away the sword, he quickly got up and swung at her with his blade repeatedly, in frustration. But Stevonnie would either block the attacks with her sword or her shield, she noticed the hybrid began to feel tired. She quickly unsummoned her shield, dodged a swipe and delivered a punch across his face. She quickly grabbed a hold of his arm and bent it behind him having him shout in pain. He quickly turned his body around re-positioning his arm then went to deliver a punch to the fusion. She moved her head away from the blow then headbutted Bishop having him stumble back.

He glared at the hybrid, 'I'm getting knowwhere from this. I have to leave.' he thought. He then snarled at both the fusion and Gem then used his telepathy to lift up several rocks and trees from up the ground. He then threw them at the two of them, Stevonnie quickly summoned her shield around both her and Lapis. When the dust settled, they stared with wide eyes when they noticed that Bishop was not in the area.

Stevonnie sighed, she felt angry with the man but part of her wanted to help him.

"Hey guys!" both she and Lapis heard Amethyst shout.

"Amythest, are you and Pearl okay? Did you guys destroy that machine" Stevonnie asked in concern.

"We're okay, but that worm looking thing shut off by itself. It looks like he gave up, huh." Amethyst said.

Stevonnie stared down at the ground, _'I'm not sure he did, Amethyst'_ she thought.

* * *

 **'Time skip'**

The group made their way down the mountain and entered the shack, "Now we're sure that he's in the mountain, but we should come better prepared." Lance said.

"I think we came plenty prepared, Stevonnie here kicked Bishop's butt." Amethyst said, patting the fusion on her back having Stevonnie smile sheepishly. Lapis smiled at the fusion, she then turned towards Ford.

"Ford, can I speak to you for a moment?" she asked, Foed gave the Gem a nod and followed her into one of the rooms. "What is it Lapis?" he asked.

"It's about that journal you wrote, the one Dipper has...Where did you learn Gem language?" she asked. Ford sweated a little, which Lapis noticed. "Are you okay Ford?" she asked.

Ford wiped the sweat with his sleeve, "I'm fine Lapis.". She didn't look convinced, "Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm fine Lapis, don't worry. Anyway, Rose taught it to me." he responded.

"Really? What kind of teacher was she?" Lapis said. Ford smiled at the Gem, "She was patient with me, didn't get frustrated whenever I misspelled or pronounced the language wrong." he said.

"Sound like she was a good teacher." Lapis said. Ford chuckled, "She was." he replied.

"Oh, another thing I wanted to mention. Why were there so many blank pages in your journal? I would understand if all the blank pages were at the end but they were scattered throught the book." she said.

"It's a tick I have." Ford said. The human tried to sound sincere, he let out a sigh of relief in his mind when Lapis gave him a smile. "Oh, that's okay. Some of us Gems have ticks too." Lapis said. "Thanks for answering my questions Ford, for a moment there I felt worried." she said having the human raise an eyebrow at her.

"Worried?" he asked.

"Yes, I don't know why but whenever I saw those blank pages it was like I felt some dark force surround me. I guess it was just in my head." Lapis said, giving the human a chuckle.

"Yeah, that probably was it." Ford said, although nervously.

"Lapis! Lapis! Where are you, Gems!?" both human and Gem heard a female voice shout, Lapis recognized the voice to be that of Jasper's. Lapis quickly sprouted her wings, flying past the other Gems and going outside.

"Jasper!? Where over here" she shouted, alerting the Gem to their location. Jasper ran out of the woods, with a worried expression on her face. "Jasper, what happened?" Lapis asked with worry.

"Something's wrong with Azurite." Jasper said having Lapis widen her eyes. The water Gem quickly flew into the woods and towards the warp-pad, leaving the other Gems standing there.

Upon being warped back near the barn, the water Gem heard her child screaming. She flew towards the barn, upon entering the barn she saw Jane holding her child, the human girl tried to comfort the boy but he kept screaming.

"Azurite! Sweetheart, w-what's wrong. Give him to me!" Lapis shouted. Jane handed the gemling to his mother, who embraced him tightly."I'm here water droplet, I'm here." she said to Azurite, comfortingly.

The gemling calmed down a little, he shivered against his mother. The others ran into the barn, all of them except Garnet ran up to the little one trying to comfort him.

"Lapis, hand him to me." Stevonnie said, Lapis did so. The fusion held the gemling, cradling him against her. She began to sing the gemling a lullaby, soothing the child. Azurite stared up at the faces of his mother and Stevonnie, he held his hands up, both Lapis and Stevonnie wrapped their hands around his.

* * *

Some time after Azurite calmed down, the Gems expect Garnet and Lapis returned to the temple. Lapis rubbed her child's hair through her hand as he laid his head down on her lap, the Gem prayed to the goddesses as she comforted her child.

"Goddesses, please protect my child from whatever is haunting him. Give him the strength he needs to overcome it and give me strength to handle seeing him like this." Lapis said

Lapis then looked up at Garnet, who stared at the mother and son. "Garnet, can you please look after him for me. There's something I have to do." Lapis said.

"Of course Lapis." Garnet said taking the gemling out of Lapis's hands. Lapis placed a kiss on his forehead, "I love you, baby." she said.

"I love you too Mommy." Azurite said, his mother then gave him a sad smile then flew out of the barn.

* * *

 _ **'A few hours ago'**_

Bishop screamed in anger as he smashed several monitors that were inside of the control room, he winced in pain as he stared at his bleeding hands. He felt dizzy as he felt more blood drip down his nose.

"I really think you should calm down." Henry told the hybrid. Bishop turned around, glaring at the human. "I'll calm down when that water witch is shattered." he growled at Henry.

 _'How dare she take away my loved one away from me, My Pearl.'_ he though, clenching his hands into fists. His eyes suddenly widened, a smirk then formed on his face

* * *

 **'Time skip'**

Garnet held Azurite in her arms, she looked down at the gemling. "Azurite, I think it's time you should tell her." Garnet said.

"What do you mean Auntie Garnet?" the gemling asked, looking up at her.

"I think you should tell Stevonnie how you feel about her. she said. Azurite flew out of Garnet's grip with a blush on his face, "W-What are you talking about Auntie Garnet?" he asked nervously.

"You know what I'm talking about. You can't hide anything from me, little one." Garnet said, giving the gemling a smile as she adjusted her shades. Azurite's blush deepened as he looked down at the ground, shyly.

"Y-You really think so? But, what if she thinks that it's weird?" the gemling asked. His eyes widen when Garnet places a hand against his cheek, "It is not weird Azurite, it's beautiful. Steven and Connie care about you and that love for you doubles when they fuse. Tell her." she said.

Azurite gave Garnet a wide smile, then gave her a nod. He then sprouted his wings and flew towards the temple. Garnet stared at the gemling, her smile turning into a frown.

 _'I'm so sorry Azurite'_ Garnet thought as tears welled up in her eyes.'


	23. Mates

**'Chapter 23'**

* * *

'Lapis was currently flying across a valley, she recognized certain parts of the landscape and knew that she was close to her destination. A few minutes went by until her eyes landed upon a pile of rocks. She flew down near them and then moved them away, the water Gem then dug up the dirt underneath until she saw the shards of a grey-colored gem.

Lapis stared at the shards with somber look, she then closed her eyes and prayed. After finishing her prayer she stared back at the shards, "It's been a while hasn't it?" she said, letting out a sigh.

"Our son has been doing wonderful until recently. I-I'm not sure what's happening to him and it hurts so much seeing him like that. But I'll try to be there for him, I'll help to protect our gemling." she said. Suddenly the Gem falls to her knees and begins sobbing, "I miss you. I miss you so much, my mate." she said. Even if she had a relationship with Pearl, she found it difficult to forget about Onyx.

* * *

Meanwhile Azurite landed outside the house near the temple. He walked inside and saw that none of the Gems were inside the house, the child then made his way towards the temple door and opened the door to Pearl's room. His eyes widen when he heard grunting sounds inside, the boy sprouted his wings and began flying around the room. After a few moments, the gemling saw Pearl and Stevonnie sparring with each other.

Azurite decided to sit down and observe the two of them until they were done, not wanting to interrupt their session. After the two Gems finished sparring they gave each other a smile and bowed. Their eyes widen when they hear clapping and turn to see Azurite clapping his hands with a smile on his face. Azurite flew towards them and embraced Stevonnie.

The fusion stumbled back a little and giggled as she returned the embrace, "Miss me much?" she said, Azurite stared up at her and gave her a nod. The gemling snuggled against the fusion's body, having more confidence in showing how he felt towards the fusion since what Garnet told him, having Stevonnie blush and let out a wide smile. "It looks like your doing much better now." she said, glad that the gemling didn't have that frightened expression on his face.

"That's so precious." Pearl said, giggling. Azurite blushed in embarrassment having both Pearl and Stevonnie giggle.

"Stevonnie, can I speak to you privately?" Azurite said, looking down in embarrassment.

"Sure sweetheart." she said, the fusion looked towards Pearl. "Thanks for sparring with me Pearl, next time I won't go too easy on you." she said. She noticed whenever she went her fullest Pearl had difficult keeping up with her, so she decided to train less harder with the Gem at times.

"Your welcome Stevonnie." Pearl said as the fusion and gemling walked out the room. Pearl's eyes widened, "What! You went easy on me!?" she shouted.

* * *

The fusion and gemling entered Rose's room, Azurite stared with wide eyes at the clouds that filed the room, "So what did you wanna talk about?" Stevonnie asked.

Azurite stared at her wide-eyed, that confidence that he had began to dissipate, he went like flying out of the room and back to the barn. His body began to tremble in nervousness, Stevonnie noticed this and walked up to him in concern.

"Azurite, are you alright?" she asked.

"I-I..." Azurite stuttered. Stevonnie then wrapped her hand around his own and placed her other hand on the boy's shoulder, "Calm down, sweetie. Take a deep breathe." she said.

Azurite inhaled then exhaled, which helped to calm him down. Stevonnie gave him a smile, "Now, what did you want to tell me." she said.

"I wa-wanted to say th-that I like you." Azurite said, he shut his eyes tightly as a deep blush formed on his face. Stevonnie widened her eyes at this but then gave the gemling a sweet smile, "I like you too." she said. Azurite thought that he didn't say what he wanted to correctly, he opened his eyes.

"When I say that I like you, I meant..." he began to say but was cut off when Stevonnie placed a kiss on his cheek having the gemling to widen his eyes.

"I know what you wanted to say, and I like you too." Stevonnie said with a blush.

"How did you know?" Azurite asked.

"Well Steven and Connie would notice how much you would want them to fuse, I'm guessing so you could see me. Both those kids are smart, so its no surprise that I might notice how you felt too." she said. Azurite stared at the fusion in surprise then embraced her, he then wrapped his wings around her having Stevonnie giggle.

* * *

Lapis began to make her way back to Beach City, she had placed the dirt and rock back over Onyx's gem shards. Her mind then wandered, thinking about her mate.

 ** _'Flashback'_**

 _Lapis was walking through a marketplace in Homeworld, years before the war. She picked up small mirror and smiled at her reflection, her eyes widened when she saw an Onyx sitting down near the alley behind her, his clothes were dirty and he had a tired expression on his face. The water Gem placed the mirror back where it was and walked towards the Onyx.  
_

 _The grey Gem stared up at her, his eyes widened at seeing the Gem. Lapis crouched down and gave him a smile,_ _"Hey, you doing okay?" she said._

 _"I could be better Miss." Onyx said. His eyes widen when Lapis holds her hand towards him, he grabs her hand. Lapis stands up and pulls Onyx up to his feet, "Come with me, you can stay with me." she said, Onyx then let go of her hand and backed away a little._

 _"Oh, no it's okay Ma'am. I don't want to be a burden." Onyx said._

 _"Don't say that, your not a burden, no one is a burden." Lapis said. Onyx stared at the Gem in surprise, "Th-Thank you." he said._

 _"Your welcome, my name's Lapis." she said, holding her hand out. Onyx stared down at her hand then shook it, "My name's Onyx." he said._

 _"It's nice to meet you Onyx." she said. "Now let's get you to my house to get you washed up. Or would you rather I clean you up here." she said with a smirk as she summoned her wings and levitated a globe of water above her hand, twirling it around._

 _Onyx blushed then chuckled, "I would prefer to get cleaned up in your home." he said._

 _"Good, but let's get there quick. I really can't stand that smell anymore." she said as she wrapped her arms around the grey Gem then took flight. Onyx let out a startled yelp as Lapis took flight._

 _"Slow down!" he shouted._

 _"Nope." she said with a smirk._

* * *

 _ **'Time skip: Years later'**  
_

 _Lapis was flying above the many homes that were once in Homeworld, she began to land as she neared her home which was not too far from the planet's ocean. She landed outside her house and unsummoned her wings, the water Gem entered the house and walked towards the living room where she saw Onyx sitting on a chair. A saddened expression formed on her face when she saw the tired expression on his face.  
_

 _Lapis gave the male Gem a comforting smile then embraced him, wrapping her arms around his body. Onyx returned the embrace, wrapping both arms around her waist. Lapis pulled back and gave her mate a smile, "Close your eyes." she said.  
_

 _Onyx did so, then felt Lapis wrap her hand around his and pull him up. She then pulled him up the stairs and towards their room, Lapis released her hold on him and walked a few feet away from him with her back turned. Onyx opened his eyes, then blushed when Lapis had her clothes fade away. The water Gem stood there naked then turned her head around and gave Onyx a smirk._

 _Lapis turned around and giggled at Onyx's expression, she then walked towards him while swaying her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned closer to his face, she then kissed the Gem passionately. After a few minutes of making-out Lapis broke the kiss then turned her mate around and pushed him on top of the bed._

 ** _(End flashback)_**

* * *

Lapis blushed at remembering the intimate moment she had with her mate, a warm smile then formed on her face.

As the water Gem neared the temple she squinted her eyes at seeing two figures sitting on the beach. Her eyes widened when she noticed that the figures were Stevonnie and Azurite. The mother noticed that her child was laying his head down on the fusion's lap while the fusion was running her hand through the boy's hair. Lapis stared at Stevonnie's face and saw a similar expression that Onyx would give her, one that showed love.

Stars formed on Lapis's eyes, she then squealed and in a blur she flew faster towards the two of them.

Azurite and Stevonnie widened their eyes at hearing a loud squeal, Azurite got up from Stevonnie's lap and both of them looked around, wondering where the sound was coming from.

The squealing grew closer, both the gemling and fusion turned their heads to see Lapis flying towards them with a wide smile on her face. She tackled the two of them, wrapping her arms around them and having them skid across the sand. The gemling and fusion yelped as they were lifted off the ground and twirled around by Lapis, who was still squealing.

"L-Lapis please stop sp-spinning us aroun..." Stevonnie began to say, as she was getting nauseous since Steven was prone to motion sickness, but Lapis ignored her as she continued squealing.

"Bbbblllleeeegggghhhh" Stevonnie said, as she vomited on herself as well as Azurite and Lapis. Both the gemling and Lapis shouted in disgust, Lapis then placed Stevonnie down. She along with Azurite dived into the ocean, wanting to wash off the bile from their bodies.

After washing off their bodies they stared at Stevonnie, who gave them an apologetic smile. "Sorry." she said as she rubbed the back of her head.'

* * *

 **'There will be or might be more chapters in the future that might also include more flashbacks that have Lapis and Onyx together.'**


	24. Monster Reunion

**'Chapter 24'**

'It was some time in the morning, Azurite and Steven were tidying up a few things in the half-Gems room. Azurite noticed that his brother was looking for something, "Steven, are you looking for something?" he asked.

"I can't find MC Bear Bear, Azurite. I know I put him here somewhere." Steven said.

"Hmm, maybe Lion has it." Azurite said, the gemling had seen the pink creature walk inside the home after the Gems left on a mission a few hours ago. Azurite sprouted his wings and flew outside. He spotted Lion laying down on the sand, as he got closer he saw that Lion was asleep and had MC Bear Bear in his mouth.

Azurite went closer to Lion, as his hand was inches from the creature's mouth, Lion shot his eyes open. This startled Azurite, who then recoiled back, he then reached towards MC Bear Bear again but this time Lion growled at the gemling. Azurite widened his eyes at this, Lion had never growled at him before. The gemling suddenly felt an anger course through his body, he then glared back at Lion.

"Give me that bear, Lion." Azurite said. He went to reach for it, but Lion stood up and growled louder at the gemling.

Azurite let out a growl, "I said 'Give me that bear'!" he shouted then grabbed the bear and began pulling it. He pulled it with such force that a tear formed in one of the bear's arms.

Azurite let out a gasp then glared at Lion. "Look at what you made me do!" Azurite said.

"Azurite!" Azurite heard his mother shout. He turned his head to see his mother and Steven make his way towards him.

"What's going on here." Lapis asked both in concern but also in authority.

"I tried taking MC Bear Bear out of Lion's mouth. But he just growled at me, and he made me rip it." Azurite said, with anger in his tone. Lapis widened her eyes in surprise, she hadn't seen her son have this much anger before.

Steven walked up to Lion and placed his hands on his hips, "Come on Lion, why are you being mean to my little brother?" he asked. Lion turned his head back towards the gemling, glaring at him which the gemling returned.

Steven held his hand out, "Give it here Lion." Steven said. Lion growled but then placed MC Bear Bear in Steven's hand. The boy inspected the tear, but then gave a comforting smile to Azurite.

"Don't worry little bro, I'll look after him." he said then placed a kiss on the bear's head. Suddenly to the his surprise the tear healed, Steven let out a gasp. "My healing spit, it's back!" he shouted. A few days ago, when James got a little bruised during a sparring session with Amethyst, Steven found out he wasn't able to heal the human from his bruises.

"Let's go tell the others." Steven told the gemling and mother then ran towards the house, Lapis and Azurite followed him while Lion stared at Azurite with a glare.

"Guys! Guys!" Steven shouted to the other Gems and human men.

"What up little Ste-cup." Amethyst said.

"We were just about to put away the dishes." Pearl said, holding a plate. "Look at what I can do." he said. Suddenly Steven took the plate out of Pearl's grasp then slammed it on the ground, shattering it.

"All right! It's a Ste-party!" Amethyst shouted in excitement.

"What is the meaning of this!" Pearl said, shocked.

"Steven has his healing spit back." Lapis said, surprising the others.

"I fixed a rip on MC Bear Bear! Here, I'll show!" Steven said then licked his hand, about to place it on the shattered pieces of the plate. But Pearl stopped him, "Fine, fine, I believe you! I don't want you touching a broken plate. I'll find a broom." Pearl said.

"I'll find some other stuff to break!" Amethyst said. "I'll help you out." Jasper said, following the purple Gem.

No, Amethyst! Jasper!" Pearl shouted, following the two of them.

Steven then looked towards Garnet, "Now that my healing spit is back, maybe I could finally..." he began to say.

"No." Garnet said, cutting him off.

"But I didn't even ask anything yet." Steven said.

"With my future vision, I can see you're going to ask if you could use your power to heal one of the monsters in the bubble room." Garnet said

"Can you see if I'll get you to change your mind?" Steven said then stared at Garnet with wide and sparkling eyes.

* * *

The group then entered the bubble room, "Why did you agree to this?" Pearl asked Garnet. "I lost a battle of will." Garnet said.

"Here it is!" Steven said, pulling down a bubble that had Centipeetle in it.

"Is that..." Pearl began to say.

"It's Centipeetle." Steven responded. "If I can help any of them, I want to help her first." Steven said.

"Don't forget these." Amethyst said, pulling down another bubble with her whip, one that had a bag of chips in them.

"Chaaaps! They're her favorite." Steven said. Steven then stared back at the Gems, "Okay, you guys ready?" he asked them, Garnet gave him a nod.

Steven then popped the bubble, Centipeetle then began to take her corrupted form. "Come on, dude, do your thing!" Amythest shouted

"Be careful!" Pearl shouted in worry. Steven quickly licked his hand and placed it on Centipeetle's gem, the Gem then glowed and began to take a humanoid form.

"Is it working?" Pearl asked. Centipeetle turned around, revealing that she partially had her corrupted form, she screeched at the group. The Gems stared at the scene in sadness.

"It worked!" Steven shouted. Steven walked closer to the semi-corrupted Gem but she screeched at him, she didn't even remember the Chaaaps.

"Maybe she just needs a little extra love!" Steven said, placing a kiss on Centi's gem. This had her to rub her gem then screech at the boy.

"This is the best we've ever seen it work." Garnet said.

"But it didn't work.I guess it'll take more than a kiss to heal damage from the Diamonds." Pearl said

"But why? My healing powers are back! I-I should be able to do this!" Steven said, disappointed.

"It's all right, Steven. Remember, she's not cracked, she's corrupted and that's something different, something nearly impossible to describe!" Pearl said.

"It's sort of like if MC Bear Bear didn't tear the fabric of his arm, but the fabric of his mind." Garnet said

"Sounds pretty explained to me!" Amethyst said.

"Gotta agree with her there." Lapis said.

"Hmm." Steven said

"Steven, I'm impressed with your ability to bring the Centipeetle this far, but it's time to let her rest again." Garnet said, then looked towards Jasper, who understood. The Quartz soldier began making her way towards Centi, who was facing away from the group.

Azurite then flew in between the semi-corrupted Gem and Jasper. "No, please don't!" he shouted.

"Azurite move out of the way, please." Garnet said.

"No! Look at her, even though she is partly corrupted there is still some of the Gem she used to be." Azurite said.

"Azurite's right. She can walk, and talk just like you guys!" Steven said. Jasper let out a smile, feeling some pride for the little one. She let out a smirk when some of the Gems behind her let out a groan.

"Well, what are we going to do with her?" Peridot asked.

"We can let her move in, she can stay in my room." Steven said.

"Uh, we're really doing this?" Pearl said, not liking this. " She can stay you have to understand, some gems are beyond our help." Garnet told the boys.

* * *

Steven then brought Centi to the house with Azurite and Lapis behind them.

"Okay, Centi Oh, I guess that's not really your name. What is your name?" Steven asked the semi-corrupted Gem, who responded by clicking and gurgling.

"It's Nephrite." Lapis said, having Steven and Azurite stare at her with confused expressions. Lapis rolled her eyes, "That's what I heard, that and her gem's a nephrite." Lapis said.

"Oooohhhh." Steven and Azurite said.

"Anyway, do you remember me?" Steven said.

"Like, do you remember saving me from that seagull, or our adventure in the ice caves, or when I electrocuted you with..." Steven began to say.

"Uh, actually, do forget that one." Steven said to the semi-corrupted Gem who tilted her head and gave the boy a quizzical look.

"Oh my stars, why do you look so adorable." Lapis said, exasperated.

Nephrite let out a sound that resembled a giggle, she then stared at the gemling and let out a gurgle.

Azurite gave her a smile then waked up to her. He then embraced the Gem, surprising her. Nephrite then felt a warm feeling in her heart, similar to what she felt when Steven embraced her. She then returned the embrace while letting out a gurgle.

Steven then got the idea to let the Gem use crayons in order to communicate.

"This is an Earth crayon! I bet you gems are used to super-advanced space crayons, but we make do." Steven said while he wrote his name down on a piece of paper.

Look! Steven. That's me! Can you do that?"" Steven said, holding up the piece of paper, then handed both it and the crayon to Nephrite. She then began using the crayon on the paper, scribbling something down. "We don't have any crayons on Homeworld Steven, or at least over a thousand years ago." Lapis said

"What? Aw, but crayons are awesome." Steven said. Nephrite then showed the three of them what she wrote down, which to Steven was was bunch of scribbles. But Lapis and Azurite understood it, since the Gem had written in the Gem language.

"It's nice to meet you too, Nephrite." Lapis said with a smile.

"Lapis, you can read that?" Steven asked, surprised.

"Yeah, she wrote in Gem language." Lapis responded. Nephrite squawked in agreement, she then began to draw a picture, showing both her and Steven.

"You remember we were buds!" Steven said, with joy.

The Gem let out a squawk that sounded as if she said _'Yeah'_. "Do you remember anything from before you...I mean, from long ago?" Steven asked her.

Nephrite thought for a moment then widened her eye as she began to draw something else. She showed the three of them a drawing of a ship with herself inside, the Gem then added other Gems that had a similar appearance around her.

"Was that your crew?/You were a captain?" both Steven and Lapis asked which Nephrite gave a squawk in confirmation.

"That's so cool!" Azurite said, stars in his eyes. He then gave a salute, crossing his arms. Nephrite did the same, looking down at her own arms, she squawked as she remembered.

She then drew herself saluting her commander, drawing her commander using a yellow crayon. She then drew her crew and herself along with others heading towards the earth.

She then drew more things, showing that the Gems that landed began building infrastructures. But they were then caught in the war. Nephrite drew her crew and herself fighting, but other Gems around her were either shattered or poofed.

"You and your crew kept going. You got separated. But you were still fighting." Steven said as Nephrite continued to draw the events that occurred with her and her crew.

Nephrite then drew her commander on a hill, she then drew a black figure underneath her commander and that her commander held a device similar to a syringe in her hand.

"Then new orders from your commander to retreat. Everyone's running, but from what? You don't know. Where's your crew? Where's your ship?! You stopped.  
You heard something? From the sky, a sound, a song? And then..." Steven said as Nephrite used a white crayon to show that a bright light engulfed the area.

Steven widened his eyes when tears began hitting the paper, he looked up to see that Nephrite was sobbing.

"That light, where did that come from?" Steven asked, Nephrite then drew the symbol of the Diamonds.

"Damage from the diamonds." Steven said.

"The Corrupting light." Lapis said, suddenly Nephrite screeched in pain. "Are you okay?" Steven asked her.

One of Nephrite's arm then shifted back into her Centipeetle form. Lapis helped the Gem up, "You're reverting. Steven can you help her?" she asked the boy. Steven then licked his hand and placed it on Nephrite's eye, her body wiggled around but she remained the same.

"Why isn't it working?! How can I help you?!" Steven asked, panicking. Nephrite pointed to the picture of the symbol of the Diamond but the half-Gem didn't understand.

"I think she's trying to say that only the Diamonds can get rid of her corrupted form." Lapis said. Nephrite ran towards the warp-pad but became confused when it didn't activate, she knelt down banging on it desperately.

"It doesn't work on you because you're corrupted." Lapis said. She knelt down, placing her hand on the Gem's back. Nephrite screeched in sadness, fear coursing through her body. This had her body to revert further having her screech in worry, Lapis widened her eyes at this.

Nephrite held her head, crying harder. Lapis placed her hands on her face, "Nephrite, look at me!" she said. Nephrite stared up at her, tears streaming down her eye.

"You have to calm down, the more you feel afraid the more you're going to revert back to your corrupted form." Lapis said. Nephrite struggled to calm down, she shook her head as if saying _'I can't.'_.

Lapis leaned her forehead against Nephrite's, she then began humming a melody, she then sang her own song. Nephrite listened to the soothing melody, her fear lessened and her body felt less heavy.

"Do you feel better now?" Lapis asked comfortingly. Nephrite squawked in confirmation, nodding her head. Although she felt more calm Nephrite still felt worried for her crew members.

* * *

The three Gems and Steven used the warp-pad to travel near where Nephrite's ship was. As the four of them walked, Lapis and Nephrite spoke with each other. The semi-corrupted Gem turned her head staring at the gemling, she stared back at Lapis and squawked while pointing at Azurite.

"That is my gemling, his name's Azurite." Lapis said.

Nephrite tilted her head then squawked out "Where is... father" she said. Sadness formed in Lapis's eyes having Nephrite to widen her eyes, understanding.

She stopped walking having Lapis to stare at her in confusion. Suddenly Nephrite embraced Lapis, surprising the water Gem. Nephrite gurgled in sadness, tears welled up in Lapis's eyes, she then returned the embrace. "Thank you." Lapis told Nephrite.

The four of them then entered the Homeworld ship and stared up to see two other Nephrite's, who were in Centipeetle form. Nephrite let out a squawk having the other stare down at her. The other two squawked then crawled down towards their captain.

They began to communicate with each other, while Lapis, Azurite, and Steven stared on with a smile. "Hey, now! This is my style!" Amethyst said walking up to them.

The two Gems and Steven widened their eyes, surprised to see the Gem. She then shape-shifted into a Centpeetle, "Can I hang with you, dudes?" she said, then began squawking.

Jasper walked up to her, took a hold on one of her arms and bent it, not enough to break it but for it to hurt. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! " Amethyst said. Then reverted back to her previous form, "Jasper stop!" Amethyst said, Jasper released her.

"Show some respect Amethyst." Jasper said, folding her arms across of her chest. Garnet and Pearl walked next to them, surprising the others.

"It was nice of you to do this you three." Garnet told Lapis, Azurite, and Steven.

"It just felt right Garnet, I know how it feels to be separated from Gems you care about." Lapis said, rubbing the back of her neck. She stared back at the Centipeetle's and Nephrite and smiled.


	25. Payback

**'Chapter 25'**

'It was the following morning, Nephrite was walking through the area while the other Centipeetles remained inside the ship. She walked until she ended up at a hill, staring at the sun and the landscape across from her. Her eye widened at seeing the beauty that the earth had. For the amount of time she had been on the planet before her corruption, she had not stopped to see the beautiful things in it rather she was more concentrated on certain things her commander had told her to do.

Some anger coursed through her, she felt betrayed both by her commander and the Diamonds. The Diamond had decided to use the Corrupting light against the rebellion even when some of their own Gems still remained on the planet. But she felt happy here, something she had not felt much back on Homeworld.

Suddenly the ground beneath her began to shake, she then heard explosions behind her. Her eye widened in worry, the explosions had resonated back where her ship was, were her remaining crew members were.

She let out a screech in worry and quickly ran back towards the ship. As she got closer she heard a group of humans speak, she hid behind a bush as she looked at the scene.

"Are those all of them?" Nephrite heard someone say.

"Those are all that we found inside." she heard someone else reply. She then saw the group of humans exit her ship, behind them was a man with platinum-blonde hair and a red sweater.

"How many more Gems are you going to capture?" a human male, Henry, asked the man.

"Probably two more." the man, Bishop, responded. Nephrite stared down at what the man was holding, her eye widened when she saw the two Nephrite gems in his hand.

She grew angry at this and let out a screech as she ran out of the bush, charging at the group. "Well here's one now." Bishop said, smiling. He stretched his arm out, Nephrite felt her body stop. She struggled to move her limbs, but the Gem was having difficulty doing so. She was lifted up into the air and stared down at Bishop who looked up at her with a smirk and the human soldiers that had their rifles pointed at her.

Bishop brought the Gem closer to him, "I'm surprised. How did your body revert back partially to your humanoid state?" he asked. "No wait, don't bother answering that. I wouldn't be able to understand you, considered..." he said, gesturing towards her body referring to her semi-corrupted state.

Nephrite glared at him, he dared to harm her crew and was now insulting her. She let out a hiss then spat out her acid having Bishop to widen his eyes in surprise and quickly jump back. The acid missed him and burned through the ground, Bishop growled at Nephrite then closed his hand into a fist. Nephrite began shrieking in pain as she felt her body getting crushed.

A few moments of her shrieking went by until her body poofed and her gem fell to the ground, Bishop picked up her gem and smiled. "Just one more to go." he said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the temple "All right, we may be a while." Pearl said as she, Garnet, Peridot, and Lapis walked towards the warp-pad.

"But..." Steven began to say, wanting to remind Pearl of Connie's sword training.

"Amethyst, Jasper!" Garnet said, getting Jasper's attention while Amethyst still had her eyes on a manga. "What? I'm busy." Amethyst responded. Jasper elbowed the purple Gem. Amethyst shifted her eyes towards Jasper before letting out a sigh and looking at Garnet.

"Hold down the fort you two." Garnet said.

"Aye, aye, Captain. No surprises while we're on duty." Amethyst said, giving the fusion a salute while Jasper nodded. Suddenly the door swung open startling Amethyst.

"Surprise. I'm early!" Connie shouted, walking in with Lion.

"I was trying to tell you, Connie has sword training today." Steven said, surprising Pearl. "Oh! I completely forgot. I'm so sorry, Connie." she said.

"Very irresponsible, Pearl." Amethyst said.

"Is this about Bishop? You're heading back to Gravity Falls?" Connie asked.

"We have to find some way of getting in his base without being detected." Garnet said, thinking that if he saw the Gems coming he would try to escape and they would lose track of him.

"And we can't have him just out there, attacking random monsters for whatever reason." Pearl said, knowing that he took the two corrupted Gems back when she, Steven, and Connie went on a mission.

"Of course. Be safe." Connie said, having Pearl smile. "That's my line." she said.

"Amethyst? Jasper?" Pearl said. "Got it." Amethyst said. "Don't worry, we'll take care of them." Jasper said.

Azurite then flew up to his mother and embraced her, "I'll be back soon Azurite." she said. She then placed a kiss on his forehead, Azurite then flew back. Jasper noticed the worried look that Lapis had, and gave her a comforting smile. "Don't worry Lapis, I'll take care of him." she said having Lapis give her a smile

"We'll train next week without Bishop hanging over our heads." Pearl said.

"Best-case scenario." Garnet said, before the warp-pad activated leaving the humans, gemling, Amethyst, and Jasper there.

"Lucky break for you guys, you get the training day off. So what do you want to do?" Amethyst said.

"They're still going to train." Jasper said, having Amethyst raise an eyebrow at her.

"Aw, come on Jasper! They should get to relax once in a while." Amethyst said.

"I know that all Gems should rest for a certain amount of time, but today was still a training day." Jasper said.

"What do you guys think?" Azurite asked Steven and Connie. Both children stared at each other and then at Jasper and Amethyst.

* * *

The group except Lance were on the beach. The group stared at Steven and Connie, who were training, while Amethyst rested her head on her hands and had a sour look on her face.

Jasper smirked at her, "Looks like they wanted to train after all." she said. The purple Gem glared at her sister, "Whatevs." Amethyst said before laying down.

"Hey, Amethyst, did you see that?" Steven asked the purple Gem, after dodging his shields by jumping up, as he floated down.

"Amethyst, are you even watching?" Steven asked, seeing that Amethyst had her face away from them.

"Sure. What's it look like?" Amethyst asked. James walked in front of her face, Amethyst opened her eyes, staring at him while upside down.

"Like you're not watching." James said, giving her a smirk.

"Oh, all right. You got me." Amethyst said, giving him a wink. The purple Gem sat up then shifted her eyes from her face to her feet, "Is that better?" she asked.

The group minus Jasper laughed, "Ew! Gross." Steven and Connie said.

"But, yeah, that's better. Come on, Connie. Let's take it from the top." Steven said, summoning his shield. "Okay!" Connie responded, the two children continued their training session.

Amethyst was able to watch them for a few moments until she fell asleep. "Did you see that?" Steven asked her. Amethyst then shape-shifted into Pearl, clapping. "Excellent! Amazing! Pearl-fect." she said while Jasper rolled her eyes.

"Ohh. I don't know." Steven said, blushing while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not really. My stance is all wrong, and my grip is a little soft." Connie said.

"What are you worried about that little stuff for? It's not gonna matter in a real fight." Amethyst said

"It does, though. I blew it on my first real magical mission. I was face-to-face with Bishop and just took my sword right out of my hands. Maybe if I'd trained a little harder and was fast enough, I could have handled it." Connie said, looking down sadly. Azurite clenched his hands in anger, Lion sensed a dark presence in the gemling and growled at him.

"Sounds to me like you're too in your own head." Amethyst said "I know what that jerk did to you guys was horrible. But In a fight, you never know what's gonna happen. You just got to go with it. How can you get ready when you don't even know what you're getting ready for, huh? Yeah, you can't be ready." she said then made her arms longer and wiggled then around. "What you got to be is loose." she said.

Connie and Steven smiled up at the Gem, "You're right about some things Amethyst, but sometimes you can't just go into a battle without a strategy." Jasper said, looking up at the other Gem.

"Well how can you think of a strategy if you don't know what you're up against?" Amethyst asked.

"Then use what you know at the moment about the enemy." Jasper said, glaring at Amethyst. The children noticed that an argument between the two Gems was beginning to escalate, "Hey you guys, how about we get something to eat. I'm kinda feeling hungry now." Steven said.

"Yeah, me too." Connie said, smiling nervously. Both Gems stared at the children, Amethyst shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, I could go for a little snack break myself." she said.

She smirked at Jasper "What do you think Jasper? Gonna be hard for them to train while they're hungry, right?" she said. Jasper glared at the purple Gem, she then stared at the children who stared at her with sparkles in their eyes. Jasper sighs, "Okay." she said.

* * *

The group made their way to The Big Donut, "Who wants donuts?" Amethyst asked the children.

"I do!" Steven said.

"Me too!" Azurite shouted.

"Maybe just one!" Connie said.

"Great. It's on me." Amethyst said then shape-shifted into Lars and walked inside with the children. Jasper stared at James with a raised eyebrow, "Is she serious?" she asked him, James gave her a sheepish smile.

"Mmmm, like a burger." Sadie sang, she then heard the bell chime, "Be right there!" she said, then popped up from behind the counter.

"Welcome to the Big Donut. How can I help...Huh!?" Sadie said, seeing a purple colored version of Lars.

"Hey, donut girl. It's me, donut boy. You mind if I grab a couple of crullers?" Amethyst said, but Sadie gave her a deadpan look. "What are you doing Amethyst?" she asked.

Amethyst widened her eyes then chuckled nervously, "Amethyst? What are you talking about Sadie, it's me Lars." she said.

"Come on, you're not fooling anyone. Your skin is still purple, you know that right?" Sadie said.

Steven and Connie giggled, "Sorry Sadie, can we please get some donuts to go?" Steven asked. Sadie gave the boy a smile, "Sure." she said. She then looked back at Amethyst with a frown, "But you're gonna have to pay for them." she said.

"Ugh, fine." Amethyst said reverting back to her other form. "You guys got any money?" Amethyst asked the children, who took out what they had and gave it to Sadie.

* * *

The group then sat around a bunch, enjoying their sugary treats. Amethyst held a bunch of sodas in her arms, she shook one of them then hid them behind her back. The purple Gem then handed them out, the children and James carefully opened theirs but when Jasper opened hers the soda sprayed all over her face.

Connie stuck her tongue out while the boys had nervous smiles on their faces. Amethyst pointed and burst out laughing at Jasper who growled at her then tried to grab a hold of her. Amethyst quickly jumped off and ran away laughing while Jasper chased her around.

The group then began running around the area, they went to Funland and rode on the ferris-wheel. Lion stood inside one of the cars staring at Azurite who was laying down on Amethyst's shoulder taking a nap, the purple Gem smiled warmly at the little one, she then wrapped her arm around him. Lion didn't want to treat the gemling rudely but he felt something that he didn't like, something that he felt long ago.

The group then headed towards the beach with Amethyst as a boombox, playing music.

* * *

Azurite had decided to form large waves in the ocean, Amethyst then surfed through the water. Connie stood on the sand along with Jasper and James, who were sitting next to Sour Cream.

"Come on... Come on!"Amethyst said to Connie, Steven then popped out of the water and smiled at the girl.

Connie chuckled, "I didn't bring a swimsuit!" she said.

"In the heat of battle, you're not gonna have a swimsuit, Connie." Amethyst said.

"By Jove, I guess you're right." Connie said, then began walking closer to the water. She giggled as she went inside and the water wet her clothes. "I don't think I've ever had this much fun in one day." she said.

"Bungakowa!" Amethyst shouted behind them, as Azurite formed a wave.

"We should spend more time with Amethyst. She's the best!" Steven said with stars in his eyes. Connie then splashed him with water, "You're the best." she said with a smile. Steven giggled then splashed the girl with water, "Nuh-uh, you're the best." Steven said.

Azurite then dived in between them, wetting them both. He popped up out of the water then wrapped his wings around both of the children. The three of them giggled while Jasper and James smiled at the scene.

Suddenly the water and ground began to shake, having the group to widen their eyes. A machine then crawled out of the water and walked out onto the beach, it had the appearance of a scorpion. It's red optics stared down at Jasper and James. Jasper and James quickly stood up, the human man then stared back at Sour Cream.

"Sour Cream, get out of here!" James said, the teenage boy quickly ran back towards the town. The machine stared at the teenager then turned around and stared at the three children.

Steven chuckled nervously then gave a wave, "Hey." he said. The machine let out a shriek as it raised one of its pincers and lunged it towards the three children. Azurite quickly grabbed a hold of his brother and sister then flew up, the pincer missing them. It was about to try to grab a hold of them again, but Jasper then summoned her crash-helmet and propelled herself at the robot sending it back. It skidded across the sand before stopping and looking at the Quartz soldier.

James quickly pulled out a pistol from his holster and fired at its optics. The robot then used its pincers to shield its optics from the bullets, suddenly it felt something wrap around its body. It moved its pincers away to see that Amethyst had used her whip to tie him up. Amethyst then landed on top of its back and tried to tighten her whip around it, the machine fought against her grip. Amethyst grunted as she struggled to keep her grip.

"You think you can just keep showing up and picking fights with us?! Ha! Why don't you get a life?!" she shouted.

 _"You know that I had one before, but this second one that I have now is different."_ Bishop said through a speaker in the machine. Suddenly a machine gun turret came out of the machine, in front of Amethyst. The purple Gem widened her eyes as the turret began winding up, just before the bullets began firing at her Steven got in between her and the turret, and summoned his shield.

The bullets began bouncing off, some nearly hitting the others, Jasper then jumped up onto the machine's back and wrapped her fingers around the turret, she grunting as she began to pull it up, "Don't you dare try to hurt my sister!" Jasper said having Amethyst to smile fondly at her. Jasper then ripped the turret off of the machine before tossing it away, it landed on the sand.

"Sorry guys!" Steven shouted to the others, since his shield had the bullets bounce off.

"It's okay Steven." Connie said, giving the boy a thumbs-up. The machine then lifted up its stinger and tried to use it to impale Jasper, the Quartz soldier quickly moved out of the way and grabbed a hold of the tail. Amethyst summoned another whip and wrapped it around the tail, both Gems tried to rip it apart but the tail then reeled back having them to lose their grip

The whip that was wrapped around the machine's body vanished, it then shifted its eyes towards Azurite. James stood protectively in front of him and fired upon the machine again, it then advanced on the human and back-handed him, having him land on the sand. Bishop then grabbed Azurite in his pincer, the gemling shouted in pain as Bishop began squeezing his body, the gemling then poofed.

"Azurite!" the group shouted. James groaned as he tried to get up, he was then pushed back down with one of the pincers. Bishop then raised the stinger and was about to bring it down, but Amethyst wrapped her whip around it.

"Are you even trying?" Bishop asked as he swung the tail around, lifting Amethyst off the ground and have her be face to face with her. He then swung her down hard on the sand. James widened his eyes in concern, Amethyst groaned as she struggled to get up.

"Is it because you know you're already a failure? You're a Quartz Soldier, just like that Jasper...except your much smaller." Bishop said, mockingly. He then chuckled, "Rose must have been desperate for troops if one of them was you and another one was a broken child." he said, referring to himself.

Amethyst gave him a glare, "Why can't you just get it through your thick skull and see that Rose cared about you!?" Amethyst shouted.

"If she cared about me, then where was she!?" he shouted, Amethyst widened her eyes, then looked down sadly at the ground, wondering herself why Rose didn't help him those years ago.

Bishop then raised the stinger and brought it down, Amethyst stared up at it with wide eyes. Suddenly a flash of light engulf the area and Stevonnie got in between the two of them. She summoned her shield and blocked the strike, Jasper jumped next to her and she stared back at Amethyst.

"You okay sis?" Jasper asked her.

"Yeah, got a little headache though." Amethyst said, while rubbing her head.

Stevonnie growled at Bishop, she pushed the stinger back and swiftly cut off the pincer that held Azurite's gem. Bishop screams in pain then reels back, Lion then roars at the machine sending pink rings at it. The machine is pushed back, skidding across the sand then stares back at the group.

Stevonnie opens up the pincer and picks up Azurite's gem, "You two fused again!?" Bishop said, angrily.

"I don't want to hear anything you say unless it's, 'Sorry'." Stevonnie said, holding up Azurite's gem.

"Give me that Gem!" Bishop said. He then charged at the group, Lion growled at him. Stevonnie then placed Azurite's gem on the ground, "Wait here, we'll protect you." she said. She then mounted on Lion while Jasper and Amethyst stood next to her, the group then charged.

Jasper and Amethyst performed their spin-dash move, both of them headed towards the machine's legs. Both Quartz's hit the legs, either breaking or bending them, sending the robot down. Lion butted heads with it, shattered most of the optics of the robot. Stevonnie jumped off of Lion, the stinger thrusted towards her. She threw her shield, slicing it off and with a battle cry she plunged her sword into the machine. The machine then powered down as its body went limp, Stevonnie then pulled her sword out.

She along with the others stared at each other, smiling. She jumped down from the body and then was embraced by Amethyst while Jasper placed a hand on Stevonnie's shoulder. Amethyst then wrapped her arm around Jasper and pulled her into the hug.

The three of them giggled and cheered while James chuckled, Stevonnie walked towards Azurite's gem and held it close to her. Amethyst knelt down next to James and embraced him, which he returned. She then helped him up, the group then began to make their way back home when suddenly they heard the machine creak.

The group stared back that the machine, they then heard a clanking sound coming from inside. Suddenly a snake-like machine burst out of it, its optics stared at the group before letting out a screech. The two Gems, human, and fusion took stances. The machine then opened its mouth and a sonic cannon came out, the cannon blasted at the group sending a high-pitched sound at them. The group shouted in pain as the sound hit them, they then tried to cover their ears but the sound still reached them.

The machine slithered towards Stevonnie, it hit her across her body with its tail having fall on the ground. It then wrapped its tail around the arm that held Azurite's gem and began squeezing her arm, trying to force her to release the gem.

"N-No!" Stevonnie said, trying to hold her grip. Suddenly a cracking sound was heard, she screamed in pain as her arm broke. Her grip then loosened and Azurite's gem fell from her hand. The machine stopped using the cannon for a brief moment, as it swallowed Azurite's gem.

The group breathed heavily as they began to get up, Stevonnie held her arm in pain. Her eyes widened when she saw that the machine began to slither into the ocean, she quickly picked up her sword.

"Azurite!" she shouted as she ran towards the machine. The machine stared back at her and blasted the sonic cannon again at her, she screamed as she covered her ears. Lion quickly ran over to her and roared loudly, sending the sound back at the machine. But the machine increased the strength of the cannon which sent the sound back at Lion. The sound blasted at them, having them cover their ears.

Stevonnie stared in worry as the machine slithered back, it then stopped and then slithered back into the ocean. "No!" she shouted as she summoned her shield and tried to toss it at the machine. But it saw this and quickly moved out of the way, the shield missing it.

Stevonnie and Jasper quickly dived into the ocean, they desperately looked around. This went on for minutes but they couldn't find the machine or where it went. Both of them resurfaced, Amethyst and James stared at them with concerned expressions but Stevonnie shook her head in sadness.

* * *

It seemed like a long walk back home, the group walked inside the house with saddened expression on their faces. Lance was about to greet them until he saw their expressions. "What happened?" he asked. His eyes widened in shock, he looked around not seeing Azurite.

Jasper plopped down on the couch placing her hands on her head in sorrow, Stevonnie wrapped an arm around her comforting the Gem. Jasper stared at Stevonnie and saw that she had a sorrowful expression on her face.

Suddenly the warp-pad activated and the other Gems teleported back inside the house. They smiled at the group but the smiles then went away when they saw how the others were, they also noticed Stevonnie's broken arm. Lapis looked around, wondering where her gemling was.

"Where's Azurite?" she asked. She stared at Jasper, who shook her head in dismay having Lapis to widen her eyes in shock.'


	26. Farewell

**'Chapter 26'**

* * *

 **'Warning: This chapter could be considered dark, sad and contains profanity.'**

* * *

'Inside the facility that was inside the mountain in Gravity Falls, a large and metallic door opened up. The snake-like machine slithered through the forest near the mountain and entered the facility the door closing behind it. The machine slithered inside the hangar where most of the soldiers stood, they moved out of the way as Bishop walked towards the machine.

He placed his hand inside of the machine's mouth then pulled out Azurite's gem. The half-Gem stared at the gem as if he was mesmerized by it. Henry walked up to him, "The gemling? Are you insane!?" he said.

"I'm not. No, I'm not." Bishop answered him, still staring at the gem. He then turned around and walked back to his quarters, Henry followed after him. All the soldiers in the hangar dispersed, except his team who stared at their commander's retreating form.

"Out of all the Gems, why him?" Henry asked, anger in his tone.

"Do you have a problem with this?" Bishop asked, not looking back at the human.

"He's just a boy!" Henry shouted. Bishop stopped walking, Henry stared at him in confusion when the half-Gem began chuckling.

Bishop turned around to look at the human, "If I'm not mistaken, you came to me. _You_ wanted to form an alliance with me. _You_ said that you didn't like the Crystal Gems, one of them being a boy himself." he said, Henry stared down at the ground.

"I didn't know!" the human shouted having Bishop raise an eyebrow at him.

"You didn't know what?" he asked.

"That one of them was a boy. Before you infiltrated the facility back in Antarctica, I heard that the Gems came but I didn't see them. I just heard certain stories and read certain files about them." Henry said.

"Tsk. Tsk. That's what you get for not knowing the whole story...And I'm not going to use this gem for what you think I am." Bishop said. The half-Gem then continued to walk back to his room, leaving the human there with a worried expression on his face.

Bishop entered the darkened room and then placed Azurite's gem inside a glass container, "Look at what it has come to gemling. You can blame your mother for what's happening to you right now, I mean she just took one of the only things that kept me sane while I was back on Homeworld. I never told anyone this story, how bout I tell you." he said.

* * *

 **'Flashback'**

 _In an underground base in Homeworld, the screams of a child were heard. Standing in the hallways of the facility were various Rubies and Jaspers. Inside a large room were seen a young Bishop screaming as a Gem placed a device with a sharp tip through his belly. Meanwhile inside a locked room stood a Peridot and Nephrite's commander, Pyrite, who stared at the hyperventilating child through a screen._

 _"Intriguing, I've never seen a hybrid between a Gem and a human before." the Peridot said._

 _"As far as we know, he's the only one." said Pyrite. the Peridot then turned towards the other Gem, "So you destroyed the remaining acolyte?" she asked Pyrite._

 _"Yes, although it was rather difficult. Are we ready to inject the subject with the substance?" Pyrite said._

 _The Peridot gave her a nod, "Beginning procedure now." she said as she pressed a button on the control panel. They stared at the screen, seeing a hatch open, a syringe with a black substance attached to a metallic arm came out and headed towards Bishop._

 _The boy squirmed against his bindings, he tried to move away from the needle as it neared him. He let out a cry of pain as the needle entered his arm, he then groaned as the black substance was pushed into his body._

 _The Peridot then pressed a few buttons, needle was then taken out of the boy. The two Gems stared in anticipation, wondering the effects that the substance would have on the boy._

 _Suddenly Bishop arched his body as he let out a scream in pain, he twisted and turned around the table. Inside the locked room, the two Gems stared wide-eyed at the scene, a beeping sound was heard and the Peridot stared at a screen showing the boy's heart-rate which had escalated._

 _"His body is rejecting the substance!" the Peridot said, panicking._

 _"Well do something, I won't have this subject fail! Or would you rather answer to Yellow Diamond!?" Pyrite said. The Peridot sweated as she tried to stabilize the half-Gem._

 _"This has to work. We need this" Pyrite said. The yellow Gem looking nervously at the screen as Bishop continued to thrash around the table._

 _Suddenly the two Gems heard the beeping decrease as Bishop's heart-rate lowered, they then saw his body calm down, his breathing steady._

 _The Peridot smiled at this, her eyes widened when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "We did it. We did it." Pyrite said with a smile as she embraced the Peridot._

 _"Pyrite." the Peridot said._

 _"Not now, I'm not done celebrating." Pyrite said. The Peridot then pried the Gem off of her, "I don't think you should be celebrating now." she said, having Pyrite to stare up at the screen._

 _Pyrite stared wide-eyed at what she saw, she saw Bishop begin to break out of his shackles. "Get the nearest Rubies down there now!" she shouted to the Peridot._

 _Bishop let out a roar as he ripped the last remaining binding off of his arm, he turned his head towards the metallic door, which began to open. Four Rubies ran inside and summoned their gauntlets at seeing the loose prisoner._

 _Bishop felt something begin to protrude from his left hand, he winced in pain as a metallic blade shot out of his arm. His eyes widened in shock at this, he then smirked and then stared back at the Rubies who also stared at the seen shocked._

 _The Rubies shook off their shock, "Take him out!" one of them shouted, she along with the other let out a battle cry as they charged at him._

 _"Rrrraaaahhhh!" Bishop roared as he jumped off of the ground and towards the Gems, he then raised his blade and brought it down. The Rubies screams echoed through the facility._

 ** _'End Flashback'_**

* * *

Bishop clenched his left hand, as he remembered the events that occurred that day.

"I'm going to stop there for now." he said to Azurite's gem. He then sat up and then walked out the room. He then entered his room and laid down on his bed.

Meanwhile Henry was having a meeting with his team members. "Are you sure you want to do this, sir?" one of the team members asked, named Harry.

Henry gave him a nod, "This just isn't right." he said.

"We'll go with you." another said, named Bruce.

"No, I won't let any of you come with me." Henry said, not wanting to have his team get in danger with Bishop if he found out about this.

"But what if he finds out?" another member, Mason said.

"Then he finds out, as long as I give the gem back to the Crystal Gems." Henry said. He then stared at his remaining team member, Mark, who was silent during the meeting.

"You're okay Mark?" he asked him.

"I'm not against this decision, sir. I'm glad you're doing the right thing." Mark said. He then gave his commander a smile, which he returned.

A few moments later, Henry quietly entered the room where Bishop placed Azurite's gem. The human then took the gem out of the glass container and quickly left the area, taking a vehicle with him.

* * *

 **'Beach City'**

In the house, Lapis glared at the group that was with her gemling prior to her returning to the house. "How could you let that man take him!?" she shouted.

Garnet walked up to the mother and then placed her hand on her shoulder, "Lapis, calm down." she said.

Lapis turned around and glared at Garnet, "Calm down? Calm down!? How can I calm down when my baby is out there somewhere, and might in the hands of that bastard!?" Lapis said.

Pearl glared at Lapis, since she used that word, Lapis noticed and glared at her.

"It's not like we didn't try to help him Lapis!" Amethyst shouted, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well then, you didn't try to help him hard enough." Lapis said, coldly.

"How would you know, you weren't there!" Jasper said, standing up and glaring at Lapis, angry that she was speaking to Amethyst like that.

"I trusted you! You and the others to help keep Azurite safe!" Lapis said.

"Enough you two!" Stevonnie said, then stood up. "Arguing with each other is not going to bring Azurite back." she said. Stevonnie then licked her hand and placed the saliva on her broken arm, which then healed.

"Well we have to do something." Peridot said, worried for the little one. Lapis gave her a nod, "Yes, doing something is better than doing nothing." she said.

Suddenly the television turned on by itself, the sound of static filled the room. The group then heard a gurgled voice emanating from the television.

The screen then showed Mark on the other side, "Crystal Gems. I need to speak with you." he said. Lapis quickly flew up to Steven's room and glared at the human, "Where's my gemling!?" she shouted.

"Don't worry ma'am. My commander has him, he wants you to meet him at the abandoned church in Ocean Town." Mark said.

"How can we trust you?" Jasper asked, thinking that this might be a trap.

"You have to. Please, there isn't much time. You have to go." he said.

"How were you able to contact us?" Peridot asked him.

"I know a thing or two about hacking the governments files." he replied, smirking. The human was able to find out where the group's base was at since he looked up files on the Crystal Gems.

Suddenly an angered scream emitted through the television. "Where is it!?" Bishop shouted.

"You have to go, now!" Mark said before cutting the connection off.

Lapis's eyes then formed a determined expression, she then flew down and towards the warp-pad. She scowled when the warp-pad did not activate, "Why isn't it working!?" she shouted.

"There wasn't ever a warp-pad formed in Ocean Town, Lapis." Pearl said sadly. Lapis turned to her wide-eyed, "Unbelievable." she said, angrily as she began walking out the door.

"You're actually going out there?" Jasper asked, not wanting Lapis to fall into a trap.

"Yes, I am." Lapis said, she then walked out the door then took flight towards Ocean Town. "Take one of us with you!" Jasper shouted.

"You've done enough as it is." Lapis said, glaring back at the Quartz soldier. Jasper and the other looked on with concerned expressions.

* * *

It had taken her a while, but Lapis had arrived at Ocean Town. She looked around the abandoned town, seeing the burnt buildings around her, Steven had told her that a large fire spread across this place years ago, long before he was born, the residents of the community left after the local economy collapsed.

Her eyes widened when they landed upon the church that was in the town. Pieces of rubble littered the floor outside and inside, most of the windows were shattered and they only sound she heard around the area were her wing flaps. She flew through a window, her feet land on the marble floor. She then unsummoned them, she stared around the church. She turns her head upon hearing footsteps at the other side of the building, she then sees a human, who was Henry, walking towards her.

Her eyes widened at seeing Azurite's gem in his hands, she then began walking towards Henry. Suddenly Henry fell to his knees as a bullet hit him in his leg, the human dropped the gem, Lapis widened her eyes in shock.

"Lazuli, hurry. Take him!" Henry shouted. Lapis quickly sprouted her wings and began to fly towards Azurite's gem, suddenly a purple beam shot in front of her having her stop.

"Hello Lazuli." Lapis heard Bishop say, she then heard large footsteps enter the building. A group of soldiers ran inside, holding up their rifles at her, her eyes widened upon seeing a humanoid machine walk inside with the snake-like machine attached to its back.

The machine stopped in front of Henry then placed its foot on top of his back, earning a groan of pain from the human.

Lapis winced at the scene, she growled at the other humans. "How are you still working for that man!?" she shouted.

"Because I'm giving them what they want, vengeance against the Crystal Gems." Bishop said, the machine pointing its finer at her.

"Unlike this softie." Bishop said, pressing his foot down on Henry having the human groan louder in pain. "I though soldiers where suppose to be tough." he said, both Gem and human heard the smirk in his voice.

"It isn't weak to show kindness." Henry groaned out. The machine tilted his head, "Is that so?" Bishop said then placed his foot off of Henry, he then grabbed him by his neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Well, look where that got you." Bishop said. The machine then shot out a blade from its other arm then thrusted it inside of Henry, who's eyes widened in pain. The human then shouted in pain, Bishop pulled the blade out but then thrusted it back into the human. He repeated the action, again and again while Lapis stared at the scene in horror.

Henry's breathing grew more ragged as each moment went by until Bishop ceased his actions and dropped the human on the ground. Lapis stared wide-eyed seeing the human bleed from his mouth and his wound. Henry's body twitched as he chocked on his blood until his eyes became lifeless and his body went limp.

"Oh, what a disappointment." Bishop said, staring down at the dead human before picking up Azurite's gem. Lapis stiffened at this, "Look at what I got here." Bishop said mockingly showing Lapis her child's gem.

"Please. Please don't hurt him." Lapis begged, holding her arms out.

"Oh my, oh my stars. Are-Are you begging?" Bishop said, chuckling. "Oh this is too much, I mean look at you. One of the most powerful Gems ever, is begging like a dog." Bishop said.

He turned towards the other humans, "You guys seeing this too right?" he asked to which they nodded, some even chuckled.

"Please I don't know what it is that you want to do to Azurite, but please do it to me. Just let him go." she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"From what Pearl told me, you were a different person once. I don't know what it was that had you become this way, but you can leave that behind. No one else has to die." she said staring down at Henry's body.

"You can all still come back, you're not too far gone." Lapis said to Bishop and the humans. The humans scoffed at her, she looked back at those red optics, silently begging the half-Gem to listen to her, to release her child. Bishop stared at Lapis with a thoughtful expression, contemplating what she had said. He stared at the grey Gem in his right hand, he didn't know much about him but Azurite seemed like a high-spirited Gem. A boy that was shown love from both his mother and father, something he had little of.

And this had him feel envious towards the gemling.

 **(Batman v Superman: Soundtrack; Beautiful Lie)**

Bishop stared back at Lapis, glaring at her. "Liar." he whispered out with hatred.

He then squeezed his hand around the gem and in moments cracks formed until the gem shattered.

Lapis stared upon the scene, then her mouth opened in shock, she felt like screaming but nothing came out of her mouth. The machine then tossed the shards of Azurite's gem towards the water Gem. As if in slow-motion the pieces fell near her as she watched them land on the ground. She began to trudge towards the shards of her gemling staring down at them as if in disbelief. She then fell to her knees, her body then hunched over.

Suddenly tears began to well up in her eyes, she reached out towards the shards. She let out a choked sob as as her fingers held the shards, more choked sobs escaped her as she continued to pick up her gemling's shards. She stared down at all the shards that were in her palms with tears streaming down her face. She then curled her fingers tightly around the shards.

Lapis felt what she had been holding back begin to build up. It built up inside of her, she felt it bubbling, growing, consuming her. She felt her sorrow, her regret, her disappointment in herself, her guilt her anger, her loss. She let out a heart-wrenching scream.

The humans jumped at the Gem's painful cries, the sound bounced off of the walls. Lapis then shut her eyes as she continued to let out painful cries, she then began to breathe heavily still holding her Azurite's shards in her hands. Some of them even cut her across her hands but the physical pain was nothing to her compared to the other pain she felt. She didn't even notice the pain, even if she did, she wouldn't mind it. ' _Why? Why didn't her goddesses protect her gemling?'_ she thought

She then opened her eyes, "Well ain't that something." Bishop said, "I actually excepted a different reaction out of a witch." he said. Bishop then stared back at the humans, "And the son of a witch, is a demon. And what is the punishment for demons. Oh yes, destruction." Bishop said.

"Now that the demon has been destroyed, how about we take care of the witch." Bishop said. He then motioned one of the soldiers to walk towards Lapis, said soldier did so and then stood next to the Gem and then pointed his rifle at her.

"So you know _that_ is what I wanted to do to your gemling this whole time. I wanted you to suffer for taking my Pearl away from me. Goodbye water witch." Bishop said, then gave a mocking bow.

Lapis then shifted her eyes upward and stared at the machine with a murderous glare. Suddenly Lapis stood up and grabbed a hold of the soldier's head, in a swift motion she formed a dagger of ice and plunged it deep into the man's neck.

The humans and even Bishop stared wide-eyed at the scene, the soldier in Lapis's grip gasped in pain. Lapis then ran the dagger across his neck, having the human twitch and some of his blood sprayed across the Gem's face. Lapis then pulled the dagger out and threw the human on the ground as he bled.

The water Gem stared coldly at the remaining humans and Bishop, neither of the humans had seen or heard of a Gem kill a human before which added to the shock. For Bishop, this scene brought back again the memory his father, a Gem, had murdered his mother. He did not expect to see something like that again. How wrong he was.

Lapis the formed more daggers of ice in her hands, she threw them at the soldiers catching them by surprise. Some hit their targets, one of them hit a soldier right in the chest while another just went through another's neck. Another hit one of them through his eye, having him let out a scream in pain. Lapis sprouted her wings and flew right towards the group.

"Oh fuck!" one of the soldiers shouted.

Bishop fired the purple beam at Lapis, she quickly landed and formed a wall of ice in front of her. The beam began to melt through the wall, Lapis pushed the ice wall forward with force sending it towards the machine. The wall shattered upon hitting the metallic construction but the distraction gave Lapis a chance to continue her assault. She flied towards the machine and drove a dagger through its head. Bishop screamed and was about to fire the purple beam at her again but Lapis pulled the dagger out of his head and pierced his elbow with it. She then bent the arm upward having purple beam fire right under the machine's beam melting through it.

She flipped over the large body, landing behind it. She then formed another dagger and drove it through its back, Bishop arched his back screaming and with a growl he used the snake-like construction, turned it around so that it would face Lapis and fired the sonic canon at her.

Lapis screamed as the sonic waves hit her, she held her head in pain. She groaned as she fell to her knees, she glared at the ground and with a yell she punched through the marble floor. Suddenly spikes made of ice shot up of the ground and impaled the machine through its body, and the snake-like robot . The water Gem had used the water had had remained in the pipes built underneath the church.

The soldiers began firing their rifles at Lapis, who quickly took cover behind a pillar. Dust and marble flew around her as the bullets continued to hit the pillar and the floor around her, her eyes landed on a soldier across from her. But instead of firing at her, he was cowering and holding his hands over his ears trying to block the sound of the loud gunfire. Lapis glared at him and threw a dagger at his chest, the soldier made choking sounds as he stared at the dagger. He then stared back at Lapis, who gave him a cold look, his eyes then drooped as his body went limp. She heard the guns click, meaning that they were out of bullets.

Lapis flew out from behind the pillar and straight up towards the upper balcony where one human stood. He turned his rifle on her and tried to fire but his rifle was empty. He threw it on the ground in anger and took out a dagger of his own, he ran right at Lapis and went for her neck. Lapis blocked his strike with her arm and pushed him back, she then cut him across his arm having him shout in pain.

She then sliced him across his stomach, forming a deep cut across. She then grabbed a hold of him and threw him over the balcony, Lapis flew down and landed hard on his body. She then drove her dagger threw his head and pulled it out, her eyes then set on the four remaining soldiers. One being the one she drove her dagger through his eye, who was on the ground next to her.

He whimpered as Lapis walked towards him, "No! Ah, ah!" he shouted as she pulled the dagger out of his eye then drove it through his head. She stared up at the three remaining soldiers, her hair a mess, danging in front of her face. A flash of light then shined in her hand, the humans stared in surprise as a weapon formed in her hand.

A few moments passed until the weapon was formed, a kitana formed out of ice. The soldiers yelled out as they charged at the widow, they were inches away from her when Lapis stood up and in a swift motion sliced them across their bodies. She sliced one across his neck, another she drove through his chest and pulled out before slicing the arm off of another.

She then drove her kitana through the remaining soldiers stomach, she then walked forward taking the human with her, who was walking backward. She stopped upon hitting a wall, she then began punching him across his face repeatedly until his face was bruised and bleeding. She then stopped and breathed heavily before looking back at the machine, whose optics still shined red.

She walked towards it, having its optics face her. "What I do to him, I am going to do worse to you." Lapis said, then turned the head so that it would face the human pinned against the wall.

Bishop stared on as Lapis walked back to the human, the human then let out a scream while Bishop stared in shock at the scene.

* * *

 **'Time skip'**

Lapis was currently flying back to the temple with a stoic expression on her face. She landed outside the house and unsummoned her wings before walking inside.

"Lapis!" Peridot shouted in relief as she embraced the water Gem, glad that she was okay. "And Azurite, is he okay?" Peridot asked.

The green Gem widened her eyes when Lapis stared up at her with a broken expression, her eyes traveled downward and saw that Lapis had her fingers curled around something.

Lapis slowly opened her hands, Peridot gasped. Tears then began to form in Peridot's eyes as Lapis walked further inside.

"What's going on? Where's Azurite?" Amethyst asked in concern. Peridot staggered towards the couch before sit down and sobbing, Stevonnie widened her eyes.

Stevonnie turned her head towards Lapis, "Lapis, please tell me where he is." Stevonnie asked, although part of her already knew the answer but not wanting to believe it.

Lapis stared back at the fusion, she couldn't deny her this. She had to know what happened to her mate. Lapis let out a sigh before opening her hands, showing the group the shards of her gemling.

Stevonnie split apart, having Steven and Connie to fall to the ground. Tears formed in both of their eyes, Connie wrapped her arms around Steven sobbing into his shoulder while Steven embraced her.

Jasper walked out of the house, but not without Amethyst seeing tears fly out of her eyes. Amethyst although feeling like an anchor was tied around her followed after her along with James.

Lance remained seated but with a saddened expression on his face.

Pearl, teary-eyed embraced her girlfriend, who was unmoving and silent. Garnet walked into her room but upon entering her body split apart leaving Sapphire and Ruby standing there, silent. But that silent soon became sobs when Sapphire began to shed tears from her eye, the blue Gem embraced her mate, who returned it.

What made this pain worse for them was that they saw this happening with their future vision. But they chose to do nothing.'

* * *

 **'If you have faith in the true God, do not lose your faith.'**

 **'If you want to, can you also inform me if you would be interested if I typed-up and/or posted a trailer or trailers for this story showing what might happen in future chapters?'**


	27. Alone at Sea

**'Chapter 27'**

* * *

'It had been a few days since Azurite was shattered, the group was devastated from the incident but none of them where more so than the gemling's mother. Lapis rarely visited the temple, mostly staying in the barn and at times sat alone on the silo. Nothing that the group did helped the pain in her heart go away, Steven even had tried to put Azurite's shards back together and use his healing spit to heal the gem but the gem still remained shattered, this did nothing but further hurt Lapis but she still thanked the boy for trying.

"Lapis, are you in there?" Lapis heard Pearl say from outside the barn. She turned her head and saw her girlfriend walk inside with a concerned expression, her back was facing the Pearl.

"What do you want Pearl?" Lapis asked once she looked away, wanting to be left alone.

"I wanted to check up on you, are you okay?" Pearl asked.

"Heh, do you really need to ask that?" Lapis replied, coldly. Pearl stared down at the ground in sadness, "Also, I made funeral arrangements for Azurite with Mayor Dewey." Pearl said.

Lapis widened her eyes, "Really?" she asked.

"Yes, I know certain religions that are on this planet are different than the one back on Homeworld, but I think it could help you feel better." Pearl said.

"Nothing can make me feel better. But thank you." Lapis said.

Pearl gave her a small smile, "Your welcome." she said. "Oh and Steven wanted me to tell you that he has a surprise for you." she said.

Lapis turned her head around, a confused expression on her face.

* * *

The two Gems and boy were currently walking on the dock, with Lapis covering her eyes with her wings.

"I'm starting to guess the surprise, Steven." Lapis said, knowing that they were at the dock and was able to see the boat in front of her, although blurry.

"I told you to close your eyes!" Steven said, having Lapis giggle.

"Sorry." she said, then closed her eyes.

"Okay, wait here!" Steven said as he let go of her hands and walked in front of her. Lapis opened her eyes then moved her wings away from her face.

"Surprise!" both Steven and Greg shouted.

"Hm." Lapis said

"We bought a boat!" Steven said "Uh, correction we rented a boat. I may be rich, but buying a boat would be going a bit overboard." Greg said, making a joke.

"Ayyy." Steven said.

"Ayyyyy." Greg said.

"Ayyyyy!" both father and son said. Greg stared at Lapis's confused expression, "Just a joke I picked up from some sailors. They have a surprisingly clean sense of humor." he said.

Lapis then gave the man a small smile, "Hello Mr. Universe, it's nice to see you again." she said.

"You too Lapis, again I'm sorry about what happened to Azurite." he said. Greg noticed the Gem's mood shift, noticing the sadness but also the anger in her eyes.

"Don't be sorry Mr. Universe, you're not the one responsible for what happened." Lapis said.

An awkward silence then filled the area, "Well, I'll get the boat started." Greg said then ran towards the boat.

"So what do you think?" Steven asked.

"It's nice, Steven but I don't know." Lapis said, unsure.

"Look Lapis, I know that your still sad about what happened to Azurite. I am too, but I think he wouldn't want us to stay sad." he said.

"Don't you dare tell me what he would want!" Lapis shouted, glaring at the boy. Steven jumped in surprise, a frightened expression on his face. Pearl placed a hand on Lapis's shoulder to help calm her down.

Lapis widened her eyes at seeing Steven's frightened expression, "S-Steven, I'm sorry." Lapis said. The water Gem hung her head, feeling guilt at shouting at the boy.

"It's okay Lapis." Steven responds.

Lapis smiled at the boy, "Steven!" the Gems and boy heard a female voice shout. They turned around to see Connie running towards them holding a backpack.

"Connie!" Steven shouted, smiling widely. Connie breathed heavily as she stopped running, "Sorry I'm late." she said.

"No problem Connie, I wouldn't have left until you came." Steven said then embraced the girl. Connie blushed then returned the embrace, they then broke the embrace.

Connie smiled at Lapis, "Hey Lapis." she said then wrapped her arms around the Gem's waist. Lapis felt a warm feeling in her heart and returned the embrace.

"It's nice to see you too Connie." Lapis said.

"So we ready to go?" Connie asks the group. She turned her head towards the boat and giggled, "You named it Li'l Lappy?" she asked. Lapis turned her head as well and let out a snort and giggled upon seeing the name.

"Okay Steven. I'll give it a chance. But, just one." Lapis said then wrapped her arms around the children before sprouting her wings and flying on the boat. Pearl smiled at the scene and walked onto the boat.

"You four ready to set sail?" Greg asked the group. "Aye, aye, Captain!" Steven said, giving his father a salute.

"Yes." Lapis responded. Greg blew the horn, "Full speed ahe...Whoa!" Greg said as the boat jerked, taking a portion of the dock with it and having the Gems and children loose their balance and fall to the floor.

"Ah, geez, you think anyone will notice?" Greg asks, nervously.

* * *

The group was now a few miles out on the ocean, the Gems and children walked up onto the control room.

"Wow, I think I did a number on that dock. Maybe somebody else should take a shot at being captain. What do you say, Captain Lazuli?" Greg said taking off his captain's hat and handing it towards Lapis.

"I shouldn't." Lapis said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Go for it, Lapis." Steven said

"Don't put me in charge!" Lapis shouted. She widened her eyes at her outburst, "Oh, sorry. I mean, y-you shouldn't trust me with the boat." she said, holding her hands up towards Greg. _'I couldn't even help my gemling, what good am I taking charge of a boat?'_ Lapis thought.

"Uh, that's okay. Don't worry about it. We can all be first mates so there's no pressure. Only fun stuff today!" Steven said, holding Lapis's hand.

"Lapis, you can still wear the hat, if you want." Greg tells her.

Lapis gives the human a smile, "Thanks, but I'm not putting that on my body." she replies.

"Let's set a course for fun!" Greg said as they continued their journey. The group drank some orange juice, Lapis levitated the liquid out of the glass and into her mouth. She then remembered when she levitated some water for Azurite back at the concert Sour Cream had.

The children took Lapis back up to the control room, Steven motioned for Lapis to blow the horn, which she did. Upon doing so, a blush formed on her face and she began to giggle while the children also giggled. A few moments of this went by until Lapis thought, _'Azurite would have liked this'_ she thought, she then stopped giggling and ceased blowing the door then flew back down.

Later on, Connie showed Lapis some of the books that she brought with her in her backpack, about marine life. Lapis then remembered the types of fish that she formed out of water, and Azurite's smiling face and giggles.

The group then sat on recliners, Gems and Connie had their eyes closed while Steven sunbathed. Lapis turned her head and imagined Azurite sitting on a recliner next to her, she then sat up and formed a saddened expression on her face. Pearl then wrapped her arms around her and placed kisses on Lapis's neck having the water Gem giggle and blush.

"S-Stop Pearl, ha ha." Lapis said.

 _'I wanted you to suffer for taking my Pearl away from me.'_ she remembered Bishop saying to her. Lapis widened her eyes, a glare then formed on her face.

"Let go of me!" Lapis shouted, breaking from Pearl's grip and walked further away from the Pearl. She stared down angrily at Pearl who had a hurt expression on her face. "Lapis? D-Did I do something wrong?" Pearl asked.

"This is your fault!" Lapis shouted.

Pearl sat up, a confused expression on her face. "What?" Pearl asked while the children stared at the scene in worry.

"Ever since we got together, that bastard held a grudge against me! He went after Azurite because of you!" Lapis shouted, ignoring that she also had a part in forming the relationship both Gems had. The waves around them began to move rapidly, they then began rocking the boat.

"Lapis, I didn't want that to happen to Azurite!" Pearl said, beginning to get angry.

"But this is your fault. Your and your stupid rebellion!" Lapis said, tears formed in her eyes. She then sprouted her wings and took flight, "Lapis!" Steven and Connie shout in concern while Pearl stared on, sadly.

* * *

Lapis flew over the fields, towards where Onyx was buried. She wanted to speak with someone, she didn't know if she could speak with her goddesses. She began to feel anger towards them, as to why they didn't help her gemling.

She then landed near where Onyx was buried then unsummoned her wings, the water Gem walked towards her mate's burial.

Her eyes widened, "What?" she said, seeing that the burial had been moved around. The rocks weren't placed how she left them and there seemed to be a certain amount of dirt on one side.

Lapis began moving the rocks and dug up the dirt from the burial, she then widened her eyes in shock. They weren't there, her mate's shards weren't there. Lapis let out a growl then sprouted he wings and took off towards Gravity Falls, intending on confronting Bishop.

It took her a while, since she didn't take the warp-pad, her rage not having her think clearly at times. Her eyes widened at spotting the mountain where Bishop's base was located, she rapidly flew around the mountain trying to find an opening so she could get inside. Upon finding one she flew inside and saw a metallic door and busted through it.

She breathed heavily, anger coursing through her. Her eyes widened when she was met with silence, she walked through the base looking inside the empty rooms. She turned her head and saw a door at the end of the hall, she opened it and walked inside not noticing that a light on top of the door began to blink upon her opening the door.

She looked around the room, she raised an eyebrow at seeing a box underneath the desk. The water Gem pulled it out and opened it, her eyes widened at seeing a cassette tape with the words **_'Watch Me'_** on it. She picked it up and inspected it with a raised eyebrow, she looked back down at the box and her eyes widened at seeing a timer counting down. She let out a sweat drop as she formed a nervous expression.

 **'BOOM'**

The whole base then was engulfed in flames, shaking the town below and causing an avalanche and burying the base. Smoke rose from various places out of the rubble, a few moments passed until a portion of rubble began to move and Lapis pushed the boulders away from her, the Gem then dissipated the rest of the ice sphere she used to block out the explosion.

She fell to her knees and breathed heavily as she looked around. _'He's not here. He's not here!'_ she thought. The water Gem clenched her hands in anger, she then too flight, she increased her speed, flying as fast as she could until she stopped at the end of a hill. She then let out a scream of anger, at Bishop, at the human soldiers, at Pearl, and at her goddesses.

She was angry at her goddesses, hated them. Why didn't they protect her gemling? Why did they let her suffer? Why did they let that bastard take her mate's shards? The family she loved, her family, was gone.

The Gem ceased her screaming, she began to breath heavily while glaring at the sky. She then stared down at the tape in her hand then took flight and headed back to Beach City.'

* * *

 **'In a future chapter or future chapters, it might be explained why the goddesses did not do certain things.'**


	28. Shattered Heart

**'Chapter 28'**

* * *

 **'I do not own the songs that are in this chapter. I have also used certain ideas or things from AmberGoldenHeart's story, 'Jasper's Shattered Heart' in this chapter. If you want to, you can view certain parts of his/her story.'**

* * *

'It took Pearl, Steven, Connie, and Greg a while to get back towards the shore but upon returning they heard from Amethyst what had happened to Lapis. The water Gem flew into the temple angry and cussing. Lapis had told the group of what had occurred, that Bishop had taken Onyx's gem shards, the Gems and humans were shocked about this information. But Lapis didn't mention the tape to them, deciding to hide it inside of her gem.

A few hours passed, Lapis stood in a corner of the house with Jasper and Amythest. She then gave them a guilty expression, surprising them.

"I'm sorry, you two. I'm sorry how I treated you. I know how much you cared about my gemling, and I know that you tried to protect him." Lapis said. The water Gem then sobbed, "Please, forgive me." she said. She then felt two pairs of arms wrap around her, pulling her into an embrace. Suddenly the three of them heard a knock at the door.

Jasper went to go answer it and was met by two men wearing black suits, although one of them seemed to be different, like he was less clean.

"Is this the Universe residence?" one of the men asked.

"Who's asking?" Jasper said, folding her arms across her chest.

"The United States government." said the man. Jasper along with the others widened their eyes in shock.

The man motioned towards himself, "My name is Lucas Grimes." he said. He then motioned towards the other man, "And this is my bodyguard, Thomas Vidal." Lucas said.

"What is the reason for this visit." Garnet said, walking up to the door.

"We are here because you broke one of the rules that were agreed upon by our authorities and Rose Quartz." he said.

"What rule would that be?" Jasper asked

"The one which states that neither one of you would commit the act of murdering a human." Lucas said, having the group's eyes widen in shock, except Lapis.

"More specifically, the one that committed these acts would have been one that had the ability to manipulate various forms of liquid, in this case water." Lucas said, he then stared at the water Gem.

"Lapis?" Steven said in shock as he stared up at her.

Lapis walked towards Lucas with a glare, "I have been through enough garbage! I don't need another human threatening me. So I am going to ask you to leave, now!" Lapis shouted, forming an ice dagger. Thomas reached for his pistol, ready to fire it upon the Gem if she got that dagger closer to the other human.

"You're in no position to be threatening me." Lucas said.

"Lapis, what is going on!? You killed someone!?" Amethyst said in shock.

"Someone!? She killed nine humans!" Lucas said.

"Aren't you going to tell them who they worked for? Do you even know why I killed them!?" Lapis said, glaring at Lucas.

"That is of no importance." Lucas said. Lance walked up to them, "Oh I think it is, sir." he said, glaring at the man.

"It's been a while since I've seen you, _former_ director. Your security must have been weak if one man was able to walk inside and kill most of your men." Lucas said.

Lance glared at Lucas, James began to walk up to Lucas wanting to punch him across his face but Lance stopped him. "Whoa,whoa, you two know each other!?" Amethyst asked Lance.

"He was an old friend of mine back at the academy." Lance said.

"How things change, don't they Lance. I was working with the president while you sat in a chair in the middle of a frozen tundra." Lucas said.

"Lance has helped humanity more than you and many of your _friends_ have." Garnet said.

"We probably would have done more if you agreed to share your technology with us." Lucas said.

"The idea of a human like you, having the power to use such advanced technological equipment is idiotic." Peridot said.

"She's right. Look at how many weapons you've made without any Gem technology, you'll only bring further harm to the planet and its inhabitants." Pearl said.

"We are getting off topic here." Lucas said, trying to dodge the statements.

"I'll try to remember this!" Peridot said.

"For your crimes against humanity, Ms. Lazuli. You shall hereby be sent to a maximum security prison built specifically for beings such as yourself." Lucas said.

Lapis widened her eyes, "No. No, I'm not going to be your prisoner." she said. Jasper placed a hand on Lapis's shoulder and stood in front of her protectively.

"You're going to have to go through us, of you want to take one of our own." Jasper said. The others summoned their weapons and stood in front of the water Gem, Lapis smiled at the Gems in gratitude.

"It seems that you would be unable to take the lady in, sir." Thomas said with a smirk. Lucas growled at the group, "This isn't over." he said before walking away.

Thomas smiled at the group then gave them a thumbs-up, Garnet returned the smile and gave him a thumbs-up. Thomas then walked away, both humans headed towards the black van that was parked on a distance away from them.

* * *

 **'Time skip'**

The next day, the town began to hold the funeral for Azurite. All of the residents of the town where there near the shore wearing black suits or dresses, some had a saddened expression while others even had tears welling up in their eyes. Row upon row of chairs lined up the boardwalk, the Crystal Gems were in the front row. They still wore their usual attire but turned the colors on their clothes into black, but Lapis also wore a black veil which also covered the dry tears that were on her face.

An elderly priest walked up to the podium, on the stage was also a blue bubble that encased Azurite's shards. Lapis had bubbled her gemling's shards and kept it in the barn until now. Lapis widened her eyes in surprise at seeing that the priest wore dark shades while the weather was cloudy. Lapis then remembered of a time she went to Connie's house, before Azurite was shattered, the girl was doing some homework about various illnesses that humans had.

While Connie was looking through a book, something caught the Gem's interest. She saw a picture of a human with grey eyes but different than what Azurite's were. She asked Connie what this was, curious. The girl responded to the Gem, that the human in that picture was blind. Lapis tilted her head in confusion, wondering what that word meant. Connie told the Gem that blindness would render humans not be able to see, she also told Lapis that some would choose to wear dark shaded glasses to prevent the rays of the sun from harming their eyes.

 _'Is he blind?'_ Lapis thought.

"We are here today to pay our tribute and our respect to a member of our community. A protector of this town and on the planet we live on, a Crystal Gem. We are also hear today to show our love and support for his family and friends." the priest said.

* * *

Some time went by, many of the residents of Beach City walked up to the podium and told the others of their relationship with the gemling.

 **(Endless Night - Two Steps From Hell)**

"Azurite was a part of our family, the youngest actually. He was my little brother and he had a great smile." Steven said, tears in his eyes.

"He was a sweet boy, he loved all of us. Sometimes he stood up late, worried about her. Shows how much he cared about her." Connie said, remembering how Azurite was when Lapis was under the ocean.

"He was a tough Gem, even if he was afraid he would also protect his family. I don't think I would even be here, standing in front of you, if I hadn't met him. H-He lifted me up...He made be a better Gem and I am grateful for that." Jasper said, remembering that warm feeling she felt back on the ship, while the gemling and his mother were in a cell.

"I can understand what it's like to be small. But Azurite wasn't just small, he was young. Young and innocent. I am glad that I met him, he helped me become a Crystal Gem." Peridot said, she took off her visor and then wiped away the tears that began to stream down her face.

"Like my sis said, Azurite was a tough Gem. I don't think that I would even have Jasper as my sister if I didn't meet the little guy." Amethyst said.

"Azurite was just a boy, a boy that wanted to be around his family and friends. He would comfort me whenever I felt down. Seeing that sweet face of his stare up at me helped that pain I felt go away." Pearl said, remembering at certain times when she felt upset about Bishop, Azurite would hug her.

"Me and Ronaldo didn't hang out with Azurite as much as the Gems, but we saw him enough to know what kind of boy he was. I will always cherish the time we spent together and no matter how few minutes I saw of him, each time I saw that smile of his, it always made me happy." Jane said, with her boyfriend standing next to her.

"Azurite helped me and my Jane get back together. He may have come from another _planet_ but he will always belong to this planet." Ronaldo said, then hung his head in sadness.

"Azurite changed many things, if we hadn't met the gemling many things would have been different. We shall miss him." Garnet said, tears streaming down her visor. The fusion saw multiple events that could have occurred if they hadn't met Azurite, she was glad the gemling was a part of the Crystal Gems.

Lapis shifted her eyes upward, towards a hill in the distance. Her eyes widened when she saw four humans wearing black suits. She then recognized one of them to be the human that communicated with them through the television, the day Azurite was shattered. She noticed the sympathetic expressions they had on their faces.

The water Gem walked up on the podium, she stared down at the humans and Gems in front of her. No words came out of her mouth as she stared blankly at them, she didn't know what to say. To her, words couldn't express how she felt. She shut here eyes tightly as tears welled up in her eyes, the tears streamed down. Lapis then stared back at the humans and Gems...

 **(Music ends)**

* * *

 **'Time skip'**

It was some time after the funeral, after most of the residents left for their homes and the Gems went back to the temple. Lapis held the bubble in her hands as she walked towards the shore, she then sprouted her wings and dived into the ocean. Upon landing on the bottom, she dug up some sand and placed the bubble inside the hole. She then placed the sand of top of the bubble and formed a rose out of ice and placed it on top of the sand.

She then flew out of the water, landing back on the shore then stared down at the water below then sprouts her wings and takes flight, her eyes filled with both sadness and hate. She eyed the town below her as she flew through the clouds, remembering the times she spent with her gemling in the town.

She then hears someone walking towards her, "Just leave me alone." Lapis said, thinking that it was one of the Gems approaching her. She turns her head staring at the person in anger, but her eyes widen in surprise to see the blind priest, "Oh, I'm so sorry." Lapis said.

The priest gave the Gem a comforting smile,he then chuckled, "It's okay Ms. Lazuli." he said.

"No, go ahead." Lapis said. The priest gives her a smile then sits down next to the water Gem, "You were expecting someone else weren't you?" he asks.

"Um, yes. I thought that you were one of the Gems, Mr..." Lapis said.

"My name is Marcus Rehn." Marcus said. He then looked towards the direction of the ocean, "It is beautiful." he said.

Lapis stared at the human in confusion, "Forgive me, if I'm sounding harsh but you can't see." Lapis said.

"But I have other senses that help me know what it can be like." Marcus said. He turned his head alittle towards Lapis, "Your goddesses also made beautiful things as well." Marcus said.

Lapis widened her eyes, "How do you know about them?" she asked him.

"Back when I was younger, I met Rose Quartz. She taught me about them. I don't need to see the many creations to have faith." Marcus said.

Lapis then let out a scowl and stared back towards the ocean, "I hate them." Lapis said.

Marcus let out a sad sigh, "Justice will come soon, Lapis." Marcus said. Lapis then glared at the priest, "Tell that to the dead." Lapis said, then walked away.

Marcus turned his head towards Lapis, a saddened expression on his face.

* * *

Lapis flew inside of the barn. She looked around, feeling that the place was empty without her child, along with other places. She walked towards a closet where she placed the many meep-morps that Azurite made. She opened the closet then picked up the meep-morp Azurite made of Stevonnie. Lapis placed a hand to her mouth as she sobbed, thinking that not many days passed since Azurite had a mate until he was shattered.

 _'Hell never get to experience the wonderful moments like I had with Onyx. And Stevonnie lost her mate.'_ she thought.

She then walked towards a small radio that was set on a table, and turned it on.

 **(Johnny Cash- God's Gonna Cut You Down)**

Lapis listened to the song, moving her head to the song.

Bishop could run all he wanted, but she would find him, she will find him and make him pay. Lapis then unsummoned the veil off of her and shifted her clothes back to its original color.

Lapis then sprouted her wings and flew towards the Prime Kindergarten. The water Gem looked around the area, remembering the last time she was here, which was decades ago. She had a part in making it. One of the reasons why she came to earth before, was to terraform it.

That was Lapis Lazuli's were made for, to terraform. She remembered moving around the water, evaporating it, or moving it to another area, to form this Kindergarten. She didn't want to tell Steven or Connie of this information, not wanting them to know that she had a part in harming the planet.

Lapis then formed humanoid figures using her water, she then formed ice daggers and formed her kitana, slicing across them. She wanted to prepare herself, for when she would confront Bishop and those human soldiers. She felt stupid when she flew towards Gravity Falls, unprepared.

 _'But I will prepare, and I will kill him. For you Azurite.'_ she thought. She sprouted her wings, continuing her training, trying to fight her enemies while in flight. She then flew out of the Kindergarten and towards the ocean, she increased her speed, wanting to test her limits. She flew above the ocean, the water rippling at how fast she was going. She further increased her speed, suddenly a _booming_ sound was heard. The water Gem managed to break the sound barrier, the water below her formed small waves.

 **(Song ends)**

Lapis began to slow down as she reached the land. She landed upon a hill and placed her hands on her knees as she breathed heavily.

 _'I got tired too soon'_ Lapis thought, scowling. Her eyes then widened, she then took flight again and headed towards the temple.

Upon arriving outside of the house, she walked inside. Most of the group noticed her but Lapis paid them no mind. Her eyes landed upon Jasper, who was eating a sandwich with Amethyst, she walked towards the Quartz soldier.

Jasper took a bite out of her sandwich, she noticed Lapis. "Hey Lapis." she said.

"Jasper, I-I need a favor from you." Lapis said.

"Um, sure. What is it?" Jasper said.

Lapis stared intently at her, "I want you to train me." she said. Amethyst coughed up the sandwich she had in her mouth while Jasper stared at the water Gem wide-eyed.

"What? Lapis, why do you need Jasper to train you for?" Pearl asked.

"Because I need to get stronger if I'm ever going to confront Bishop again." Lapis said, glaring at her.

Jasper saw the determination in the water Gem's eyes and set her plate down, "I'll do it." Jasper said.

"Jasper, you can't be serious." Pearl said, concerned for Lapis.

"I am serious. She needs my help, so I will help her." Jasper said. Lapis suddenly embraced the Quartz soldier, "Thank you Jasper." she said.

Jasper placed a hand on Lapis's head, and gave her a smile. She then frowned, "Did you only apologize to me and Amethyst so that I could train you?" she asked. Lapis stared at the ground in sadness, "No Jasper. I just...I don't want to lose any more Gems than I already have." she said.

Jasper and Amethyst stared sadly at the water Gem. The Quartz soldier then chuckled, "Well, if we're gonna train you're going to have to wear different clothes." she said.

Lapis smirked at her, she summoned different clothes on her body. She wore dark-blue workout shorts, a grey tank-top and bandages around her hands.

"Wow, rocking that look Lapis." Amethyst said, having Lapis smile sheepishly at her.

The temple door opened, Garnet walked out. She turned towards Pearl and gave her a nod, the pale Gem let out a sigh.

"Peridot, Jasper...Lapis." she said, getting their attention.

"We-We believe that we should show you this." Pearl said, motioning the three Gems to enter the temple with her along with Garnet. The Homeworld Gems gave her confused looks as they followed her inside.

They walked through the temple, their eyes widened as they noticed that they were getting closer to another part of the temple, one that hadn't been there before. They noticed that the room had a green tint to it as they got closer.

Garnet turned around, facing the three Homeworld Gems, "The three of us formed individual rooms for each of you. We were done weeks ago, but due to the recent...events we didn't know when would be the right time to show them to you." she said

"But, I guess now is the time." Pearl said, with sadness.

The group entered the first room, Peridot's room. The green Gem widened her eyes as she saw her room, it appeared almost identical to her workplace back on Homeworld, with many shades of green. Various pieces of technology, that the Gem's collected from the crashed Hand ship, were placed in the room. A bed with green covers stood inside.

Peridot let out a squeal as stars formed in her eyes, "It's amazing!" she said as she hugged Garnet.

* * *

Next was Jasper's room, which had a jungle-theme to it. Various plants filled the room with a bed with orange covers placed on the side.A stream of water flowed across the room with what appeared to be a pink diamond placed in the center.

Jasper stared wide-eyed at the object, "What is this?" she asked.

"It's a synthetic diamond, Amethyst made it. We knew how much you cared about Pink Diamond." Garnet said. Jasper stared at the diamond, tears streaming down her eyes. _'Thank you Amethyst.'_ she thought.

* * *

Garnet and Pearl then took Lapis to her room. Lapis widened her eyes at seeing it. The walls were made out of water with various types of fish swimming inside, a tower of water stood at the center. Lapis flew up towards the top of the tower, her eyes landed upon a water bed. A small smile formed on her face, her eyes then shifted towards a small grey light that peeked out from an opening.

Lapis formed a curious expression on her face as she flew towards it. Pearl let out a gasp while Garnet had a stoic expression on her face. "Lapis! Wait!" Pearl shouted, but the water Gem ignored her as she continued to make her way over to the opening.

She entered the opening and flew into another room, Lapis let out a gasp as she stared upon the room.

A small bed laid in the center, with grey sheets. A small river streamed across the room, the stream led to two places. One towards Pearl's room while the other towards Lapis's room. This was Azurite's room.

Back in Lapis's room, Pearl began to make her way up when Garnet stopped her, "Let her be alone for a moment Pearl." Garnet said, sadness in her tone then began to walk out the room. Pearl stared at Garnet, feeling worry for Lapis. Garnet stared back at her, "She'll be fine." Garnet told her. Garnet walked out the room, Pearl looked up again in concern before following Garnet out the door.

Lapis was on her knees, hugging herself as she sang with a saddened expression on her face. She remembered the various she had done with her child.

 **(Alan Walker - Faded)**

'You were the shadow to my light  
Did you feel us?  
Another star  
You fade away  
Afraid our aim is out of sight  
Wanna see us  
Alight

Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
Was it all in my fantasy?  
Where are you now?  
Were you only imaginary?

Where are you now?  
Atlantis  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Where are you now?  
Another dream  
The monster's running wild inside of me  
I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost, I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost, I'm faded

These shallow waters never met what I needed  
I'm letting go a deeper dive  
Eternal silence of the sea. I'm breathing alive

Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
Under the bright but faded lights  
You've set my heart on fire  
Where are you now?  
Where are you now?

Where are you now?  
Atlantis  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Where are you now?  
Another dream  
The monster's running wild inside of me  
I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost, I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost, I'm faded'

Lapis then sobbed, her body then shook in anger. "I'll kill him. For you Azurite." she said.'


	29. Bismuth

**'Chapter 29'**

'Lapis grunted as she delivered punches to Jasper's palms. Jasper then tried to kick Lapis across her face but the water Gem ducked. Jasper held her palms up again as Lapis continued punching the Quartz soldier's palms. Lapis's training had been going on for a few days, each day the water Gem would improve her fighting skills.

Jasper was surprised, that a Gem that wasn't meant for combat was able to do this. _'Actually, I probably shouldn't be too surprised since Pearl is another example of a Gem that was able to fight even though she wasn't made for such a thing.'_ she thought. Jasper then noticed that Lapis began to breathe heavily, the Quartz soldier placed her hands down which had Lapis stop.

Lapis raised her eyebrows at Jasper in confusion "Jasper, what are you doing? Come on let's keep on going with the training." Lapis said.

"I think you've ha enough training for now Lapis." Jasper said having Lapis to widen her eyes in shock.

"What, but we just got started!?" Lapis said, beginning to feel annoyed.

"We've actually been doing this for four hours Lapis. You're starting to get fatigue." she said.

"Well isn't that the point, to get used to it, to make sure I don't get tired as quick as before?" Lapis asked her.

"But you need to build up your stamina slowly, I think your going to quick and I don't want you to get hur..." Jasper began to say.

"You don't want me to get hurt!?" Lapis said, scoffing. Jasper glared at the water Gems tone, which Lapis noticed.

"Jasper believe me when I say that I can't feel anymore hurt than I have been since... what happened. I need to do this, please." Lapis said. Jasper walked closer to Lapis, these past few days she would notice how aggressive the water Gem would be during her training. She would notice that hatred in her eyes.

Jasper let out a sigh then folded her arms across her chest, "Fine, but you need to promise me one thing." she said.

"What is it?" Lapis asked, wondering what the Quartz soldier wanted.

"You will not kill anymore humans." Jasper said.

Lapis widened her eyes, _'What!? No, they have to pay for what they have done.'_ she thought.

"Lapis..." Jasper said, waiting for the water Gem's response. Lapis stared up at Jasper with false sincerity, "Okay." she said.

Jasper gave Lapis a nod then walked further into the room, motioning Lapis to follow her. She then formed her crash-helmet and faced Lapis, "Let's continue." she said before charging at Lapis. The water Gem raised her hands up to her face and took a fighting stance, a determined expression on her face.

* * *

 **'Meanwhile'**

Peridot and Steven were playing a video game as the others watched them.

"Oh, my goodness!" Pearl said.

"Go for it bro!" Amethyst said to Steven

"This is your last chance." Garnet said.

"No, no! Jump, jump! Aaaawwww, dying a bunch in a video games is emotionally exhausting." Steven said while the others groaned. The boy then handed the controller to Peridot, "You wanna give it a try Peridot?" he asked.

"Oh, thank you Steven." she said then smiled at the boy. The group then heard Lion growl and turned to see that the creature was chewing on a shirt. "Lion!" Steven shouted.

Steven jumped down and grabbed the shirt, tugging it against Lion. "Drop it! Lion, you can't chew this up. How else am I going to remember the time I rode the Thunder Bird at Funland?" he said then placed it near other objects that could help remind him of his moment on the Thunder Bird at Funland.

Steven began to walk back towards the group until he heard a noise behind him and saw that Lion had the shirt in his mouth again. He pulled the shirt out, "Since you can't play nice, I'm gonna have to put this where you can't get it: in your mane." he said to Lion with a smile.

Lion let Steven inside his mane, although not wanting him to. "Thank you, boo." Steven said before jumping in the mane. The boy hung the shirt over the tree that was in the field.

 _'There we go. Now, it'll be safe forever, hanging in this perfectly stable, magic tree.'_ Steven thought standing on top of a branch. Suddenly the branch that Steven stood on snapped having Steven fall, the boy screamed under his breath as he fell but a bubble, with a rainbow-colored gem inside, helped soften the fall.

Steven bounced off of the bubble, which popped having Steven to widen his eyes.

"Jump! Jump!" Amethyst shouted to Peridot who struggled with the controller.

"I'm trying, this game is more difficult than it seems." Peridot said. Steven fell out of Lion's mane having the group stare at the boy, "I made a terrible mistake!" Steven shouted.

"What!?" Pearl said, surprised.

"Ah, no!" Peridot shouted as her character died. "Well, it was just a game." she said giving the other a comforting smile.

"Don't worry guys, I can fix this." Steven said, jumping back in Lion's mane. Upon arriving in the field Steven tried to bubble the gem but stopped when it began to reform.

Steven stared as the Gem took her form. She had rainbow-colored hair and purple skin. She wore an apron, salmon pants, boots, and had a star on her shoulder. The Gem grunted and seemed startled as she took a fighting stance, she looked around wondering where she was. Her eyes landed upon Steven, who stared up at her with wide eyes.

He then rolled back out of Lion's mane and stared up at the other Gems and humans. "There's a Gem inside Lion's mane." the boy said.

"A Gem?" Pearl said, looking up at Garnet in surprise.

"Describe her." Garnet told the boy.

"Uh, hang on a sec." Steven tells her before poking his head back inside Lion's mane. He stared at the Gem who turned around, "Hey wait!" she said before Steven got out of Lion's mane.

"She's big." he tells the group. Then goes back inside, and sees the Gem wondering where he went. She turns around facing the boy until he exited Lion's mane again.

"Huh? Wait, don't go." the Gem said.

Steven turns to the group, "With rainbow hair and tattoos." he tells them.

"Rainbow hair?" Pearl said, staring back at Garnet. "What does her gem look like?" she asked Steven.

The thought for a moment, "It's an innie." he said.

"It can't be." Pearl said.

"Can't be what?" Amethyst said, wondering what Pearl meant

"Steven, bring her out." Garnet said, the boy went back inside Lion's mane and looked around until the Gem crouched down and was face to face with him.

"Hey! Little friend." the Gem said, startling Steven. "No, don't go! I believe I'm lost and there's no one here but us, so how about a little help?" she said.

Steven gave her a small smile and held his hand out, the Gem stared at him wondering what the boy was doing but decided to grab a hold of his hand.

The others see Steven pull the Gem out, Pearl and Garnet stare at her with wide eyes while the other wonder who this Gem was. "Wow, a total stranger." Amethyst said.

"Pearl...Garnet?" the Gem said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Bismuth!" Pearl said, running towards the Gem and embracing her. "You're back!" Pearl said.

"Whoa! Hey! The Pearl I know never jumps into my arms." Bismuth said, smirking at Pearl as she held Pearl in her arms

"Hey, did somebody lose a pearl?" Bismuth said, looking around. "Who do you belong to?" she asked Pearl.

"Nobody." Pearl responded with a smirk having Bismuth laugh.

"All right, all right. Settle down." Garnet walked up to them smiling.

"Oh, you're one to talk. Oh, oh, excuse me. You're two to talk." Bismuth said, smirking while Pearl giggled. Garnet let out a gasp before summoning her gauntlet and gave Bismuth a playful punch on her shoulder.

Amethyst and the others walked next to Steven, still wondering who this Gem was and of the relationship she had with Pearl and Garnet.

"Hey, cool it. Your Ruby is showing." Bismuth told Garnet, chuckling.

"Where have you been? We thought you'd been captured. Or worse, shattered." Pearl asked, worriedly.

Bismuth snicked, "Shatter me? Pssh! Homeworld couldn't lay a scratch on this Gem." she said.

"Ahem! Who is this?" Amethyst said, getting the three Gems attention.

"Guys, this is Bismuth. She's one of the original Crystal Gems." Garnet said, as the three of them smiled widely.

"Oh, hey, new recruits! Welcome aboard. We can always use more Amethysts." Bismuth said, staring at Amethyst. Her eyes then shifted towards Peridot, a look of surprise on her face. "I've never seen a Gem like you before, who are you?" Bismuth said, walking towards Peridot

"I happen to be a Peridot." Peridot told her.

"She's a Gem made by Homeworld some time after the rebellion." Garnet said.

"So she's a Homeworld Gem?" Bismuth asked Garnet with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, but I've decided to join the Crystal Gems." Peridot told Bismuth.

"Is that so?" Bismuth said, feeling suspicious. She then turned towards the humans, "And who are these guys?" she asked.

"Hi, I'm Steven. You were in my lion and, now, you're in my house." Steven said. Bismuth gave the boy a smile, "Well thanks for having me." she said.

"My name is Lance, it's nice to meet you Bismuth." Lance said, holding his hand out which Bismuth shook.

"My name's James." James said, holding his hand out which Bismuth also shook.

Bismuth noticed tat Amethyst was glaring at her a little, having her to widen her eyes then chuckle. "Oh my stars, you two are together?" Bismuth asked with a smirk, motioning to James and Amethyst.

The Gem and human blushed, having Bismuth laugh. "I've never heard of something like that!" she said then gave the purple Gem a comforting smile. "But hey, don't worry about me taking away your man." she said to Amethyst, having James's and Amethyst's blush deepen and for the others to chuckle.

"I can't believe it! Rose said she lost track of you at the battle for the Ziggaurat. She was worried sick!" Pearl said having Bismuth widen her eyes and look around

"Wait. Where is Rose?" Bismuth asked Garnet and Pearl.

"Hi, um. Actually, I'm Rose's son. She kind of turned into me. Well, I have her gem. The rest is from my dad." Steven said, lifting up his shirt, showing Bismuth the his gem.

"Oh. There she is. Do you know me?" Bismuth asked Steven.

"No. I'm so sorry." Steven responded.

"It's not always easy to understand Rose's choices, but we have to stand behind them." Pearl said, comfortingly.

"Rose really is somethin' else." Bismuth said, as if in awe. She then smiles and motions to Steven, "I mean, look at this! She really is somethin' else." Bismuth says before laughing.

"Wow! Everything's changing! And we're buildin' bases out of wood now?!" Bismuth said, ripping out a piece of wood from the floor.

"Whose terrible idea was this? And where is everybody else?" Bismuth said tossing the broken piece away.

"Everybody else?" Steven asks.

"Yeah, the rest of the Crystal Gems! Old Crazy Lace, Biggs, Snowflake. And where's Bishop, the little guy must be wondering where his big sister is." Bismuth told the half-Gem. The group stare at each other worriedly then back at Bismuth.

* * *

The group then took the warp-pad to the strawberry battle field. Bismuth stare at the scene in disbelief, "No. No way! We were just here. How long was I out?" Bismuth asked.

"It's been about 5,300 years. We, the Crystal Gems, were able to save the Earth." Pearl said, walking towards the Gem.

"But we're all that's left of the Rebellion, huh?" Bismuth said, some anger in her tone.

Suddenly tears began to form in Pearl's eyes, "Aw, come on, Pearl. You know I can't take it when you cry like that." Bismuth said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Pearl said.

"No. No need to apologize." Bismuth said, comfortingly.

"Homeworld's final attack on Earth wiped out all of the Crystal Gems. Rose was able to protect Garnet and myself and, by the looks of it, she was able to protect you as well." Garnet said.

"Ah! I knew those Homeworld elites were twisted. How many of us did they shatter?! Crazy Lace? Biggs?! Snowflake?! If I was there, I-I could've stopped it!" Bismuth said in anger, pulling out a battle-axe from the ground.

"Even after that incident Homeworld still had its eyes on this planet." Lance said having Bismuth widen her eyes and stare back at the human. "What was that?" she asked him.

"We continue to thwart their plans, over and over." Pearl said.

"But they just keep coming back!" Steven said.

"Yep, they want us, bad." Amethyst said.

Good." Bismuth said with a smirk.

"I thought I wouldn't get another chance to show those upper crusts who's boss! Let's show 'em what happens when you mess with the Crystal Gems." Bismuth said, bringing the axe down.

"Yeah." Steven said.

"Bismuth, the Gems on Homeworld outnumber us by a huge amount. And their technology far surpasses anything we have available on Earth." Garnet tells her.

Bismuth chuckles, "What else is new?" she said before wrapping her arm around the fusion's shoulder.

"Garnet, remember when you and I took on a battalion of Quartz soldiers? We walked out with our stones shining brighter than when we walked in." she said having Garnet chuckle. "As I recall, it was three battalions." Garnet said.

"And, Pearl, remember when we stopped that drop ship? I'll never forget the look on that Nephrite's face when you pulled her out of the cockpit!" Bismuth said, wrapping her arm around Pearl.

"I know. How embarrassing for her." Pearl said, giggling. Although part of her felt guilty for doing so, considering the other Nephrite.

"So let's pick up where we left off! To the forge!" Bismuth said.

"Yay! To the forge!" Steven shouts.

"Yo, what's a forge?" Amythest asks James.

"One definition for the word is, a blacksmith's workshop." James told her.

* * *

The group was currently walking near a volcano, "That brings back memories, huh?" Bismuth said.

"Is this the forge?" Steven asked

"Not yet. Follow me." Bismuth responded.

"Is this the forge?" Steven asked Amethyst.

"Ugh. Don't ask me. I've never been here before." Amethyst said while the humans shrugged.

"Well, since Bismuth was gone, we've had no reason to come back here." Pearl said.

"Let's just say this place ain't the same without me." Bismuth said.

"What does that mean? Amethyst, What do think you that means?" Steven asked the purple Gem.

"I don't know, dude. I've never even seen this Gem before today." Amethyst responded.

"We took a huge blow from Homeworld. But, now, we're back in Bismuth." Bismuth said, as the group got closer to the forge.

"She's got jokes!" Steven said, chuckling. The group then stopped in front of a large metallic door, "Is this the forge?" the half-Gem asked.

"Not quite. Pearl told him with a smirk. Bismuth placed her hands near her gem, which then glowed. Suddenly the ground under the group began to shake. The door opened, as did other doors behind it.

"Ta-da!" Bismuth said, looking back at the group.

"Wow. Now, that's an entrance." Steven said with stars in his eyes while the others except Garnet and Pearl stared at the scene wide-eyed.

"Bravo, Bismuth!" Pearl cheered while clapping. The pale Gem squealed upon entering the forge, "It's just like I remember it." she said. Peridot looked around the room at the various weapons in the room, "These weapons are old." she said.

"They might be old but they get the job done." Bismuth said with a smirk.

"It feels like an oven in here." Steven said wiping sweat from his forehead.

"You think it's hot now?" Bismuth asked the boy.

"Yeah, like an oven." Steven replied.

"Well, it's about to get way hotter!" she said before forming her hand into a hammer and hitting a panel having lava fall on her and activating the forge.

"Ah, cool!" Steven said as the forge lit up from the lava.

"Nothing like a hot lava bath to get into a working mood." Bismuth said with a sigh and stretching her muscles.

"Uh, what, exactly, do you do here?" Steven asked as the blacksmith Gem took a few things that she needed for what she was about to make.

"Homeworld used us Bismuths to erect spires and temples for the Gem elites to enjoy. But Rose taught me that my life was my own, that I could choose to do whatever I wanted." Bismuth told Steven.

"So I chose this." she said, puling out a sword before blowing on it, which cooled it off. Steven widened his eyes upon seeing the weapon, "Bismuth, you make weapons?!" he said.

"That's right! I outfitted the entire Rebellion. Every material weapon used by the Crystal Gems was made right here in this forge." Bismuth informed the group.

Her eyes widen as she remembers something, "Wait. Is it still here? Aha! Yes!" she said in glee when she opened a box, she then tossed both Garnet and Pearl some accessories for their weapons. "Here. Something to pack a little extra punch. And why don't you try a trident." she said.

"Oh, Bismuth, you shouldn't have." Pearl said.

"It's no big deal. I was working on them since before...Well, may as well give them to you now." Bismuth said, not wanting to mention what happened to her.

"It was worth the wait." Garnet told her as both she and Pearl smiled fondly at her.

"Hey, it's a pleasure doing Bismuth with you." Bismuth said, giving them a wink.

"Bismuth is so funny." Steven said, chuckling.

"I don't know. Same joke twice?" Amethyst said.

"Well, it'll be really funny if she does it a third time." Steven told her.

"I didn't find it funny the first time." Peridot said, as she used her limb enhancers to check how the barn and temple were doing from the outside. A few days ago, she decided to build some smaller drones to keep surveillance.

"You okay Amethyst?" James asks the purple Gem in concern.

"I don't know. I mean, she's one of the original Crystal Gems and no one ever mentioned her to me, not even Rose? Don't you think that's a little bit, uh - suspicious?" she asked them.

"I agree with you Amethyst, but don't worry. I'll look into it." James said, ruffling the Gem's hair. Amethyst let out a blush and giggled, "Thanks James." she said.

"I guess that is a little strange." Steven told the purple Gem.

"Hey, deep cut, don't think I forgot about you packin?" Bismuth said,

"Oh, this old thing?" Amethyst said, summoning her whip.

Bismuth walked over to Amethyst, crouching in front of her. "Oh, wow." she said.

"What is it?" Amethyst asked, feeling a little insulted.

"Well, not every Quartz can make a whip like this. You mind if I take a look?" Bismuth asked.

"Knock yourself out." the purple Gem asked, handing Bismuth her whip. "Hold on, I got an idea." Bismuth told her.

James noticed that Amethyst seemed downcast, he wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer to him. Amethyst smiled up at the human, feeling a little better. Bismuth then called Amethyst over, the purple Gem made her way towards her.

"Here. With this, you can really do some damage." Bismuth told her, Amethyst activated her whip which had spikes . The purple Gem let out a gasp with stars in her eyes. Steven looked at the weapon in shock.

"Aw, yeah, baby. Bismuth's the best!" Amethyst said.

* * *

The group stood outside, the Gems expect Peridot stood in front of Bismuth with fighting stances.

"Homeworld treats us like dirt because we don't shine like the elites. But the Crystal Gems are back and we'll give those Diamonds another taste of what's coming!" Bismuth said then formed her hands into hammers.

"Now, show me what you got, soldiers." she tells the Crystal Gems, clanging her hammers together. Garnet charges at Bismuth, who blocks her strikes with her hammers.

"I think the power couple's losin' their spark." Bismuth tells Garnet with a smirk then hits her with her hammer, sending Garnet crashing behind her.

"Who's next?" Bismuth said, Pearl jumped high into the air and landed on Bismuth's hammer.

"Pearl, I don't recall asking you to bring me a spear." Bismuth said sending her flying back up.

Pearl points her trident at Bismuth, "You won't like how I give it to you." she tells Bismuth, sending laser blasts at her.

Bismuth dodges the lasers with a smile on her face, "Ah! Lasers? When did that happen?" she asks Pearl. Suddenly Amethyst wraps her whip around Bismuth's leg, "Wha?!" Bismuth said, looking down at the whip. Amethyst shifted into her Purple Puma form, "I'm gonna wreck your Bismuth." she said before she flung the Gem over her head and down onto the ground.

"Very creative." Bismuth tells her getting up.

Amethyst shifts back to her original form, "Yeah, I guess I am pretty great." she said.

Bismuth smiles and continues her sparring with the Gems, "That's right! We are powerful. We are important. We! are! the Crystal Gems!" she says, then brought her hammer down on a boulder, which a seagull was standing on, breaking the boulder into many pieces and having the seagull fly away in fright.

Steven stared at the scene, uncomfortable. "Guys, come down and show me what you're made of!" Bismuth tells Steven, Peridot and the humans.

"Uh, I would, but this is a little intense for me." Steven said

"Maybe later Bismuth." Peridot and the humans said.

"Sure." Bismuth tells Peridot and the humans.

"And Steven it's ritual for us Crystal Gems to spar before battle." Bismuth said wrapping her arms around Garnet and Pearl, wanting the boy to understand what the session was.

"Well, actually, I have some rituals I like a little better." Steven told her. "Oh, yeah? Let me see 'em." Bismuth tells the boy.

The group then partook in some activities, such as bad-mitten, which Bismuth was a little aggressive in. But the further activities they did, it seemed that Bismuth became more calm and gentle. The group played cards, with Pearl helping Bismuth understand, and even made some pizza.

The group was currently watching a movie, _"The powerful, legendary demon blade, possessed by Muramasa._ _With this demon blade, I will be the most powerful fighter in all the world!"_ Lonely Blade said.

"No, Lonely Blade! Don't use it!" Steven said

"What? If that thing's got infinite power, then, of course Lonely Blade should use it. It just makes sense." Bismuth said.

"It doesn't have to make sense. It's entertainment." Pearl told her.

"Infinite power!" Lonely Blade shouts.

* * *

 **'Time skip'**

It was night time and Steven was about to go to sleep, "Bismuth, you can chill out here tonight and sleep, if you want to." he tells Bismuth.

"You know what? I think I'll give it a try. I like these new Crystal Gem rituals." Bismuth said.

"You know, usually, when I meet a new Gem, they try and kill me and it takes me forever to become friends with them. I guess I mean I'm really glad you're here." Steven tells her.

"Me, too. Glad to have another chance." Bismuth tells him.

Steven then chuckles, "I can't wait for you to meet Jasper and Lapis, I think they might like you too." he tells her.

"Jasper? Lapis? A Jasper and a Lapis Lazuli joined the Crystal Gems?" Bismuth asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm sure they will like you" Steven tells her with a small smile.

"I'm sure they will Steven." Bismuth said, ruffling the boy's hair.

"So, tomorrow, you gonna show me what you got on the battlefield?" Bismuth said.

"Oh, I mean, I-I would, but, most of my weapons are for defense." the boy said, summoning his shield. "Oh, except for one." Steven said before pulling out Rose's sword from Lion's mane.

"Rose's sword. My finest piece of work." Bismuth said, letting out a gasp and staring at the sword with wide eyes.

"You made this?" Steven asked

"You really don't remember, huh?" Bismuth said, the two of them took a seat as Bismuth explained to Steven of how she became a Crystal Gem.

"Rose Quartz changed my life. I came to Earth thinking this was just another colony. Build another arena for important fighters to fight in, build another spire for important thinkers to think in, and then, I met her." Bismuth said, looking towards the portrait of Rose that was in the room.

"Just another Quartz soldier, made right here in the dirt, but she was different. And she was different because she decided to be. And she asked me what I wanted to build, and I'd never heard that before. And Gems never hear they can be anything other than what they are, but Rose opened our eyes." she said.

"Everybody always tells me how great Mom was. I just don't feel like I can ever measure up to her." Steven said, Bismuth let out a chuckle.

"I can't believe this, that I'm the one giving the pep talk to Rose's son." Bismuth said.

You are different. That's what's so exciting. You don't have to be like Rose Quartz. You can be someone even better. You can be you. And you know what? You deserve an even better weapon." Bismuth tells Steven as she stares at the sword.

* * *

Bismuth took Steven back to the forge, "I designed this sword for a fair fight. It can cut through a Gem's physical form in an instant! Destroying the body, but never the Gem." Bismuth told Steven

"Cool." Steven said.

"But Homeworld doesn't fight fair. That's why we need a different strategy." Bismuth said, putting the sword back in its holster and gave Steven a wink. She then opened up a door that was below the two of them which took them further underground.

"I was working on a weapon that would've been a gamechanger. Homeworld knows how to hit us where it counts, but we can do everything they can do, and better." she said.

"Here it is: the weapon that would've won the war." Bismuth said, taking out the weapon, which was similar to a pile bunker.

"Whoa! What is it?" Steven said, wide-eyed.

"I call it a Breaking Point." Bismuth said, smiling at the weapon.

"Cool! What does it do?" Steven asked her.

"Just watch." Bismuth tells Steven with a smirk before dropping lava into the rock molds statues. The lava hardened and the molds split open forming training dummy's.

"Listen up, you Homeworld upper crusts! We are the Crystal Gems!" Bismuth shouts then places the tip of the Breaking Point on one of the dummy's chests. The tip then peirced through the dummy before it shattered with some pieces falling into the lava.

"So, what do you think?" Bismuth asks Steven with a smirk after blowing on the weapon.

"Y-You shattered it." Steven said in shock.

"That's right! One shot from this baby will shatter any Gem in the galaxy, in the blink of an eye." Bismuth said, proud at what she made.

"Shattering a Gem would destroy them forever." Steven said, feeling horrified at the weapon and what it could do.

"Exactly! The Homeworld Gems won't be able to retake this planet when they're reduced to shards." Bismuth said, strapping the weapon around Steven's right arm.

"There. Now, you look like a real mean Bismuth." Bismuth tells Steven with a smile. Steven stared down at the weapon, just having the device strapped around his arm made him feel...sick.

"Now, that's a real weapon. Why don't you give it a test run? This one's got your name on it." Bismuth tells Steven, motioning towards another training dummy.

"Wait, let me get out of your way." she tells him before jumping on another platform. Steven walked up to the dummy and placed the tip of it on its chest, Steven closed his eyes.

The boy then opened his eyes then saw an image of Azurite in place of the dummy, pointing the tip of the weapon at the gemling's chest where his gem was. Tears welled up in the half-Gem's eyes, "No!" Steven shouts to Bismuth then unstraps the weapon from around his arm as Bismuth stares at him wide-eyed.

"Bismuth, I-I can't use this. No one should." Steven tells her.

Bismuth narrows her eyes at the boy, "Why not?" she asks.

"Wouldn't using this thing make us the same as Homeworld?" Steven said.

"Of course not! We'd be shattering them for the sake of our cause, to protect our allies, our friends, to free all Gems from Homeworld's tyranny!" Bismuth tells the boy.

"It's just, it it's not what a Crystal Gem would do." Steven said.

"Don't tell me what a Crystal Gem would do. Nobody's more Crystal Gem than I am." Bismuth said, glaring at the boy.

"If willing to shatter a Gem, then I don't think you deserve to be called one!" Steven said in anger, with tears streaming down his face.

"Excuse me?" Bismuth said, with narrowed eyes.

"A Gem I cared about got shattered recently Bismuth, I felt so sad...it hurt so much. And if that's how I'll feel whenever a Gem is shattered then I won't let any other Gem get shattered." Steven said having Bismuth to show some sympathy in her eyes. Steven then grabbed the Breaking Point taking it towards the lava.

"What are you doing?" Bismuth asked wide-eyed

"I'm going to destroy this thing Bismuth, so no Gem will use it. I'm sorry Bismuth, but it's not right." Steven said about to throw the weapon in the lava. Bismuth froze at what the boy said.

"That's exactly what she said." Bismuth said, which had Steven stop.

"Huh?" Steven said, a little nervously.

"That's exactly what you said." Bismuth growled at Steven having the boy stare at her nervously.

"It is you, isn't it, Rose?" Bismuth said, glaring at Steven.

"Wha-What are you talking about?" Steven said as he began to sweat.

"Don't lie to me. You can't expect me to believe you now, after you lied about everything? You're lying about this new form, just like you lied to the others about me!" Bismuth said, lifting up the boy by his shirt.

"But I didn't just disappear, did I? You know what happened to me!" Bismuth shouted in anger. Steven summoned a bubble around him, having Bismuth let him go.

"Wait! Bismuth! This is just a big misunderstanding! Liar! Don't play games with me, Rose. We were right here. I offered you the secret to victory, and you refused. The Breaking Point would've changed everything." Bismuth said as she summoned her hammer.

"I didn't want to fight you, but you left me no choice!" she shouted, bringing the hammer down on Steven, but the boy quickly dodged.

 _'Her attitude is reminding me a little of Bishop's.'_ Steven thought as he chuckled nervously in his head.

The two of them didn't notice that one of Peridot's drones was watching them, as it followed them into the forge.

* * *

 **'Meanwhile'**

James and Amethyst were inside the Gem's room, cuddling with each other and watching a movie.

"Did you talk with Bismuth?" Amethyst asked James

"I would have if she wasn't occupied doing certain rituals with you guys." James said giving the purple Gem a mock glare and having Amethyst chuckle sheepishly.

"Heh, you know Steven. He likes to have us spend some time together as a family." Amethyst said.

James chuckled, "Yeah, he's a good kid." James said. Amethyst smiled fondly at the human, she then formed a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Amethyst?" James said.

"How long have we been together?" she asked him, looking away shyly.

"I'm not sure exactly, but we've been together for a few months. Why do you ask?" James told her.

"Well, I want our relationship to be something more, that we become mates. If that's okay with you." Amethyst said.

James let out a blush, "Amethyst..." he said.

Amethyst took this differently, "I'm sorry, it was stupid for me to say that." Amethyst said. She then shut her eyes as tears welled up in her eyes.

Suddenly James wrapped his arms around the purple Gems, having Amethyst let out a gasp and widen her eyes.

"No, it wasn't stupid what you said. I'd love to be your mate." James said. Both the human and Gem blushed as they stared at each other, both of them leaned closer to each other. They then kissed each other passionately, Amethyst wrapped her arms around James's neck while James placed his hands on her hips.

Amethyst then had her tongue go inside the human's mouth, both of them twirled their tongues around each others, moaning into the kiss. The two of them then parted lips and giggled.

Suddenly the door to Amethyst's room opened and Peridot came running in, screaming. The human and Gem quickly sat up from the ground. They then let go of each other, blushing in embarrassment.

"What's going on P-dot?" Amethyst asked the green Gem.

"Steven's in trouble!" Peridot shouted, in worry. James and Amethyst widened their eyes in shock and quickly ran out the room and went to go tell the others.

* * *

 **'Back with Steven and Bismuth'**

"What type of leader doesn't give her army the best chance to win!?" Bismuth said, forming her hammer into a roman scissor and sending the blade at Steven. The boy ducked from behind another one of the dummys, the weapon hit the dummy shattering it.

"How could you value the gems of our enemies more than our own?" Bismuth asked as she stared down at Steven.

"And look what you've done without me, without the Breaking Point!" she said, Steven summoned his shield blocking Bismuth's strikes. "You lost!" Bismuth shouted.

Steven's shield dissipated as he fell to the ground, the boy raised his hands as he stared at the Gem. "W-Wait. I'm not my mom! I-I don't know what she did, but, I'm sure she didn't want to hurt you." he said.

"It's too late.I don't believe you anymore!" Bismuth said, Steven then summoned a bubble again but with spikess at the end, sending Bismuth back.

"All that talk about how Gems could take control of their own identities, how we'd been convinced to ignore our own potential." the Gem said as Steven unsummoned the bubble, he let out a yelp as his hands touched the hot surface.

"That's all it was, wasn't it? Just talk!" Bismuth shouted, punching another dummy, shattering it. She then jumped high in the air and sent her hammer down on the ground near Steven. The boy flew up in the air and floated, one of his sandals fell from his foot and landed in the lava.

"You should've listened to me, Rose. I would've taken the war to Homeworld and shattered the Diamonds." Bismuth said, picking up another dummy.

"I would've liberated...everyone!" Bismuth said, sending the dummy at Steven. Steven let out a yelp before the dummy collided with him.

"Steven!" Bismuth heard Pearl shout, having her to widen her eyes and stare up at the pale Gem as well as Garnet, Peridot, Amethyst, and James.

Garnet stared in shock at where Steven was, then growled at Bismuth before jumping down on the surface below her.

"Bismuth! What is the meaning of this!?" Garnet asked the Gem, who she thought was her friend.

"I had to do this Garnet, you and the others would have gotten shattered if you continued following Rose." Bismuth said, picking up the Breaking Point.

Pearl and Amethyst also jumped down while Peridot used her fingers to fly herself down and go see if Steven was okay. "Rose is gone Bismuth." Pearl said having Bismuth growl.

"So you three fell for her tricks too!?" she shouted.

"I feel like we've been here before, have we been here before?" Amethyst asked the others, this situation reminding her of Bishop.

"Not now Amethyst." Garnet said.

"Yes I believe we have." Peridot said to Amethyst, while she still tried to pull the dummy out of the crater. Garnet glare at the green Gem while Amethyst smiled at Peridot.

"Rose didn't tell you what she did to me! How can you follow someone that lies to you!?" Bismuth shouted, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What?" Pearl asked

"Bismuth what do you mean, what happened?" Garnet asked.

Peridot grunted as she managed to pull the dummy out, her eyes widened at seeing Steven a little battered but smiled when the boy fluttered his eyes open.

"Steven, you're okay." Peridot said, dropping the dummy into the lava and grabbing a hold of the boy with one arm before flying up. The three Gems smiled at seeing the Steven was okay while Bismuth growled and jumped, wanting to tackle the boy.

The group gasped, but Garnet managed to pull Bismuth back down and threw her on the ground. "One more move like that to him, and I won't hold back." Garnet told Bismuth

Garnet looked back up at Peridot and the human, "Peridot, take Steven back to the temple. We're going to be here for a while." she said, looking back down at the blacksmith Gem.

Peridot gave her a nod, she and James then took the warp=pad back to the temple. The green Gem gave the boy a comforting smile then ruffled his hair, which helped calm him down.

* * *

 **'Time skip'**

The next morning, Steven fluttered his eyes open. He widened his eyes as he thought about Bismuth, the boy sat up from his bed and looked around noticing that the Gems hadn't gotten back yet from the forge.

He walked down the steps and grabbed a bowl of cereal, the boy heard a snore having his eyes widen. Steven walked towards the couch and was surprised when he saw that James was sleeping on it. The boy gave him a small smile and adjusted the blanket that was wrapped around the human.

Peridot walked out of her room while using the pad Steven gave her, she looked up to see the half-Gem and gave him a smile, "Hello Steven, did you sleep well?" she asked him.

Yeah, although I had a little trouble getting to sleep." Steven said, since he was worried about the Gems and Bismuth.

"Hey." Peridot said, kneeling in front of the boy. She gave him a comforting smile then placed her fingers under the boy's chin and having him look forward. "Chin up Steven, they'll be okay." Peridot said.

Steven smiled at the green Gem, suddenly the warp-pad activated and the Gems including Bismuth stood there. Bismuth looked around and her eyes landed upon the half-Gem.

Steven was surprised when Bismuth gave him a saddened smile, she walked towards the boy and held her hand out. Steven stared at the Gem, then at her eyes which showed guilt. Steven realized that the Gem was asking for forgiveness, the boy gave her a smile then held her hand.

Amethyst launched herself at James, startling him. Amethyst giggled having James give her a mock glare, he then wrapped an arm around the purple Gem having her smile.

Bismuth smiled at the boy then placed her hand on top of Steven's head, ruffling his hair and having the boy giggle.

Suddenly the door to Jasper's room opened, the Quartz soldier walked out. Her eyes widened upon seeing Bismuth, she stared at the others with her eyebrow raised. "Who's this?" she asked.

Lapis then walked out of the room, a small towel hanging over her shoulder. "Hey Jasper, do you know when we might be able to train agai..." Lapis said, as she held then took the towel off of her shoulder and held it in her hand. The Gem froze and her eyes widened in shock when they landed upon Bismuth.

 _'That's the Gem...The Gem that cracked my gem, the one that shattered Onyx, the one that shattered my mate.'_ Lapis thought.'


	30. Meeting Once More

**'Chapter 30'**

* * *

 **'Donna: In response to your review of Chapter 28, the priest is not Onyx.'**

 **'Warning: This chapter contains or might contain thoughts of suicide.'**

* * *

'Lapis dropped the towel on the floor as she continued to stare wide-eyed at Bismuth. The group stared at the Gem in confusion but they knew that something was wrong with Lapis. Jasper walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Lapis, what's going on?" she asked.

Lapis shifted her eyes to Jasper's arm and moved her arm off of her shoulder, and stared at Bismuth. The more she stared at the blacksmith, the more she felt her anger grow inside her. Lapis formed her right hand into a fist, as she glared at Bismuth. Jasper widened her eyes at seeing this.

"Lapis no!" Jasper shouted.

Lapis suddenly sprouted her water wings and let out a scream in anger, she then flew straight towards Bismuth. She pushed the others out of the way and tackled Bismuth through the door, leaving a large hole in the house.

The Gems and humans stared in shock then quickly ran outside. Their eyes landed upon Lapis standing near Bismuth, who was in a crater.

Bismuth groaned as she stood up, staring at the water Gem as she circled around her.

"What the heck was that for!?" Bismuth asked Lapis, not feeling much pain from the assault but rather annoyance.

"Do you remember?" Lapis asked Bismuth, darkly.

"Remember what?" Bismuth asked in confusion.

"Do you remember what you did to my mate!? To me and my gemling!?" Lapis asked her, walking towards her. The Gems and Steven jumped in between the two.

"Lapis, you have to calm down." Peridot and Pearl said. Steven turned towards Bismuth, "You met Lapis before?" he asked her.

"No, I-I mean, I don't know. The only moment I remeber meeting a Lapis Lazuli was when..." Bismuth began to say, she widened her eyes when she remembered meeting a Lapis Lazuli. She remembered that she landed in front of one and punched her in her gem, as Lapis was about to fly away.

"Stay out of this, all of you!" Lapis shouted. She then formed a fist of water and punched the Crystal Gems away, she then encased them in a sphere of water but let Steven's head out, letting the boy breathe. She shot water towards Lance and James, also encasing them in water, but let their heads out of, having them breathe.

Lapis glared at Bismuth then rushed at her, Bismuth quickly put her hands in front of her blocking the strike. Lapis then formed small hands of water and punched Bismuth in her back having the Gem lose her balance. Lapis delivered an uppercut at Bismuth sending her flying up in the air. The water Gem quickly flew up catching up with Bismuth. Bismuth locked eyes with Lapis, who growled at her. Lapis intertwined her fingers and brought her hands down hard on Bismuth's chest sending her down to the ocean with a large splash.

Lapis flew down and stared down at where Bismuth landed. Suddenly the large Gem shot up out of the ocean with her hand shifted into a hammer. Lapis widened her eyes at this, she quickly tried to form a fist of water and sent it at Bismuth but before the fist could hit the large Gem, Bismuth was able to hit the water Gem in the stomach.

Lapis arched forward as she was sent flying back, having the water fist break apart. Lapis landed hard on the shore, she groaned as she stood up, meanwhile Jasper stared at Lapis. The Quartz soldier noticed Lapis's breathing was becoming ragged as sweat was dripping from her body.

Lapis stared forward as she saw Bismuth make her way to the shore, the water Gem took a stance but wobbled a little as she felt her head beginning to feel strange.

Lapis raised her arms, Bismuth turned around wide-eyed at seeing multiple water arms above her. Lapis brought her hands down having the arms do the same, Bismuth quickly dodged the assault, she shifted her arm into a roman-scissor and sliced some of the water arms. Lapis used the distraction to fly up to Bismuth and spin-kicked her sending the Gem face down on the sand.

Lapis glared murderously at Bismuth lifting her arm up and forming a massive water arm and brought it down on Bismuth. Lapis lift the fist up and walked closer to Bismuth, "You had me retreat back in my gem while with my son inside. Because of you I was trapped in a mirror for thousands of years. You murdered..." Lapis said, raising the water fist.

"My mate!" Lapis said, bringing the fist down hard. Steven stared in horror at the beating that Bismuth was getting, "Lapis, please stop!" Steven shouted. Lapis ignored him, Bismuth tried to get up but whenever she did she was brought back down by the water fist.

"Killing Bismuth won't bring Onyx back!" Steven shouted. Lapis glared at the boy, "Shut up Steven!" Lapis shouted, continuing to bring the fist down over and over.

"I know what Bismuth did was wrong, but she won't be like that anymore!" Steven said.

"I said 'Shut up'!" Lapis said, feeling the urge to just drown the boy, she shook the thought out of her head.

"She can change Lapis, don't do this!" Steven said.

"She doesn't deserve to live Steven, not after what she's done!" Lapis said. Lapis began to feel her fatigue growing, finding it difficult to keep up her assault while holding the Gems and humans in their water bubbles.

Suddenly Lapis fell to her hands and knees, she felt her chest get tight and her head feel light. Her eyes widen when her water fist and water bubbles broke apart.

"No." Lapis said, she began to crawl towards Bismuth planning to use her remaining strength to try and finish her. She formed a dagger of ice and closed in on her, Bismuth groaned as she stared up. The blacksmith widened her eyes when Lapis raised her dagger about to bring it down but Jasper quickly stopped her.

"L-Let me go." Lapis said, breathing heavily as she felt her eyes get droopy. She felt her dagger turn into water and drip down into the sand. She raised her hand towards Bismuth who was being helped up by Garnet, wanting to shatter her. Lapis saw Steven and Pearl run up to her with concerned expressions.

Lapis closed her eyes then lost consciousness.

* * *

 **'Time skip'**

Lapis fluttered her eyes open, she felt a sharp pain and held her head in pain. The water Gem groaned as she sat up, her eyes widen at noticing that she was in Garnet's room. The door opened and the fusion walked in and made her way towards Lapis.

"How're you doing?" Garnet asked her. Lapis rubbed her head as she groaned, "Where's Bismuth?" Lapis asked before looking back up at Garnet.

"She's with Steven, and they are getting along well." Garnet told Lapis, who chuckled humorlessly.

'Of course Steven would become friends with a Gem like her.' Lapis thought.

"Tell me what happened between you and Bismuth, I know she shattered your mate but tell me what happened before and after." Garnet told her, soothingly. Lapis glared at her, "I don't have to tell you, this doesn't involve you." Lapis said.

"Bismuth is my friend and so are you Lapis, you are both part of the Crystal Gems. So it does involve me." Garnet said.

Lapis let out a sigh, "It had been a few days since we arrived on this planet..." Lapis said.

* * *

 **'Flashback'**

Lapis, Onyx, and Azurite were walking through a valley. Azurite was flying around the area while his parents had their arms wrapped around each other. Lapis and Onyx smiled warmly at their child.

Lapis turned her mate around, having him face her. The water Gem wrapped her arms around Onyx's neck, "Our gemling looks a lot like you." Lapis said.

Onyx gave her a pout, "He has more things of you than me." Onyx said.

"Like what...Well besides my wings." Lapis said with a smirk. Onyx chuckled and kissed his mate's neck having her giggle. Lapis then pulled Onyx down to the ground and got on top of him.

Onyx stared up at the beautiful face of his mate and Lapis stared down at her mate before leaning her face closer to his and capturing his lips with her own. The two Gems kissed passionately, Azurite then stared down at his parents, a warm smile formed on his face as he flew down towards them. The gemling then embraced his parents, who smiled at their hild and returned the embrace.

Suddenly a Quartz soldier appeared on the edge of the valley, her eyes widen upon noticing the two Gems and gemling. She quickly made her way towards them, "You three!" she said. The parents and gemling stared in surprise at her.

"You have to get out of here!" the Gem said.

"Why what's happening?" Lapis said.

"The rebellion is planning an attack in this area!" the Gem said. Lapis and Onyx stare at each other wide-eyed, they quickly got up and were about to run until they heard canon fire. Both of them and their gemling turned around and saw a small army of Gems running down the hill and towards them. The Quartz soldier summoned her crash-helmet and pushed the family behind her. "Go now!" she shouted before she charged at the members of the rebellion along with her comrades.

Lapis then sprouted her wings and grabbed a hold of Onyx, Azurite followed his mother as they flew above the battlefield.

The three of them were flying through a forest, while around them blasts from canon fire toppled some of the trees down but the trees also helped shield them. None of them noticed a rainbow-haired Gem following them until said Gem jumped high into the air and tackled Lapis and Onyx into the ground. "Mommy! Daddy!" Azurite shouted in concern.

Both parents crashed into the ground while Bismuth landed in front of them, she stared down at Lapis with a glare. "The terraformer, one less nuisance for the rebellion once I shatter you." she said then summoned her hammer. Lapis stared at Bismuth, she then widened her eyes when Onyx got up and stood in front of her protectively.

Onyx summoned his weapon, a black scythe. He growled at Bismuth and charged at her, he swung his scythe at her. Bismuth jumped back but the scythe managed to cut across her stomach. Bismuth groaned in pain as she held her stomach, she growled at Onyx and jumped high in the air bringing her hammer down on him. Onyx blocked her strike with his weapon and pushed her back. Bismuth skidded across the ground, Onyx slammed the scythe of the ground which had black shards shoot out of the ground towards Bismuth.

She quickly evaded the attack and sifted her other hand into a roman scissor. She sent it at Onyx, the Gem quickly dodged but he was brought down when Bismuth slammed her hammer down on his head, he groaned as he stared up at Lapis. She sprouted her wings and made her way towards her mate but Bismuth then stomped her foot down on Onyx poofing him she then brought her hammer down on his gem, shattering it.

"Onyx!" Lapis shouted while Azurite stared in horror at seeing his father shattered. Lapis tackled Bismuth away from the shards of her mate, she growled at the Gem and wanted to make her pay for what she did. Her eyes widened when she heard Azurite whimper, she turned around to stare at her gemling who had a frightened look on his face.

Lapis didn't want to leave her gemling alone, if Bismuth did end of shattering her, so she chose to not fight her now. Lapis quickly picked up Onyx's shards and her gemling, who was in shock and flew from the area.

Lapis had decided to bury the shards of her mate far from the battefield, but the conflict soon made its way to them. Choosing to protect her gemling from the battle, Lapis decided to have him enter her gem. At first Azurite was hesitant, not wanting to leave his mother alone. But Lapis comforted him, her gem glowed as a bright light engulfed Azurite and transported him inside of her gem. Lapis tried to get far from the battle but the area in which the battle took place grew more and more and to her shock Bismuth had followed her.

* * *

Lapis had finished telling Garnet what had occurred, the fusion stared down at her with tears streaming down her visor.

"I'm so sorry Lapis." Garnet said.

"Heh, what are you sorry for? You weren't there." Lapis said, coldly.

* * *

 **'With Steven and Bismuth'**

"Steven, you okay?" Bismuth asked the half-Gem, noticing his expression.

"Lapis has went through some difficult things, she still is. I just think that having some one else here could help get her to be happy again." Steven said.

"What happened to her Steven?" Bismuth asked concerned.

"Her gemling was shattered recently." he tells her, Bismuth widened her eyes in shock.

 _'What Gem would shatter a gemling?'_ she thought, anger coursing through her.

"Who did it Steven. Tell me who did it and I will make whoever did it pay!" Bismuth said. Steven stared at her with wide eyes, conflicted in whether he should tell her or not.

"It was Bishop." Steven told Bismuth, the large Gem widened her eyes in shock.

"What?" she asked.

"Bishop shattered Azurite, Bismuth." Steven told her.

"No." Bismuth said, not wanting to believe this. "No it can't be...how can a sweet boy like him do that" Bismuth said, remembering how Bishop was when he was a child.

"I don't know much of how he was when he was younger, but he's different Bismuth. He tried to hurt the others too." Steven said.

Bismuth held her head in shock, _'W-Why didn't they tell me?'_ Bismuth thought, referring to Garnet and Pearl, a saddened expression then forms on her face as she thought about Lapis.

Both she and Steven went to the temple as the rainbow-haired Gem wanted to see the water Gem, but Pearl told them that the Gem was at the barn. Both Bismuth and Steven saw that Pearl had a sad expression.

Both Bismuth and Steven took the war-pad to the barn, they entered the barn but did not see Lapis.

"Where is she?" Bismuth asked Steven.

"Hmm, she might be on top of the silo." Steven said, both of them then walked closer to the silo. "Lapis, are you there!?" Steven shouted. Lapis widened her eyes at hearing the boy's voice, she sprouted her wings and flew down. Upon landing on the ground the water Gem glared at Bismuth, but to the boy's surprise and relief she didn't attack Bismuth.

"Yes Steven?" Lapis asked staring at the half-Gem.

"Bismuth wanted to show you something." Steven said with a sweet smile.

Bismuth handed Lapis the card, "Well I also have to give credit to Steven, he drew the pictures. And he thought it would be nice to give you this" Bismuth said handing the Gem a Cookie Cat. Lapis glared at Bismuth as she accepted the card and the treat, she stared down at the drawing on herself and Bismuth holding hands which she found disgusting.

She opened the card and read what was written inside of it, "Sorry for the horrible things that I've had happen to you. And I'm sorry for what happened to your gemling. Forgive me and get well." Lapis read, she shifted her eyes towards the boy. "You told her what happened to Azurite?" Lapis asked him with a little venom in her tone.

"She had to know, she and Bishop were friends." Steven told her having the water Gem's eyes widen in surprise.

"Really?" Lapis asked Bismuth.

"Yes, he was my little brother. When Steven told me what he did, I was horrified. I didn't know someone like him would do such a thing." Bismuth said.

"Well that explains a lot." Lapis replied, coldly.

"What?" Bismuth asked, confused.

"You were with that bastard a lot, so he probably took after you. Not caring who he hurt just to get what he wanted." Lapis said with a glare before ripping the card up and tossing the pieces to the ground, she then handed the Cookie Cat to Steven.

"Now leave me alone." Lapis said then walked towards the barn. Steven stared at her then at Bismuth who had an irritated expression on her face, the blacksmith marched behind Lapis having Steven to widen his eyes in worry and follow her.

"Look I'm trying to apologize for what I did." Bismuth said.

"You already did." Lapis replied, not looking back at her.

"But you're still mad at me." Bismuth said.

"Yeah you apologized, but that doesn't mean that I have to accept your apology." Lapis growled.

"Look I'm sorry alright, I'm sorry for shattering your mate. I'm sorry for poofing you. I'm sorry for getting your gemling and you trapped in a mirror. I'm sorry for what Bishop did to him." Bismuth said.

"Don't apologize for what he did." Lapis replied, currently a few feet away from the barn.

"Please, just tell me what you want from me and whatever that is I'll do it." Bismuth said. Lapis froze, she then turned her head around, glaring at Bismuth. Lapis then turned around and walked up to her. "I don't want your get well cards. I don't want your gifts. I don't want your pity. I don't want your friendship." Lapis said, growling at the Gem. Lapis then formed a hand made out of water from the lake and grabbed a hold of Bismuth with it, she brought the Gem closer to her face. "You want forgiveness?" she asked as Bismuth groaned in pain as the hand tightened its grip on her.

"Ask my family for forgiveness." Lapis snarled out, then slammed Bismuth hard on the ground before walking into the barn. Steven helped Bismuth up, the Gem stared at the ground with tears welling up in her eyes. Bismuth gently pushed the half-Gem away and made her way back to the warp-pad, she turned her head towards him. "Thank you for trying to help me Steven." she said then walked away.

Steven stared at her with sadness then made his way into the barn. He walked inside and saw Lapis sitting down, holding her knees to her chest. "Lapis, she was trying to show you that she changed." Steven said with sadness.

Lapis whirled her body around, glaring at the boy. "Stop defending her Steven!" Lapis shouted.

"She wants you to understand that's she's different now." Steven said.

"that doesn't change what she has done." Lapis said then let out a sigh. "You can't save everyone Steven." she said.

"But I can try." Steven said.

"Your mother couldn't, why do you think that you can!?" she shouted, Lapis widened her eyes then covered her mouth while Steven stared at her wide-eyed.

"I-I'm sorry Steven." Lapis said.

"No, you're right Lapis. My Mom couldn't save everyone and I'm not sure if I can either but that won't stop me from trying." Steven said giving her a comforting smile.

Lapis returned the smile then stared at the ground sadly before letting out a sigh. "I'm tired Steven. I'm just tired." Lapis said, she felt small arms wrap around her. Steven laid his head on her back and pulled her close to him.

"You didn't lose all of your family Lapis. We love you." Steven said, referring to himself, Connie, and the other Gems. Lapis felt tears well up in her eyes, she then held the boy's hands as her tears streamed down her face.

* * *

 **'Time skip'**

It was some time in the night, Steven had went back to the temple. Lapis walked across the field, feeling the grass with her feet as she stared at the stars. The water Gem then began to sing as she thought about her mate and her gemling.

 **(Johnny cash: Hurt)**

I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything

What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liar's chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here

What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way

Lapis then closed her eyes, standing on the ledge of a hill as the wind blew against her dress and body.'


	31. Broken Trust

**Chapter 31'**

'It was some time in the afternoon, Lapis walked through the town. The water Gem walked up to Fryman's shop and smiled at Peedee. "Hello Peedee." she said, the young Fryman returned the smile.

"Hey Lapis. Can I get you something?" Peedee asked.

Lapis crossed her arms, thinking of what to order. "Hmm. Oh, give me whatever you give Steven." she said, she had heard of the fry-bits that Steven would eat, and decided to try some for herself.

"Fry-bits? You know those are just regular fries tnat are cut into small pieces, right?" Peedee tells her.

"Really?" Lapis said, tilting her head. "Eh, I'll try them anyway." Lapis said, shrugging.

While Peedee made the fry-bits Lapis had her gem glow, she summoned the videotape out of it and held it in her hands. The water Gem wondered what was on it, she remembered that there was VHS player at the Big Donut.

"Have you seen what's on it yet?" a voice said having Lapis widen her eyes and look to see Ronaldo behind the counter staring at the tape in her hands.

"Oh Ronaldo. Um, no I haven't but I'm going to." she said.

Peedee walked next to his brother and handed Lapis the bag of fry-bits. "Here you go Lapis." he said.

"Thanks Peedee, how much do I owe you?" she asked.

"Don't worry, it's on the house." Peedee said.

Lapis stared at the boy in surprise, "Peedee, I-I can't do that." she said.

"No, don't worry. It's the least I can do." he said, Lapis then gave him a warm smile, the Gem ruffled the boys hair.

"Well I better get going." Lapis said, Ronaldo suddenly hopped over the counter, landing next to her. "Mind if I join you?" he asked much to her surprise.

"Um, no. But why?" she asked.

"Well, I just have a feeling that whatever your gonna find on that tape is not gonna make you feel well." Ronaldo said.

"Please don't tell me that you think that some little ghost girl is going to crawl out of the television." Lapis said, giving him a deadpan look.

"Pssh, no! Although there is a possibility." Ronaldo said having Lapis groan then walk off with Ronaldo following her.

Lapis continued walking through the town as she ate her fry-bits. Her eyes landed on a small building near the end of the boardwalk, she squinted her eyes and noticed that it was a small church.

Ronaldo stared where Lapis was looking, his eyes landed on the church. "Oh, that reminds me. I've been meaning to ask you Gems, does your kind have a religion?" he asked, wanting to now some more information on the Gems and maybe put it on his blog.

"I don't want to talk about it now." Lapis said.

"You're not denying it, so that means you do right?" Ronaldo said.

"I said that I didn't want to talk about it!" Lapis shouted, twirling around glaring at him.

Ronaldo held his hands up, jumping back in surprise. Lapis continued to make her way to the Big Donut, Ronaldo let out a sigh and followed her.

Lapis and Ronaldo entered the shop. Sadie, who was behind the counter, gave the two of them a smile.

"Lapis. Ronaldo. Hey, can I get you something?" Sadie asked them.

Lapis held the tape up, "I need to use your VCR Sadie." she said.

* * *

Inside of a large apartment complex, underground, Bishop stared at the cells that held the two corrupted Gems. He let out a smile and opened up one of the cells, stepped inside. The corrupted Gem growled at him but then yelped in pain when he stretched his arm out sending the Gem back to the wall. He unsheathed the blade from his arm and pierced the Gem with it, having her poof.

He then did the same thing to the other corrupted Gem and walked into another room. Inside was a pod-like machine, he placed the gems on a table. Nearby were the shards of Nephrite, her crew, and Onyx.

"Consider what you will be used for as a privilege." he said, then formed his hand its a fist before bringing it down on the gems.

* * *

Lapis,Ronald, and Sadie walked in the room where the VCR was in. Lapis placed the tape inside of the VCR and sat down next to the humans. The screen was static at first, but it soon changed. The camera was flying above the ocean and head towards the Temple. The film was taken from one of Bishop's machines, one that seemed similar to a fly. On the screen Lapis and Azurite were seen playing with each other along with most of the other Gems.

The screen closed in on the house, it looked through the window where Garnet and Pearl were seen. The two of them walked towards the door while the robot moved out of the way.

Garnet and Pearl walked outside and stared down at the group, or more specifically Azurite. "Are you sure about this Garnet?" Pearl asked the fusion, unsure.

"This is the best course Pearl." Garnet said. Pearl let out a sigh and placed a hand to her mouth, "This just doesn't feel right." she said.

"I know. Let him enjoy the amount of time he has with them." Garnet said.

The machine then flew away as the screen went static. Lapis stared at the static wide-eyed she then clenched her fists and flew right out the shop and towards the temple.

"Lapis!" Sadie shouted in concern. She was about to run out of the building and try to pursue the Gem but Ronaldo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No. This is something that they have to resolve." Ronaldo said, Sadie stared at the water Gem with concern.

* * *

In Steven's house, Steven and Connie were about to go with Pearl to train. Suddenly Lapis knocked the door open, glaring at Pearl. "Lapis, what's going on?" Connie asks but the water Gem ignored her and tackled Pearl, slamming her against the wall.

Pearl gasped as Lapis had her elbow pressed against her neck, the children stared in shock and ran up to the Gem trying to pull her offof Pearl but the water Gem wouldn't budge.

"You let Azurite get shattered and you didn't tell me? Why!?" Lapis said, anger in her tone but tears welled up in her eyes not only because of Azurite but because Pearl, someone that she cared about, didn't tell her of such a thing.

"L-Lapis, I d-ah-didn't know that Bishop would do that to him." Pearl said, choking.

"Then what were you and Garnet talking about!?" Lapis said, she then widened her eyes and looked around. "Where is she!?" she shouted at Pearl.

"I-I don't know." Pearl said.

The door to the house opened and Bismuth walked in, her eyes widened at the scene. "Pearl!" Bismuth shouted in concern. She ran up to Lapis and grabbed her by the shoulders and flung her away from Pearl.

Lapis groaned as she fell to the floor. "Pearl are you okay?" Bismuth asked her.

"Don't you feel sorry for her! She knew what would happen to my gemling and so did Garnet." Lapis said having Bismuth to stare at her in surprise.

"What?" Bismuth said. Lapis sprouted her wings then flew out the house, she scanned the area trying to look for the fusion. A few moments had passed until she saw the fusion walking out of the water with her hand wrapped around something.

She quickly flew down and landed in front of Garnet, "Lapis." she said.

"What are you holding in your hand?" Lapis asked, glaring at her but part of her knew what she held.

"Lapis, please..." Garnet began to say.

"Open your hand!" Lapis shouted. Garnet let out a sigh then did so. Lapis stared at her gemling's shards and let out a sigh. "I trusted you. I trusted you Garnet. Why did you let this happen to him?" Lapis asked

"I didn't know that Bishop would be the one to shatter him Lapis...One possibility would have been that I would do it. I wanted to do it Lapis, that way you would direct your hatred towards me and not Bishop and those humans, but I was too late to do it." Garnet said having Lapis to widen her eyes.

"You know what he had. What he still has inside of him. I have to finish this Lapis." Garnet said walking up to her.

"What are you planning to do?" Lapis asked.

"To destroy these shards." Garnet said, having Lapis recoil from her.

"I can't let you do that." Lapis said.

"It has to be done Lapis." Garnet said.

"No! You don't know that! You could have told me what you thought of doing from the start. We could have tried to find another way to do this...Instead you just keep your mouth shut." Lapis said.

"You say you're made of love, but you don't know what it's like to love a child of your own." Lapis said, with a sad smile.

Garnet stood there, and although she seemed stoic, guilt has flooding her mind. Maybe she could have found another way, maybe she could have eased Lapis's pain if shattering Azurite was inevitable. But what if she couldn't...Would she have let a whole planet of people suffer for one Gem? No. She wouldn't.

"That doesn't change what I have to do." Garnet said.

"He's mine! He's my gemling! Those are his shards and I get to decide what should be done with them!" Lapis said, enraged.

"What's going on here!?" both Gems heard Bismuth say. Lapis turns around and sees said Gem along with Steven and Connie on top of Lion.

"Garnet, what are you doing with Azurite's shards?" Steven asked, both shocked and confused.

"Steven I..." Garnet began to say. Suddenly Lapis tackled her, sending both of them into the ocean. Lapis tried to grab her gemling's shards from Garnet's hand but Garnet pressed her other hand to the water Gem's face, giving some distance between them.

Lapis growled and suddenly bit down on Garnet's hand having the fusion let out a grunt in pain. Lapis managed to get closer to her gemling's shards and began to pry open Garnet's hand.

Garnet shook her other hand and summoned her gauntlet over it before delivering a punch to the water Gem, sending Lapis a few meters glared at Garnet, she lifted her hands up and clenched them into fists, covering Garnet's body in ice.

Lapis swam over to Garnet, unfreezing the area around the hand that held Azurite's gem. She then then tried prying open Garnet's hand, she groaned finding it difficult to do so.

Suddenly the ice began to crack having Lapis widen her eyes, she desperately tried to pry open Garnet's hand. Lapis managed to open the fusions hand and quickly snatched the shards from her hand, just as she did so Garnet shattered the ice around her.

Garnet glared at the water Gem and charged at her, Lapis widened her eyes in panic and quickly formed her katana. She slashed across the fusions body, who's fist was inches from her face.

 **'Poof'**

The fusion's body burst into a cloud, two gems fall to the bottom. Lapis glared at both the red and blue gem, she placed her foot on top of Ruby's gem.

 _'They deserve this. For keeping secrets from me...from the others. I can just shatter them and they'll leave me alone.'_ she thought. But her eyes shifted towards the shards in her hand, her eyes softened.

 _'No...No I can't do this.'_ she thought. Although Lapis was angry at some things that Garnet had done, she couldn't do this.

Lapis groaned before picking up the two gems and flying to the surface. She was met with the gazes of the other Gems, Lapis threw the red and blue gem on the sand having the groups eyes stare at her in shock.

Lapis then flew back into the town. She really didn't want to bother with them right now.

* * *

 **'Time skip'**

Lapis walked through the town, carrying the shards with her. She looked towards the church in the distance.

 _'No one probably there...Might get some moments to myself.'_ she thought as she made her way towards it. She pushed the door open having it let out a creak and walked into the building.

She took a seat on one of the benches and let out a sigh as she closed her eyes.

"Some people would think of you as the last person to come here Miss Lazuli." Lapis heard a familiar voice say having her to open her eyes and jump off of the bench before taking a fighting stance.

The water Gem's eyes soften but also harbored confusion at seeing Marcus, the priest that was at Azurite's funeral.

"Marcus. What are you doing here?" she asked, lowering her hands.

"I live here." Marcus replied with a small smile. Lapis let out a snort before bursting out in laughter, "Ha ha, th-that's riduculou..." she began to say but noticed that Marcus stared at her with a serious face. "Oh, you're being serious." she said before chuckling nervously.

Marcus let out a small chuckle then walked closer to Lapis.

"But why? This place doesn't seem suitable for a human to live in." Lapis said, staring around at the various places inside, collecting dust.

"I got used to it my dear." Marcus said, offering the Gem his hand. Lapis stared at the humans shriveled hand, she stared sadly at him, and then gently took a hold of it.

"What happened?" Marcus said, looking towards the shards.

Lapis wondered how he knew about them but answered him, "Garnet dug him out." she said.

"Do you know she would do that?" Marcus asked the Gem.

"I don't know, but I poofed her for doing it." Lapis responded with an angered expression.

"You shouldn't let your anger control you Lapis." Marcus said, turning to look at the Gem, taking a hold of her other hand.

"And what do you expect me to do!? When someone wrongs me, when I'm suffering!?" Lapis said, glaring at the priest.

"Endure. Endure the trials and tribulations that you have." Marcus said, with a comforting tone. Lapis felt tears well up in her eyes, "I-I don't know if I can." she said.

Lapis shook her head and sniffled, "I have to go." she said released the hold Marcus had on her. She then gave the human a sweet smile, "But thank you for trying to help me." she said, then placed a kiss on his forehead.

Lapis walked out of the church and took flight towards the barn, leaving the priest standing there with a saddened expression.

* * *

A few minutes went by until Lapis arrived back at the barn, her eyes widen at seeing Connie and Steven inside. The two children where speaking to each other until they noticed the water Gem.

"Lapis! Where were you!?" Connie asked.

"I was in the town. What're you two doing here?" Lapis asked.

Connie and Steven looked at each other, a little unsure, but they looked back at Lapis. "Can we let Stevonnie bubble Azurite?" the both of them asked.

Lapis widened her eyes in surprise, "Really?" she asked, the children gave her a nod.

The water Gem smiled warmly at the two of them, "Sure." she replied. Both children smiled at the Gem then danced a little before fusing.

Lapis smiled at Stevonnie, then handed her the shards. Stevonnie then summoned a pink bubble around the shards and stared fondly at them, she then brought the bubble close to her, as if giving one last embrace to Azurite before handing the bubble to Lapis.

"I'm gonna keep you close by." Lapis said to the shards and looked towards the field across the barn.

* * *

 **'Time skip'**

 **(Shatter Me - Lindsey Stirling ft Lzzy Hale)**

Lapis was currently in her room forming various fighting poses, her body twisting and turning as she strikes at invisible enemies.

The scene cuts to the water Gem spending some time with Amethyst, Steven and Connie at the Big Donut, sipping at her banana milkshake. A small smile forms on her face as she sees the children burst out laughing at one of Amethyst's jokes.

The scene cuts to Bishop grabbing a hold of the shards of the various gems that he shattered.

The scene next cuts to Pearl sitting on the couch, staring at Ruby and Saphirre's gems that were set down on a pillow. Pearl hears the door open and turns to see Lapis. Pearl raises her hand to greet her but Lapis walks past her and enters Jasper's room leaving Pearl staring at where she went with a saddened expression.

The scene then cuts to Bishop placing the shards into the pod-like machine. He then brings a blade to his hand and uses it to cut his palm. The half-Gem groans at the pain and lets some blood drip down onto the shards.

Lapis does some exercises to help increase her stamina while Jasper stares on meanwhile Peridot, Lance and James are seen making some inventions.

Bishop bandages his hand and then presses the button that was on the side of the machine, a humming sound then resonates out of the machine.

Lapis is seen dancing with the children while Bismuth lets out a small smile, seeing another side to the water Gem.

The pod-like machine then begins to emit a bright light, engulfing the room that Bishop was in.

Lapis is shown inside of her room as she summons her katana, she raises her other hand forming water dummies and swings at them. She slices through them with both grace and furiosity.

The light that had engulfed the room that Bishop was in began to dissipate. The half-Gem moved his hand away from his eyes as he stared at the fused shards inside of the machine.

* * *

 **'Time skip'**

It was currently night time and Lapis stretched her arms as she groaned, her muscles sore from the work-out. "Good night girls...boys." she said with a smirk, looking back at Peridot, Jasper, Amethyst, Lance, and she chose to ignore Pearl and walked past the gems of Ruby and Sapphire.

The water Gem took flight back to the barn, upon landing she heard Stevonnie singing inside.

 **(AURORA - Nature Boy)**

 **Stevonnie:** _There was a boy_

 _A very strange enchanted boy_  
 _They say he wandered very far, very far_  
 _Over land and sea_

Lapis walked inside and saw the fusion holding Connie's violin, the water Gem stared at Stevonnie sadly.

 **Lapis:** _A little shy and sad of eye_  
 _But very wise was he_

Stevonnie widened her eyes at hearing Lapis. Her eyes softened as she stared at the widow as she continued playing the violin.

 **Stevonnie:** _And then one day_  
 _A lucky day he passed my way_  
 _Then we spoke of many things:_  
 _Fools and kings_  
 _Then he said to me_

The scene then pans towards the field, where the water Gem and fusion had chose to bury the shards.

 **Stevonnie:** _The greatest thing you'll ever learn_

 **Lapis and Stevonnie:** _Is to love and be loved_

The scene then closes in on the pile of dirt that was over the pink bubble containing the shards. Suddenly eerie whispers are heard coming from underneath the ground.

 **Lapis and Stevonnie:** _in return._

 ** _Scene cuts to black._** '


	32. Mothers and Sons

**'Chapter 32'**

* * *

 **'I have added certain things to the last chapter. I also had Bishop slice his palm with a blade and have him let some blood drip onto the shards before having them fuse. This could also be considered important in the story. The blood or what's part of it and how it effects the fused shards could give us a hint or a taste of a threat that might come later, in the story.'  
**

* * *

'It had been a few days since Lapis had to bury the shards of her child again. The water Gem held a bowl in her hands as she made her way towards the church in the town. She walked inside and let out a small smile at seeing her friend sitting on the other side of the building.

"Marcus." she called out the human's name as she got closer to him.

"Oh Lapis, a pleasure to meet you again." Marcus said, taking his hands off of the piece of braille that he was using.

"You too." Lapis said with a smile. Although she didn't accept the help the man was giving her at times she still was fond of him and found him to be more of a friend than Pearl or Garnet.

"I brought you something." she told the human, placing the bowl on the table in front of him. Lapis then placed the spoon gently in his hand, Marcus let out a smile.

"I'm starting to guess what you brought me." Marcus said then scooped up the substance that was inside the bowl before bringing it towards his lips.

Marcus gave a warm smile in the Gem's direction, "Delicious." he said having Lapis smile.

As the elderly human ate the soup, Lapis wandered around the building. Her eyes widened in surprise upon landing on a picture hanging on a wall, she saw a younger Marcus smiling happily as he had his arms wrapped around a woman and a young girl. The water Gem stared back at the human with sadness, her eyes continued roaming the area, she eventually came across a radio placed on one of the drawers.

Lapis picked it up and twisted the knobs until she came across a station. As she heard two humans on the radio speak she made her way back towards Marcus, taking a seat next to him.

She stared at the human, she opened her mouth to speak but closed it, unsure if she should ell him of what she wanted to say. Marcus stared in her direction, "Do yo want to say something to me, my dear?" he asked her.

Lapis stared in surprise and embarrassment at the human before letting out a sigh. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a daughter and a wife." she asked.

A look of sadness flashed across the human's face, "I didn't want to be reminded about what happened to them." he said. Lapis then grabbed a hold of his hand tightly. Marcus did the same.

" _Let's talk about the Crystal Gems. Some information had recently been leaked stating that one of them murdered some humans that formerly worked for an agency separate from the government. What is your opinion on this Dr. Gale?"_ the newswoman said.

 _"Well Lucy, I believe that this was a vile act and an act against humanity."_ Dr. Gale said.

 _"Some people believe that the group protects the planet and that many incidents were prevented because of them. What would you say to those people?"_ Lucy said.

 _"I would say, 'That this world does not need the Crystal Gems. It never did. Humans can take care of themselves."_ Dr. Gale said.

Marcus grabbed a hold of the radio before turning it off. Lapis meanwhile had tears welling up in her eyes, _'I tainted what the Crystal Gems stood for.'_ she thought. She shook her head, forcing herself to think about her child, about what the humans have done.

 _'No, I have to do this. I don't care what they think...I don't care.'_ Lapis told herself then wiped the tears.

"Someone people say that this world doesn't need help. But everyday I hear people crying out for it." Marcus said.

* * *

Inside of Bishop's lair, the half-Gem walked into a darkened room. He turned on the lights and stared at the pod-like machine in the room, he then pressed a button on the side having some wheels pop out from underneath the machine. Bishop then grabbed a hold of the machine and pushed it out of the room.

As he walks throught the hallways he remembers what happened to him back on Homeworld.

 **'Flashback'**

 _Bishop glares down at the shattered gems of the four Rubies and stares up at the metallic door in front of him before piercing his blade through it. He slices across the door and kicks it open, making an opening._

 _The half-Gem walks outside of the room and turns the corner as he began making his way out of the underground base. He panted as he ran through the hallways. He didn't want them to capture him again, to not go through the torture that he did again._

 _He stopped running and stare with wide eyes when he sees a group of Jaspers turn the corner in front of him. "There he is!" one of them shouted and then ran towards him, summoning their crash-helmets._

 _Bishop breathed heavily in fright, he closed his eyes. 'My Pearl' he thought, thinking about her. The half-Gem steadied his breathing and stared at the advancing Jaspers._

 _'No..I won't. I won't let them take me again!' he said in his mind. He clenched his fist and let out an animalistic cry as he ran at the Jaspers, raising his blade._

 _One of the Gems went to bash her helmet against the boy's head, but said boy quickly ducked under her and stabbed her through the chest with his blade. The Jasper widened her eyes before she poofed. Bishop slashed the next Jasper across her leg, having her cry out in pain and fall to her knee. He jumped over her stabbing the other one through her head then took it out and stabbed the previous Jasper through the back having them both retreat back into their gems._

 _The half-Gem stared down at the gems and with a scream he shattered them. A nearby Peridot, the same Peridot that partook in experimenting on him and Pyrite stared in horror at the scene._

 _Bishop turned his head and growled at the two Gems upon seeing them._

 _Peridot quickly raised her blaster at the half-Gem and fired at him, but the half-Gem dodged and began charging at them._

 _"Get out of here Commander!" the Peridot shouted to Pyrite. The yellow Gem without hesitation began running out of the facility, leaving the green Gem facing off with Bishop._

 _Peridot ran into another area of the facility, drawing the half-Gem away from her subordinate. Bishop shouted in pain when one of the blasts hits him above his gem. He falls to his knees but gets back up as he continues glaring at the green Gem. But soon the Peridot found herself back into a corner, panic in her eyes as she continued firing at him. But the half-Gem just kept coming closer to her._

 _Bishop was now inches from her, but the green Gem stopped fired knowing that it wouldn't change what would happen. Her breathing was shaky as she stared at the murderous look that the half-Gem, something that she helped make._

 _Bishop let out a shout in anger as he raised his blade and just before he brought it down the green Gem closed her eyes._

 _The half-Gem gazed at the gem on the floor before he brought his foot down on it, shattering it. He turned around and made his way out. He would take a ship, kill the Gems on board if there were any and make his way back home._

 **'End Flashback'**

Bishop entered the hangar with the pod-lie machine. "Open the doors." he ordered the soldiers that were in the hangar.

One of them did so, allowing the half-Gem to push the machine outside. He made his way towards a nearby body of water, pressed another button on the side and pushed the machine into the water.

His eyes followed the machine as he saw it make its way farther out into the sea and towards Empire City.

* * *

 **'Meanwhile'**

Lapis was walking through the streets of the town. The water Gem saw a familiar house in the distance and walked to the front door. She rang the doorbell and waited a while until she heard the lock open. The door opened up and Vidalia appeared on the other side. "Lapis!" the mother said, giving the Gem a smile.

"Hey Vidalia." Lapis said, giving her a small wave and a sheepish smile.

"Come on in." Vidalia said motioning the Gem to come inside.

Lapis followed the human woman into her living room and widened her eyes at seeing the other women inside such as Priyanka, Martha, and Barbara.

"Priyanka..Barbara! What're you two doing here, shouldn't you be at work!?" Lapis said in surprise.

"We decided to take the day off." Barbara said while Priyanka gave a nod.

"We thought it would be nice that we get together and comfort one of our own." Priyanka said.

"One of our own?" Lapis asked in confusion.

"Yeah you're looking at The Mom Squad of Beach City." Vidalia said walking behind the others and wrapping her arms around them with a wide smile.

"Mom Squad? Hmm, that makes sense. But whose mother is this?" Lapis asked, pointing at Martha.

"Oh that's right, we haven't met each other before. I'm Lar's mother." Martha said.

"Lars?" Lapis said with wide eyes.

"Yes. You seem surprised by this." Martha said with a confused smile.

"Well, now don't take this the wrong way. But you are not what I expected." Lapis said and to her surprise the woman let out a giggle.

"I'm not surprised that you think that. I know my son can a little...rude at times, although he has become better since that Universe boy inhabited his body." Martha said, giggling at the memory.

Lapis giggled as well then smiled, _'Oh Steven. That boy helped a lot of people in this town.'_ she thought.

 **'Time skip'**

The mothers were sitting around the kitchen table, laughing out to a story that Vidalia had told them about Sour Cream. Each of them except Lapis had shared an embarrassing or cute moment that they had with their children.

The water Gem knew what the women were doing, not even giving her a chance to tell them a story that occurred between her and her gemling do so, and she knew why. But she wanted to tell them.

"My turn girls." Lapis said, raising her hand with a small smile.

"Lapis, you don't have to..." Barbara began to say.

"No, it's okay. I guess it's only fair right?" Lapis said, her smile faltering a little.

"Hmm..There's so many to choose from. Oh, I got one!" Lapis shouted, with a large smile.

"This was when I was teaching Azurite to use his wings." Lapis said, deep in thought.

' **Flashback** '

 _Lapis was crouched down smiling at a younger Azurite. "Come on sweetie. Just imagine your wings and your gem will form them." Lapis said with a warm tone._

The Gem's mate, Onyx, stared at the scene across from them with a smile.

Azurite shut his eyes tightly and clenched his hands as he struggled to summon his wings. The boy's gem glowed, suddenly a pair of water wings began to sprout from the boys back. Azurite groaned as he tried to have the wings to sprout farther out of his back, but the wings suddenly entered back into him as he exhaled, tired. Lapis let out a disappointed look, then sighed.

"I-I can't do it Mommy." the little one said. The mother stared sadly at her child's disheartened expression, then walked up to him before crouching back down next to her Azurite.

"Yes you can sweetheart. Yes you can." Lapis said, comfortingly. Azurite stared up at his mother with tears in his eyes, "Why am I so different from them Mommy?" he asked having both his parents eyes to widen.

"From who?" Onyx asked walking up to his mate and child.

"From the other Azurite's, none of them have wings. Why am I the only one that has them?" Azurite asked.

Lapis and Onyx stared at each other with uneasiness, the water Gem gave her mate a nod then looked back at her gemling. "That's because your special my little Azurite." Lapis said.

Azurite tilted his head in confusion having the parents to smile at their child's cuteness.

"Not only are you special among other Azurite's my son. You are special among all Gems, excluding the Diamonds." Onyx said.

"Really? How?" Azurite asked.

"You know how you were taught that all Gems are made and not born?" Lapis said having her child nod.

"Well, you were born. Inside here." Lapis said, placing a hand on her stomach.

"In your tummy?" Azurite asked. Both Lapis and Onyx giggled while Lapis shook her head, "No sweetie. You were born inside of my womb." Lapis said.

"How did I get in there?" Azurite asked curiously, having his parents blush while their child stared at them in confusion.

"Hehe, how about we tell you when you're a little older." Onyx said, chuckling nervously.

"Um...okay." Azurite said, having his parents let out a sigh in relief.

"Back to the subject at hand, you were born inside of me. Being born was something that hasn't occurred among Gems for thousands of years." Lapis said.

Azurite widened his eyes in surprise, "You, my son, are Homeworld's first natural birth in centuries." Onyx said having Azurite stare at his parent with wide eyes

The male Gem then stood up and walked back to his previous position, while the mother and child continued on with their lesson.

"Don't force them out of you like you tried to do. You have to be calm, think about something that makes you happy." Lapis said, warmly.

Azurite again tried to summon his wings, he closed his eyes and thought about his mother and father, the both of them smiling warmly at him. But suddenly that image turned dark, it showed both his parents being forced apart then shifted to their shattered gems.

Azurite gasped and opened his eyes, "No, I can't do it!" he shouted.

"Azurite?" Lapis asked in concern while Onyx stared in worry at him.

"I was thinking about you and Daddy, you make me happy. But what if the two of you get shattered, what can I thin about then?" Azurite asked.

Onyx walked back to his gemling, "We'll never leave you Azurite, never. Even in the face of our deaths, we'll always be with you...in your memory. We will live on in you. What we teach you, you can pass onto others. We can forever be remembered by you and them. Our bodies and gems might shatter or fade away, but deeds are eternal, my son." Onyx said placing his hand on his gemling's shoulder. Lapis stared at her mate as she smiled at him.

Azurite smiled at his parents, the ones that cared for him..that taught him so much and will continue to teach him...the ones that loved him.

Azurite closed his eyes, the gem on the boy's chest began to glow and suddenly his water wings began sprouting from his back until they were fully sprouted out.

"You did it Azurite!" Lapis shouted happily.

Azurite opened his eyes and turned his head around to stare at his wings, a wide smile formed on his face."Now try flapping them sweetie." Lapis said.

Azurite again imagined his parents as he closed his eyes and the boy's wings began moving up and down. Lapis let out a squeal having the gemling to open he eyes and smiled at seeing his wings flapping.

He stared at his parents and embraced them having the Gems to return the embrace and smile at each other. "Our son is beautiful My Soldier." Lapis said, leaning her head on Onyx's shoulder.

"Yes he is, my Water Angel." Onyx said, placing a kiss on Lapis's forehead.

 **'End Flashback'**

Lapis and the others had tears streaming down their faces, "That was sweet Lapis." Martha said with a smile.

Lapis chuckled wiping the dried tears off of her face and sniffled. Onion, who had been listening to the whole thing, walked up to the water Gem and pulled on the hem of her dress.

"Oh hey Onion." Lapis greeted the young boy.

Onion pulled at her dress again, "Want to tell me something little guy?" she asked, picking him up and placing him on her lap.

Onion spoke to the water Gem but to her it was gibberish. Lapis giggled as she looked towards Vidalia, "Can you please translate Vidalia?" she asked the boy's mother.

"He wants to show you something in his room." Vidalia answered her with a smile.

"Lead the way Onion." Lapis told the boy setting him down.

She then followed him to his room and looked at the boy as he rummaged through some things, the boy took out a videotape and placed it in his VCR before taking a seat next to Lapis.

"What is it?" she asked, seeing the static on the screen. The screen then shifted to show the forest, Lapis heard the sound of wing flaps as the camera soured above the trees.

The camera then panned down to show a grey hand holding onto Onion, "Are we there yet, Onion?" a familiar voice said, which Lapis recognized as Azurite's.

Onion shook his head and pointed farther out into the woods. The gemling continued flying above the forest until Onion motioned him to fly down which Azurite did.

The two children stood in the middle of the forest. One placed his fingers to his mouth and let out a loud whistle while Azurite stared at him in surprise.

Suddenly three children, around the same age as Onion and an infant that was strapped behind a boy's back walked out of the bushes. They introduced themselves, their names being Garbanzo, Pinto, Squash, and Soup.

Onion looked towards Azurite and spread his arms out in front of him and ran around. "You want me to fly you guys around the city?" Azurite asked having Onion nod and the other smile.

The screen went static then showed Azurite flying over the ocean, looking over the town. The gemling looked down at the human children, who held each others hands while looking at the town.

"Are you guys okay?" Azurite asked them, the children responded with a nod while Pinto let out a giggle having Azurite smile.

The screen went static again and came back, showing Azurite looking up at the children who were climbing on top of each others shoulders. Onion motioned for Azurite to climb on top of his shoulders. "We want me to climb on your shoulders?" he asked having the boy give him a nod.

Azurite sprouted his wings and flew on top of Onion's shoulders, the children then wrapped the trench-coat around them. Azurite giggled having Lapis to giggle as well but with sadness. Her child had tried to shift his body so he could appear older, but so far the attempts failed. So standing on top of the children, might have given Azurite a taste of how being a little older would be like.

They walked around the tow, taking some pictures of various citizens. They walked towards the temple and up the stairs, Onion knocked on the door and a few moments went by until Garnet opened the door.

Azurite smiled at the fusion, "Hey Auntie Garnet. Look, got a big boy body!" Azurite said, giggling. Garnet smiled at the gemling, "Seems you have Azurite." she said.

Suddenly the children opened up the trench-coat and took a picture with the camera while Garnet gave them a thumbs-up.

Azurite let out a giggle again before the video ended.

Onion felt Lapis place her hand on top of his head and ruffled it, "Thank you Onion." Lapis said with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for showing me this and for being his friend." Lapis said then pulled the boy close to her. "You have a wonderful family, don't forget that." she told him having the boy give her a nod.

The water Gem then scooped the boy up, "Let's go back to your Mama." she said, heading downstairs.'

* * *

 **'If you want to, can you please review this chapter?'**


	33. The Beast

**'Chapter 33'**

'In Empire City, various people walked through the streets. Cars honked at each other as the humans inside tried to get to their destinations. It was a usual thing in the city.

Suddenly the ground on a particular street began to rumble, the people around the area tried to keep their balance. They stared at the ground in confusion as they wondered what was causing the ground to shake. Their question was answered when a metallic object, the pod-like machine, burst out of the ground near them. The sudden action had the cars on the street swerve out of the way or press on the brakes causing them to crash into one another and making more of a traffic jam.

Some people stayed in their cars while other walked out of them as they stared at the object in surprise. Some humans walked closer to the object, wondering what was inside of it.

Suddenly they heard a faint growl come from inside the object. The pod-like machine then bent outward having the humans near it to step back in fear. The humans stared with wide eyes and in fright as the growls continued to be heard from inside. Some humans began to run, not wanting to be around the object while others continued standing around it.

Suddenly the ground began to shake again until silence took its place. The people murmured to each other, wondering if whatever was inside chose to stop. Suddenly the ground burst open again and a creature with different skin colors, pink, blue, orange, green, and grey burst out of the ground. The creature had nine eyes and was bulky and large. It climbed out of the hole it had made and growled at the nearby humans.

They stared up at the creature in shock as it continued growling at them. It then let out an unearthly roar having the humans to scream in fear and begin to run away from it. It then let out another roar, its lower jaw then split apart as it did.

* * *

 **'Beach City'**

Lapis sat on the couch in the living room, with the other woman around her, laughing after another story had been shared. The human women looked at each other as they giggled, happy that the water Gem seemed happy.

Suddenly Barbara's cellphone rang, the blonde-haired woman answered it and was met with the worried voice of her daughter. "Sadie...Sadie, calm down honey, what's happening?" she says, trying to listen to her daughter.

Martha's phone and Priyanka's phone rang as well, said women answered them and were met with the worried voices of their spouses.

Suddenly Sour Cream came running into the house, Vidalia stared at her son in concern. "What's going on?" Vidalia asked her son.

"Something really bed." Sour Cream said then grabbed the remote and turned on the television, the teenager flicked through the channels until he arrived at one of the news stations.

The screen then switched to a news broadcast. The news anchor spoke, _"We continue now with our breaking news story here in Empire City. Some extraordinary live images here in the studio. For those of you just joining us the lower area of the city is in an absolute state of siege from what has been confirmed as some sort of creature. We'll now be taking you to Rachael Allen, who is at the scene."_ the news anchor said.

The scene then changed, showing a female reporter stood seated inside of a helicopter. _"Thanks Jim, the military will not let us get too close, but from what we can see there is clearly a sign of immobilization of troops and equipment and there trying to get everyone out of the area. Wait...wait, zoom in on that..."_ Rachael told the cameraman.

The screen then showed the creature climbing on top of the roof of a building, it looked at the military helicopters around it. _"What is that? Jim do you have any idea as to what this thing is?"_ Rachael asked the news anchor.

 _"Your guess is as good as mine Rachael."_ Jim said.

The humans in the room recognized the creature to be some sort of Gem and looked towards Lapis, who stared at the creature in surprise. Even though she didn't know what this creature truly was, she could tell it was some sort of Gem as well.

The humans and Gem felt horror when they saw that the creature stared directly into the news woman's direction. _"I-It's looking at us. Jim, it's staring right at us..."_ Rachael said, fear in her voice.

The creature then began heaving it's body, making grunting noises. " _What's it doing?"_ Rachael asked the cameraman and pilot. Her response came when the creature suddenly shot out a green-colored acid from it's mouth, sending it at the helicopter. Rachael and the other humans in the helicopter screamed as the acid burning through the helicopter and through their clothes and skin.

The camera began burning as well, the last images and sounds showing the helicopter twirl around as it was crashing towards the ground and the humans screaming before the camera went static.

 _"Rachael!...Rachael, can you hear us!?"_ Jim shouted in worry.

Lapis ran out of the door, sprouted her wings and took flight towards Empire City.

* * *

 **'Meanwhile'**

Steven and Connie were currently sparring with each other, Pearl spoke to them as they did. The pale Gem helped to encourage them and to inform them of certain strikes they could inflict on their enemies. Bismuth watched the three of them from a distance, The Gem was surprised at hearing that Pearl had trained a human. The pale Gem had grown so much since Bismuth first met her, and she was proud of her.

"Okay, that's enough for today. As always the two of you have done well." Pearl said, smiling at the two children.

"Thanks Pearl." Connie said, staring up at the pale Gem and gave her a smile while Steven did the same. The two children then made their way back into the house while Pearl stared at them fondly.

Pearl felt a large hand on her shoulder and turned to see Bismuth. "You taught them well." she said having Pearl to let out a blush.

"Yes well, I learned myself from Rose." Pearl said, looking down shyly.

Bismuth then formed a thoughtful look on her face as she thought about Rose. Even though the Gem had put her inside of a bubble, she remembered the moments when Rose had cared for her, inspired her.

"How about we head back inside and make some food for the kids, maybe some pizza." Bismuth said.

"Again?" Pearl asks with a smirk.

"Hey, it tastes good!" Bismuth replied.

The two Gems walked inside the house, and into the kitchen while the children were drinking some juice while watching the television. Suddenly Connie's cellphone rang while the girl answered it, Steven flipped through the channels.

"Hey Mom. Wait, what? Mom, slow down." Connie said as Steven began noticing that the majority of the channels were replaced with news broadcasts having the boy to form a confused expression on his face.

Steven decided to stop on one of the channels and widened his eyes at seeing a live image of Empire City from a distance, smoke rising above the various buildings in the city.

"She what!?" Connie shouted in worry. Pearl heard the human girl and turned her head towards her, "Connie, is something wrong?" she asked before her eyes landed on the screen. "Oh my..." Pearl said in shock.

"Pearl, what..." Bismuth said, looking up from her cooking and widened her eyes at seeing the broadcast.

Suddenly Ruby and Sapphire's gems glowed and formed their bodies. The two of them stared at each other for a brief moment, before looking towards the group. Wondering what was getting their attention, they walked up to them and also stared in shock at the television. "G-Guys." Ruby said, having the children to jump in surprise at the sudden action.

"Ahh!" they cried out in alarm. Connie quickly caught her phone that almost fell from her hand and was met with the worried voice of her mother. "Oh! No, no, I'm okay Mom. I just got a little surprised that's all. Thanks for telling me...I can't just stay here Mom...I'm sorry Mom, but we have to help her." she said before hanging up.

"Connie?" Steven said, wondering what she meant.

"Mom told me that Lapis was heading there. Now let's get the others and go." Connie said, motioning towards the screen and then looked at the group with a determined expression. The others gave her a nod.

* * *

 **'Empire City'**

The creature jumped off of a building, landing back down onto the streets. It turned its head and snarled at a young girl, who was crying as tears streamed down her face. The fused corruption stomped towards the girl, as she stared up at the creature it raised its fist and brought it down. Suddenly a blue blur grabbed a hold of the girl before the fist collided with the street, having rubble fly into the air.

The girl fluttered her eyes open, feeling a pair of arms wrapped around her and stared up to see a certain blue Gem staring down at her. Lapis then stared at the corrupted fusion with a glare, but that expression turned to one of shock upon seeing the gems that appeared in the creature's chest, a particular one being the color grey. The girl's mother runs up to her daughter and picks her child up in her arms. "Thank you." the woman says, giving the Gem a grateful smile, her voice sounding as if she wanted to burst out in tears.

Lapis however continued to stare wide-eyed at the creature. She flew over to the fusion and stared up at it mortified, she recognized the green shards as that of a Nephrite, in fact the majority of the shards were a green color. She noticed that two other Gems that she hadn't met before had also been used. But out of all of them, one stood out. "Onyx?" she said, wanting to know if the grey shards that she say were that of her mate.

The creature's eyes softened a little as a look of surprise spread across it's face. The response had Lapis clenched her fists in anger, realizing that Bishop had used her mate to make this abomination. She suddenly wrapped her arms around it's neck in an embrace. The corrupted fusion widened it's eyes, this feeling was both familiar yet foreign to it.

It shifted its eyes down to the now sobbing Gem, it felt like returning her embrace but a hatred for her began building inside of it. Lapis heard it growl at her having her to become wide-eyed. Suddenly she felt its large hand wrap around her body and pull her off of it. It then split its lower jaw open and roared in her face before throwing her across the street.

Lapis landed hard on the pavement and groaned as she got on her hands and knees. The water Gem looked back up at what was once her mate and widened her eyes when she realized that a bus was tossed at her. Lapis quickly flew out of the way and stared down at the creature, "Don't you remember me!?" she shouted in anguish.

The creature roared at her in response before shooting out its green acid at her. She dodged again, the acid hitting the building behind her, melting the glass window that it hit. Lapis was then tackled through the building, the creature opened its maw again. Lapis widened her eyes when a an appendage that seemed similar to a tongue slithered out of its mouth. The tip of the appendage had jagged teeth and a stinger at the end. The creature then shot the stinger towards Lapis, she used the water from her wings to slice off the appendage having it fall next to her head on the ground. The creature shrieked in pain as it released Lapis, a black tar-like substance sprayed out of the opening where the appendage was.

Lapis stared on in horror at the scene, the creature then screeched at her before backhanding her through the other end of the room and into another building. The creature snarled in anger at the water Gem, it turned around to see a spotlight from a helicopter directed at it and growled at the vehicle. It jumped high into the air, colliding with the helicopter, setting it into a ball of flame. The creature landed on the top of a skyscraper and stared at the city and at the helicopters that were approaching it.

The creature...this beast, roared at the helicopters. The helicopters began firing at the Beast, the bullets pushing it back and having it groan in pain. It jumped down on a lower platform and looked around, spotting a piece of debris that fell off, it picked the debris up and flung it at one of the helicopters. The helicopter burst into flames while the Beast roared at the humans inside until it was met again with a barrage of bullets from the aircraft.

The Beast groaned as the bullets continued firing at it, as it tried shielding its body it felt its body heat up from the inside, black electricity began shooting out of its body as a glowing red light formed in its chest. It let out a loud roar as it released a massive amount of dark energy, like a bomb going off the energy spread across the area in a wave of destruction. The helicopters torn apart upon from the force of the energy as they exploded.

The Beast uncurled its arms from its body and stared at the destruction that it had caused before letting out another roar, as if claiming the area as its territory and willing to destroy anything or anyone that came near it. Suddenly Lapis shot up from below the platform where it stood, wrapped her arms around its neck and taking them both up into the atmosphere.

* * *

Meanwhile

In an office, government officials including Lucas Grimes were assessing the situation while the President was on the phone line. They stared at the screen showing two red dots heading off of the planet.

"Look, they're clearing the city." one of the humans in the room said.

"Looks like she's taking it up into space." another official said.

"Now would be the opportunity to use the WMD Mr. President." Lucas said.

"Not yet! Are you crazy!?" an official said.

"Nyehehe..." the humans heard a nasally voice laugh and looked around, trying to find where the voice came from. Lucas rubbed his face with his hand as he groaned.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just that its funny to know that there's someone else that doesn't really like that guy." the voice of a certain Gem technician said.

"Peridot, can you please hand me the mic." the voice of Lance said in annoyance.

"Oh sorry." Peridot replied, sheepishly.

"Excuse me, who is this?" the POTUS asked.

"Hello Mr. President. My name is Lance Bell, I was the director of the EPF. I wanted to tell you that I would highly recommend not going through with that plan." Lance said.

"This is no place for you Lance." Lucas said.

"I could say the same thing to you, you Clod!" Peridot yelled at the human. It looked like steam was about to burst out of Lucas's ears until the president intervened.

"Let him speak." the president said.

"Thank you sir. Now, I want to remind the members of the cabinet that a weapon such as this as never been used, not even tested since Project Manhattan was called off." Lance said.

"And frankly I'm shocked at the stupidity of some of you humans, the thought of building such a thing." Peridot said. _'Yeah, Homeworld has weapons that are much more powerful, but for humans...their mentality of some of them was just...ugh.'_

"Not really helping us Dot." Lance said.

"I'm beginning to wonder if your more worried for the state of the people of this world or for that of your friend's." Lucas said.

"What do you mean by that Mr. Grimes?" the president asked the man.

"Well Mr. President, that Gem that's up there right now is the same Gem that is responsible for the murders of ten humans." Lucas said.

"Do you actually have an affiliation with that Gem Mr. Bell?" the president asked.

For a moment Lance was silent, "Yes Mr. President. But you have to understand that those men were in allegiance with terrible man." he said.

"That's no excuse for her actions." the president said.

"Her gemling was shattered and those men were helping the Clod that did it!" Peridot shouted

"Gemling?" the president said.

"Gemling is what they call the young ones, sir." Lance said.

The humans, minus Lucas, widened their eyes as they now viewed the water Gem differently. "Don't let this sob story have you change your mind on what needs to be done. Our people come first before any other race, sir." Lucas said.

"No. Sir, please, I'm begging you don't do this." Lance said.

The president was silent, then let out a sigh, "I'm sorry Mr. Bell." he said.

Lance and Peridot widened their eyes in shock.

* * *

Lapis continued holding onto the Beast, the creature growled at the blue Gem as it tried to grab at her. The water Gem gasped when the Beast pulled her off of it and delivered a punch at her, sending her back down towards the earth. Lapis quickly stopped her descent with her wings and widened her eyes as she stared back at an object that was approaching them.

She didn't know what it was, but she wasn't going to wait and find out. She quickly flew back towards the Beast and propelled it forward up into space using one of her water-fists.

She stared back down at the object that was fast approaching and quickly caught up with the creature before wrapping her arms around its neck again, trying to send it over the stratosphere. She desperately tried flying as fast as she could while still holding onto the creature's heavy body. But soon enough the object, was a few feet from them until a bright light engulfed them as the impact arrived.

* * *

 **Beach City**

Lance and Peridot ran outside of the house and stared up at the sky, a bright flash of light shined in the distance. "Oh my stars." Peridot said softly. The continued staring at the sky until they saw a ball of fire descending. Once it hit the ground, a large explosion of flames and dirt rose up.

Lance raced back into the house, "What just fell from the sky?" he asked, wondering if it was Lapis.

"Mr. Grimes?" the president asked.

"Projectile 1, landed near Ocean Town. Projectile 2 however..." Lucas said.

"Projectile 2?" the president asked.

"The Lazuli, Mr. President." a board member said much to the horror of Lance and Peridot.

"Sir. It's moving." a member said to Lucas, as he pointed at the screen. Lucas twirled around and stared with wide eyes at realizing that the creature was still mobile.

* * *

 **Ocean Town**

The Beast growled as it stood up, it began to feel the massive amount of dartk energy fill the inside of its body again. Its skin began shedding, the Beast growled as it clawed at its own back and teared off its skin. Suddenly black thorns began sprouting from its body, the Beast stared at its own transformation as the thorns sprouted on its arms. It brought its fist down onto the ground, its body ached as the energy continued filling it, wanting to release.

It let out a roar in pain as the dark energy was released and as a beam of black shot up into the sky and into space, a few meters apart from where the floating gem of Lapis was.'


	34. Inner Demons

**'Chapter 34'**

* * *

 **Hello. I have also posted an AU version to this story called The family of Lapis Lazuli, if you want to, you can check it out.**

 **I will or might also post certain other stories that are part of The Azurite Chronicles, if you want to you can also check them out and/or also look out for them.**

* * *

In Ocean Town, the Beast looked around noticing that the area was abandoned. No creatures that it could take its anger out on. That was until it a whip wrapped around its neck and electrocuted it having it roar in pain. It turned around and saw a orange and muscular Gem with stripes along with a short and purple Gem, the one that held the whip. Jasper ran towards the Beast and goes into her spin-dash form, attempting to hit it hard.

The Beast grabbed a hold of the whip and pulled her towards it. "Whoa!" Amethyst shouted, surprised by the creature's strength. Its fist collided with her body, sending her flying into a nearby wall. It then stomped the ground hard, causing a tremor and having it to split apart. This had Jasper to lose her spin-dash form and roll on the ground as she groaned in pain. Amethyst groaned as she stood up and gasped at seeing the Beast standing over her sister. She quickly took her whip out and wrapped it around Jasper's waist and pulled her back just as the Beast brought its fist down.

"That was close." Amethyst said, giving Jasper a smirk while Jasper gave her a grateful smile. "Yeah. Thanks." Jasper said. Suddenly a high-pitched sound filled the air, the two Gems and the abomination stared at the source of the sound which was the drone that Peridot had worked on. Both Gems jumped high into the air and landed on top of the drone before the drone flew away from the area. The Beast roared at them and jumped into the air, chasing after them.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Lapis's gem continued to float in space as her body hadn't reformed yet. But although it seemed that Lapis could have a chance to rest, she was currently having turmoil as she was inside her own gem.

The water Gem drifted across an endless void, she groaned and fluttered her eyes open and stared around at the realm she was currently in. She let out a groan in frustration having been inside her gem many times before. She tried to form her body as quick as she could but the action proved to be difficult, much to her confusion.

Lapis growled in anger and tried to form her body again until she heard a familiar voice speak to her, breaking her concentration. "Hello, my love." the voice said having the water Gem to widen her eyes in shock.

She twirled around and was face to face with a manifestation of her mate. "Onyx?" she said in confusion.

The grey Gem gave his mate a nod and a small smile. Lapis launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close to her. Suddenly Lapis felt small arms wrap around her body and stared down in shock at seeing the smiling face of her gemling. "Azurite! Oh my stars!" she said, breaking the embrace she had with her mate and embraced her child. "Oh my baby! I missed you so much!" Lapis cried out as tears streamed down her face.

"Murderer..." the young voice of Azurite whispers to her. Lapis widens her eyes and stares at her gemling in shock.

"Murderer!" Azurite shouted at his mother. Lapis stood up then backed away from Azurite then looked up at Onyx who was glaring at her.

"Killer!" Onyx shouted at her.

Suddenly various figures begin to form around the water Gem. Lapis widened her eyes when the figures became more clear, revealing them to be the human soldiers that she had killed. Lapis stared around her in horror at seeing their decaying bodies.

"Lapis." the water Gem heard a familiar voice say to her. She turned around to see a large figure wearing a cloak, "Mother?" she said with wide eyes.

"Where have you been, my little Lapis?" the figure said.

"Mother, I-I went back to Homeworld but..." the water Gem began to say.

"Don't you dare give me any excuses! You abandoned us and your heritage! You left me..." the figure said. Another smaller figure walked up to Lapis, "Why did you leave us, sister? I thought you loved us?" the figure said. Lapis just stared at the two figures as tears began welling up in her eyes.

The water Gem felt a hand grab a hold of her shoulder, forcing her to turn around. She stared into the face of her mate, which had now become deformed. "You let us get shattered. What kind of mother are you?" Onyx said.

Lapis pulled away from Onyx's grip and summoned her wings and tried to fly away from the agony and horrors but was pulled back down by two pairs of hands that shot out from underneath her. The owners of them fazed from the ground revealing them to be the decaying corpses of the human soldiers.

All of them began to swarm Lapis, shouting out "Murderer/Killer!" at her. Lapis curled up into a ball and pressed her hands to her head, wanting to block out the sounds.

"No! Stop! No!" the water Gem cried out as her tears streamed down her face. She continued sobbing even as the darkness covered her body, only the sound of her own voice were heard.

Suddenly a bright light illuminated the void that she was in. Lapis opened her eyes to see that all of the figures had vanished and to see herself standing in a void of light, calm and quiet.

She heard a sound resonate from behind her to see some sort of doorway. The water Gem walked up to it in caution before she sprouted her wings once more and flew into the doorway.

* * *

The gem of Lapis Lazuli suddenly shimmered, a light shot out of her gem as her body then reformed. The water Gem floated in the vacuum of space with the light of the Sun shining on her. She then fluttered open her eyes and stared down at the Earth below her. Lapis sprouted her wings and took flight back to the planet, determined to stop the monster that was once her mate.'

 **'Please review.'**


	35. The Beast v The Crystal Gems

**'Chapter 35'**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I might combine this chapter with the previous chapter.**

* * *

The Beast continued its pursuit on Amethyst and Jasper as they were currently flying above the flaming buildings of Empire City. The bulky creature shot its acid which hit one of the drone's wings, Amethyst gasped as the drone to descend. The purple Gem quickly summoned her whip and used it to curl around a nearby water-tower, she wrapped her other arm around Jasper's and jumped off the drone as it crash-landed a few yards away.

Jasper smiled up at her sister, "Quick thinking Amethyst." she said.

"Thanks. Ugh, you really go easy on those weights." Amethyst groaned, struggling to hold the Quartz soldier and herself up. The purple Gem then swung herself to a nearby ledge before releasing her hold on the whip. Both Gems then made their way down to the ground but were met with the unearthly roar on the creature that had been pursuing them.

The two of them turn to see the Beast land in front of them, a cloud of debris rose up from the landing. The Beast growled at the two Gems and spat out its acid at them, Jasper quickly got in front of her sister but another figure lands in front of her, blocking the attack with a pink shield.

The figure moved her shield out of the way, revealing Stevonnie on top of Lion, who both glared at the creature in front of them. Lion roared at the Beast, pushing it back with his pink rings.

The Beast dug its claws into the ground as it skidding across the ground. A loud booming sound was heard and the Beast turned to see a familiar blue figure making its way towards it with great speed. The figure, Lapis, tackled the corrupted fusion sending it crashing into a bunch of gas tanks.

The Gems shielded their eyes as the tanks exploded into balls of flames but were then greeted by the water Gem as she landed in front of them. Stevonnie smiled widely at seeing the water Gem seemed unharmed and ran up to her, embracing her.

Lapis widened her eyes at the action but returned it, and smiled at the other Gems. "Nice to see you two." she said.

"You too Lapis." Jasper replied with a smile.

"Where's Peri?" Lapis asked, breaking the embrace and looking around for said Gem.

"Well, she was the one piloting this thing..." Amethyst said, jerking her thumb at the broken drone. "...but don't worry the others will be here soon?" she said.

"Wait, you mean...?" Lapis began to say until, almost out of nowhere Garnet, Bismuth, and Pearl landed near them. Pearl let out a sigh of relief at seeing Lapis okay and went to go give her a hug.

Lapis glared at the her and the other two and faced the other way as she crossed her arms, "We can handle this without you." Lapis said.

"No, you can't. I only foresaw terrible things if we don't all stick together." Garnet said, walking up to her.

"Oh shut up Garnet! Your future vision can't always be right!" Lapis said, twirling around to glare at her.

"Stop it you guys! We got bigger problems to worry about." Stevonnie said, followed by the Beast letting out a roar. Another burst of energy was released from it's body, Stevonnie quickly formed a bubble around the group as the energy consumed the area. Once it dissipated the fusion released her bubble.

The group stared on as the Beast walked out from the flames and growled at them. The group lined up and glared at the Beast with their weapons at the ready.

 **(Arcade + Their War Here + I Will Find Him (Super Remix)**

With a battle cry Stevonnie jumped towards the Beast with her sword raised, while it charged at her, followed by Lapis and soon the others. The creature stomped the ground with its foot having debris rise up.

Stevonnie held her shield in front of her, blocking any of the debris while Lapis flew past her and went to strike. The Beast however dodged the water Gem's attack, Stevonnie used her shield to hit it across its ankle, unbalancing it. Lapis then propelled herself at the creature and punched it in the chest having it fall on its back.

The fusion then jumped high in the air and went to stab at the creature with her sword, but the Beast moved out of the way. It then punched Lapis away but roared in pain when Stevonnie sliced at its ankle with her Beast glares at her before flinging a car at her which she cuts in half with her sword.

The Beast was then hit in the stomach by Jasper's crash-helmet, it growled at the orange Gem as she tried pushing it back. Just as it was about to shoot its acid at her Amethyst wrapped her whip around its neck from behind and pulled having the Beast to release its acid upward. It grabbed at the whip around its neck and teared it apart releasing the whips hold on it and for Amethyst to fall on her back.

The Beast then brought both of its fists down on Jasper, the orange Gem groaned as she tried to get back up. The corrupted fusion prepared to strike another blow but was met to the face with lasers from Pearl's spear. As it shielded itself from the attack, Garnet with her gauntlet and Bismuth with her hammer propelled themselves towards it and delivered a powerful punch to its face having it stagger back.

Lapis flew towards the creature again and punched it using one of her water fists. The water Gem then raised her hands up, suddenly the ground began to shake as the pipelines burst open and a massive hand of water formed behind her before slamming down on top of the Beast then freezes the water.

The group walk closer to each other as they stare on at the frozen creature. "That wasn't so bad." Amethyst said.

"Yes, it was relatively easy." Pearl agreed as did the others.

 **Crack**

The sound had the group to stare back at the Beast with wide eyes as the ice began to break apart. With a roar the creature broke away the ice and went directly at Lapis, grabbing her head with its large hand. It then jumped high in the air and towards the inner part of the city. The both of them crashed through the ground and ended up in a subway station. The Beast then bashed the water Gem's head through the wall and drags her body across the hard surface, the both of them hear the sound of an approaching train.

The Beast then ran towards the train while holding Lapis out intent on having the Gem collide with it. Lapis hears the train whistle become louder, the water Gem sprouted her wings and flew upward pulling the creature up with her, narrowly missing the train. The two of them crashed through the ceiling and were back out onto the streets.

Lapis breaks the Beast's hold on her head, but the creature continued hold onto her. The Beast punches her into the ground and slashing at her arm with its claws, "Aaaahh!" Lapis screams in pain. It silences her with a punch to her stomach having her cough up a yellow liquid, her blood.

The Beast pulled its fist back and readied its claws but just as it was about to stab Lapis with them, Garnet fired her gauntlets at it having it release the water Gem and sending it into a nearby building. Lapis fell to the ground and coughed up some more blood and stared up and greeted with the concerned faces of Bismuth and Garnet.

Lapis groaned as she sat up, the three Gems turn their heads at hearing the Beast roar. Suddenly the creature released dark energy from its eyes and mouth directly at them. Lapis pushed Bismuth and Garnet out of the way and manipulated whatever water she could and blasted it at the beam. Both attacks collided and both beings shouted as they tried pushing their attacks towards the other. The other Gems ran up and widened their eyes at the scene.

However the Beast's attack managed to overpower Lapis having the dark energy to hit her and send her across the ground. "No!" Garnet shouted and went to attack the creature that harmed her friend, she was then followed by the others except Stevonnie who went to go check on the blue Gem.

"Lapis! Lapis! Please...please answer me." Stevonnie said, tears welling up in her eyes as she held the water Gem in her arms. The blue Gem groaned as she fluttered her eyes open, Stevonnie gasped and embraced her tightly. "Lapis! You're okay!" she cried out in joy.

Lapis struggled to stand up but cried out in pain, Stevonnie held her helping her keep balance. "I-I have to stop it." Lapis said.

"No! You've already done enough, let us handle this!" Stevonnie protested, not wanting to see her friend get hurt any further.

"I have to be the one to do this...He's my mate." Lapis said with sadness. Stevonnie wanted to protest but was stopped when Lapis held her cheek, "I already lost one family, I won't lose another." she said. Lapis then took off into battle, she shot a blast of water hurtling the Beast up in the air and away from the others.

Flying her way upward coming face to face with the eyes of Onyx as she raises her hands. Back down on the streets the Gems feel the ground shake and stare on as large icicles sprouted out of the ground. Lapis then places her feet on the creature's chest and with all her strength she pushes the Beast down, sending it falling down towards the frozen constructs.

The Beast howled in pain as the icicles went through it's body, it squirmed around until its body went limp. The Beast then poofed having the shards fall to the ground as they were still mixed together. Lapis stared down at the scene but soon enough her eyes closed and her wings retreated back into her gem as she succumbed to her injuries, falling to the surface.

Bismuth quickly caught the Gem in her arms, who then poofed and retreated into her gem. Amythest stared at the blue gem in sadness, suddenly a the corner of her eye she saw something that made her gasp in horror. "Watch out!" she said, pushing Bismuth out of the way. **BANG** The sound of a gun firing is heard as the bullet went through the purple Gem having her retreat back into her gem as well.

"Amethyst!" the group shouted in horror but were then met by more sounds of gunfire, which resonated from the rifles of the human soldiers.

"Guys, get behind me!" Stevonnie tells the group, blocking the bullets with her shield. Before any of Gems could do so, Stevennie gasped as she felt something hit her on the back of her neck.

The fusion screams in pain as a surge of electricity courses through her body before her shield fades away and she falls to the ground, unconscious.

The others were soon hit by the bullets having them to retreat back in their gems. The soldiers walked up to the gems on the ground, however they did not pick all of them up, only that of Ruby, Sapphire, and Pearl while two of them picked up the unconcious Stevonnie then placed them in the van they had arrived in.

"Finish them off." one of the men ordered the ones that stayed behind as he motioned towards the other Gems on the ground before driving off towards their hideout.

One of the humans walked up to Lapis gem and aimed his rifle at it about to pull the trigger. Before he could do so they were met with the reving sound of a car and looked up just to see said car inches from them before it slammed into them.

The passenger door opened up and out stepped Mark, the human took out his own rifle before shooting at the down soldiers and picking up the gems that were on the ground.'


	36. Doing It For Him

**'Chapter 35'  
**

* * *

 **'Guest: I tried looking for the music, or I copied and pasted the url but I couldn't find it or I don't know what the music is. Do you think that you can give me the music title. Or, do you think that it's okay if I use other music for certain fight scenes?'**

* * *

'Inside of a large room made of concrete, Stevonnie groaned as she felt her head hurt. "Hello?" she heard a familiar voice say.

"Hello?" the voice said again as she fluttered her eyes open, seeing a blurred figure. Stevonnie's vision began to clear up and was met with the impatient look on Bishop's face.

"Oh great, you're finally awake!" Bishop said with a smile. Stevonnie felt it difficult to move her arms and legs.

"Bishop?" Stevonnie said before groaning as she felt a sharp pain in her head, she then turned her head to her side and realized that she was strapped to something similar to an operating table.

"Oh my, I see you're still feeling woozy from all that electricity going through your body. Don't worry, let me just get you a little more comfy." he said then pushed the table down having the fusion facing up.

Bishop whistled as he skipped behind Stevonnie and away from her vision. The fusion hears some tools clanking together before Bishop walks back and places a device around her head.

"W-What is that?" Stevonnie asked, her breath hitched at how tight it felt. Bishop ignored her and pulled up some sort of control panel with a knob, Stevonnie widened her eyes at realizing what this device was and began to breathe heavily.

"You look nervous, don't be." Bishop said then tightened the straps around her. "I'm not gonna kill ya. I'm just gonna hurt you, really, really, bad." he said before twisting the dial.

Stevonnie screamed as jolts of electricity surged through her body.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Mark along with the others of his team sat around the four gems that were placed on the couch. Bruce, who was beginning to get impatient, looked towards Mark.

"Do we really need them for this?" Bruce asked.

"Of course, we don't stand a chance against Bishop, not counting the scum that are with him." Mark said, suddenly a bright light filled the room. The human men turned to see Lapis's gem floating off of the couch before taking form.

The water Gem fell to her hands and knees and groaned as she fluttered her eyes open. Upon noticing the men standing in front of her, she then summoned a dagger of ice in her hand. However when she realized that Mark was one of the humans she widened her eyes. "You?" she said, remembering the human.

Mark gives her a nod and a smile, "My name's Mark, Miss Lazuli." he said then motioned to the human with blonde hair and green eyes. "This is Mason." said human gave the Gem a nod.

"Bruce." Mark motioned towards the human with black hair and blue eyes, who tipped the imaginary hat on his head.

"And Mason." motioning to the human with brown hair and brown eyes.

Lapis waved her hands in front of her face and motioned for them to stop, "So let me get this straight. All of you used to work for Bishop?" she asked pointing her finger at Mark's team.

"Mm-hmm/Pretty much/Yeah." all three men responded.

"Okay...So I take it that you don't know where he is, right?" Lapis asked in disappointment.

"Actually we do." Mark replied with a smile. "Just because we not with him anymore doesn't mean we haven't been keeping track of him." he said, motioning her to follow him.

Lapis stared at him in confusion but decided to follow the human, her eyes wandered to the side and gasped at seeing the fused shards. "You brought them here!?" Lapis shouted out.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Mark asked, nervously.

Lapis turned her head to face him and to his surprise a wide smile was on her face. "No, of course not! I was worried that they were left behind!" she said then picked the fused shards in her hands and bubbled them before sending them to the temple.

"Oh that was so cool." Bruce said in awe.

Mark sat behind a desk with a laptop on it while the water Gem stared on as Mark ran his fingers across the keys, "Like I said, _'We were tracking him'_. And surprisingly we figured out he went back to the very place he recruited us.

"And that is where exactly?" Lapis asked with a raised eyebrow.

A tiny beep rang out from the laptop showing where Bishop's base was, Lapis widened her eyes then formed a determined look on her face. She sprouted her wings and was about to fly out the door until Mark grabbed her by her arm, "Wait! We can't go now, we need to wait for the others!" he said motioning to the gems.

"We don't have time to wait for them! I'm not gonna let him get away from me again!" Lapis yelled, glaring at the human then took off.

"Miss Lazuli wait!" Mark yelled after the Gem but she ignored him. Suddenly three flashes of light emitted from the other gems.

* * *

 **Time skip**

Lapis continued flying to her destination, her mind concentrated on one goal; to kill Bishop. The water Gem widened her eyes upon seeing the base at the distance, a large concrete building with multiple floors. Lapis flew faster as she headed towards one of the glass windows.

She flew through the window, the sound of the glass shattering resonated as she entered the building. Her feet touched the cold surface of the floor as she stared up and took notice of the humans wearing black gear. She glared at them while they were with their shocked looks, some raised their rifles while others held tools as their weapon.

One of the humans charged at her with a crowbar raised. Lapis ran at the human who swung the tool at her, she dodged the strike before punching him across the face and sending him falling to the ground. She grunts as she picks him off the ground, forming a dagger of ice before ramming it into his chest and flinging him towards the others and loose their balance before falling on their backs.

As some of them picked themselves up, "Get her!" another orders his comrades. They ran at the blue Gem as she summons a dagger on both of her hands and runs towards them with a scream of anger.

One of the guards swings his weapon at her, Lapis ducks then forces a dagger under his head then pulls it out.

Lapis walks over the bodies, making her way to a nearby elevator and presses the button. She waits a while until the elevator doors open but widens her eyes at seeing three humans inside, who also stare at her in shock. Before any of them could take out their weapons Lapis runs inside the elevator and grunts as she trades blows with the men while the doors close and head towards one of the lower levels.

Lapis karate chops a guard in the side of his neck, bending it as he groans in pain. The second guard manage to punch Lapis across her face, she groans as she stumbles back and against the wall. The third human places his elbow to her neck pressing down on it.

"Choke on it Gem!" the human growled at her as Lapis struggled to pull his arm of of her. She formed another dagger and threw it downward, jamming it into the human's foot.

The man cried out in pain as his hold on Lapis weakened, said Gem kicked the second human back against the wall then turned to the other and jabbed her fist into his neck. The human spat out blood and gurgled as his windpipe clogged his throat, "Choke on that." Lapis glared at the human then looks back down at the remaining one. "Come here." she growls at him and grabs a hold of his hair and summons a dagger with her other hand.

The man's screams echo down the elevator shaft as they descended.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Stevonnie screamed louder as a higher jolt coursed through her body. Bishop looked on in boredom as he let out a sigh and turned down the dial. Stevonnie gasped as the pain ceased and began to breathe heavily. "Let's switch things up a bit, shall we?" Bishop said, positioning the table horizontilly then walked towards a shelf where he kept some tools.

"Hmm." he said, as he examined a knife he had taken off the shelf. The half-Gem kept checking which instrument he could use on the fusion, but neither of them felt right. He pulled out a hammer...a buzzsaw...a screwdriver and even unsheathed his own blade before letting out an irritated groan. "You know, after all these years I'm not really sure how I want to do it." Bishop said.

"Why?" Stevonnie said having Bishop freeze, her head hanging low as she continued breathing heavily.

"What?" Bishop asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why...Why are you doing this?" Stevonnie said, turning her head to look at the man with a saddened expression.

Bishop threw the tools that he held onto the ground, twirled around then marched towards the fusion. "Why? Why!? What do you mean why!?" he screamed in her face. He huffed in anger as he glared down at her, "You know why! You _are_ Rose Quartz! Shouldn't you have her memories or something!?" Bishop shouted.

"I don't know!" Stevonnie shouted before coughing, her lungs aching from her screaming prior to the conversation. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. I just don't know." she said with a hurtful look.

"No! No! You have to know something! Me calling out your name...begging..." Bishop said, his voice hitched. He then grit his teeth and ran towards the fallen tools, picked up a hammer and yelled in anger as he ran towards the fusion.

Stevonnie screamed in fear as she braced herself but the blow didn't come. She opened her eyes and stared up at Bishop who had the hammer held up high as he breathed heavily. The half-Gem tuned away from her and took a seat against the wall, letting out a sigh.

Steveonnie stared at him in sadness, "How long have you been doing this?" she asked.

Bishop exhaled deeply, running his hands across his face., "For a while." he replied. "Since I was about your age." he said.

"No..wait, scratch that. I mean the boy." Bishop said, since the fusion seemed to be in a teen.

 _'Steven? That long!?'_ she thought, her eyes widened in shock. "You don't have to do this, you know? You can...just walk away and start again." she tried reasoning him him.

Bishop stared up at her as if she was crazy, "Walk away? Could you do that...could you walk away?" he asked, standing up and walking over to her.

"You were a Crystal Gem, right?" Stevonnie asked.

"Once." Bishop replied.

"And you and Pearl? The two of you were close?" the fusion asked. "Stop." Bishop said sternly.

"Stop?" she asked.

"Stop digging." Bishop replied, glaring at her.

"What happened to you? What made you become this way? Was it the war?" Stevonnie asked, wanting to help him, her Steven side coming out. Bishop walked around the room a little and stopped to look back at her, "You ever been to war?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"No.." she replied.

"Well don't talk about it." he gruffly replied.

Stevonnie however ignored him, "I've seen some fights." she said, remembering the battles Steven and Connie had seen and been a part of.

Bishop chuckled humorlessly, "Sure you have." he said.

"Almost had you beat." Stevonnie said, a small smile forming on her face. Bishop had his back towards her, "You talk about trading a couple of punches." he said then turned around to face her with a glare. "I'm talking about shit. Shit that you ain't been in." Bishop said.

Stevonnie stared back into his eyes, ones that showed so much hatred. "I know one thing." she said.

"And what's that?" Bishop asked.

"War changes people. Sometimes they see things they can't unsee. They come back home to find home's not there anymore, it changed...or maybe they did." she responded, her Connie side coming out as the young girl knew alot of things.

"Fair enough." Bishop sighed.

"I'm just saying, I know it can be hard." Stevonnie said, feeling her heart ache.

"Do you?" Bishop chuckled humorlessly once more. "Do you know it can be hard. The two of you just living in some town, the sun goes down, you put on your pajamas and sleep in your warm beds and wake up the next day to see your friends or family's smiling faces?" he said.

"You see, soldiers, we don't get that privilege." he growled at her and walked towards the shelf.

"You know what I think?" Stevonnie asked, staring at his back. "What?" Bishop said, his grip tightening on the hammer. "You're still at war." she replied.

"I may not know, but you can tell me. Why am I here?" Stevonnie asked.

"Fine! You wanna know why!? It's because I realized something; What do you out there doesn't work, did you know that?" Bishop said. Stevonnie gave him a look of confusion as he continued on, "All the recruitment, all the talk of saving this planet! All that talk about deciding your own purpose was garbage!" Bishop said.

"All those Gems that she recruited were either shattered or turned into monsters!" he said.

And you think this planet is worth saving!? Look at what these humans are doing to it!? Polluting it, destroying it, having wars against each other!" he screamed. Both the fusion and half-Gem noticed the similarities between the Earth and Homeworld.

"You think I even care about the scum that are up there!?" Bishop said, referring to the human soldiers. "There just up there to do what I tell them, and once that's done I don't need them anymore!" he said.

"Don't you understand, none of this matters. We don't matter. Mankind doesn't matter!" he screamed in her face then breathed heavily.

Stevonnie just stares at him, but slowly she feels tears well up in her eyes having Bishop to soften his expression.

The half-Gem steps back, "The humans will just destroy themselves, it doesn't matter what we do." he said then unsheathes his blade. "And we don't get to pick the things that fix us, that make us whole, that make us feel purpose. My moment of clarity was the day I had this." he said, bringing the blade close to him.

Suddenly the alarm blared having the half-Gem and fusion widen their eyes, the door to the room opened and a human guard ran in. "Sir, it's Lazuli. She's here." th human informed him.

Bishop stared at him in surprise, he twirled around and glared at Stevonnie. "You were stalling me!" he shouted.

"What!? No, Bishop I..." Stevonnie began to say until Bishop back-handed her having her shout in pain. The half-Gem turned back to the human, "Get the big-guns ready and look out for the others." he ordered the human who gave him a nod and ran out the room.

Bishop glared back at the fusion then walked to the shelf, "I actually thought you were concerned about me...That was stupid of me." he said walking back in front of her. Stevonnie stared up at him to see him holding a pair of chains, "You might not believe it, but I think that you're just one bad day away from being me." he said.'

* * *

 **'Hello. Is there anyone that would be interested in helping me come up with titles for the chapters?**

 **If so, please PM me.'**


	37. Author's note and Battle Royale

**Chapter 37: Battle Royale**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_ Thank you, to the people that informed me that they want me to continue this story, informed me that they liked this story and to the people that like this story even if you didn't tell me. **

**It could be nice to know that there might be certain people that like this story, even if they don't tell me. But, if you can and/or if you want to, please review and/or tell me what you think about the story. If I'm coming off as rude, you guys can tell me.**

 **This chapter along with the previous chapter and maybe the next one are also inspired by the movies, _The Raid: Redemption_ , _Dredd_ , _and Atomic Blonde_.**

* * *

'The alarms continued blaring as a group of human soldiers ran across the hallways of the building. The men stopped upon reaching the elevator and readied their weapons.

With the dinging sound of the elevator doors open. Some guard tense up at seeing the dead bodies of their comrades on the floor, others look on in confusion at catching no sight of Lapis Lazuli.

Suddenly a small blue sphere dropped from the elevator's ceiling, bouncing down the hallway before rolling further down in between some of the men. The guards look in confusion, when suddenly the ball sprouts tiny icicles and before any of them could react the icicles shoot out of the ball. The men that were near it all cried out in pain as the icicles penetrate their skin.

While some of the humans collapsed to the ground dead and others surprised by the attack, none of them noticed the blue Gem jump down from the elevator's ceiling and walks out of the elevator, continuing to make her way towards her destination.

One of the men, who managed to gain his bearings, notices Lapis and runs at her with a crowbar. Lapis dodges the strike sent at her, grabs his arm and twists it before using her knee to hit him under his chin.

Lapis then forms a chain made of ice and swings it at another one of the guards, hitting him across the face. His jaw breaks at the impact as he is flung against the wall. She swings the chain up having it shatter the fluorescent-lights that hung over the hallway, darkening the room.

Lapis grabs a hold of a human's arm then kicks one of the guards away as she wraps her chain around another's leg and pulling it, the sound of bone breaking and gunfire sounded throughout the hall as she rammed another dagger into a human's neck, the bullets from the rifle hit one of the men in the leg having him cry out in pain. Lapis then shoots her daggers into each of their necks.

The water Gem then kicks open a door leading to a flight of stairs and makes her way down. "There! There she is!" she hears a human shout from below and growls as they make their way up the stairs towards her. The human swings at her with a metal pipe, but Lapis ducks and punches him in the face and repeatedly does so until another soldier tackles her, sending the two of them rolling down the stairs before landing on the floor below. **  
**

Lapis groans as she stands up while the human struggles to get up. She doesn't give him the chance however and beats him across his face. Suddenly the door near her swings open and another guard runs out and holds Lapis in a headlock.

Lapis struggles to break the hold he had, then decides to push herself back having the human to slam his own back against the wall. She pushes herself back harder and hears the man groan in pain before his hold on her weakened. Lapis grabs a hold of his arm, flipping him over onto his back and grabs a hold of the side of the door and uses it to bash the guard's head in between the doorway.

She turns to see another guard running up the stairs towards her and kicks him hard, sending him flying back down the flight of stairs. Lapis widens her eyes as she hears footsteps approach her from above and looks up to see another human running down the stairs towards her. The water Gem quickly swings her chain up at him, having it wrap around his neck.

The guard chokes as he holds the chain around his neck. Lapis then pulls down hard on the chain having the human fall through the railing and down onto the steps. The man groaned in pain as the sound of his back breaking was heard. Lapis sprouts her wings and flies down the stairs but not before throwing one of her daggers into the man's chest.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Outside of Bishop's base a loud humming sound resonated as Peridot's drone hovered around. Inside the vehicle was Amethyst, Bismuth, Jasper, as well as James, although all four of them felt cramped inside as their bodies pressed tightly against each others. "You sure fixed this thing quick P-dot." Amethyst said with a chuckle.

"Hey, if there's one thing Peridot's are good at, it's fixing things." Peridot's voice said through the speaker inside. Suddenly the group was met with gunfire by a group of Bishop's men stationed outside the perimeter.

"Looks like we're in trouble." Amethyst said, frowning at the humans.

"Not for long." James said with a smirk.

Mark, who held a sniper rifle in his hands, took shots at the soldiers that were attacking his friends but was careful enough to just incapacitate them only wounding them. "You're good to go, guys." Mark spoke through the radio.

"The perimeter's been secured..." Peridot informed the group. "...and, um guys?" she said.

"What is it Peridot?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow.

A few moments of silence passed until Peridot responded, "Beat their asses for me." she said.

The group had an amused look on their faces while Amethyst chuckled, "Will do, P-Dot." she said, giving a salute. The hatch opened, the Gems and human climbed out of the drone which was hovering in front of a large window on the side of the building. The four of them then jumped into the air and through the window.

Once inside they began making their way towards a specific area on the floor they were on. As the crept through the empty hall Jasper pulled out a few devices that the green Gem had given her before arriving. The group then stopped once they were above their destination, "You ready girls?" James asked the Gems.

"Ready as I'll ever be, babe. You?" Amethyst asked, cracking her knuckles.

"No, not really." James responded, chuckling nervously.

"Heh, well don't worry we got your back." Amethyst said with a smile.

Above them were another group of soldiers, who scrambled inside the room upon hearing the commotion outside. The men pointing their rifles at the main entrance to the room, waiting to fire at any Gem or human that would walk through it. An intense silence filled the room, until the floor underneath them gave way.

Four of them fell towards the large hole in the floor while others were blow back and shielded their eyes from the splinters that burst out of the floor, none of them noticed the Gems jump through the hole in the floor and land on a support beam above them but not before Jasper through the devices Peridot made at most of their rifles, which attached themselves to them. The Quartz soldier, who held a small detonator in her hand, pressed the button on the device.

One of the men gasp in shock at seeing the device on his gun, which began beeping. The device then exploded, splitting apart their rifles and sending some back down onto the ground at the force of the miniature explosions.

The humans that did not have their rifles destroyed, aimed their rifles below, firing into the darkened room below. While they were distracted, the Gems and human jumped down from the support beam.

James then grabbed a hold of the soldier's arm and bent it backward having the soldier cry out in pain. James then fired the rifle in the direction of the other humans, but was careful enough to not hit them, only to get them to duck which gave the girls more time to get ready for the coming assault. Jasper summoned her crash-helmet while Bismuth shifted her hand into a hammer and ran towards the soldiers.

Amethyst was about to join them when suddenly the doors to the main entrance of the room swung open. The purple Gem turned to see a human with a grenade in his hand who then pulled the pin. Before he could throw it, Amethyst summoned her whip and coiled it around another human's neck and tossed him at the other human.

Both men fell to the ground, having the grenade roll out of the man's hand. The guard gasped in fear and crawled his way towards the fallen grenade in order to throw it away but instead was consumed by the blast as was the other fallen guard.

Ignoring the explosion across from her, Bismuth traded blows with the soldiers while Jasper turned to check if her sister was okay. Amethyst gave Jasper a thumbs-up with a smile which she returned. The Quartz soldier felt something hit her in the back of the head and turned around to see one of the human soldiers holding his hand as he groaned in pain.

Jasper huffed then delivered a punch right in his face, knocking him down and out. Meanwhile Bismuth was blocking strikes from four men circled around her, slashing at her with their knifes but Bismuth blocked the strikes with her hammers. She then forms her hammers back into her fists and grabs a hold of one of the men's arms and uses her other hand to strike at his elbow, bending it.

Bismuth then kicks another guard in his knee having him fall to the floor, delivers an uppercut to another human and punches one across the face before turning back to the human with a broken elbow and bringing her fist down on his head having him fall down with his head through the floor.

Jasper sees one human run at Bismuth from behind and tackles him to the floor. The Quartz soldiers began punching the human repeatedly in the head, she grit her teeth in anger as she thought of Azurite's shattered gem, each blow earning a grunt of pain from the human. One of the remaining guards pulled out a pistol from his holster and fired it at Jasper's head but the bullets just bounced off of her helmet.

Amethyst growled in anger at the human, even though he hadn't harmed her sister, coiled her whip around his arm and pulled him towards her. The man grunted as he sent flying towards the purple Gem. Amethyst shifted into her Purple Puma form and punched the man in the chest, sending the human flying back as he screamed until colliding through the wall.

The purple Gem shifted back into her original form and looked around at the unconscious bodies as did the other Gems. "Looks like we got all of them." Amethyst said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Not all of them." Jasper said, her sister stared at her having her point her finger in another direction. Amethyst turned her head and stared on as James was trading punches with the remaining guard. James tackled the man against the wall and socked him in the jaw, having him fall to the floor unconscious.

James breathed heavily with some sweat pouring down his face, he looked towards the Gems and gave them a thumbs-up, "Good work, team." James said, having the Gem's chuckled in amusement.

* * *

 **Back with Lapis**

The blue Gem made her way out of the stairwell and looked towards the balcony across from her. Before she could make her way over there, a nearby door swung open and four men ran out of the room towards her wielding machetes. Lapis widened her eyes and quickly ran across the the platform and into another hallway.

She kept running until she made it to the end of the hallway but gasped when she realized it was a dead-end. She turns around to see the four men enter the hallway and stop across from her. The water Gem lets out a sigh but stands firm.

 **(Battle Royale By Apashe)**

One of the men pushes his way past the others and glared at her, "You killed a lot of our friends." the human said, pointing his machete at her. Lapis glares at him, "I don't care." she responded.

Both herself and the men stare at each other intently, silence filled the hallway, until said human screamed in anger and ran towards her along with the others. Lapis ran towards the men with a glare on her face.

The guard brought the machete down but Lapis grabbed a hold of his arm and jabbed him under his arm, having the weapon to fall from his grasp and onto the floor.

Lapis tossed the weapon away with her foot then jabbed the human with her elbow. The second guard ran at her but the water Gem moved out of the way, twirling around behind him and hit him in the back of the head with her elbow. She grabbed the third human by the shoulders and kicked the first one across the face and in the chest sending him stumbling back.

She then kneed the third human she held in the chest before tossing him away, then ducked a strike sent at her head. But she herself was kneed in the chest sending her back against a door. The first human thrust the machete at her stomach but Lapis moved out of the way having the blade to lodge itself through the door. The guard grunted in frustration as he tried pulling it out but was met with an elbow to the face followed by being kicked in the back of his knee.

Lapis turned her head around as she heard the fourth human run at her screaming. The man tackled her to the ground and brought his machete down at her, Lapis grabbed him by the arms and pushed him away having the blade miss her by a few inches. She widened her eyes when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her leg and pulled her away.

"Cut off her leg!" the man shouted to the other, who picked his weapon back up and raised it over her leg. Lapis quickly used her other leg to kick him away as well as the human that held her.

The weapon fell to the ground once more, but this time Lapis grabbed a hold of it and swung it at the four men. Some blocked her strikes with their own weapons while others stepped back cautiously.

She managed to slash the first guard across the cheek having the man cry out in pain, she went to bring it down on the human before the fourth guard grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down with him. Lapis grabbed him by the head and slammed his head onto the hard floor then flipped over onto her back kicking the second guard away from her, who was about to strike at her.

She stares up and gasped as she jumps back just as the first human brought his weapon down on her, missing her head. She rolls across the floor and stands up ending up between the second and third guards. The narrow space in between them worked to her advantage, so she either kicked or punched back and forth against the wall. Lapis kicks the third guard through the door behind him, all but the top portion of the door stayed intact but was now just a broken piece of wood with jagged tips. Lapis cries out in pain when the second guard slashes her across her back.

Lapis twirls around, growling at him as she grabs him by the head and flings herself backward, having the guard fall to the floor with her but had the broken piece of the door go through his neck. Lapis glared up at the human as he gasps until his head went limp.

Lapis groans as she stands up and stumbles into the room, she looks around and raises an eyebrow at seeing a couch, kitchen, and a lone picture of a human family inside. 'Why are those doing here?' she thought in confusion.

Before she could think about the subject further, the two remaining guards screamed in anger as they jumped over their fallen comrade and into the room. The water Gem raised her arms blocking the punches the men sent at her, the second guard kicked her in the stomach sending her rolling over the couch. She summons one of her daggers and grabs a hold of the second guard's leg before jamming the dagger into the upper part of his leg and pulled it down onto his knee.

Lapis pulls her dagger out and thrusts it repeatedly into his stomach and lifts him off the ground and flings him against the wall. The remaining human thrusts his weapon at her head, but Lapis moves her head away having him miss, she grabs a hold oh his arm and bends it enough for him to drop the weapon. The two of them then trade blows with each other, the guard grabs her back the back of her head and knees her in the head repeatedly then flips her over his back and onto the floor.

Lapis groans but keeps on fighting, wrapping her legs around the man's neck and pulling him down then kicking him in the face hard enough to break his nose. Lapis stands up and lets out a sigh as yellow blood drips down her back. She reaches her gem behind her and lets out a sigh of relief in realizing that it wasn't cracked.

She directs her attention back down at the groaning human on the floor and readies another dagger before jamming it into his shoulder having him scream in pain. Lapis then stands back up and walks out of the room, making her way back out into the hallway. As she approaches the corner she hears some tinkering going on.

She peeks her head around the corner and sees a small group of men loading up a pair of mini-guns which were attached to the floor. One of the men turned his head and saw her across from them. The turrets began turning as they prepared to fire upon the blue Gem.

The human that caught sight of Lapis pointed his finger at her direction, "Fire!" he ordered the other men.

Lapis widened her eyes, "Oh shit!" she said then quickly sprouted her wings and flew straight up just as the guns began firing at her. The men turned the mini-guns upward, following Lapis wherever she flew.

As Lapis flew around, she could barely make out the sound of screaming over the gunfire. Suddenly an ear-piercing shriek followed by the voice of a child screaming, the water Gem widens her eyes at the sound until she was blown back against the concrete wall by a small explosion.

* * *

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Stevonnie screamed in anguish, however it was not from any pain Bishop had inflicted on her rather she had felt the pain of many others. As she slouched over, hanging from the ceiling with chains wrapped around her arms, Bishop stared at the screen intently at seeing the fallen blue Gem.

* * *

 **Back with Lapis**

The water Gem groaned as she stood up on her hands and knees and held her head in pain. Her wings dissipated. She opened her eyes but instead of having blue irises, her eyes had reverted to being reflective. The blue Gem gasped at realizing the changes and moved her arm around to her back. Her eyes widen at feeling a large crack on her gem, which broke off into smaller ones.

Suddenly she felt something wet touch her hand and looked down to see a small puddle of red, she turned her head and saw that the red was flowing down from underneath one of the doors. "What?" she said in confusion, crawling on her hands and knees towards the door before opening it. She let out a horrified gasp upon seeing the bodies of two humans on the floor, their bodies with holes through them, but what shook her to the core was seeing that one was a female while the other a smaller male. A mother and her child.

"No...no, no, no, no." she mumbled to herself and turned her head towards the other doors that were lined up in the hallway, torn to shreds as blood flowed out of the rooms.

The water Gem once more heard the mini-guns winding up, breaking her out of her shock. She stumbled as she tried standing up, almost slipping on the blood that had now covered the floors. Lapis ran as fast as she could down the previous hallway she had been in while hearing the sound of gunfire quickly approaching her.

As she turned the corner, she looked back to see a storm of bullets tear away the concrete walls as they closed in on her. The blue Gem ran back inside the room where she had left the guard with the dagger through his shoulder. The guard was struggling to stand up, his body bruised and blood seeping down his shoulder, not noticing Lapis running towards him.

As soon as he turned around in her direction, Lapis tackled out the window just before the bullets hit the room. The guard screamed as both he and the blue Gem fell several stories down. Lapis gripped her hands around the man's jacket, using him as some sort of shield to soften the fall. Both of them groaned as they land on a fire-escape.

The human, who took most of the impact, twitched on the ground while Lapis pushed herself off of him and broke through the window in front of her and headed back in the building.

* * *

Meanwhile, some of the human men ran towards the destroyed hallway, intending on finding her and finishing her. As they disappeared into the rising smoke the rest of the guards stood around and didn't take notice of a certain Gem behind them.

The other guards began making their way back, not finding any trace of the blue Gem. Once they walked back through the smoke their eyes widened as they stare at the scene of their comrades bloody corpses and Lapis, who grabbed a hold of one of their comrades. "No! No!" they heard him scream.

The blue Gem then tosses him over the balcony and down 20 stories, the man screamed as he fell which ended upon hitting the bottom.

The guards across from the gruesome scene stared at the blue Gem as she stared up and glared at them. She then turned around and walked into a hallway and into one of the rooms. As she waited for the men to come to her, she walked into the living room. Her eyes took notice of a record-player and put on some music.

 **(Bad Karma by Ida Maria)**

The water Gem turned her head around and sees the men run in the room carrying their guns. She lifts up her hand and summons water towards whether it be from the sink in the kitchen or the toilet in the bathroom and forms an ice-chain for herself. She wraps it around her body and over her shoulder, flipping it around and hitting one of the men below his chin and another across his face.

The blue Gem wraps her chain around their necks and pulls them up on their feet, wrapping her hands tightly around the chain with their backs pressed against her front. She glared at the two remaining men that approached her cautiously. Lapis then kicks the choking men in front of her towards the others. They move out of the way following the blue Gem into the kitchen. One of them ran up behind her, blocking her path.

The blue Gem grabbed a hold of a frying-pan above the stove and smacked it across a man's face then turned around and hit the other one in the knee before turned around again and blocked the other man's punch and elbowed him in the face. She then turned back to the human with the broken knee and hit him hard with the pan, knocking him unconscious. She then slammed the pan right in the other human's face, knocking him out as well.

She then walked out onto the balcony, chain still in hand, and jumped over and across the lower floor. The human's that that said chain wrapped around their necks screamed as they were dragged across the room and came to a stop when their bodies were pressed against the balcony's railing.

 **(Song ends.)**

* * *

One of the four remaining squads waited for Lapis Lazuli to arrive at the floor they were stationed on. Some paced back and forth while others chatted with each other. A whooshing sound was heard having the men go silent, they turned their heads to see an ice dagger stuck to the wall with a cable hanging loose, touching the ground.

The men stare across the balcony and see the Lazuli, the blue Gem then raised her arms. The men then hear the sound of pipes bursting and see water leak out from them and slowly flood the balcony they were on. One of the men gasp in shock at seeing the water make its way towatds the loose cable and runs towards the cable, but is too late.

The men spa and cry out in pain as electricity courses through their bodies. The cable then catches fire and causes flames to spread onto the balcony. The men then fall to the ground dead, their bodies charred with smoke rising from them. The blue Gem just stares on as the alarms blare, her eyes reflecting off the fire, with an uncaring expression. The blue Gem then walks away and continues making her way to the lower level.'


	38. Author's note and Story ideas

**Author's Note**

'Hello guys. I have also been working on the next chapter, I might also continue this story, but sometimes I might have some difficulty deciding whether I should continue it or not.

For those of you that don't know I might also find it difficult to continue a certain story if nobody or few people review it. Many people have followed/favorited the story but few that have reviewed it. Sometimes I might feel like I'm wasting my time.

Thank you to those that have liked, followed/favorited, and reviewed this story and certain other stories.

It might be nice to know what certain peopled think about the story. If you want to, please review the story and certain other stories.

* * *

 **Story Ideas**

 **1)** I recently viewed a fan trailer/fan edit called **Paracosm IV (Mythopoeic Fan Edit)** which might have had me think of an idea. What if everything that has happened in Steven Universe never really happened and it was all just in the characters minds? All the Gems are actually human and Lapis is the first out of all of the Gems to wake up and see this.

If you guys want to, you can check the fan edit out and tell me what you think. The editing is well done and I might have gotten goosebumps, or something, while watching it.

 **2)** I also thought of doing a story that has Azurite paired with various girls from different cartoons, anime, and movies. Each chapter being a different girl/woman.

 **3)** I also though of posting a story in which all the girls/women meet each other. At first I might have them be jealous with each other but then get angry at Azurite, but Lapis manages to calm them down. Also there might be a villain and the girls/women might have to team-up with each other (which I might have also been inspired by most of the Justice League trailers.)

 **What do you guys think about these ideas? PM and/or review your response. Also, if you want to, you can also look out for these stories.** '


	39. Judgement Time

**Chapter 38'**

* * *

'A small group of men, consisting of eight, stood guard in the final hallway that the blue Gem would have to pass by. As they loaded their guns and positioned themselves the lights that lit up the hallway began dimming until the hallway was engulfed in darkness. Some of the men nervously moved a the spot while they breathed nervously. One of the men held up his pistol and slowly walked towards the end of the hall.

Suddenly he was grabbed by the arm and pulled forward. The men behind him widened their eyes when they see a blade sticking out of his back. The sword is pulled out of his back as his body falls to the floor, revealing the blue Gem.

The men began to open fire of her, but Lapis used her ice sword to block some of the bullets while others she dodged. The hallway was lit up by the flashes from the guns while the sound that emitted from them almost resembled drum-beats.

She sliced off the arm off of one of the men, having his gun fall to the ground as well. As the human fell to his knees and blood flowed out of him, Lapis grabbed a hold of another human. She twisted his arm and used him as a shield against the gunfire.

The remaining men kept firing, not caring that they were hitting their comrade. Lapis stabbed her sword through his neck and swung it around, not only decapitating him but also cutting across the neck of two other soldiers. She then stabbed her sword through another man's stomach and swung him against the wall with the sword slicing across his body.

She sliced across the chest of the second to last soldier and finally walked towards the remaining one. The man shivered in fear, the Gem's reflective eyes just made her all the more frightening.

The human raised his pistol and aimed it at her head. Just as he pulled the trigger, Lapis moved her head to the side having the bullet miss her. In a swift motion, she sliced her sword across the man's body. She stared at his body as it fell to the floor then unsummoned her sword and hunched over a little as she breathed heavily.

She looked towards the door in the end of the hallway and tried to fight against her exhaustion, the blue Gem then walked towards the door before opening it and walking through it.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Stevonnie was still tied up the the ceiling, grunting in pain with each blow that Bishop delivered to her stomach. The half-Gem wanted to cause as much pain to her as he could before the inevitable encounter with Lapis. He continued punching her, careful enough to not hit her gem. He stopped for a moment to speak, "What I do now is nothing compared to what I have seen." he said.

The half-Gem looked around, his eyes wide, "Can you hear it?" he asked in a hush tone. "The drums of war?" he said. Stevonnie stared up at him taking ragged breaths. Bishop then looked at her with almost fearful eyes, "I've seen the devil himself..." he said.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice call out his name. "Bishop! Where are you!?" Lapis yelled.

The half-Gem let out a sigh then ruffled Stevonnie's hair, "Be right back." he said then walked out of the room and into another where the lone blue Gem stood.

Bishop then spread his arms out as he walked towards the Gem, "Well, here I am." he said with a smirk.

"I'm actually surprised that you made it this far." The half-Gem said.

"You killed my Azurite, I don't care what I have to go through as long as it's for him." Lapis said.

"Heh, i suppose your correct about that. How far would a mother go for her child. However, none of this would have happened if you raised him better." Bishop said.

"I loved my gemling. I never met your mother but she must have been sick for her to raise a person like you." Lapis said.

Bishop glared and scowled at her, "Well maybe you should raised a man instead of some girlie little bitch." Bishop said.

With that, Lapis snapped. The water Gem let out a scream in anger then ran at the half-Gem.

Suddenly a pair of mini-guns came out of the ground having the blue Gem widen her eyes and freeze. The mini-guns began firing upon her, but the blue Gem quickly turned her ice sword into water and used the water to form a shield around her. The bullets began chipping away at the ice, a worried look formed on the Gem's face until she got an idea.

She slowly formed the ice and pushed her hands out having, small icicles then pierced the mini-guns which then burst into flames having Bishop growl in anger at the water Gem. Lapis glares at him and runs at him while Bishop continues glaring at her.

 **(Zack Hemsey- The Way)**

Lapis swings a punch towards the half-Gem's face but Bishop blocks it. He then grabs a hold of her arms and headbutts her before kneeing her in the head. "Ughh.." Lapis groans and she holds her head and snarls at the man.

The former mother runs at the half-Gem again having Bishop let out a sigh in annoyance. Lapis jumps high in the air but Bishop punches her in the chest having her fall on her back.

The blue Gem quickly stands back up and blocks a kick that the half-Gem sends at her chest. Bishop kicks her again but this time in her neck then at her side having Lapis groan. The half-Gem kicks her in the chest again which Lapis didn't manage to block and falls back down on her back.

Lapis growls in anger at the man and stands up on her feet once more and throws punches at the man's face and even tries to kick him but each blow was dodged by him. She sends one more punch at him but Bishop grabs a hold of her fist and twists her arm having her cry out in pain. The half-Gem then jabs at her stomach and chest with the back of his fist.

Bishop then delivers a punch right across her face sending Lapis to the ground. But once again the blue Gem stands back up, determined to not give up and tries to kick the half-Gem who uses his own leg to block her attack. He then kicks her across the face sending her back down onto the ground again. Lapis stands up and tries to elbow jab at him but yet again Bishop blocks them using his own arms.

Bishop elbow jabs her across the face having her reel back but she makes her way towards him again and delivers a punch at his chest he then swings his fist at her but Lapis ducks and punches him on his side before delivering an uppercut.

Bishop reels back and stares at the Gem with wide eyes but then growls at her. and runs at her as the Gem does the same. Lapis does a roundhouse kick knocking the man down on his back.

Lapis runs at him while he's down but Bishop quickly get on his knees and thrusts his hand out towards the Gem's eyes. Lapis quickly moves out of the way and grabs a hold of his arm and twists it having him to let out a cry of pain. Bishop twists his body around so that his arm is aligned with his body and gets up on his feet. He then swings his arms at Lapis but the blue Gem ducks and kicks him in the knee having him fall to his knees.

Lapis punches him across his face and tries to do it again but Bishop blocks her attack then thrusts his hand out, using his telepathy to propel her back. Lapis falls to the ground yet again and groans as she gets back up as does Bishop.

Bishop runs at Lapis and punches her right in the face, the blue Gem seemingly falls to the ground unconscious but flips back up and punches the man right in his own face. She then grabs him by the shoulders and throws him across the room and crash through the concrete wall next to the door.

 **(Song stops)**

Lapis walks into the room as dust flies around and looks down at the groaning half-Gem. Her eyes then widen when she notices Stevonnie hanging by the chain that was wrapped around her arms. The blue Gem quickly makes her way towards the fusion and manages to break the chain and unwrap them from her arms. "L-Lapis..." the fusion groans and stares up at her friend.

Lapis stares in hurt at seeing the fusions bruised body. "Oh..Oh my stars." she said then placed her hand on the fusion's cheek in comfort. Another groan from Bishop has Lapis's attention return to him, she slowly looks back at the half-Gem and growls at him.

Bishop spreads his arms out and uses his ability to pull the two of them apart, having them both slam back up against the opposite walls. Both Lapis and especially Stevonnie groans in pain.

 **(Song continues)**

Bishop immediately goes after the fusion and strikes her across her face, Lapis gasps and wraps her arms around Bishop's and pulls him away from Stevonnie then swings her arm at him hitting his neck.

Lapis goes to kick him but Bishop grabs a hold of her leg and swings her across the room. He then marches towards her but Stevonnie runs at him and swung a fist at him. Bishop, seeing this, blocks her strike and punches her in the chest and kicks her down. Lapis widens her eyes at the scene and runs towards the two and kicks the man away from the fusion.

The two females then swing their legs at the man, who blocks each strike. He grabs a hold of Stevonnie's leg and pulls it forward having her fall on her back. Bishop raises his foot and prepares to bring it down on her face but Stevonnie rolls out of the way. Bishop then kicks her in the stomach having her to cry out in pain. Lapis then jumps over Stevonnie and kicks Bishop away from her.

Both the half-Gem and the blue Gem land on their side. Lapis kicks Bishop in the stomach, but he grabs her leg once more and kicks her in the face. The half-Gem then gets up on his knees but is kicked in the chest by Stevonnie. Stevonnie tries to deliver a punch but Bishop grabs a hold of her fist and stand back up. He then flips her over his body and land hard on the ground.

Bishop then unsheathes his blade and thrusts it at the fusion. Stevonnie widens her eyes and summons her shield, blocking the attack.

Lapis then tackles the half-Gem against the concrete wall, Bishop growls at her and grabs a hold of her head and bashes it against the wall, but is tackled once more by Stevonnie having the half-Gem break his hold on the blue Gem. Bishop glares at Stevonnie and elbow jabs her in the face and raises his blade to stab at her but is held back by Lapis who wraps her hands around his arm. She then then grabs the side of his head and slams it into the wall repeatedly.

Bishop thrusts his arm out again sending Lapis flying across the room and hit her back against the wall. The half-Gem groans as he stands up and feels something wet coming out of his nose and sees drops of blood fall on the floor. Bishop wipes the blood off of his nose but more blood kept dripping down his nose suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head and falls to his knees as he cries out in pain.

 **(Song ends)**

Bishop then glares at the blue Gem then towards Stevonnie and crawls towards her body while she struggles to stand up. Bishop then wraps his arms around her neck and puts her in a choke hold. Stevonnie gasps as she tries prying his arms off of her but is unable to do so. Lapis widens her eyes at the scene and crawls towards the two of them, she gasps when she feels her gem slowly break apart. _'N-No, not now!'_ she thought.

Lapis then gets up on her feet and limps towards them, her limping then became running as she then tackled Bishop onto the ground. The two of them roll around. Lapis wraps her legs around his neck as she grabs a hold of his right hand, the same one he used to shatter her Azurite. Lapis wraps her hands around his fingers and groans as she pulls. Bishop screamed in agony as his hand was pulled apart in half. Lapis knees him in the head and holds him down.

Bishop tries pushing her off of him, shoving his hands in her face but Lapis persists, wrapping her hands around his neck and squeezing down hard. Bishop gasps as he is unable to breathe while Lapis grits her teeth as she continues pressing down hard on his neck.

"You're going to die here. I don't care what the others will think of me, if they don't want anything to do with me anymore. When my gemling was born I thought that he was a gift from my goddesses." she said. Suddenly her eyes began to water as she let out a sob. "But, they took that from me. You took that from me." she said, pressing down harder. Bishop choked as he soon wasn't able to breathe, his eyes rolling to the back of his head a little. "You _stole_ that from me. You killed that from me!" Lapis shouted.

Before Lapis could finish the half-Gem off, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach having her widen her eyes and gasp. She stared down to see a pink blade through her body, "I'm sorry Lapis." the voice of Stevonnie said, confirming what Lapis had feared. The blue Gem then poofed and retreated back into her cracked gem.

Stevonnie caught it before it could land on the ground and gave it a small kiss, healing the cracks. "M-Mother..." Stevonnie heard Bishop say and looked up at him to see him staring at her with tears in his eyes. "Y-You saved me..." he said, then collapsed as he lost consciousness.

Stevonnie crawled towards him and held his head with one arm while she held Lapis's gem in her other hand. "I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." the fusion said, sobbing.'


	40. Storm in the Room

**Chapter 39: Storm in the Room'  
**

'Steven groaned as he fluttered his eyes open. The young boy widened his eyes at seeing Connie laying down next to him,"Connie!" Steven cried out and checked the girl and gasped seeing the bruises on her arms and face. The half-Gem licks his hand and places his palm on her cheek, sparkles followed and shimmered across Connie's body as it was healed. The young girl groaned as she fluttered her eyes open as well, "S-Steven?" she said, her eyes landing on the boy.

Steven laughed in joy and pulled the girl into an embrace. Steven shifted his eyes towards a lone pillow on the floor and widened his eyes at seeing Lapis's gem placed on top of it.

The sound of the door opening caught Steven's attention and he turned to see the concerned face of Amethyst which turned into a look of relief. "Guys get in here! It's Steven!" she called out to the others.

Pearl and Priyanka ran passed Amethyst and stared at the children with wide eyes before running at them once more, "Connie!/Steven!" both cried out as Priyanka hugged her daughter and Pearl did Steven. "Steven! You're awake! Oh, I was so worried!" Pearl said with tears streaming down her face.

Steven wrapped his own arms around the pale Gem, he then thought back to everything that Bishop had told him about Rose. The others spoke so highly of the Quartz while Bishop just despised her for reasons he still didn't fully understand.

The young half-Gem stared up at the painting of his mother with conflicting feelings and let out a sigh.

* * *

 **Time skip**

After saying bye to each other, Priyanka decided to take Connie home to rest but not before Connie gave the young boy a peck on the cheek bringing a blush to his face along with a chuckle from the others. The Gems were rather strict on having Steven rest as well.

"So, we won?" Steven asked the group. The Gems looked at each other a little unsurely but Garnet decided to answer.

"To an extent, yes we did. But managed to get away before the government could apprehend them while a few more weren't in the building when the others arrived." Garnet responded which brought a worried look on Steven's face.

"But it's only a matter of time until we find them, so don't worry Steven. They won't be hurting us anymore." she continued, placing a hand on the boy's head and ruffling his hair, bringing some relief to him.

"And Bishop?" Steven asked, concern in his tone. The young half-Gem noticed Pearl shift uncomfortably as did the others.

"He's locked up in the temple but I'm not sure for how long." Garnet said. "The authorities wanted to take him away but we couldn't, not until we say our goodbyes." she continued.

"You still care about him, don't you?" Steven asked with a small smile.

"Always." Garnet and even Pearl replied. "Even after everything that he's done." the fusion said.

* * *

 **Time skip**

The Crystal Gems went to their rooms, although none of them wanted to leave Steven but the young half-Gem asked to be alone for a while and look over Lapis's gem. Steven walked around the house a bit then decides to take a shower to help clear his mind but the troubling thoughts still roamed in his head. The boy decided to prepare himself a meal and goes outside to eat but enters the house once more as rain began pouring down.

Steven then stares back at the painting of his mother, "You know, sometimes I wonder if it's even you up there, smiling all day and night. I just want to know the real you. Not the you that everyone tells me about. I just want to know the truth." Steven said. Suddenly the boy's gem glowed and the door to his room opened.

Steven then walks inside his room, "Uh, hey room! It's been a bit huh? Is that a new cloud? he asks. "So, I suppose you're wondering why I'm here, I know nothing in here is real but, I wanna see my Mom." Steven said, the clouds then formed Rose, who then walks towards Steven.

"Hello Steven." Rose greeted.

"Um, it's nice to meet you." Steven said then gives her a hug having Rose let out a laugh. "It's nice to meet you too." she responded.

"Sorry, his is a little weird for me." Steven said, chuckling, breaking the embrace.

"That's okay, so what do you wanna do?" Rose asked him.

"Oh, uh I guess I hadn't thought that far ahead. Do you like video games?" Steven said, an arcade game then forms out of the clouds. "So tell me about this game Steven." Rose said.

"Well, I guess it's an arm wrestling simulator, which is a spinoff of a fighting game. Based on a show about a lonely swordsman that I like. It's kinda weird and hard to explain, but that's why I like it." Steven tried to explain while Rose stared at him with a small smile on her face.

"That sounds just marvelous." Rose replied.

"Yay! I won!" Steven cheered having beaten his mother in the game. "Yay! You won!" Rose cheered as well.

"What else do kids do with their parents?" Steven asked himself. A football suddenly appeared and both mother and son played for a while, "Nice catch, son." Rose said, giving Steven a thumbs-up.

"This is fun." the young half-Gem said, throwing th football. "Or would baseball be better?" he said.

"Steven. All sports are beautiful. Each sport is a unique experience. The adrenaline, the glory..." Rose said, catching the football and spin around. "The sheer feats of athleticism, each one of them so complicated. And yet,exactly the same." Rose replied.

"Whoa." Steven said.

"Hey Steven!" Rose called out, having the boy to turn around and see that she held the football for him to kick.

"You know, I always thought there was something strange about my adolescence. Maybe this is what I've been missing. Football!" Steven said with a smile before running at the football, but before he could kick it Rose lifts it away having Steven fly up into the air.

"Whoa!" Steven cries out as he falls back down onto the ground. "Touchdown!" he said as he and Rose laughed.

"Steven." Rose said, patting the ground next to her. Steven then sits down next to his mother.

"I've been, uh thinking about you a lot. More than usual." Steven said.

"Is that so?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, well...for my whole life, I've been hearing stories about you. About how amazing you were. That you were so kind and loving. And every time I'd see the painting hanging of you in the temple, you inspired. And reminded of how much I had to live up to you. I've _..._ " Steven said, chuckling. "Uh, even thought about dying my hair pink. More than once." he said having Rose laugh who then puts her hand on him.

"There's nothing wrong with your hair. It's wonderful just the way it is. Wonderful in every way. Just like you." Rose said. Steven lays down on her lap while she pulls him close to her, "Wow...this is it. It-it's really nice." Steven said, tears welling up in his eyes as he feels the embrace. "I-I should have tried this a long time ago." he said.

 _'So this is how Azurite felt...'_ he thought, remembering whenever Lapis would hug the gemling. Steven then felt his heart ache at the memories and felt his tears stream down his face.

"But Steven, don't you realize? We've been together this whole time." Rose said.

"That's-that's right!" Steven said, standing back up. "Oh, this is the first time we've hung out together. I gotta capture this moment!" he said, pulling out his cellphone.

The young half-Gem snaps a selfie but when he stares down at the screen, he realizes that his mother wasn't visible in the photo. "There's nothing here but me. I'm just...talking to myself." Steven said before standing up and staring at Rose, "You're not my mom." he states.

"I'm not?" Rose asks in a mixture of hurt and confusion.

"This is how I want you to be. But I don't know if this is who you really are." Steven said with a hurtful look as the room darkens.

"I've learned things about you. Things you wanted to keep secret. You locked Bismuth away inside of Lion, because she wanted to shatter Gems, and you never told Garnet or Pearl. But then you shattered Pink Diamond! Now all of Homeworld has it out for Earth, and the Crystal Gems and me!" the boy said, shaking in anger as thunder boomed and lightning flashed inside the room.

"You let them take Bishop away and let them torture him! Did you even think about helping him!? You put us all in danger, and you just disappeared!" Steven shouted as Rose began floating up into the air with her hair covering her eyes.

"I finally know the truth. I know what you are! Bishop kept saying it over and over, and he was right!" Steven said. "You're a _liar_! I thought you'd never want to hurt anyone! You hurt _everyone_! How could you just leave Garnet, and Amethyst and Pearl, and-and Dad?! They don't know what to do without you! _"_ he said, his rage consuming his heart.

"Maybe they didn't matter to you as much as hiding the mess you made! And that's why _I'm_ here, isn't it?! Did you just make me so you just wouldn't have to deal with _your_ mistakes?!" he said, clenching his hands into fists as angry tears streamed down his face.

"Lapis lost her son because of you! I lost my little brother because of you! I lost _my mate_ because of _you_!" Steven screamed at her, his voice echoing as the room was suddenly engulfed in darkness. **(The Steven x Azurite pairing might not be boy x boy, maybe also since Gems do not have genders.)**

Steven widened his eyes at the sudden change and looked around, only seeing an endless void. The room then began to take shape once more but instead standing on pink clouds Steven found himself standing across a rocky surface facing the entrance of a large cave.

He heard footsteps approaching and turned to see his mother with a determined yet anxious look on her face. Steven suddenly could make out the sounds of eerie whispering coming from the inside of the cave.

She then takes a deep breathe trying to calm herself down her face and then walks into the cave. Steven stares at the scene and follows her inside, _'T-This place looks familiar.'_ he thought.

He wasn't sure why he was thinking of a place he hadn't conjured up, but part of him felt that he was reliving something, something that was buried deep in the back of his mind.

He stared on as Rose lit up her gem to illuminate the area. His eyes widened when they landed upon the shards of a variety of Gems along with dried up bones from both animals and humans. Rose stared in horror at the scene and felt tears well up in her face but wipes them off as she travels deeper inside. The deeper they entered the cavern, the louder the whispers became and it began to have Steven shake in fear. But the young half-Gem kept trekking inside, wanting to know...needing to know what was the cause of this.

The two of them entered the end of the cave and heard slurping sounds. Suddenly Rose's light shined upon a horrible sight as both she and Steven widened their eyes while the boy felt like vomiting on the spot.

In front of them stood what appeared to be a rotting corpse that was feeding on the body of a recently dead animal. It had it's lower jaw split open as a tongue-like appendage lodged into the animal's side as it drank the creature's blood. The rotting corpse's one eye, which was black, landed upon the pink Quartz and took the stinger out of the animal and slithered it's appendage back into it's mouth as it's lower jaw closed back up.

 **"I was wondering how long it would take until you arrived."** the corpse spoke in a demonic voice. It then chuckled as it stood up and walked towards Rose with each step earning the sound of bones bending as if they were ready to collapse.

 **"It seems the amount of your fellow Gems that went missing from your ranks was enough to warrant your attention. Although I wouldn't have minded for a few more." t** he decaying creature spoke, a smirk forming across it's wrinkled face.

 **"Word has spread that you have killed one of my children, my youngest one. Or, were those just rumors...false things just to fuel the fire of the conflict?"** the dark voice said but Rose kept silent and stared at the being with a cold look.

 **"No matter, rumor or not, you are still _the_ Rose Quartz. A leader with followers that wants to change the world as she believes it should be...Just like me."** the being said.

"Not one more word out of your mouth." Rose said, glaring at the creature in front of her then pulled out her sword. To her surprise the creature began chuckling at her.

 **"So you think that you're going to kill me with that?"** the corpse said, almost as if it felt insulted. **"You think, you are faster than me?"** it asked mockingly, pointing a bony finger at itself.

Suddenly the creature shot out it's stinger from it's mouth and thwacked the sword out of Rose's hands and with enhanced speed grabbed her by the neck and pushed her down on her back as it leaned closer to her face.

"Mom!" Steven cried out, even though he knew this wasn't actually happening at the moment.

 **"You have always fascinated me Rose Quartz."** the figure said. Rose struggled against it's grip, but froze when the creature placed it's hand on her cheek.

 **"And that is why I shall give you the choice..."** it said.

"What?" Rose asked, yet dreading the answer.

 **"You can either join me and become my lover for eternity as I show you the wonders the universe has to offer. It has been some time since I've had a mate...and our spawn will be magnificent"** the creature said, running it's hand through her hair as it growled in lust. Rose shuddered in disgust as the creature released it's stinger once more and ran it across her cheek.

 **"Or, I would force myself on you and remove myself from this vessel and make one in you."** the creature said.

"I'll never be with a monster like you." Rose growled out then groaned in pain when she felt the creatures hand press down against her neck. **"Well then..."** it said.

It then gestured to itself or rather the rotting corpse it used. **"This body is frail..brittle. My will! My soul! I pass onto you..." it said, grabbing a hold of her head. "I bestow them..."** it said. Rose stared on, unable to release herself from it's grip as the creature opened up it mouth wide like an anaconda did as it readied to devour it's meal.

The pink Quartz stared as she saw a black mist flow from out from it's mouth and moved towards her slowly as if relishing in the moment. Suddenly a loud roar sounded out within the cave and the creature was flung off of Rose by pink rings and crashed through the wall of rock. Rose and Steven turned to see a pink Lion come into their view,

"Lion!" Steven cried out in happiness while Rose let out a smile. Lion then nudged Rose and helped her stand up and growled at the creature as it crawled out of the hole it made from the impact. Rose and Steven stared as the decaying body was much more damaged, much of it's skin was torn off with one of it's arms detached from it's body.

 **"You think destroying this body will stop me!? What lies within this puppet of skin and bones is but a small portion of what I am! I will break your gem bit by bit and keep you in your form long enough so you can see the world you love so much burn!"** it roared at Rose and ran at her as it opened up it's lower jaw.

Rose jumped high in the air and as if in slow motion she swiped across the creature's neck and landed behind it as it's headless body and severed head fell to the ground. Rose then walked over to the severed head as it hissed and growled at her, **"I will return..."** it said as the black mist exited from its mouth and from it's body and evaporated in the air, the corpses one black eye returning to it's lifeless grey one.

"And I will be waiting for you, Philosopher's Stone." Rose said in determination.

The pink Quartz turned around and stared in Steven's direction, "Steven, never think that I chose to let you exist just so you could deal with my problems. I love you, my son. And that won't ever change. But please, like I told you in the tape, take care of the others. You'll need each other for what's to come." Rose said.

Suddenly the room went dark again and Steven found himself surrounded by pink clouds. The clouds then parted forming a doorway into another room. Steven although unsure, walked through the door and widened his eyes at seeing a certain platinum-blonde haired man seated across from him in a large bubble shaped like a cell.

Steven inhaled deeply and let out his breath, "H-Hey..." he said. Bishop widened his eyes and turned around staring at the younger half-Gem.

"I just wanted to talk." Steven said.

"About what Rose?" Bishop said.

Steven noticed that there was was no malice in his voice and smiled at that, "About anything and we'll see where that goes." Steven said. Bishop then turned fully around and sat down cross-legged.

"So, you like Cookie Cats?" Steven asked, rubbing the back of his head and gave Bishop a sheepish smile.'


	41. He Comes

**Chapter 40: He Comes**

* * *

 **'Author's Note: Hey guys, I don't agree with certain things that are in this chapter, or certain things in this chapter might be setting up events or certain things in future chapters.'**

* * *

'Days had passed since the Gems fought against the corrupted fusion. The streets were under reconstruction due to the damage made by the corruption's rampage and from the battle. Not only that but protests soon broke out as hundreds of city-goers marched through the streets demanding that the Gems answer for their actions.

Through all the noise of machinery and the shouting of the people was a man who wore raggedy clothes that looked like they hadn't been washed in a while. The man walked through the busy streets and far from any of the commotion. He then walked into an alleyway and towards a metal door on the side of a small abandoned theater that he called home. Spray-painted on the door were the words _**'All Hail The Raven King'**_.

Upon entering he walked towards a smaller room, walking past some of his possessions and directly towards the nightstand that stood next to a dirty mattress on the floor. Upon opening up the drawer his eyes landed upon a small glowing red shard.

The man stared at the shard as if in a trance while the sound of eerie whispers filled his head. He then picked the shard up, holding it in his hand as he walked out of the room and towards the stage of the theater, pushing the curtains out of the way and staring into a crowd consisting of men and women of various ages.

The man lit up the stage he was on with a small lamp that he placed beside him and grabbed a hold of a microphone that was positioned on the stage. "Good evening, my brothers and sisters." the man greeted and was responded by the people with small cheers and clapping, some that knew him more called him Thomas.

"Sorry that it took me a while to get here. As you well know the commotion outside can be a hassle for some of us." the man, Thomas, said with a sneer. "But...what they do is in vain." he said earning nods of approval from the people. "You see, the people of this world are slaves. Mm-hmm. They get up everyday. They go to work so they could pay their taxes, their mortgages. They believe what the papers tell them. They fear what the politicians feed them. You see they are mentally shackled and yet..." the man's face twisted in anger. "They do nothing about it!" he yelled earning cheers from the people.

Thomas takes a deep breathe and calms himself, "But there is one that understands our suffering. And he's coming my friends...very soon he'll come. How I know you may ask?" Thomas said. The brown-haired man then pulls out the red shard and holds it up, presenting it to the people.

"He has spoken to me through this." he said watching as the people stared at the shard in awe. "Ever since I found this as a boy, the Master had spoken to me through this." he said.

"I believe that it's just a downward spiral until the end." Thomas said, referring to the state the planet was in. "And there's no chance we can survive." he said having the people murmur in concern. "But, the Master has provided a solution." he said.

"Seventy-million people are brought up into this world. And what are they doing? Sucking up our resources. There's too many people. So what do we do? Just keep them around?" he asked. "Let's kill them! Let's get rid of them! Thank you..thanks but, uh no more. Thanks for coming out but we're at capacity. No more." he said.

"That's the Master's solution and that's what I want to do! Is that what you want!?" Thomas asked the people, who cheered loudly and voiced their approval.

"Let's just clean the world, so maybe the rest of us can sustain a little bit of life." Thomas said, a wide smirk forming on his face. "And that's what he'll help us do, my brothers and sisters! He shall help us cleanse this world and make more room for us! His children! His acolytes!" Thomas said, which was followed by the loud cheering of the people.

"All hail the Raven King!" Thomas shouted which was followed by the other humans shouting the same.'


	42. Mindful Education

**Chapter 40: Mindful Education  
**

'A few weeks had passed and Lapis still hadn't reformed her body. But during that time a bond had been rekindled. Ever since Steven had visited Bishop in his cell the two half-Gems had gotten closer and gotten a different understanding of the other. The young half-Gem had spent a lot of time convincing the others to let Bishop out of his cell, even if they themselves wanted to, but given the circumstances it took some time for the group to trust their brother once more.

Bishop had gotten to know a lot of what happened while he was on Homeworld and while he was an outcast on Earth. The Gems were happy as they made up for lost times, especially Pearl, who Steven would notice blushed whenever the older half-Gem was around her.

James however still felt Bishop as untrustworthy and would some times distance himself from the older half-Gem. Amethyst would try to get the two of them to hang out but it would some times end in James yelling at her brother for all the men he had killed at the base. But Lance would also step in and prevent the situation from escalating further.

Connie had currently arrived at the house and knocked on the door and was answered by Steven, who was wearing a bald cap so he could get to see his friend's reaction, but to his disappointment she hadn't noticed. But upon seeing the down look on her face Steven stared at her in concern.

"Hey, are you okay?" Steve asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly the warp-pad activated revealing Pearl, Garnet, and Bishop. Steven noticed Connie slightly back away with a look of discomfort.

"Steven, Connie! I hope you two are ready for today's special lesson." Pearl said excitedly having the older half-Gem chuckle which in turn brought a blush to the pale Gem's face. Reason for her excitement being that she would teach the children another lesson but another being that Bishop would be there and seeing her be a teacher for the first time.

"Oh, no, was I supposed to bring something?" Connie gasped in worry.

"Just yourselves." Garnet responded.

"Garnet is going to sit in. She's very excited to see you fight as Stevonnie." Pearl said.

"I made a sign. Woooop." Garnet said as she pulls out the sign. "This side is for both of you..." she said showing the side that said _Go Steven + Connie._

"...and this side is for Stevonnie." showing the other side which said _Go Stevonnie._

"It's two signs in one. A fusion sign." Garnet said giving the children a wide grin.

"Fusion joke." Steven laughed while Connie laughed weakly.

* * *

 **Ancient Sky Arena**

"Ready, kids?" Pearl asked the children. While Steven was enthusiastic Connie seemed to be deep in thought with a troubled look on her face.

"Yes, ma'am!" Steven said then elbows Connie.

"Yes, ma'am!" Connie said, straightening her back.

"Ste-ven! Con-nie! Whoo!" Garnet cheered while she held her sign having Bishop chuckle in amusement while he sat next to her.

"Initiating fusion dance." a pair of Holo-Pearls said then begin to dance in robotic ways and formed a larger version of themselves.

"Come at me, children." the Holo-Pearl said.

Steven and Connie danced and fused. "Let's dance." Stevonnie said, summoning her shield and unsheathing her sword.

"Let us...begin!" Pearl said. In an instant the Holo-Pearl striked at Stevonnie who blocked the sword with her shield. The two continued trading attacks until the Stevonnie jumped in the air and flailed her legs around, floating up onto a pillar.

"Huh?" Stevonnie said in surprise before chuckling while Pearl gasped with a smile and Garnet had a grin on her face.

"Alright! Stevonnie's got floating powers!" Stevonnie said to herself. "Time to finish the job!" she said then leaped off the pillar towards the Holo-Pearl when suddenly her vision changed and in place of the hologram appeared Lapis with a hurtful look on her face.

"Lapis?" the Steven side of the fusion said. "I'm sorry!" the Connie side shouted as tears welled up in her eyes. Stevonnie launched passed the Holo-Pearl and bounce across the ground having Garnet and Pearl gasp while Bishop stared at the scene in concern, although not as much as the others.

The fusion then splits as Steven and Connie land on the ground, the others racing to their side. "Steven! Connie!" Garnet and Pearl shout in concern.

"W-What happened?" Steven asks in confusion.

"Mmmuh!" Connie cries out then groans as she quickly get up on her feet and runs off. "Connie, wait!" Steven calls out as he sees her run up the stairs and out of the arena.

Steven follows after her and sees her sitting on the steps with her head buried in her knees as she hugged her knees close to her. "Hey, what's wrong?" Steven asked.

"It's about Lapis." Connie said, looking down at the ground sadly.

Steven widened his eyes and did the same, "We stopped her from making a huge mistake." he said.

"I-I know. But after everything she's went through..." Connie paused then lets out a sigh. "I'm not saying what she was doing was right or that we should have let her do it, but..." she said. The girl then stared at Steven, "She trusted us and we literary stabbed her in the back." she said. "What if she hates us now!?" Connie said, small tears welling up in her eyes.

"I..." Steven began to say but stopped, not knowing what to say as he looked away in sadness, unsure himself of the water Gem's feeling towards them.

"Hold the phone." the children heard Garnet say and looked up to see the fusion standing above them. "Now give the phone to me." she said.

* * *

 **Time skip**

The fusion and the children were currently out near the shoreline. "For a fusion to work, there needs to be balance. An imbalance can cause your fusion to lose touch with reality, see things that aren't there, and eventually fall apart. That is to say if one of you is falling apart, your fusion will as well." Garnet said having the children to widen their eyes and stare at each other in shock.

"To find balance, you must understand your feelings. To understand your feelings, you must see them clearly without running from them." Garnet told them.

"See them clearly?" Connie asks confused.

"I'll show you, but first, we need Stevonnie." Garnet told them. The two children stare at each other, "Hmm." they said, giving each other a nod.

Garnet motions Stevonnie to get into a meditating position, which she does. "Close your eyes." Garnet tells her.

"Okay..." Steveonnie responds and does so.

"Breathe..." Garnet tells her and she does so and her vision turns to black.

"Here, in darkness, everything's okay. Listen to the waves, and let them fade away. Here comes a thought." Garnet said. Stevonnie opens her eyes and widens them, "Huh?" she said, staring at the scene around her and looked around to see that both she and Garnet were in some sort of mindscape.

 _"Take a moment to think of just flexibility, love, and trust. Take a moment to think of just flexibility, love, and trust."_ Garnet sings. Ruby and Sapphire then appear in the scene. The short red Gem begins yelling at a swarm of butterflies then chases one down while a swarm surrounds Sapphire.

 _Here comes a thought that might alarm you. What someone said and how it harmed you._

One of the butterflies lands on Stevonnie's index finger, Stevonnie then stares down at the creature in sorrow before it flies off her finger and a swarm surrounds Sapphire.

 **Garnet:** _Something you did that failed to be charming. Things that you said are suddenly swarming and, oh..._

Garnet continues singing as Ruby breaks down crying while Sapphire try to reach out to her but is overwhelmed by the butterflies. _  
_

 **Garne** t: _You're losing sight. You're losing touch. All these little things seem to matter so much that they confuse you. That I might lose you._ _Take a moment. Remind yourself to take a moment and find yourself. Take a moment to ask yourself if this is how we fall apart._

Ruby calms herself down as she takes a deep breath then widens her eyes as she notices Sapphire and runs over to her and comforts her.

 **Garnet:** _But it's not. But it's not. But it's not. But it's not. But it's not. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. You've got nothing. Got nothing. Got nothing. Got nothing to fear. I'm here. I'm here. I'm here._

Steven and Connie walk into the scene and while Steven shows concern for her, Connie begins to worry as a lone butterfly approaches her.

 **Stevonnie:** _Here comes a thought that might alarm me. What someone said and how it harmed me_

Connie tries to ignore the butterfly as she kneels down when suddenly a swarm of them burst out of her backpack.

 **Stevonnie:** _Something I did that failed to be charming. Things that I said are suddenly swarming and, oh..._

The butterflies form into two separate figures. One being Stevonnie and the other Lapis, showing the fusion's sword stabbed straight through the water Gem's stomach as Lapis stares down before looking at Stevonnie with a look of hurt.

 **Stevonnie:** _I'm losing sight. I'm losing touch. All these little things seem to matter so much that they confuse me._

 **Garnet and Stevonnie:** _That I might lose me._ _Take a moment. Remind yourself to take a moment and find yourself. Take a moment and ask yourself if this is how we fall apart._

The butterflies surrounding Stevonnie blow away as the two children take a deep breath and calm down. One of the butterflies, however, lands on Connie's hand having the girl begin to tear up as she thought about Lapis, but Steven reminds her that he is with her.

 **Garnet and Stevonnie:** _But it's not. But it's not. But it's not. But it's not. But it's not. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. You've got nothing. Got nothing. Got nothing. Got nothing to fear. I'm here. I'm here. I'm here._

 _The butterflies fly away while the children, Ruby, and Sapphire lay down on the ground and watch on._

 **Garnet and Stevonnie:** _And it was just a thought. Just a thought. Just a thought. Just a thought. Just a thought. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. We can watch. We can watch. We can watch. We can watch them go by. From here. From here. From here._

 **Stevonnie:** _Take a moment to think of just flexibility, love, and trust. Take a moment to think of just flexibility, love, and trust._

* * *

 **Time skip**

Connie ran inside the house with a smile on her face, "Steven, I'm ready to train! I'm so glad we talked to Garnet." she said then turned and stared at Lapis's gem, walking over to it and placing her hand on top of it.

"I'm going to wait until Lapis comes back. It's funny. I spent all that time feeling bad and worried over how she might feel instead of doing something and waiting until I know how she feels. It's like I was trying not to think about it, and that just made it worse. Now that I've got a clear head, we'll do so much better as Stevonnie." she said, then took out her .

"Anyway, I'm gonna change." she said pulling out her training outfit from her bag. Steven gives her a wave then notices a butterfly on his mother's scabbard having a look of worry form on his face.

* * *

 **Ancient Sky Arena**

Garnet, Pearl, and Bishop were watching as Stevonnie fought some Holo-Pearls using various maneuvers and techniques.

"Great technique, Stevonnie." Pearl said. "Whew!" she said, ducking as two of her Holo-Pearls are flung toward her."Keep it up!" she encourages with a smile.

"Thanks, ma'am!" Stevonnie replied then charges at another Holo-Pearl and thrusts her sword through it, but this action triggers the fusion to hallucinate once more as Stevonnie stares at Lapis with the same hurt expression she had before.

"What? But I..." Connie spoke through the fusion until Lapis poofed into a swarm of butterflies, which then form the image of Azurite

"Why?" the gemling asked her with a sad look on his face.

"A-Azurite..." Steven spoke in shock through the fusion. "Steven." Connie tried comforting him.

Meanwhile the others stared on as Stevonnie was panicking, "Stevonnie! Breathe!" Garnet shouted.

"What's going on? What's happening to them?" Pearl said in worry.

"They've got this!" Garnet told her although Bishop was unsure.

"Y-yeah, I'm... I'm... ugh." Stevonnie responds nervously until Azurite appears to her again but now with tears streaming down his eyes.

"Why did you hurt my Mom?" he asked.

"I-I told her to stop! I didn't want her to...! I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't be..." Steven responded. "No! It's okay! It's okay to think about it!" Connie told Steven.

The saddened look on the gemling's face turns into anger as he glares down at the fusion. "I thought I could, but it's so much! I can't do it!" Steven replies

"Why didn't you help me!?" Azurite shouts. Stevonnie whimpered as tears welled up in her eyes, remembering the first time Lapis showed them the shards of Azurite's gem.

"I tried to, I..." Stevonnie said, holding her sword close to her as she tried to imagine the gemling was still with her.

Azurite's face began contorting as his tears turned black and as his voice began to become distorted, "Why did you let me **die**!" he shouted, his mouth opening up as another face appeared from inside, it's body as well as it's eyes were black, before it let out a demonic roar at Stevonnie.

"No! No! Ahhhh!" Stevonnie stared at the figure in horror and screamed as she fell over the edge of the arena.

"Stevonnie" the other shout. Bishop runs over the edge and jumps off having Pearl cry out in worry.

Stevonnie gasps and screams as she realizes she was falling before splitting apart. "We're falling! Steven, let's fuse! We can hover. We'll be okay!" Connie shouts and looks towards the boy. "Steven?" she said as she see him.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone!" Steven shouts as his tears fall of his face while Connie glides over to him and grabs a hold of him. "I'm sorry! I should have tried harder!" he shouted.

"It's okay!" Connie reassures him.

"No, it's not!" Steven replies.

"But it's okay to think about it!" the girl replied.

"It hurts so bad!" Steven said. Connie places her hand on the boy's cheek having Steven look at her. "I know Steven. I miss him too. Everyday. But, there was nothing else we could've done." Connie said, smiling sadly at him.

Bishop, who overheard the children, widened his eyes and felt his heart become welled up with guilt. "What have I done." he said to himself.

Steven sniffles, "Okay." he said to Connie. The two children fuse together once more into Stevonnie, "Aaah-eeee!" she shouts as she re-enters the mindscape and stares down at the swarm of butterflies below her.

"Just breathe _."_ she said before closing her eyes and passing through the vortex of butterflies. She then rapidly moves her legs around as she slowly descends onto the ground. Stevonnie feels her feet touch the ground having her open her eyes before laughing and falling down on her back and stare up at the clouds. _  
_

The fusion widens her eyes in surprise as she sees Bishop slowly descending as well before he touches the ground and suddenly embrace her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." the older half-Gem said. Stevonnie feels his tears wet her back and returns the embrace. "You hate me again." Bishop said.

Stevonnie then pulls back and gives him a sad smile much to Bishop's surprise, "I don't hate you. Besides you're a different person now." she said then gives him a look of confusion. "How did you get down here anyway?" she asked.

"Telepathy was one of the abilities that I was given when I was experimented on." Bishop said.

"Oh, that's cool actually." Stevoonie said giving him a wide smile having Bishop another look of surprise form on the half-Gem's face before giving her a small smile.

Stevonnie laid down on her back once more followed by Bishop, she then lets out a sigh, "I'm here." she said, letting out a smile.'


	43. Gem Harvest and New Beginnings

**'Chapter 43'**

'Steven just lays on the floor with a bored look on his face. The young half-Gem had finished doing some activities to pass the time while he waited for a certain blue Gem to reform. He mostly stayed in the living room just in case Lapis would return and he would be there to greet her.

Suddenly his cellphone rang and Steven noticed that it was Connie before answering it. "Hey Connie." Steven greeted.

"Hey Steven. I'm on my way over. Anything with Lapis?" the young girl asked.

"No, not yet." Steven replied until a light began to illuminate the blue gem. "W-Wait! Connie!" Steven gasps as stars form in his eyes.

"What!? What's happening!?" Connie cried out.

"She's coming Connie! She's coming back!" Steven cried out.

"S-Steven hold on! I'll be right there!" the young girl cried out and Steven could hear the happiness in her voice before she hung up. Steven looked on as Lapis's gem floated off the couch and moved further into the living room before reforming. The blue Gem remained much the same with only her injuries healed up.

Lapis fluttered her eyes open and groaned, "Ugh, what happened?" she asked herself but nearly fell to the floor when Steven tackled in from behind.

"Lapis!" the boy cried out with tears welling up in his eyes as he embraced her.

"S-Steven!" Lapis said. She then heard another familiar voice shout at the Gems that were outside and turned to the front door open as it opened and looked up to see Connie with a shocked look on her face as tears welled up in her own eyes. The young girl let out a small cry as she ran over to the Gem and embraced her.

"Connie..." Lapis said in sadness as she stared at the two children, feeling their tears through her dress.

The water Gem wrapped her arms around them and pulled them into a comforting embrace, "I missed you too." she said. The blue Gem heard the front door open once more but before she could look up she felt herself almost lose her balance when she was embraced by Jasper and Peridot.

Lapis winced as she felt her body get squeezed by the force of the combined hugs, "Don't squeeze too hard, otherwise I might poof again." she said, chuckling sheepishly. The blue Gem looked towards the front door and her body tensed up which did not go unnoticed by the ones hugging her. They released Lapis and pulled away.

The group grew nervous as Lapis was staring wide-eyed at Bishop, but they quickly grabbed a hold of the blue Gem when she suddenly tried to run at the older half-Gem. Bishop stepped back a little while Lapis screamed and spouted curses at him and Garnet, Pearl along with Bismuth stood protectively in front of him.

"Lapis! Please, calm down! Just let us explain!" Steven said, walking in front of Lapis.

"Explain what, Steven!? He killed Azurite!" Lapis shouted.

"We know Lapis! But he's a different person now! Please just hear us out!" Connie said, hugging the Gem's arm.

Slowly the water Gem's nerves calmed as she heard the children and the others loosen their grip on her but keeping a close distance in case she let her rage consume her again.

"Alright. I'm listening." Lapis replied, taking a deep breathe, but glaring at Bishop.

* * *

 **Time skip**

It took almost the whole afternoon, but Bishop had spoken with Lapis about his actions and he did them. He told her and the others about the horrible experiments Homeworld conducted on him. How he had escaped the planet and mad his way to Earth and lived as a nomad.

How he moved from place to place in search of Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems but each passing day only had his rage for them grow as he believed they didn't care for him.

He told her about his love for Pearl and how seeing the pale Gem being with her enraged him. How he decided to take his anger out on her by kidnapping her son and finally shattering him.

Although Lapis couldn't help but feel remorse for the torture the older half-Gem went through it did nothing to relieve herself of the pain of losing her gemling. Lapis said nothing as she sat up from the couch and walked over to the warp-pad.

"Lapis wait!" Peridot said having the blue Gem stop and look over her shoulder.

"There's been something that I've been doing while you away. And I would like to show you." Peridot said. "If you want that is." she quickly said, understanding if Lapis wanted to be left alone but was surprised by the small smile that the blue Gem gave her.

"Sure." Lapis replied. Peridot gasped in delight as she joined her friend on the warp-pad. However, they were stopped when Steven and Connie asked to join them as well which the two Gems were glad to have.

Before joining them Steven looked at the saddened look on Bishop's face and gave him a comforting smile and placed his hand on top of Bishop's, earning a small smile from the older half-Gem.

The two Gems and children then took the warp-pad and arrived near the barn. Peridot excitedly hopped off the warp-pad and gestured the three of therm to follow her.

As they walked towards the barn, the children stared at each other and gave a nod. "Um Lapis." Connie spoke up.

"Hmm?" Lapis replied, turning her head to look at the young girl in curiosity.

"Are you mad at us? You now, for what we did." Connie asked.

Lapis widened her eyes for a brief moment before stared down at the ground.

"I understand why you are, but I..." Connie began to say, thinking that the Gem was in deed angry with them.

"No!" Lapis quickly responded. "I'm not angry with either of you." she said, not wanting the children to believe such a thing. "But it makes little difference that you stopped me. I already killed a bunch of humans." she said.

"It does make a difference! Bishop was the one that killed Azurite. He was the one you were really after. I know you thought that killing him would make the pain go away, or at least a little, but it won't Lapis." Steven said.

"I wouldn't know unless I tried it." Lapis coldly replied.

The children grew silent at the response.

Lapis noticed this and let out a sigh, "Let's...Let's just not talk about this right now, okay?" she asked. Both Steven and Connie gave her a hesitant nod but it didn't mean they weren't going to give up on her. The group shifted their eyes back forward and widened their eyes as they saw crops growing in the field.

They pushed through the tall grass and took notice of Peridot, "Hey guys look! I'm on a tractor!" she shouted out to them. The green Gem yelped as she came to a the tractor suddenly came to a stop.

"Peridot, what is all this?" Lapis asked.

"You mean you don't you remember?" the green Gem said, sounding a little hurt.

"Oh. Oh yeah that's right. Sorry, I guess I forgot since I started training with Jasper." Lapis said with guilt as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Hey, it's okay. Your mind was on other things." Peridot replied with a comforting smile.

She then turned to the children with a smile, "You see, since I have all the skills required for growing Gems. I figured, why not try growing something else?" she said. "Who knows? Maybe they're ready right now!" she said before pulling an ear of corn out of a stalk.

"Hello corn!" she greeted. She waited for a response but received none. "Maybe she can't hear me in there?" she said and examined it. "I made you in my image and you will do as I say!" she screamed at the corn having the children chuckle.

"Wait, you didn't think the corn was gonna walk right out of the ground when you told it to, did you? That's not how vegetables work." Steven said, which had a disheartened look form on the Gem's faces.

"It's not? Well, then, what's the point of corn?" Peridot said, throwing the corn on the ground and let out a sigh. "I have to admit, even when you and Jasper were here, I've really been starting to miss the pitter-patter of full-sized Gem soldiers..." Peridot told the blue Gem.

"It does get pretty quiet around here...more so when Azurite was..." Lapis said then grew silent as she hugged herself. Peridot gently held her friend's hand having Lapis look at her.

"Come on, why don't we go disassemble the tractor and have you get your mind off of some things." Peridot said with a sad smile. Lapis gave her a small nod before looking towards Steven and Connie, "I-I'll see you two later, okay?" she asked having the two children give her a nod before she went off to join Peridot.

"Even though she isn't angry at us, it still hurts seeing her like this." Connie said to the young half-Gem.

"Yeah..." Steven replied. "All they wanted to do was make a living vegetable." he said while looking at the pumpkin patch. "Wait! I know how to do that!" he said widening his eyes and picked up a pumpkin seed from the ground.

 _'He's not gonna do what I think he gonna do...right?'_ Connie thought.

"Garnet says not to lick stuff I find on the ground, but this is for a good cause." the boy said before licking the seed having Connie stick her tongue out in disgust while he places the seed in the ground.

"That was really unsanitary Steven." Connie said, shaking her head. The young girl then began to think of some way she an help Lapis and widened her eyes when she did.

* * *

 **Time skip: The next day**

"Hurry, Steven!" Peridot said as she dragged the young half-Gem through the field.

"Peridot, slow down!" Steven said.

"But you need to see, we did it!" Peridot said with a smile as she motioned to what was in front of her. Steven widened his eyes as he sees a pumpkin dog jumping as it barked while Lapis observed the small creature with a small smile on her face.

"Guess you don't know how vegetables work after all." Peridot said.

"Heheh. Yeah, you guys sure showed me." Steven chuckled nervously.

"Come now, my little creation! You can assist in harvesting the rest of your kind." the green Gem said as she walked over to the pumpkin dog and grabbed a hold of it before detaching it's stem from it's body.

The small creature jumped off of Peridot's hand and walked over to Steven and barked happily at him, "Uhh, must be the pumpkin treats in my back pocket. Heheh..." he said, chuckling nervously.

"That doesn't make sense. We made it! It should listen to us!" Peridot said a little upset as she walked closer to Steven.

"It's only just come into existence, and it already doesn't like us." Lapis said with sadness as she stood beside the green Gem.

"Oh, come on. Go to Peridot and Lapis!" Steven spoke to the pumpkin dog and pushed it towards the Gems. The pumpkin dog didn't listen and instead jumped into Steven's arms.

"I'm sorry, I think he's coming to me because... I'm the one who made him." Steven said, staring in guilt at the two Gems.

"Oh. That explains it." Peridot said, slightly narrowing her eyes at Steven.

"Well, we made this one." Lapis said with a smile as she picked up one of the normal pumpkins.

"Yeah, I guess that counts for something." Peridot replied, still feeling somewhat disappointed but didn't want to bring Lapis down any further than she already was.

"Hey, I got an idea." Steven said then takes one of the normal pumpkins and carves a face and dumping the contents that were inside out onto the ground which freaked out the pumpkin dog.

It jumps into Lapis's arms, knocking the other pumpkin that was already there, and nuzzled against the blue Gem's arms as it felt protected.

"Yay! It loves us now!" Peridot happily said. Pumpkin then barked angrily at Steven having Peridot place a comforting hand on top of it. "Awww, it's okay, Veggie Head. That brute can't get you now." she said.

Steven stares at the scene in confusion then realizes what he did and chuckles sheepishly, "Oh. Heheheh." he said then walks up to the Gems." It's nice to have a new addition to the family." he said with a smile.

Suddenly a plane flies overhead them and the four of them look up in surprise, "Huh?" Steven said. The group run towards the barn and see a human man in front of the barn.

"What the...?! Hobos broke into the barn!" the man shouts as he sees the state the place was in.

"Hey! Don't you touch our things!" Peridot shouts.

The man turns around and takes notice of the Gems, "You're hobettes? A hobo is a man's job." he angrily states.

"Who's the human and what's he yelling about?" Lapis asked, not knowing what a hobo was.

"The real question is: where are my attack drones?" Peridot said as she repeatedly presses the button on the remote she held.

"Wait a minute. Those mysterious constructions, your weird appearance, your strange jewels." the man said and narrowed his eyes at the Gems. "I know what you are. You're hippies! I heard about you on AM radio. What are you doin', comin' in here, socializin' this fine, American barn?" he said.

Steven looked confused and Peridot kept pressing the button while Lapis let out a sigh.

 _'I'm getting tired of this.'_ she thought in irritation before she summons a water hand and picks the human up off the ground as Peridot's drones flew up close to him.

"Oh, there they are." Peridot said with a smile.

"Wait! Don't hurt him!" Steven cried out.

"I'm not going to hurt him Steven...not too much." Lapis said, glaring at the man.

Steven quickly approaches the man before Lapis could do anything she would regret, "Uh, hello! How's it goin'?" he asked.

"Uh, how do you think?" the man asked in annoyance.

"Uh, yeah... We just wanted to know what you want." the young half-Gem asked.

"What I want? I want you hippies out of my barn!" the man replies. The Gems and Steven widen their eyes and turn to look at each other before looking back up at the man.

"Your barn?" Steven said in confusion

Steven decided to call his father and soon enough the group noticed the van approaching along with the other Gems. "There they are!" Steven said as he pointed towards the others.

"Greg got your message and we came, too." Pearl told them as she and the other Gems walked up.

"Is that the human giving you trouble?" Amethyst asked, pointing up at the man.

"I told you you two could use a guard dog." Garnet said followed by the pumpkin dog standing beside Lapis, barking. The other Gems stared at the creature with shock, "I guess that works." Garnet said.

"Where's Bishop?" Steven asked.

"He...decided to stay back at the temple..." Pearl responded with a sad look on her face and shifting her eyes briefly at Lapis. Steven gave the pale Gem a nod of understanding.

"What're you doin' to that guy up there?" Greg asked the blue Gem.

Steven and Peridot look at Lapis, who stares back at them before letting out a sigh, "Just... putting him down." Lapis replied.

"I really got to control myself." Lapis mumbled to herself, as she dropped the man back down onto the ground.

"Uhhh! Not cool." the man said as he shook some of the water off his coat then turned to look at the human next to him. "Greg?" he said in shock.

"Andy?" Greg said in surprise.

"They know each other?" Pearl asked the others while they stared at the two men in surprise.

"This is perfect! Come on, help me chase off these freeloaders. They're usin' some kinda hippie mind tricks." the man, Andy, said while glaring at the Gems.

"You know what forget it. This guy is just asking for it." Lapis said as she was ready to summon another water arm.

"Umm..." Greg began to say, he didn't really know what to tell Andy but he knew he had to do it quick before Lapis ended up hurting him.

"Who told you you could move in here and mess this whole place up?" Andy angrily asked the Gems.

"I did, Andy." Greg told him. Andy widened his eyes and turned to glare at Greg.

"You did? This is my parents' barn!" Andy said.

"Um, Dad, who is this?" Steven asked.

"Dad? You mean...? No way." Andy looked to the boy and Greg in shock.

"Steven, this is Andy. He's my cousin. Andy, meet Steven. He's my... son." Greg introduced the both of them to the other.

Steven smiled, "Wow! It's really nice to meet you! Does that mean you're my... first cousin, once removed?" he asked.

"Forget that nonsense!" Andy said and picks Steven up having the Gems become tense but calm down when the man gives the boy a hug. "You call me Uncle Andy. I'm an uncle. I can't believe it." he said before looking to his cousin. "Greg, ya little turd, how come you never told me?" he glared at him.

"How was I supposed to? I haven't seen you in years!" Greg said.

"And who's fault is that? You thought you were so much better than us, you just got in your van and drove away." Andy retorts.

"That was like two decades ago!" Greg replied.

"Uncle Andy, can I get down now?" Steven asked.

Oh, sorry, Steven. I ain't used to holdin' nephews." Andy said, putting Steven down then glares at Greg. "Cause I didn't know I had one!" he said. "So, uh, which one of these girls is the wife? I gotta give her my condolences, right?" he said as he looked towards the Gems. The group winced and stared at each other uncomfortably as they thought about Rose.

"Hey, come on. What, I gotta guess, here? It's gotta be you." Andy said motioning to Jasper. If it were any other circumstance Amythest would have burst out laughing but instead she winced. "I bet this useless lump needs a big girl to keep him in line. You're not big, I'm just saying. You're muscular, not, you know." he said.

"Rose is... no longer with us." Greg said with sadness.

"Uh, wow. I-I'm sorry. I didn't know." Andy said with guilt.

"These people are sort of like her family, so I offered to let these two stay in the barn." Greg said as he motioned to Lapis and Peridot.

"Yeah? Ah, well, that was real nice of ya. But the barn's for the DeMayo family." Andy said.

"Wh-What's a Demayo?" Steven asked with a raised eyebrow. Andy stared down at the boy in surprise, "Andy Demayo. Greg DeMayo. Steven DeMayo. We're the DeMayos." he told the boy.

"Actually, we're, um, the Universes, now." Greg said.

Andy widened his eyes then went back to glaring at Greg, "You space walnut! You didn't even keep the family name, but you're goin' around, givin' family property out like candy on... some kind of candy-givin'-out holiday?" he said.

"You're telling me Universe isn't a real last name!?" Steven gasped in shock.

"It is a real name. I had it changed." Greg told his son then looked back at his cousin. "Andy, look, they just really needed a place. They're alien refugees from space and..." he began to say.

"They're illegal aliens! Wha...? You couldn't even marry an American?!" Andy yelled.

"Racist much..." Lapis humbled to the other Gems.

"What does that matter!?" Greg said to Andy.

"DeMayo's a much cooler name than plain old Universe." Steven spoke to himself as he stared at the ground.

"You turned your back on your family just so you could get in with a bunch of weirdo, hippie, Martian immigrants." Andy said to Greg then turned to Lapis and Peridot. "You two, get the heck off my planet, out of my country, and out of my barn!" he shouted.

"Reactivating attack drones." Peridot said, about to press the button on the remote.

"Is what I did before not a clear indication of how this is gonna go down?" Lapis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah! Wait!" Steven quickly stopped them and turned to Andy. "Uncle Andy?"" he said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm sorry we took over the barn. I didn't even know we had any other family to share it with." Steven said.

"You didn't, huh?" Andy said, giving Greg a look.

"But this barn? It means a lot to all of us. We spent so much time together here." the young boy explained.

"Well, my family spent a lot of time here, too. Once a year, we'd all meet up here, catch up, eat a big meal, have a good time. Years and years of family tradition." Andy replied

"Oh, yeah? Well, we can do that, too. We've got a farm here with plenty of food. Let's make a big, traditional meal and eat it together. You'll have a good time, and then you'll have to admit their family. And would you kick family out of the family barn?" Steven said.

"Ahh... Greg, you're lucky you got such a cute kid. I know he didn't get it from you." Andy said.

"So, you're letting them..." Greg started to say.

"I'll give your coven a chance and eat your dinner, but only 'cause I lost my sandwich in the Atlantic. Now, excuse me, I gotta go get my junk out of the plane." Andy said then walked away.

"You think this'll work?" Steven asked his father.

"Maybe. Andy's never been the type to change his mind about something, and he's really got his longjohns in a twist. It's gonna take a lot to calm him down." Greg said before walking off as well.

"I don't like this guy. I don't like some...new Greg just showing up out of nowhere." Amethyst scoffed.

"Our Greg is _clearly_ the superior one." Pearl states with her eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Aww Pearl..." Bismuth teased having the pale Gem widen her eyes.

"I mean it as a friend!" Pearl said, blushing in embarrassment.

Bismuth chuckled and patted her head, "I know I'm just messing with you." she said earning an annoyed pout from the pale Gem.

"We're _not_ leaving this place." Lapis said sternly. Even though she already had a room at the temple she had formed too many memories involving Azurite at the barn.

"If that clod thinks he can pus us around...!" Peridot angrily began to say.

"Andy is a part of Steven's family. We should make an effort to get on his good side." Garnet cut her off.

"If he's my family, he's yours too." Steven said.

"Gems don't have family. At least...not all of us." Garnet said, looking towards Lapis. She then stares back down at Steven and gives him a small smile, "And not before we came here." she said having the young boy smile.

"So for the sake of our family, tell us what to do." the fusion said as she and the other Gems huddled together and leaned towards the boy.

"Let's get cooking." Steven smirks.

The group immediately began preparing. Garnet summons her gauntlets and punches the ground, having the carrots pop up into the air. Lapis flies down and catches them in a bag.

"Okay, give me the next row." Lapis called out to Bismuth.

"Alright." Bismuth replied as she summons her hammer and punches the ground. Meanwhile Steven, Greg, and Andy watch from a distance.

"Whoa. Your aunts are uh, pretty strong." Andy said.

"They work out." Steven responds with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll bet." Andy said while Amethyst chuckles as Pumpkin barks at her before shape-shifting into a pumpkin. Amethyst then starts chasing Pumpkin around as Steven laughs at the scene.

The Gems then collect some corn and somehow Pumpkin ends up being thrown in the bag that Lapis held. Garnet overshoots one of the corn, "Sorry, flyball!" she called out. Lapis swings the bag and catches the piece in the bag before settling it down.

"This looks amazing!" Steven said, Pumpkin barks happily as she emerges from the vegetables.

"For a vegetable garden, I'd say we're pretty fruitful." Garnet said.

"Is it just going to be a bunch of vegetables? I should have figured, you're a bunch of vegetarians!" Andy said.

"A vegetable grown by a family's love nourishes the body _and_ soul." Steven proudly said.

"Aw, don't let them get to you Steven." Andy said.

"Well, since you aren't his parent, I don't think you're one to tell him how to handle his life." Lapis said in annoyance ignoring the glare sent at her.

Meanwhile Pearl and Peridot are working on the oven with the green Gem operating the control panel and the pale Gem inspecting the top. "Hmm. Let's turn it down to about 2,000 degrees, for now." Pearl said.

"Sounds puny." Peridot said but turns the temperature down.

"I like the propeller on it. It's like Andy themed. I bet he's gonna love this!" Steven said then looks over to his father and uncle. "We're ready for the veggies now!" he calls out to them.

"Be over in a sec, Shtoo-ball!" Greg said as he and Andy place the boxes of vegetables on the ground.

"Hmm, seems like too much if you ask me..." Andy said, turning around and his eyes landed on the propeller and engine. "Oh, what have you done!?" he yells.

"Uh, Uncle Andy?" Steven asks in concern as his uncle turns red and seethes in anger while the other Gems arrive.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Amethyst asks.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, _dude_! Do you not see this abomination sitting right in front of you!" Andy said.

"What are you talking about?" Steven asked in confusion.

It's the engine, boy, the engine! They butchered my parents' plane and made, made- whatever this thing is!" Andy said.

"It's an oven cooktop combo." Pearl replied.

"It's terrible! That was the heart of the legendary wings of the _Daring DeMayos_. I learned to fly on this plane!" Andy shouted.

"No one was even using that junk." Lapis said, rolling her eyes. _'I'm probably being harsh on him, but it's not like he's making it easy.'_ she thought.

"Now it's actually good for something." Peridot said.

"See that's the problem with people like you, you think _everything_ just belongs to you, cause nothing belongs to anybody, and you take it, and everything's cool! And it _ain't cool_!" Andy said.

"Andy?" Greg said in worry.

"I'm gonna need a moment. I-I can't look at this right now." Andy said then walked off. "Andy hold up! They didn't know!" Greg cried out as he followed him.

"Right, I get it. In-laws." the group heard Andy say.

"This is going down in flames." Steven said in worry.

"I'm sure Greg will turn this around." Pearl replied comfortingly.

"What do you mean you weren't ' _technically married'_!?" Andy yelled having the group flinch.

"We gotta up our game. It's going to take the ultimate party to turn this around. Like, all the best parties of all time put together!" Steven told the others.

"I think that's doable." Pearl replied. The Gems, minus Amethyst and Jasper, then hopped into Greg's van and drove off.

"See you in a bit!" Pearl told Steven and the others. "Have fun!" Amythest replied.

The remaining group then decided to cut some of the vegetables. Steven held a knife in his hand which caused Pumpkin to bark in fear, "What's going on with the pumpkin?" Amethyst said as Pumpkin squirmed around in Jasper's grip then jumped out of the Quartz soldier's hands. "Whoa! Chill out, dude!" the purple Gem called out as she and Jasper chased after Pumpkin.

"You _sure_ I can't help you with anything?" Greg asked.

"It's okay. Uncle Andy and I got it." Steven replied. Suddenly the boy's cellphone rang and Steven noticed it was Connie before answering it. "Connie?" he asked.

"Steven. Where are you guys. I can't find you at the temple." Connie said.

"Oh, we're at the barn. Just walk inside and use the warp-pad and it'll take you close to here." Steven said.

"Thanks Steven. I'm bringing someone over that can talk to Lapis and maybe get through to her." she said.

"Really? That's great!" Steven said with a smile. "See you in a bit!" he said. "Bye Steven." Connie said before hanging up.

"So...I couldn't help but notice you said a girl's name. Was that your girlfriend you were talking to?" Andy asked with a smirk.

"Uhh..I...she's..." Steven stuttered as he blushed heavily.

Andy laughed heatedly at the boy's embarrassment then ruffled his hair, "Greg, I see your boy's becoming a man!" he said having Greg chuckle as well.

"Hehe...h-hey I noticed you were peeling the potato all in one." Steven said wanting to get off the subject.

"Yeah. Aunt Deb and I usually got put on kitchen duty when the family got together. I peeled a lot of potatoes back in my day." Andy told the boy.

"Aw man, what's Aunt Deb been up to lately?" Greg asked him.

"Suddenly you care about Aunt Deb? Ohh, _'Mr. Curiosity'_. Let's see if I can cram 20 years into a sentence." Andy said. Steven quickly summoned his shield to try and prevent another outburst and caught his uncle's attention.

"Uh, I'm gonna get these onto the stove?" the young half-Gem said placing some vegetables on his shield.

"Sure..." Andy replied as he stared in surprise while Steven placed his shield on the stove letting the vegetables cook.

"Hehe. Hey. it works! You know I guess it's good these plane parts are getting some use. Maybe recycling ain't so bad." Andy said.

"Looks like you got a new plane, anyway." Greg said to him.

"And she's a good one, too. Been all over the world in that thing." Andy proudly said.

"You've been all over the world?" Steven asked in surprise.

"You better believe it. It's really something else, you know? Just you and the hum of your engine up in that thin air, no other people, no living things around to uh, keep you company." Andy said before going silent as he became lost in thought. "But, you know, it's not like there's much for me on the ground these days either, so..." he said.

"Uh, Uncle Andy?" Steven said in concern but then heard the horn from the van honk.

"Your aunts are back." Andy told them. The Gems exited the van and took out some bags filled with groceries. Steven widened his eyes when he noticed that Lapis changed her hair style having part of it cover her right eye while Peridot was wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"What happened while you were gone?" Steven asked in confusion.

"We'll tell you later kiddo." Bismuth said, patting the boy's head.

"Yes please..." Pearl said with an irritated look on her face.

Meanwhile Lapis walked up to Andy with a headstone that had the title, ' _RIP Andy'_ on it. "We're very sorry for your marriage." she tells him cheerfully and hands him the tombstone. "I really am." she said sincerely. Andy widened his eyes as he caught the glimpse of sadness in the blue Gem's eyes.

The Gems then presented a wedding cake along with various other things, "We tried to cover as many celebrations in the human lifespan as we could." Pearl said.

"Nice." Amethyst said with a smirk.

"Oh boy." Steven nervously said as he shifted his eyes towards his uncle but was surprised when he began to laugh.

"Okay, okay. I give up! It's too much. Alight. Where am I sitting?" Andy asked as he took off his hat. Lapis widened her eyes as she noticed the uncanny resemblance between Andy's hair and that of Vidalia's family.

"Hey guys!" a voice called out, breaking Lapis out of her thoughts. She turned to see Connie holding the hand of a familiar face.

"Marcus?" Lapis said, widening her eyes at seeing the blind priest.

"It's wonderful to hear you again." Marcus said, sending a smile at Lapis's direction. The blue Gem embraced the blind priest, "Marcus! I can't believe that I forgot about you! I'm so sorry!" she said, guilt in her tone.

"Oh, it's quite alright." Marcus replied in a kind tone.

"No, it's not." Lapis retorted with a sad chuckle. "What are you doing here?" she asked, breaking the embrace.

"Well, your friend here was rather concerned about you. So she asked me to speak to you." Marcus motioned towards Connie.

"Connie?" Lapis said, giving the girl a questioning look. "I was worried about you too, Lapis." Steven said, standing beside Connie. Lapis stared at the children in surprise.

"So, your a priest, huh?" Andy asked as he walked up to Marcus. "Indeed I am." Marcus replied with a small smile. "I gotta say, it's been a while since I seen one of you." Andy said.

"You really didn't need to come Marcus. I'm okay." Lapis said then gave the children a small glare.

"Not from what I heard, Lapis." Marcus said having the blue Gem sigh.

"Well, since your here, do you want to join us?" she asked giving the man a small smile.

"I would enjoy that very much." Marcus replied.

The group then set up the table and sat around each other, "What do you say we get right to it, huh? And hey. If we're throwing all tradition out the window anyway, why don't we start with this gorgeous cake!" Andy said as he cut a slice. "Dessert before dinner!" he said about to eat but stops himself.

"Where are my manners? Steven, pass it to your little girlfriend." Andy said handing the plate over to the boy who was blushing along with Connie and hands it to her.

"Thanks..." Connie said, embarrassed. Andy cuts another slice and hands it to Steven who in turn hands it to Peridot.

"Oh. Where are my manners?" Peridot said before handing it to Jasper.

"Oh. Where are my manners?" the Quartz soldier said then passed the plate to Lapis.

"Oh. Where are _my_ manners?" Lapis said and was about to pass the plate to Marcus.

"I'm going to pass on the sweets for now." Marcus kindly declines.

Lapis then passes the plate over to Pearl, "Oh, thank you Lapis. But where are _my_ manners?" Pearl said then passes it over to Amethyst who passes it to Bismuth who in turn passes it to Garnet who then holds it up to Andy.

"What, you guys don't like cake?" Andy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Gems don't really eat. Well, except for some of them." Steven said, motioning towards Amethyst and Jasper although there were a few more Gems he could think of but decided not to bring them up.

"'I'm good. I had about three bottles of cooking oil earlier." the purple Gem tells him then pounds her chest having a purple-colored fire exit her mouth.

"That's uh.. alright." Andy said.

" _That's_ what we forgot, more cooking oil!" Pearl told the Gems.

"And the shopping cart! We should've taken it." Peridot said.

"We could've put it in the wall next to the truck." Lapis said.

"That would have been _stealing._ " Pearl lightly scolded.

"Cause it's made out of _steel?_ " Steven jokingly said having Connie roll her eyes in amusement.

"Didn't we save the earth? We _should_ have access to everything on it by right!" Peridot told them.

"Or at least get a discount." Lapis said.

"You guys think you're saving the Earth..." Andy began to say.

"Saving the Earth from Homeworld is it's own reward." Pearl told the two Gems.

"You know what else would be a reward? A reward!" Peridot said then she and Lapis high-five each other.

"Alright, we don't wanna start another Gem war at the table." Greg said.

"Oooh, don't start it!" Garnet teasingly said as she waved her finger at the Homeworld Gems.

"What if I just come to this table and started colonizing it cause I'm a Homeworld Gem?" Peridot mockingly said having the Gems sitting beside her chuckle.

"But you _can't!_ " Amethyst gasps. "This table has corn on it and it's beautiful and we'll defend it!" she said.

"You're right. Now that I've spent time at the table, I can see the value of your corn!" the green Gem said earning a laugh from the group except Andy.

"Why don't you put that corn in a mirror for thousands of years and _then_ see how it feels about the table!?" Lapis said before she laughed uncontrollably. "It would really hate the table!" she said as she hunched over with her eyes closed.

Lapis then opened her eyes, noticing that she was the only one laughing, and saw the awkward looks she was getting from the others. "Or, that's how it would have felt if it didn't get to know the other corn." she said then gave the Gems a warm smile which they returned.

"You know what? Thank you Steven. Putting this meal together was a great idea." Greg told his son with as smile.

"Oh no, I should be thanking Garnet and Bismuth. She got up all the vegetables." Steven said.

"Lapis and Peridot grew them. Thank you." Garnet told said Gems while Bismuth gave them a nod in thanks.

"Oh, but it was Pearl who drove us to the store." Peridot said.

"Well, I have to thank Steven for cooking the vegetables. And Amethyst along with Jasper, for putting out that grease fire." Pearl said.

"Jasper started it." Amethyst said. "No, you little runt, it was you." Jasper said with a smirk as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." the purple Gem said with a playful smirk. "Oh, and thanks to Greg for lending his van." she said.

"And thank you Connie for bringing Marcus." Steven told the girl.

"But Marcus was an understanding person and we should thank him for being a friend." Connie told Steven with a smile.

"I guess you can say we can thank everyone." Greg laughed.

"Yes! Was everyone thanked? Raise your hand if you were thanked!" Pearl said as she and the others, minus Andy, raised their hands.

"Hey, uh. What about Andy?" Steven asked.

"Hmm." Peridot hummed in thought. "Thank you Andy for...showing up! Because of you, everyone came out here to the barn, and now we're all here for the first time in a while." she said, remembering the times when the group felt complete and when they didn't have to worry about losing one of their own. "And I missed moments like these." she said then takes her plate and holds it up. "So, cheers!" she said.

"Cheers!" everyone except Andy and Lapis said as they did the same.

The blue Gem was in thought, wondering to herself. Was Bishop to blame for their broken family? Was she? She looked up at all the Gems and noticed the concerned look on their faces. Their looks of concern brought warmth to her heart. No matter who was to blame, they cared about her.

The blue Gem raised her plate and with a smile, "Cheers!" she said having everyone smile and laugh while Andy stared down at the lone groom figurine on his slice of cake and stood up.

"You can have it. The Barn. It's yours." he said, putting his hat back on and walking away.

"Did we do something wrong?" Pearl asked.

"I thought I said something really sentimental." Peridot told her. The group widened their eyes as they heard the plane's engine begin to run and looked up to see Andy flying off.

"No! Wait, he can't leave!" Steven cried out. "Lapis?" he turned to the blue Gem.

"Hmm." Lapis nods before grabbing a hold of Steven, sprouted her wings and took flight and managed to catch up to Andy.

"Hi Uncle Andy!" the young half-Gem called out to the man. having Andy gasp in shock.

"Ah, what-what are you doing, kid!?" Andy yelled in worry.

"I thought everything was going really well! Is somethings wrong!?" the boy said.

"Yeah, something's wrong. You're a mile in the sky hanging off a floating lady! Go home!" the man yelled then increased the planes speed and plunged it downward, flying above the water.

Lapis quickly flew down and flew across from the plane, "Why'd you leave?" Steven asked.

"I'm the only one who didn't! It was your goofball father who was the first one to hightail it out of here. Then after him, it was Aunt Deb. She and her partner got the RV. No reason to stick around with that thing! Grandpa moved to the keys, too old to make the drive anymore." the man said.

"I was the only one who tried to keep everything how it used to be. I knew what it meant to really be a family. And look what that got me, huh?! Nothin'!" Andy yelled then flew faster and propelled upward above the clouds.

"Ah, no wait!" Steven cried out.

Lapis smirked and shifted her eyes down to Steven, "Hold on." she told him before flying upward while accelerating her own speed having Steven cry out in surprise.

"Lapis, throw me onto the plane." Steven tells the blue Gem.

"Okay." Lapis shrugs.

"What!? I swear, if you throw him, I'll..." Andy began to say. "Oh, I'm gonna do it." Lapis responds with a mischievous smirk. "No you don't!" Andy said. "I'm gonna do it!" the blue Gem pushes on. "You better not!" Andy yells followed by Lapis tossing Steven and the young boy landing on the wing of the plane.

"I'll meet you back at the barn!" Steven said. But Lapis shakes her head at the boy, "Your crazy if you think I'm gonna leave you like that." she said.

Before he could reply Steven lunges forward as the plane loses balance. "You're throwing off my balance, you're gonna bring us _both_ down!" Andy told the boy.

"Don't worry! I got you guys if anything happens!" Lapis told him.

"Andy! I love that we both eat cake!" Steven told his uncle.

"What!?" the man yelled, confused.

"And you have that cool hat! And you know how to peel potatoes! And you need a plane to fly! I love the Gems, but I'm a human too! I never had a chance to know the human side of my family!But now I do. Andy,I want to be your family! Isn't that why you came back!" Steven asked.

Andy grew silent for a few moments until the plane shook having Steven cry out in surprise, "Ah, Steven you better hold on!"Andy told him. The young boy tries holding on but falls off the plane's wing and down towards the water below.

"Steven!" Andy and Lapis yell in worry. The blue Gem quickly flies down and catches Steven just before he made contact with the water and flew back up to meet Andy.

"Whoa! That was a close one!" Steven said.

Lapis was about to scold the boy before Andy beat her to it, "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you!?" Andy yelled at the boy. "What good are you to me as family if you're..." turning his head to look at Steven, revealing tears in his eyes. Andy wipes them off with his coat and sighs, "Sorry. Look I just-I'm just glad you're safe." he said.

"I would smack you upside the head right now if I wasn't using both my hands." Lapis told the boy.

"You're the one that threw in the first place!" Andy said.

"Yeah, but he thought it was a good idea for me to go back to the barn!" Lapis replied.

"Fair enough..." Andy said, shrugging. "But what doesn't feel fair is that everything got so different. I wanted everybody to stay the same, but they-they just didn't. Geez. What am I even doing? I got an airplane. I could've been visiting everybody, everywhere they went. _"_ he said then turns to Steven. "I could have known about you. I guess I could have just changed too, you know?" he said.

"It's not too late. We're here. If you want us to be." Steven said. The three of them then headed back to the barn with Lapis noticing Peridot trying to get Pumpkin say _'Clod'_ while Connie stares down at the pumpkin dog with a smile.

"Steven! Lapis!" Pearl said with relief.

"Hii!" Steven greeted happily. The three of them walked up to the group.

"Andy.. it's good to see you again. I'm sorry if..." Pearl began to say.

"Hey! Uh, you guys probably have a lot of leftovers right? I-I just figured I could come back and help you with that. You know, since you don't eat and all." Andy said, cutting her off.

"Yes, of course. We'll get everything in order." Pearl happily said as she and some of the other Gems walked off.

"Thank you the barn Andy. And hey, just because we use it doesn't mean you can't. Friends and family can share, right?" Peridot said with a smile.

"Yeah." Andy replied, returning the smile.

"Hey, Andy? I'm really glad you came back." Greg said, giving hm a smile. Andy stares at him silent for a moment then suddenly hugs Greg, "Ah, come here you goofball. You need a haircut, son." he said followed by the two brothers laughing.

Pumpkin runs up to them, "Pumpkin!" Steven said.

"Hey, you got some leftovers for me too, you little-you little freak of nature there?" Andy asks her. Pumpkin then coughs up the groom figurine that was from the cake having the four of them laugh then Andy groans in disgust, "That's, uh, that's gross." he said.

"Guys!? Garnet! Steven! Pearl! Where are you!?" a familiar voice called out. The children noticed Lapis stiffen and exchanged nervous looks. The group saw the platinum-blonde haired man turn the corner around the barn and was then followed by an awkward silence.

"Did I interrupt something?" Bishop asked in worry.

"Bishop! What are you doing here!? Did something happen!?" Pearl asked in concern.

"No. No, I was...just worried about you guys." Bishop said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You hear that, little brother was worried about us!" Bismuth said smiling towards Garnet and Pearl then pulled Bishop into a one-armed hug. "That's very sweet of you." she said while Bishop groaned as his body was getting squeezed.

"Hehe. Anymore family members I should know about?" Andy asked. Lapis glared at the older half-Gem before storming back into the barn. "Did I say something wrong?" Andy asked in concern.

"Things have been rough for Lapis. She...She lost someone too." Greg told him, rubbing the back of his head. Andy widened his eyes then closed them as he sighed, "I know the feeling." he said.

Marcus patted him on the shoulder, "I'll go speak with her." he told Andy and the children then made his way into the barn while using his cane. As he walked inside he could hear the faint cries of the blue Gem. His heart ached at hearing the sounds.

"Please, just leave me alone." Lapis said as she sat on the hammock.

"You know I can't do that." Marcus said then slowly took a seat next to the blue Gem. He heard her let out a sigh, "Stubborn old man." she said having him chuckle.

"They wouldn't want you to be like this." Marcus said.

"They don't understand. None of them had what I did." Lapis replied.

"I'm not talking about the Gems." Marcus said, motioning outside. "I mean Onyx...and Azurite." he said.

Lapis was silent for a while but then spoke, "Have you ever made a promise?" she asked.

"Yes. I have made many." Marcus replied.

"Well, I made a promise to them. That I would protect Azurite. I tried. For so long I tried." she said and began to lightly sob. "But I failed. And now all I can think of is just..." Lapis began to say.

"Correct your failure?" Marcus asked.

"...Yes." Lapis responded.

"And you believe that killing the one that made you fail would correct it?" Marcus asked.

"He deserves it!" Lapis angrily said.

Marcus let out a sigh, "I don't think it's for us to say whether a person deserves to live or die." he said.

"He killed Azurite, Marcus!" Lapis said.

"I didn't know your gemling, Lapis. Not like you. But what I do know is that Onyx wouldn't want you living one second with revenge in your heart." he said. Lapis stared down at the ground in thought. "It's like a poison. It can take you over." he said. "Before you know it, turns us into something ugly." Marcus said. Lapis stared at Marcus and lets out a sigh and nods to herself.

* * *

 **Time skip**

Some time had passed, Lapis had comforted Andy and assured him that she wasn't angry with him and that he didn't know about Azurite. "You guys ever need me, just give me a call." he told Greg and Steven.

He then turned to Lapis, "And how's about next time we see who's the fastest." he said, motioning towards his plane.

"Really? I would think the answer's obvious." Lapis smirked, crossing her arms.

"Haha, I like this one!" Andy laughed and turned to Greg while Lapis smiled sheepishly.

The man then hops on his plane and gives the group a salute, "Like I said, 'if you guys ever need me." he said then started the plane and took off.

"Bye Uncle Andy!" Steven shouted as he, Greg, and the Gems waved.

The group then cleaned up the table and organized the area before heading to the warp-pad while Pumpkin barked happily as she ran in circles around the group.

"I think we can all agree we had a good day." Peridot said. The others hummed and nodded in agreement as they walked onto the warp-pad then were transported to the temple.

As soon as they arrived at the temple their eyes were met with soldiers and agents aiming their weapons at them as they yelled orders at the Gems. "Hey! What's the big idea!?" Amethyst shouted.

"Amethyst!?" James called out as he and Lance pushed through the men.

"James!" the purple Gem said then embraces the human.

"Lance, what's going on!? What are they doing here!?" Pearl asked in concern but glared at the soldiers and agents.

"Th-They want to take them away." Lance said, shifting his eyes towards Lapis and Bishop having the group widen their eyes.

"This isn't right! We should've been told ahead of time!" Garnet said, anger in her voice.

"So you can have enough time to plan some sort of escape?" the voice of Lucas said as he walked up to the group. "I don't think so." he said.

"No! You can't take them!" Steven yelled at the man, standing protectively in front of Lapis and Bishop.

"Their different now! They regret what they did!" Connie said, as she did the same.

"That doesn't matter! They still have to answer for their crimes!" Lucas yelled at them. "Get these kids out of here!" he scoffed, ordering the soldiers.

The soldiers were about to grab the children until Lapis intervened, "Stop!" she shouted at the men. "A-At least let us say goodbye." she said.

"What!?/Lapis no!" Connie and Steven cried out. "It's okay you two." Lapis said, comfortingly.

"Lapis, you don't have to do this!" Bismuth said

"We can try to find another way!" Jasper said.

"Please, don't leave us!" Peridot said while Pumpkin whimpered.

Lapis felt as if her heart was breaking again, seeing their looks of sorrow. She turned her head away and chuckled sadly then looked back up at the group, "I know I did bad things...terrible things...cruel things. And now I have to answer for them." she said, looking at all of them. The faces of her family.

"There are other paths to redemption, Lapis." Garnet said, struggling to not let her ears fall out of her eyes.

"Maybe...but I'm not sure if they're for me." the blue Gem said. She then stared at Bishop before suddenly wrapping her arms around him in an embrace. Bishop widens his eyes in shock, "I forgive you." Lapis said.

Bishop felt tears well up in his eyes then wrapped his arms around the blue Gem and returned the embrace. Lapis felt his tears fall and run down her back and heard his quiet sobs. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Bishop sobbed having Lapis almost tear up as well.

"Take them..." Bishop whispered to her.

"What?" the blue Gem asked in surprise.

"Steven...Connie...they need to spend more time with you. Go and take them now while I can still hold them off..." Bishop said.

"What are you...?" Lapis asked confused until Bishop broke the embrace and shot his arms out towards the soldiers and agents screaming as he used his telepathy to send them flying back, some going through the wall and out the door.

"Go now!" Bishop shouted to Lapis as he turned to stare back at her while she and the others looked on in shock.

"Steven! Connie!" Lapis called out then grabbed a hold of the children and flying up to the warp-pad. Some soldiers managed to get up and began shooting at the blue Gem but the other Gems blocked away the attacks using their weapons.

One of them managed to hit Bishop on the shoulder having him scream in pain as a surge of electricity coursed through his body. "Bishop!" Pearl cried out until she too was hit with the weapon.

"Guys!" Steven cried out in worry.

"We'll be alright Steven! Just go with Lapis!" Garnet said then gave the blue Gem one last look. "Take care." she said having Lapis give her a nod before the warp-pad activated and sent the blue Gem and children to another area.

Lapis and the children found themselves sent at a valley with a hill overlooking the ocean. The three of them made their way towards the edge until Lapis turned to face the children and went down on her knees. The children launched themselves at Lapis wrapping their arms around her as they sobbed.

"We just got you back." Steven said.

"This can't be the last time we see each other!" Connie said.

"Maybe...maybe not." Lapis said as her tears finally fell, unable to hold them back. She then chuckled sadly once more, "You two would have made an amazing step-daughter." she said.

Steven and Connie tightened their arms around Lapis as more sobs escaped them. "We love you, Lapis." Steven said as Connie nodded in agreement.

"I love you too." Lapis said then gently pushed the children off of her and turned around, facing the ocean as the sun started to rise. The water Gem sprouted her wings and flew off the ground and was about to fly off until two pairs of arms wrapped around her waist for a final embrace.

Tears welled up in the Gem's eyes once more but she wiped them off with her arm and gently moved the children's arms off of her. Lapis then took off into the sky, not looking back, fearing that if she did then she wouldn't be able to leave again.

Steven and Connie stared on at the blue Gem's retreating form. Connie then embraced Steven as she sobbed while Steven did the same.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

The scene then pans near the barn and makes it's way towards the field. It then looms over the patch of dirt where the shards of Azurite were buried before going inside, revealing darkness.

 **(Inside Mindscape)**

Inside the endless void of darkness were heard the sobs of a child. A small speck of light floated across the void. The speck of light formed the appearance of a familiar face. The face of a gemling as he sobbed and cried out to his mother. "Mommy...M-Mommy." the gemling sobbed as tears streamed down his face.

" **Don't cry, my child.** " a voice spoke out of the darkness.

"Huh?" the gemling voiced his confusion as he looked around yet could not see what it was that had spoken to him. The gemling turned his head around and was suddenly faced with a dark figure. The gemling widened his eyes then screamed in terror upon recognizing the figure. The same one that had pursued him in the forest before his Auntie Jasper and Jane helped him.

The gemling tried to get away but couldn't as he felt like he was pulled back by the figure. The figure then spread it's arms out and the landscape changed to that of a black hill top looking over an ocean of darkness. The gemling yelped in surprise at the sudden change.

" **What is your name, my child?** " the dark figure asked the gemling.

"A-Azurite..." the gemling responded as he trembled in fear.

" **Such a wonderful name for such a gifted child.** " the dark figure said. " **You gave a gift, my child. And when one comes across someone with such a gift. Well, we shouldn't let that go to waste.** " the figure said then began walked around the gemling. " **Your mother told you stories about me?** " the figure asked.

"Y-You're Philosopher's Stone." Azurite said as he stared at the figure, afraid that if he moved his eyes away then it would attack when when he wasn't looking.

The dark figure, Philosopher, gave the gemling a nod. " **And I am giving you a chance to put that gift of yours to work. To find the one that murdered you. The one that left your mother to suffer alone.** " he said.

Azurite widened his eyes then narrowed them as he thought of Bishop, as the man held his gem in his hand through the use of one of his machines and crushed it.

" **If I were you, I would use this opportunity to find your justice. To kill your way to justice!** " Philosopher said. " **Not for me, of course. Maybe not for yourself. But...for your family.** " he said, speaking in a sympathetic tone.

The gemling then though about the moments he was with his mother and the other Gems and how that all was taken away by Bishop, "What do you want me to do?" Azurite asked.

" **Would you die for me...No. Would you live for me?** " Philosopher asked.

The gemling gave the dark figure a nod, "Yes." he said.

" **Do not say this oath thoughtlessly.** " Philosopher said, then caressed the gemling's cheek. " **Desire becomes surrender. Surrender becomes power.** " he said in a hushed tone. " **Say it again.** " he said.

"Yes." Azurite said, tears welling up in his eyes.

Philosopher then stepped back and motioned to the edge of the cliff, " **Now descend. And you shall have powers that rival even that of your Diamonds. The strength of a hundred Jaspers. The speed of a falling star. Your senses will be enhanced greatly. Even heal grievous wounds without having to retreat into your own gem. Descend and let the games begin.** " he said.

 **(Tapani Siirtola - Moment of Silence)**

The gemling then walked closer to the edge and stared down into the black ocean. He turned around and faced Philosopher, who motioned him to fall. The gemling then spread his arms out before falling backwards. The gemling closed his eyes, his hair blowing against his face, until the darkness consumed him.

* * *

 **(Outside Mindscape)**

A blast mist then flowed out of the gemling's shards until it filled the pink bubble and had it burst apart. The black mist then forced the gem shards together. A black line connected the shards acting like glue to what looked like some jigsaw puzzle. Instead of light shining out of the gem, the black mist continued expanding as it formed the shape of a body.

Suddenly a grey hand with black lines running across it burst out of the ground followed by the rest of the body it was connected to as it climbed out of the ground.

What was once a gemling now had the body of a teenager. His clothes were the same instead they were large enough to fit his current size. Black lines ran across his grey skin.

The teenage Gem looked around the area and noticed the barn across from him. Memories of the times he spent with his family in the building entered his mind. He then turned the other direction and walked off into the night.'


	44. Bad Moon Rising

**'Chapter 44'**

* * *

'It was morning in the town of Gravity Falls. The Pines family were having breakfast, although it took a little more effort to get Ford out of his room.

The two children and adults heard a knock at the door and Ford went to go answer it. As he walked towards the door, he expecting seeing Mabel's friends or someone that was conned by his brother. But he widened his eyes when he stared at one of the Gems that came by weeks ago, said Gem being Lapis.

The blue Gem gave the human male a sad smile, "Hey Ford. Mind if I stay here for a while?" she said.

* * *

 **Time skip**

The human family were seated around the living room as they listened to Lapis while she recounted the events that happened the past month.

Mabel hugged the blue Gem and Lapis felt the girl's tears through her dress. "I'm so sorry that you lost Azurite." Mabel said then stared at Lapis with tears streaming down her face. "If I see that jerk that did it..." she began to say until Lapis placed her hand on her head.

"It's okay Mabel. I'm on better terms with him now." Lapis said.

The blue Gem then chuckled and stared up at the two men, "It's kinda funny, you know. I had this rage inside of me and all I ever though about was ending him. I thought it would take away the pain. But now I feel worried about him." she said.

"Goes to show that forgiving can go a long way." Dipper chipped in.

"Well take it from me, there are some things you can't solve with hugs and kisses." Stanley said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, be more sensitive Stanley!" Stanford rebuked.

"No. He's right. But that's no excuse for what I did. I killed a lot of people, I didn't need to, but I did it anyway." Lapis said, although she felt better, the guilt and sadness of the past few months still lingered inside of her.

An awkward silence filled the room and Lapis took notice and gave the Pines family a forced smile, "So, can you show me where I'll be staying here?" she asked.

"Oh, of course." Stanford said, sitting up and walking out of the kitchen with Lapis following behind him.

* * *

 **'Dreamscape'**

 _Lapis was walking across the surface of the moon. Her eyes widen as she stares across from her at the earth. Flames erupted from the planet as the surface seemed to be cracked._

 _She feels a loud boom behind her and turns around and gasps as she see the small speck in the distance that was her Homeworld suddenly implode. Large and small chunks of debris rained down all around her, crashing onto the surface of the moon._

 _The water Gem shielded her face from the debris. Suddenly Lapis felt something grab at her ankle and stares down to see Garnet holding her. The fusion's visor was cracked as she stared at the blue Gem with her three eyes._

 _"Y-You could have prevented t-this. The Born has become our end." the fusion lets out a final gasp before falling limp and poofing._

 _Lapis widens her eyes and looks on at the hundreds of shards around her. She gasps in horror and covers her mouth, letting out a muffled cry as she stared at the limp body of a familiar human girl that was held by Steven, who looked like he was in a catatonic state.  
_

 _The blue Gem then hears the sound of eerie whispers behind her and feels something sharp trailing across her gem having her shudder in fear. Suddenly a hand grabs her roughly by her neck and turns her around, becoming face to face with a teenage Azurite._

 _"A-Azurite?" Lapis said._

 _The grey Gem snarled at her and eyed Saphire's gem on the ground before stomping down on it. Lapis stared in horror as the teenage Gem's lower jaw split open and an appendage with a stinger at the tip slithered out before latching onto her neck._

* * *

The blue Gem screams as she sits up from the bed, breathing heavily. She looks around and realizes that she was still in the house before she held her face in her hands and began to bawl and tears welled up in her eyes.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

A family, consisting of a couple and their two daughters, were driving through the open road. They had visited nearby Beach City for a trip and were heading back home to Empire City which would take many miles until they reached.

While her husband concentrated on the dark road, Nancy turned towards her giggling daughters and smiled at them. She feels the car slow down, "What the..." she heard her husband say, then turns to face the front and stares in confusion as they see a figure, wearing a black trench-coat, limping in front of them towards their destination.

"Mommy/Daddy?" both young girls ask their parents and see the figure.

The father opens the driver door, "Wait here." he tells his family and walks out.

The father cautiously approaches the figure while his wife looks on nervously. "Excuse me, a-are you okay?" the man asks.

The figure turns around, revealing grey skin with black lines running down it's face. The man gasps as he sees a black ooze dripping from the figure's mouth.

Suddenly the dark figure grabs a hold of him and growls in hunger before its lower jaw splits open revealing a tongue-like appendage. The tip of the appendage had jagged teeth and a stinger at the end. Max gasps as the stinger pierces his neck. "Max!" Nancy yells in horror.

The human man groans as his eyes roll over and feeling the blood leave his body. His groans turn into wheezed gasps as his skin sinks in.

The figure then takes the stinger out from the human's body and slithers it back inside his mouth before his lower jaw closes back up and throws the human back onto the ground before setting his eyes in front of him towards the blonde-haired woman and two young girls.

Nancy whimpers in fright and quickly moves over to the driver's seat and tries starting the car up again. "Come on. Come on! Please!" she speaks to herself as she panics. She looks over to the window and gasps as she sees a pair of black eyes staring at her and screams as the teenage Gem punches his hand through the window and breaks it apart before grabbing a hold of the woman.

The two girl's scream as the monster in front of them releases it's oral appendage once more and sinks it into their mother's neck. Nancy tries screaming as she feels pain course through her body but only small whimpers come out. Her body spasms as she tries breaking away from Azurite's hold on her but only manages to flick the car radio on with right hand.

 **(Creedence Clearwater Revival: Bad Moon Rising)**

The music blares loudly as Azurite feed on the human woman and drowns out the cries of the two young girls all the while the moon light shines above the scene pans up to face it.'


	45. Lapis vs the past, present, and future

**'Chapter 45'  
**

* * *

 **Author's Note(and spoiler warning for the series)** : I will also be introducing certain other alien species from certain other books and films in this chapter. I will also not be having Rose Quartz be Pink Diamond also in this story.'

* * *

'It was the following morning, Lapis sat up from her bed and ran her hand through her hair, having had trouble going back to sleep. She decided to walk out of the room and up the stairs to greet the others but couldn't help but listen to the conversation that the twins, Stan, and Soos were having.

"In one week, my grandma is finally letting me eat crackers on my bed! The future is coming for us all, dudes." she heard Soos say.

"The future." Stan repeated.

"The future!" followed by Dipper.

"The future!" Mabel said.

Lapis placed her foot back down, getting off the stairs, and leaned back on the wall as she closed her eyes with a sigh. "The future..." she said, opening her eyes and looking up in worry and uncertainty.

* * *

 **'Time skip'**

The blue Gem sat in the kitchen as she prepared herself some tea, while she stared across from her as the twins were planning for a party for when they turned 13 years.

Suddenly the house shook, startling the family and Gem. "Dipper my face is on fire!" Ford cried out.

"I'll just be a sec." Dipper said before running towards Ford's room, followed by Lapis who decided to check on him as well.

"Great Uncle Ford, are you okay?" Dipper asked in concern.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. I just said that to make sure you'd come in here quickly." Ford told him, wiping his face with a towel.

"But your face _is_ on fire." Dipper said, pointing at the smoke that was coming off his face.

"Yes, it's much faster than shaving. Now, listen, Dipper. I have..Ow." Ford began to say until Lapis punched him in the arm, having him wince. "Don't scare us like that again, Ford." she hissed at him.

Ford smiled nervously at her before clearing his throat and looking back down at Dipper. "As I was saying, I have a very important mission, and you are the only one who can help me." he said.

Ford reached into his coat and pulled out what resembled a snow-globe. "Remember the rift in dimensional space-time I showed you? It's cracking." he said, pointing at the glass as it continued to break apart.

"This is what Bill has been waiting for. If it breaks, it will cause reality as we know it to completely unravel. A hypothetical and catastrophic event I call Weirdmageddon." Ford said as he motioned to the blackboard in the room, detailing the points of the event.

"Bill is out there, and he'd use any trick, from deception to outright possession, to make this happen. But for the sake of humanity, we mustn't let it." he said.

"What do we do?" Dipper asked in worry while Lapis stood there confused.

"We patch the rift. I'll explain on the way." Ford said as he locked the rift in a protective case. "Your welcome to join us, Lapis." he said, turning towards the blue Gem.

Lapis widened her eyes but before she could respond, Dipper spoke up, "Wait, what about Mabel?" Dipper asked in worry.

"It's okay, Dipper." Mabel spoke, as the three of them turned to see her standing in the doorway. "You should totally go with Grunkle Ford to save the world or whatever." she said.

"Are you sure?" Dipper asked her.

"We're going to be doing birthday junk all week. Plus, I packed us walkie-talkies. Here's one for my party mission, and one for your smarty mission." she said, having both herself and her brother laugh.

Ford interrupted the moment as he cleared his throat, "I did mention that the fate of the universe is at stake, didn't I?" he said. "Hurry, we haven't much time." Ford told his nephew before running out the room.

"Okay, Dipper. It's your first big mission with Ford. A chance to prove yourself. Don't mess this up." Dipper spoke to himself and started to run out the room until he hit the wall. "Ow! Ah, heh heh, I'm alright." he said, laughing nervously and walked out of the room before tripping followed by a crashing sound.

Mabel stared up at Lapis as she stood with a thoughtful look on her face, "Aren't you gonna go with them?" she asked.

Lapis sighed, "I don't really know Mabel. This kind of thing seems too weird and wild for me" she said.

"Oh, I can think of a few things that are a lot weirder and wilder." Mabel said with a smile as she thought of the strange things she and her brother encountered in the town.

Lapis chuckled at Mabel's upbeat attitude. "So, you really think I should go with them?" she said.

"Not that I don't trust Grunkle Ford, but I think that you wold fell less worried about Dipper if you tagged along with him." Mabel said.

Lapis sighed, but she remembered that both Mabel and Dipper were still young, and that needed protection from certain things that could harm them. She gave the young girl a nod then ruffled her hair having Mabel give her a grateful smile while she watched the blue Gem walk out the door.

* * *

 **'Time skip'**

It had taken some time, but Lapis had managed to find Ford and Dipper as she flew above the forest. She noticed them entering, to her surprise, a spacecraft.

She surveyed the landscape the size and shape of the spacecraft. She noticed that instead of a saucer-like shape that Ford thought it was, the spacecraft resembled a wishbone and was asymmetrical, _'No...No. They can't still be here...'_ she thought in worry. **(The ship also the same type of ship from the films, Prometheus/Alien: Covenant.)**

She proceeded to fly down into the opened hatch of the spacecraft and met both humans as they climbed halfway down the ladder. She grabbed a hold of their hands and started to pull them up.

"Lapis, what are you doing!?" Ford asked, pulling his hand away from her grip.

"Ford! We have to get out of here!" the blue Gem said, fear in her voice.

"Well, this isn't the first time my Grunkle Ford came down here." Dipper spoke up, trying to calm the Gem although he himself was a little nervous with the uncertainty that all the aliens in the ship were dead.

"What!? How many times have you been down here!?" Lapis asked Ford.

"Enough to know that there isn't any signs of a threat that could harm us...as long as you listen to me, that is." Ford said having Dipper look at him somewhat skeptically. "Look, if there is anything down here that I missed, I'm sure me and Lapis are capable of handling it." Ford said to him.

The blue Gem sighed before deciding to follow them further into the ship. "Fine, but don't go wandering off. Both of you." she said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Dipper said, a little nervously, while Ford rolled his eyes but nodded. Lapis then grabbed a hold of their hands then took them down and upon landing, she wrapped her arms around herself, as she looked around the darkened corridors of the spacecraft.

"I can't believe there's been a giant U.F.O under the town this whole time." Dipper said in amazement.

"I wish my mind could be where yours is right now, Dipper. When confirmation of extraterrestrials still had that punch. Of course I got a few kicks from the Gems every now and then, but now it's just sort of 'eh'. Ford said with a shrug.

Lapis glared lightly at the human and stuck her tongue out at him having Dipper chuckle while Ford rolled his eyes but chuckled as well.

"McGucket and I used to come down here all the time to raid their tech and study their language." Ford continued as they passed by some symbols carved into the walls of the ship.

"This is so cool!" Dipper said, before taking a selfie with some of the symbols. The young human turned to Lapis, about to ask her if she was able to translate the symbols but decided against it at seeing the uncomfortable look on her face.

"The substance we need to seal the rift is an alien adhesive. Strong enough to keep the hull of a spacecraft together. Just one dollop of this adhesive should be enough to seal a crack in space-time." Ford said, opening the book to show his nephew and the Gem information about the adhesive, before closing it and handing it back to Dipper. "Also, if it touches you it will seal up all the orifices in your face, so try to avoid that." he added while cocking his magnet-gun.

"Hup!" Ford cried out as he jumping over the ledge and used his magnet-gun to attach himself to a pillar, using it to slide down the lower floor.

"Your turn! Say "hup"! It helps!" Ford shouted from below.

"Okay. Just turn on magnet, leap down hole." Dipper spoke to himself as he tried to calm down. "Turn on...C'mon already." he said, struggling to activate the device. "Magnet.: he said with a smile as it turns on then starts running towards the ledge before jumping, but yelps as he is pulled upward by the magnet-gun and hangs by the ceiling of the ship. "A little help?" he calls out.

Lapis chuckles before sprouting her wings and flies up to Dipper, "I got you kiddo." she said, then pulls him off the ceiling and down to the lower floor next to Ford.

The young human dusted himself off, then gives the Gem a smile. "Thanks Lapis." he said having her ruffle his hair.

The three continued walking further into the ship, "This is their storage facility. This place would've been heavily guarded, but now everything's defunct. Go ahead, flip any switch. They've all been busted for millions of years." Ford said.

Dipper was about to press on of the buttons on a nearby panel, but before he could, Lapis grabbed his arm and pulled it away. "No, Dipper. We can't be so sure that this thing isn't still working at some areas." she said.

"The glue should be around here somewhere, so keep your eyes peeled." Ford said as the boy smiled widely as he looked around the ship. "Dipper, let me ask you something. Have you thought much about your future?" Ford asked.

"Dipper No, not really. I mean, beyond graduating high school with a high GPA so I can get accepted to a good technical college with a photography and media production minor to start my own ghost hunting show." Dipper said.

Ford laughed, "It's like talking to a younger version of myself. If you're so sure of what you want out of life, why wait? Why put up with the drudgery of school?" Ford said as he looked through some metallic plates in the room.

The Gem and younger human began doing the same, tossing the plates aside as they looked for the adhesive. "Heh. Trust me, I'd love to fast-forward the whole thing, but it's not like I have a choice." Dipper said.

Lapis suddenly knew what Ford was getting at, she widened her eyes and dropped the metallic plate she held, and gave the older human a disapproving look. "No." the blue Gem growled out.

Before Dipper could ask what she meant, Lapis practically stomped towards Ford. "No. No. No!" she yelled out the last part. "It's one thing letting you two get into this ship in the first place, but I'm not letting you drag him into this more than he already is!" she said.

"Well, that isn't your choice to make. Why don't we just..." Ford began to say, wanted to go back and looking for the adhesive and speak to Dipper later.

"We are going to talk about this here and now, Ford!" Lapis said.

"Talk about what?" Dipper nervously said, confused about the sudden argument.

"Apparently your uncle wanted you to be his student." Lapis told the boy, crossing her arms.

Dipper widened his eyes, "Really, Great Uncle Ford?" he asked in shock.

"Yes, and my choice of word was going to be apprentice, but..." Ford said, speaking the last part to the blue Gem until she cut him off.

"I don't care what word you wanted to use!" Lapis shouted.

"What is wrong with you!?" Ford said.

"What's wrong with me? What wrong with you!? Did you even think about how this might effect Mabel! You'll be breaking them apart!" Lapis said having Dipper widen his eyes.

"Guys, can we please just calm down and think for a moment. I mean, Lapis does have a point, I'd be leaving Mabel all alone in California." Dipper tried getting in between the two and spoke calmly yet with nervousness.

"Mabel will be fine on her own. She has a magnetic personality." Ford said, almost waving it off.

"And how long is that going to get her by on her own? You can't get by on your own, you need friends and family, which is something I don't think you really appreciate." Lapis glared at him.

Suddenly a noise rang out from the other side of the room, which Dipper heard, but ignored by the others. "What was that?" Dipper asked as he looked around.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ford glared at her.

"Heh, you know for a human that has a high IQ, you are so stupid." the blue Gem scoffed. "I noticed how you treat your brother. You sometimes act like he isn't even there." she said.

"Uhh guys?" Dipper said as two sphere-like security droids emerged from the darkness.

"What's it matter to you? You have done nothing but mope since I let you stay in my house! And in case you forgot, he's the reason why we're doing this in the first place." he said.

"At least you still have them!" Lapis yelled, having Ford become silent.

The silence was cut off when Dipper let out a scream, having both the Gem and older human turn to see one of the droids holding Dipper with metallic tendrils and started pulling the boy inside it. The second droid pulled out a gun and aimed at Lapis and Ford, having sensed their adrenaline.

Lapis, who had tears welling up in her eyes after her outburst, quickly formed a wall of ice with her wings in front of herself and Ford as the droid fired. She yelled as the blast shattered the ice-wall and flung her back as it did Ford.

The blue Gem groaned then gasped when she heard Dipper scream as he was trapped inside the droid. "Dipper!" both she and Ford cried out. The droid blasted at them again having them dodge, they then saw the other one take off away from them with the young human still inside.

Lapis quickly sprouted her wings and went after the droid while Ford pulled out his magnet-gun and fired at the other droid, sending off sparks as it whirred and fell to the ground in an small explosion. The older human then started to give chase to the others.

Meanwhile Lapis moved throught the dark hallways of the ship as she followed the droid, she increased her speed and quickly caught up with the droid. and landed on top of it,. "Brace yourself!" she warned the boy before placing her hands on the surface, followed by ice starting to engulf the droid having it start to slow down before it came crashing down onto the ground.

Lapis then hopped off of the machine and punched a crack into the droid and gripped the opening with both her hands and groaned as she began pulling the droid apart until it was torn in half, revealing Dipper inside, who was shivering a little from the decrease in temperature.

The blue Gem helped the young human out of the machine before she grabbed the two-halves of the droid and angrily flung it to a nearby wall, denting the wall inward.

The young boy hugged the Gem, who returned it, while Ford came up running and panting from behind them. "Dipper! Are you okay!?" he asking. The young boy gave him a nod and pulled away from Lapis before receiving a hug from his uncle.

The Gem looked on with a sad smile, "I'm sorry for getting a little carried away there, Ford." she said.

"No, I'm sorry, you're right. I should have been more considerate of how my decisions would have effected those around me." Ford said.

Dipper smiled at the two of them until he suddenly gagged as a foul odor reached his nose. "Ugghh. Do you guys smell that?" he asked, pinching his nostrils.

Both Lapis and Ford smelled the air, the man immediately blocked the smell away from his nostrils. Lapis, however widened her eyes in shock, recognizing the smell of the dead. "I think it's coming from the opening you made, Lapis." Dipper said, pointing at the dented wall that was made from the droid.

The three of them walked towards the opening, the blue Gem grabbed a hold of the side and pulled, ripping most of the wall down before steeping inside the room.

The blue Gem noticed a control pad in the room, she walked towards it and placed her hand on top, having a low humming sound to resonate from it before the room lit up with blue and green energy.

The Gem and young human widened their eyes and gasped as they stared at the dead aliens on the floor. "Ford, you said that the aliens on this ship were dead. But were they this species?" Lapis asked, kneeling down next to one of the decayed bodies, inspecting it.

The beings were the size of a human with a body that resembled a barrel with a starfish-like head with five eyes. They had five appendages at the bottom of the bodies for locomotion, five sets of tentacles that sprouted from their torsos that were able divide twice into thinner tentacles, along five leathery and retractable wings. **(The aliens are the Elder Things from H.P Lovecraft's At the Mountains of Madness.)**

"Yes. Are...are these not the ones you were expecting to find here?" the older human asked.

"No. These are the Elder Things." Lapis said, standing back up and walked towards the large seat in the side of the room. "I haven't seen them since the early years of the war." she said, taking a seat and fiddling with the controls.

"Wait, but if you didn't expect them to be here, what did you think was down here?" Dipper asked, in confusion.

"These type of ships belong to another species, the Mala'kak. The ones that fought in the war were much more ruthless than the Elder Things. Both were extremely advanced in terms of technology back then. I'm not sure about now, though. During the war, I even heard there was an arms-race going on between the two of them. Funny thing is that, some of them from both species were competing with each other, thinking that they their own kind created humans." she said before snorting and chuckling. "We both know that isn't true, right Ford." she said.

"Well, some scientists would disagree with you..." Ford began to say, until she gave him a small glare having him widen his eyes and chuckle nervously.

Lapis sighed and shook her head a little, "I'm glad that some scientists don't believe in some of the theories you humans came up with. But, I respect what you believe and I'm not going to force what I believe onto you." she said.

Suddenly the room lit up with an artificial projection, revealing various planets in the galaxy. "Whoa/Amazing." both Dipper and Ford said in awe.

"Yeah, it's kinda nice knowing there are other beings out there, would be better if some of them weren't trying to kill you though." the Gem said, sighing in sadness. "Not all of them wanted to be part of the war." she said, which also reminded her of herself. "We met some Yautja a few times, they could be a little rough, but at least they had honor." she said.

"What are you looking for exactly, Lapis?" Ford asked.

"I'm trying find certain things on this ship that that could tell us what happened here. Most of the things that worked on this ship are busted up." she said.

It took some time, but suddenly a beeping sound emitted from the speakers of the ship, before the projection went to static. "I found the last logs the crew made before it went offline...I think." she said, not really sure she wasn't used to such advanced technology.

The recording started to begin, revealing an Elder Thing in front of the screen, which gurgled in it's language before slithering back revealing some of the rest of the crew. The hologram panned towards some surgical tools before moving towards a pod with tubes connected to the side. The pod was filled with a vapor but the outline of a slender figure was able to be viewed on the other side of the glass.

The Gem squinted her eyes as them hologram closed in on the figure, and a horrified gasp escaped her upon seeing one of her own kind inside, more specifically a Pearl, but what troubled her more was that said Gem was pink.

The group watched as one of the Elder Things, that they concluded as the leader of the group, gurgled orders. It was then followed by two more connecting another set of tubes to containers filled with a black substance. They gurgled in response upon completing the action before another one pressed some buttons on a control-pad.

Th tubes then began to suck the black substance from the containers and towards the pod, before releasing it as a gas inside the pod. The black gas filled the pod engulfing the pink Pearl.

Moments passed, as the Elder Things along with the Gem and humans wondered what the outcome would be, when suddenly slight banging could be heard inside the pod which was followed by a scream.

Lapis covered her mouth in horror as tears welled up in her eyes while Ford covered Dipper's eyes and ears, as the pink Pearl thrashed around inside the pod and screamed hysterically, begging for the Elder Things to stop. But, she was ignored by them as they watched on with no guilt. It was until her cries came to a halt that the Elder Things began conversing with one another.

The creatures began moving around, and prepared their surgical equipment, as if they were ready to dissect her.

Suddenly, a loud bang emitted from the pod, having the Elder Things stop their procedure. Some slithered closer to the pod while one practically peeked inside before a grey hand with a large black claw punched through the glass and held the Elder Thing's head in it's hand before crushing it and tossing it to the side.

The hologram panned away as the panicked sounds of the Elder Things were heard, along with the sound of more glass breaking, followed by a demonic roar.

" _Rose Quartz!_ " the enraged cries of the former Pink Pearl were heard.

" _Rose Quartz!_ " her cries continued as blood from the Elder Things sprayed the floor while the screen of the hologram fell to the floor.

" _ **Ro**_ se _Qu_ ** _artz_!** " the former Pink Pearl screamed. Both Lapis and Ford took notice of the change in her voice, as if another voice was mixed with her own.

" _ **Rose Quartz! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!**_ " the former Pink Pearl cried out followed by the mangled body of an Elder Thing falling in front of the screen before it went static.

Thinking that the recording was over, Ford decided to leave the room and take Dipper with him, Lapis climbed out of the seat and held herself haven been shaken from the recording. The blue Gem started walking out the room when suddenly the recording turned back on.

She turned to look at it with wide eyes, and quickly looked to where Ford had went. "Ford. Ford! Get in here!" she called out. The older human heard her cries and entered back into the room, but left Dipper outside, not wanting to traumatize the boy.

The recording went to static a few more times until it showed the dead bodies of the Elder Things. " _I come to you with an olive branch, you may know me. You most certainly know of my Diamond. I am...was her Pearl. It seems that I now have been reduced to nothing more than a test subject._ " the former Pink Pearl's voice sounded out, referring to her treatment also by the Elder Things.

" _But, I suppose that if it hadn't been for them, I wouldn't have discovered this place. This...rotting paradise."_ she said.

" _For a moment I had left some of the crew alive. We could have built anew. A second paradise...But they refused._ " she said, the recording showing another room filled with Elder Things piled up onto each other. " _What choice did I have?_ " she said before she groaned in pain and almost fell over.

The recording went to static once more before coming back on, " _Ever since my exposure to the chemical, I have stumbled upon many surprising things. And I have heard his voice._ " she said. " _You wouldn't believe the secrets I have unlocked with his help."_ she said. _  
_

" _There was so much potential on this world. Wasted by beings that feared their own might._ _ _They convinced themselves that sacrifice cleaned them of their sins._ " _she said. The recording then showed the Gem's hand dragging a human, who was pleading with her to let him go, into the ship and onto the floor. _  
_

"But in _the end, they were like me."_ she said heartlessly, before jabbing her claw into the human's chest, having him gasp. _"Creators."_ she said, then black veins began forming on the human's body. She pulled out her hand and moments after the body began to convulse as it's eyes became black. It screeched before crawling away and out of the ship, leaving the Pearl there. **(This was the same corpse from chapter 40.) _  
_**

" _Beings that understood you must give life both to the wolf, and the lamb._ _But then they tried to banish the wolf."_ she said. _  
_

" _T_ _he substance is unbelievably chaotic. That generates a unique reaction, to every genome i_ _t encounters. Reshaping life. Virtually limitless in its potential & application. I have taken great pains to detail every step, every cell, every mutation, __unfortunately none of the planet's life has been proven to be very fruitful._ _ _I had some interesting results, but was still far from perfection.__ _ _ _In order to help you unlock my research, I've included detailed illustrations and charts. For the sake of posterity. I've begun with a complete catalogue of the planet's natural life, such beautiful creatures...__ " _she said, showing drawing and diagrams of her work and the unnatural beasts she had shaped. _  
_

_"Their files once told of an ancient ceremony, such cruelty, once thrived, long since frozen over, given passage to timidity, the cost of progress must be absolute, but not for the weak."_ she said, looking through some of the research the Elder Things had done on the Gems ancient history. _  
_

" _I was able to unlock new properties. It took years_. _But I finally found my wolf."_ she said. _"And now I have my flock of lambs too."_ she said, showing on a screen, the symbol of the Crystal Gems.

 _"But I've still one thing left to perfect."_ she said, holding a cylinder with the black substance. She then turned the recorder to have herself. Her once pink hair had turned dark-grey with the right side covering the right side of her face, her expression seemed uncaring, but her visible eye showing malice. **(This version of Pink Pearl/Black Pearl is based on and/or inspired by the Pink Pearl/Black Pearl by Revolver-D.) _  
_**

"My children will be set loose to rule this galaxy..." she said, before slamming the recorder down. The hologram went static as both Lapis and Ford heard the sound of retreating footsteps before the recording ended.

"Ford, I need to tell you something." the blue Gem said.

* * *

 **'Time skip'**

The blue Gem paced back and forth while Ford stared at her in worry.

"It could have only been a dream, Lapis." Ford said. Lapis stopped and stared at the human and shook her head, "No, Ford it had too many details for it to be just a dream. Besides, this wouldn't be the first time something like this happened to me." she said.

"What do you mean?" Ford asked.

"A few months ago, I had another vision. I don't know why I have been getting them, but they terrified me, Ford." she said, her voice trembling.

Ford held her shoulder before pulling her into an embrace, "Have you felt like you were meant for something more?" he asked her.

"I-I don't know, Ford. I don't know." Lapis sobbed into his shoulder. "Am-Am I a coward, Ford?" she asked him, feeling that way as she thought about how she left the Gems and the others on Beach City and that she felt like running away from the visions.

"No. No, I don't. I actually think you are the strongest." Ford told her.

The blue Gem widened her eyes, "Really?" she asked.

"Of course! You had the strength to keep going on after being imprisoned various times, in the mirror, on your Homeworld, willing to become one when you fused with Jasper, you were there for your own child even when you lost your mate. Not many of us humans can say that. You kept pushing on after everything that you went through, and I believe that you still will." the older human said with a smile.

"Th-Thank you, Ford." Lapis said, chuckling and smiling warmly at the human as she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

The blue Gem then gently broke the embrace, "Thank you. Do you think that you and Dipper can handle the adhesive thing without me?" she asked.

"I think we can manage. We're are you going?" Ford said.

"I won't be heading too far. I need to find answers and I don't think some of them are here. I'll be back before you know it." the blue Gem said, giving him a wink before sprouting her wings and passing by Dipper, waving at him with a warm smile and flying out of the ship and towards the moon.

* * *

 **'Meanwhile'**

In Empire City, Thomas was scribbling down in a journal while the red shard was aid down next to him.

"A new era is about to begin. A new race will destroy and replace the obscenities that surrounds us today. A pure race, a just race, a master race. We will that which is right to where currently everything is wrong. The master, my dear friend, is where we will find the answers to all our questions. We are the hands of The Master. He will work throughout us, to purify his realm from the uncleanness that pervades it." he thought darkly.

"He punishes through us. I have dedicated my whole life in search of something without realizing what it was I was searching for...until I met him." he said, briefly staring at the shard before continuing to write in his journal.

"Despite our undeniable differences, we are all accomplices of the rebirth that will take place." he said, referring to the ones that didn't serve The Master as he did. "We are the hands of The Master. But, we are now at war. A necessary war. A war we shall win. And after our victory, nothing will be able to stop us. For we, my dear friend, we are the hands of The Master." he said, before closing the journal with a loud thud.'


	46. History Lesson

**'Chapter 46'  
**

'It was some time in the afternoon, Steven and Connie had made their way to the town's library. Both children hopped off their mode of transportation, which was Lion.

"Is Lion gonna be okay parked out here?" Connie asked.

"Oh yeah. I just gotta lock him up." Steven replied.

Both children hopped off of the pink creature before Steven tapped Lion twice on the back while making booping sounds.

"Don't worry, he's not going anywhere." Steven said while they both walked towards Buddwick Public Library. However immediately after that, Lion walked away.

"I still can't believe that this is your first time inside of a library." Connie said to the boy.

"Why?" Steven asked, with curiosity.

Both children walked inside the building, "Because libraries are full of your favorite thing..." Connie said, having Steven take in the sight of the area.

Steven widened his eyes as he looks upon the rows of books and some of the people that were reading them. The young boys gasps before stars formed in his eyes, "Books!" he yells in happiness, but was shushed by the librarian behind the counter nearby.

"Books..." Steven hushed while Connie tried holding back her giggles.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

A certain blue Gem neared the moon. She lowered her descent, some lunar dust blew away as her wings fluttered. Her feet then landed on the surface and summoned her wings back into her gem.

The blue Gem then walked through the landscape and looked around until her eyes landed upon the spire in the distance. She sprouted her wings once more and flew towards it and in front of the structure's entrance. Upon placing her hand on the panel, the entrance parted open and the Gem walked inside the dark room.

The blue Gem illuminated the gem on her back, which brought some light into the room. She stared down at the four Diamond insignias on the ground and sighed, reminiscing of how much had changed.

She then walked up the staircase and looked at the carvings on the walls. The blue Gem stopped when her eyes landed on a mural of Blue Diamond and ran her hand gently across it.

The blue Gem then continued making her way towards the upper floor. She thought that if there was any information about what happened on the derelict ship and about her visions, it would be on the control room.

The blue Gem took a seat in front of the console and moved her fingers on the pad that was on the armrest. The chair moved closer to the console.

The blue Gem thought of how she learned to work the technology with a small smile. Lapis then began her search for information.

* * *

 **With Connie and Steven**

The two children walked to the center of the library. "All right. Time to beat these books." Connie said, holding a pile of large books.

"Ah, what did they do to you?" Steven asked.

"I'm mainly trying to get a head-start on seventh grade. We'll be covering a lot of new stuff, so... I just want to be prepared."the young girl said, grunting as she placed the books on a table.

"Can't you just use your phone to look stuff up?" Steven asked.

The young girl sighed, "Last time I relied on the Internet for info, I ended up writing a very, uh...erroneous paper about raccoons having heat-vision." she said.

"Raccoons have heat-vision!?" Steven cried but was shushed once more by the librarian.

"You should take a look around while I get started. There's tons of stuff here I'm sure you'll love." Connie suggested.

"Okay. B-R-B." Steven replied with a thumbs-up and gave her a small wave.

The young hybrid walked around the library, "Nonfiction? Wild." he said as he walked by the section before he trips and lands on something. He looks down to see a wheeled ottoman and pushes himself with his leg, propelling himself across the floor. "Wee!" he said and laughed.

"Wow! There's even cool books on the bottom shelves!" Steven said before noticing a lone book on the floor. "Huh? What are you doing down here, little buddy?" he said picking it up and blowing off the dust it had collected and noticed that there was nothing written in front of it. "It's blank!" he said in surprise.

The boy began looking through the pages, "Whoa." he said then widened his eyes and gasped at seeing sketches of certain Gem structures.

"Connie!" Steven cried out, dragging out her name as he ran back to his friend. "Look!" he said, holding the book out to her.

"It's...blank?" Connie replied.

"It's the journal of first mate Buddy Buddwick!" Steven said.

"Like, the real thing?" Connie asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Jamie did a play about how Buddy helped the first Mayor Dewey discover Beach City! There's even drawings of Gem locations in here!" Steven said.

"Oh, my gosh! Forget homework." Connie said before forcefully pushing everything that was on the table aside. "Let's take it from the top!" she said.

"Yeah!" Steven cheered.

The two children then read the book, with Steven imagining Jamie as Buddy in the scene. _"After narrowly escaping certain doom, Captain William Dewey and I, his first mate Buddy, founded the land of Beach City. With Captain Dewey's legacy cemented...well brozed... I wondered what my legacy would be. Would anyone remember my name? Or will it be washed away by the ocean of time?"_ Buddy said as he wrote his name in the sand which was then washed away by a wave from the nearby ocean.

* * *

"I'm picturing Buddy as Jamie being all sad." Steven explained to Connie.

"Oh, yeah. Drama zone." Connie agreed.

* * *

 _"No! I shall not disappear! I shan't die a lowly first mate! I schwill do something great with my life! I'll comb the world in search of greatness!" Buddy said in determination._

 _"And so began a new chapter of my life, to explore the previously unexplored and to make my mark on the world! I traveled for many days and nights until, finally, I found myself in a field of sorts...or should I say, a field of swords, intermingled with giant, sweet-smelling strawberries as big as one's head." Buddy said as he walked through said field._

 _As he pondered and contemplated such things as, 'Who could've wielded such a weapon?' and 'What sort of battle could this have been used for?', the lone traveler caught a speck of light out of the corner of his eye._

 _He turned and went to inspect what it was, to find a small red shard. Deciding to keep it, Buddy placed it in his coat pocket._

 _The human then went back to sketch his findings until he felt the touch of a familiar hand. The human turned around and was met with the faces of two of the Crystal Gems, them being Pearl and Garnet._

 _"Ahoy/Salutations."_ _both of them greeted, wearing their current outfits._

* * *

"Hmm. Would the Gems have looked different back then?" Connie asked Steven.

"Yes. Definitely." Steven said. Both children went back to the story but imagined the Gems wearing mid-80's outfits.

* * *

 _"It was two of the Crystal Gems that had saved my captain from a sea beast." Buddy said._

"And now we're here to save you." Pearl said.

"But I'm not in peril. I'm just a humble traveler who wants my name to be remembered by everyone for all time." Buddy told them.

"Well, travel not here, traveler, as this place is very dangerous." Pearl warned the human.

 _"Very well. I'll go elsewhere." Buddy said taking out his map but Pearl snatches it from his hands._

 _"Wait! There are many places on this planet that a human like you should avoid" the pale Gm said as she marked off some areas on the map._

 _"Here's a convenient marking of all the places where you should absolutely, under no circumstances, visit if you'd like to keep your short life." Pearl said._

 _"Only the bravest, most courageous, most memorable explorers would dare to visit these fascinating places." Garnet encouraged him, winking at him with her third eye._

 _"Yes, that's essentially what I just said. Anyway, glad we cleared that up." Pearl said before leaving along with Garnet on a Penny-farthing. "Fare thee well." Pearl said as both Gems rode off._

 _"Surely, if I do explore these places, I'll be remembered as brave and courageous!" Buddy said with vigor._

 _Buddy began to explore the places on the map, such as the Sky Spire, the Lunar Sea Spire, and the Communication Hub._

* * *

"He drew the Communication Hub. Where did he get these names from?" Steven said, then saw a sketch and the title of the Lunar Sea Spire. "Ooh! He got this one right. I feel like I'm back there." Steven remembered his first mission.

"What's this place?" Connie asked. Both children looked at a sketch of something called The Palanquin.

"I don't know this one." Steven said, wondering what it was as well.

"Ooh! It looks like he went to the Kindergarten." Steven said surprised, going back to Buddy's stories.

* * *

 _"I found myself at the most amazing locations." Buddy narrated. The traveler stared with wonder yet a bit of uneasiness at one of the many Injectors that were around the canyon. "Hmm. Very pointy." he said trying to make some levity of the area._

 _"Though I could not shake the feeling that something about this journey felt a bit...off." he thought to himself, feeling a bit of a headache._

 _The human shook his head and tried taking his mind of of it by inspecting one of the small holes in the side of the canyon. "Hmm. I wonder why all these tiny caves are here." he wondered._

 _"Hey, buddy!" a loud voice startled him from behind._

 _"Th-this is Buddy speaking." the human replied._

 _"Get outta my hole." he turned to see the third Crystal Gem, Amethyst._

 _'Lo, it was the third Crystal Gem.' the human narrated. "Do you, uh, live here?" he asked._

 _"Used to! Nowadays, I just come back every so often to see how the fam's doing." Amethyst replied before greeting one of rocks near her. "Hey, how you been? Aw! You getting taller?" she spoke to it while Buddy was confused as to what fam meant._

 _The purple Gem shifted her eyes to look back at the human, "Uh, give me a sec. I have a visitor." she said to the rock. "Why are you here!?" she yelled at him._

 _"Oh. My apologies. Here, I'll show you." Buddy said, taking out his map. "I've been traveling the globe as an adventurer and explorer." he said, going down on his knees as he lay the map down on the ground._

 _"Neat!" Amethyst said as she went down on her knees herself._

 _"I've been on a journey to discover places no one has ever been before." Buddy explained. "But by the looks of this place, many people have been here before." he said, discouraged as he looked around at the hundreds of holes in the area._

 _"Hold on. Did you make this map?" Amethyst asked._

 _"It was drawn up for me by your compatriots." the human replied._

 _"So, pbht! What have you discovered on it?" the purple Gem asked._

 _"Well, I uh... that is... Oh. Uh... Oh, dear. I haven't discovered a single thing on this map!" the human cried out in realization._

 _"Yeah, man. You're just following someone else's footsteps." Amethyst bluntly said._

 _"And here I was, claiming to be a great explorer and adventurer when all I really am...is a tourist!" Buddy cried out as he fell to the ground and started sobbing._

 _"Whoa. Don't get all sad on me." Amethyst said, looking uneasy from the scene._

 _"This is why my journey hasn't felt right!" Buddy cried out, flailing around a little._

 _"Uh..." Amethyst thought. "Uh, oh, yeah! Why don't you try and find the sand castle?" she said, getting an idea._

 _"Uh, wha?" Buddy sniffled._

 _"Uh..." Amethyst said before shoving the human and looking at the map. "Out of the way. I'll show you. It's right around here in this sandy area." she said._

 _"Really?" Buddy asked._

 _"Yeah! They say it's never in the same place twice. It's always rebuilding itself all over the desert." the purple Gem said._

 _"That sounds like the perfect adventure for me! And I'll be the first one to see it!" Buddy said determined once more._

 _"Heh. Okay." Amethyst chuckled a little._

 _"Thank you for your help. Goodbye." Buddy said as he walked off and waved at the purple Gem._

 _"Come back anytime, but not too much!" Amethyst called out. The purple Gem suddenly widened her eyes, "Wait, I forgot to tell you about the..." she called out but decided to stop, thinking he couldn't hear her anymore. "Nah, he'll be fine." she said, waving it off._

* * *

 **Scene transition**

The scene transitions to the desert with Buddy walking aimlessly around, "I've been wandering this desert for ten days now. I suppose I could take off my explorer's coat for a bit of relief, but if I wasn't wearing this, people would see me and think, 'Oh, just some man wandering around, not important at all. Why he can't even find the elusive sand castle!'. 'Ha, ha ha' they'd say. 'What a fool.' they'd continue." he spoke to himself.

"Ugh." Buddy groaned as he fell down onto the sand. The human took out his book and continued writing his thoughts, "This is it then, the end of my adventure. I've just followed a map to my own end. And this will be the last thing I ever see as I expire..." he said, looking in the distance some figures approaching him. "...an angel and her...one, two, three...several lions, here for my soul." he said.

"Is this the end?" Connie asked, sadly

"I guess so..." Steven said, starting to feel down. The boy then flipped the pages and chuckled, "Oh, wait. There's a bunch more." he said.

"As I slowly regained consciousness, I became aware of a large figure in the shape of a giant woman. The ringlets of her hair spilled over her shoulders and back like a swath of roses." Buddy described.

"Mom!" Steven said in shock.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Rose asked the human traveler in concern.

"I realized I was surrounded by her pack of..." Buddy narrated. "...Seven lions!? Please don't eat me!' he cried out and begged her.

"Oh, don't worry. We mean no harm." Rose said soothingly as she pet some of the lions near her.

"That's good." Buddy sighed in exhaustion.

The pink Gem softly holds the human's head in her hand and has him look at her, "What brings a human out to a place like this?"she asked.

"I was a first mate on a ship, but we found land. And then I realized I didn't want to stay in that land, so I went to find more land. But then I was told not to find that land because it was really dangerous, but I wanted to prove myself and...Look. I wrote it all down here." Buddy explained but felt as if was rambling and handed the Gem his journal, which she looked over.

"Why am I looking for the sand castle that probably doesn't even exist?" Buddy said having Rose widen her eyes, however in horror.

"A sand castle?" Rose said, looking at the human, slightly wary.

"Yes. I've combed these deserts for weeks, and there's been no sign of one." Buddy said.

The pink Gem softened her gaze at that and sighed in relief, "Then let it stay that way." she said having Buddy looked at her in confusion.

"While I admire your determination, it would be a grave mistake if were to ever find that place. It holds a dark history that even us Gems should never tread in." she said.

The human traveler stared at her in surprise, while most places the pale Gem told him to avoid where beautiful he could agree that not all humans would be able to explore them. But this sand castle seemed to be like a bad omen to Gems, and if that was the case then he wondered how he or any other human would feel about it.

"Why is that?" Buddy asked her.

However before Rose could reply, a rumbling sound cut her off and she looked to the side and widened her eyes to see a wave of sand bursting out of the ground towards them.

The pink Gem pushed the human out of the way before summoning her shield as a large beast burst out of the sand and tackled her. The creature was grotesque, it's eight spider-like legs held up it's snake-like body, black tar seeped out of it's mouth and gashes that were around it's body.

Rose's shield blocked it's attack and it's teeth as it snapped it's jaws at her behind her shield. She quickly unsheathed her sword and slashed at the monster, cutting across two of it's six eyes. The creature screeched at her and back away a bit before opening it's maw and roaring at her, revealing a snake-like appendage within it's mouth.

Rose took a fighting stance while her lion companions stood their ground and roared back at the monstrosity.

"What is that thing!?" Buddy cried out.

Rose ignored the human and let out a battle cry.

"Woo! Go Mom!" Steven cheered only to be shushed by the librarian.

"The battle was something that I couldn't even begin to describe. Such ferocity and skill from the pink warrior as she and her friends clashed with the abomination. But sadly, I could only watch as one of them fell before the creature's dagger-like tail." Buddy said.

"Oh no..." Connie said sadly, picturing one of the lions dying from the beast.

"For some strange reason when the monstrosity went to attack me...it stopped itself. But with the rage she was given at seeing her fallen friend and with the distraction it had with me, the pink warrior slayed the beast and won the day." Buddy said.

"That was intense." Steven said.

"Uh-huh." Connie agreed.

"Once the battle was over, the pink warrior returned to her more soothing state. She encouraged me to become an author and become an author I did. I wrote up a storm, making book after book, so many until I realized I could fill a library with them!" Buddy said.

"I get it!" Connie said while Steven gasped. "The Buddy Buddwick Library!" they cried out but where shushed by the librarian.

"He really did leave a mark on this town." Connie said. Steven looked up and smiled, "Whoa. Hold the phone." he said, pointing up at a picture frame of Buddy. "Is that what he looked like?" he asked.

"We imagined him way off. I kind of liked our version better." Connie chuckled.

"Me too." Steven said, chuckling as well.

* * *

 **Back on the Moonbase**

Lapis banged her fist against the console in frustration, "Nothing!" she yelled then let out a tired sigh as she slouched into the chair and rubbed her head. "I looked at all the known files and there's nothing even close to explaining these visions!" she said in frustration.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head, she cried out, holding her head in her hands as flashes of images filled her head. She could make out a large battle raging between Gems in the strawberry fields. The image closed in on a red shard that remained untouched. This was followed by Pink Diamond's palanquin, the image breaking apart like a shattered mirror.

The image flashed to White Diamond's insignia which flashed into the image a large red stone.

The visions came to a halt as Lapis gasped, finding herself on the floor and breathed heavily. The blue Gem found stood up and held her head. 'W-Was I looking in the wrong place? There are answers. There's got to be. Their just not here.' she thought.

The blue Gem then ran back out of the structure, summoned her wings and made her way back to Gravity Falls.

* * *

 **Time skip**

The blue Gem neared the town but suddenly froze, her eyes wide and mouth agape. She stared at the town that was currently in flames with a large pyramid floating in the center of it with an X teared into the fabric of reality in the sky.

"How long was I gone...?" she asked herself.'


End file.
